Réincarnation
by Lou999
Summary: Heero et Duo vivaient traquillement leur vie d'ado quand sont arrivé Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Dès lors, plus rien ne va être pareil vu qu'il se passent de drôle de choses depuis qu'ils sont réunis, notemment leur rêves en commun.
1. Rencontre

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : J'ai tout essayée, mais rien à faire, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi...

Couple : 1x2, 3x4 et Wufei, tout seul.

Histoire : Les G-Boys rentre en 3ème, et font connaissance. Ce pendant, certains d'entre eux se rendent compte qu'ils font des rêves similaires, des rêves sur la lune.

Petite rectification.... Merci de m'avoir remit l'histoire des 24 sœurs en tête ma chère Chris

P'tit coucou : Je voudrais remercier les 6 fanficteuses (fanficteurs) qui m'ont demandées d'écrire cette fic. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tant de reviews. Alors merci Yami-Rosel, Chrystal Yuy, Souki, Kaory (euh... ton pseudo vient de Kenshin ?), Miki ( en fait, Rin c Heero, mais il a le même age que les autres, c simple et, pour ma part, je n'ais jamais lu le manga, j'ai l'OAV) et Kamara. Merci encore à vous... Lou

Heero : bon, t'as finit de dire merci à tout le monde ?

Lou : Gnagnagna... jamais content celui là !

Quatre : Ben, c'est qu'on l'attend cette fic... Elle est toute nouvelle.

Duo : Mouai, Quatre à raison, cesses de papoter, et écris.

Lou : très bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Heero me menace.

Réincarnation : Chapitre 1 Rencontre

C'était une belle matinée pour le début du mois de septembre, le soleil était présent, le vent absent et pourtant la température était clémente.

Duo marchait lentement, de peur d'arriver trop vite. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il avançait vers le grand portail de fer noir, lorsqu'il fut devant, il poussa un grand soupir et se remit en marche. Il jeta son chewing-gum et s'engouffra dans l'allée principale, puis longea le parc à vélo, tout en saluant quelques connaissances et déboucha dans la grande cour. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puis, l'ayant trouvé se dirigea vers lui. Heero était assit comme toujours sur l'un des nombreux bancs de pierres qui bordait les bâtiment sombres. Duo, s'approcha lentement, espérant lui faire peur, mais Heero qui l'avait entendu depuis longtemps tourna vers lui ses yeux cobalts.

Duo (enlevant ses écouteurs) : Hello Heero !

Heero : Nh.

Duo : Ah non, ça recommence, à chaque début d'année c'est la même chose ! Heero ! T'as encore peur qu'on soit séparé ?

Heero : Nh (oui)

Duo : Arrêtes tes mots monosyllabes. Ecoutes, on se connaît depuis 3 ans, et on a toujours été ensemble, y'a pas de raisons que ça change.

Heero : Je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai qu'un seul ami, et c'est toi. De ton côté, t'as de copains un peu partout...

Duo : Si t'étais moins iceberg ! T'es un peu froid envers les autres, ils ont tous peur de toi, sauf moi bien sûr.

Heero : C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Duo : Bon. Tu viens, ils vont commencer l'appel des troisième, on va être en retard.

Heero regarda son ami plein d'entrain et rangea son fidèle ordinateur portable dans son sac. Il allait le mettre sur ses épaule quand il sentit la main de Duo prendre la sienne et l'entraîner vers le gymnase où se déroulait l'appel. Ils arrivèrent les derniers, mais il leur fallut attendre 20 min avant d'être enfin appeler.

Professeur : Aaron Yuki

Barton Trowa

Chan Wufei

Darlian Réléna

Maxwel Duo

Raberba Winner Quatre

Yui Heero

Yasha Kaoru

Zaïtochi......

Duo à Heero : T'as vu, y'a cinq nouveau dans notre classe. C'est rare.

Heero : Mouai. Je vois.

Duo : Ils ont l'air gentils, j'ai la vague impression de les connaître ! ... Regarde, la nouvelle ne te quitte pas de yeux. Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour toi !

Heero : Hum... Elle est mignonne c'est vrai, mais c'est pas du tout mon genre, en plus, je hais le rose...

Professeur : S'il vous plaît, un peu d'attention. Je vous présente votre professeur principal. Mr Zeck Merquise. Suivez le en salle 551.

Duo : Wouaa... Qu'il est beau avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux turquoises... C'est rare de voir un prof comme lui, il à l'air bien.

Heero : J'ais pas. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche...

La petite troupe suivit leur nouveau professeur ? Leur classe se trouvait au quatrième étage des nouveaux bâtiments. La salle était neuve et spacieuse, et chacun trouva la place qui lui convenait. Duo s'installa au fond, en veillant à garder un place pour lui. Juste devant s'installa le bonbon rose et deux des nouveaux. Le troisième s'assit dans un coin tranquille, sans personne pour le déranger. La première partie de matin fut consacrer aux présentation. Chacun dut remplir un petit papier pour indiquer divers renseignements. Ensuite, il fallut passer au papier plus administratif. Finalement, vers 12 h 00, le professeur les lâcha. Duo et Heero prirent tout leur temps pour partir, mais au moment ou ils franchissaient la porte, la voix de leur professeur leur parvint aux oreilles.

Zeck : Alors Réléna, que penses-tu de ta classe ? Elle te plais ?

Réléna : Oh oui... Surtout l'un des garçons...

Zeck : Tu manges avec moi petite sœur ?

Réléna : Oui !

Heero et Duo s'enfuirent rapidement, entendant les pas des 2 personnes arriver vers eux. Ils dégringolèrent les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés en bas et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec les trois nouveaux.

Quatre : Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Duo : Hello ! On vient d'apprendre que réléchose est la sœur de notre prof principal

Quatre : C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent.

Wufei : Va y avoir du chouchoutage !

Quatre : Je m'appelle Quatre, et vous ?

Duo : Moi c'est Duo, et lui c'est Heero.

Trowa : Tu parles toujours pour ton ami ?

Duo : Heero n'est pas trop bavard, et quand il parle, y'a que moi qui le comprend ! Et toi, t'es qui ?

Trowa : Trowa Barton.

Duo : Et le petit avec la queue ?

Wufei : Hey, l'imbécile à la natte, me traite pas de petit. Je suis Wufei.

Quatre : Excusez-nous, mais comme on est nouveaux, on sait pas où est le self. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer son emplacement ?

Duo : Mouai, bien sûr. Ah, j'ai une idée, et si on mangeait tous ensemble ?

Quatre se retourna vers ses compagnons et leur demanda rapidement ce qu'il en pensait. Pendant e temps, Heero regardait attentivement les quatre garçons, tout comme Duo, ils leur semblaient familier.

Quatre : C'est d'accord !

Duo prit joyeusement la tête. Il les guida à travers le labyrinthe de bâtiment. Il trouvèrent le self un peu plus bas, amis à cause du monde, ils durent faire la queue une dizaine de minutes. Au final, Duo dénicha une table de six dans un coin bien tranquille et ils s'installèrent pour manger. Comme à son habitudes, Duo n'arrêtait pas de parler.

Duo (excité) : Alors, vous venez d'où ? Moi je suis originaire d'Amérique.

Quatre : Je suis né en Arabie...

Duo : C'est vrai ? Wouaa, ça doit être beau là bas !

Quatre : Oui, c'est merveilleux . Et toi Heero, tu es d'où ?

Heero : Je suis né ici, au Japon.

Trowa : Quant à moi, je suis français...

Duo : Un Français. On dit que la langue française est très romantique...

Trowa : Moi je trouve pas. Et toi Wufei ?

Wufei : Ba, je suis chinois, ça se voit pas ?

Quatre : Et votre famille ?

Duo (les yeux tristes) : Je suis orphelin. Je vis maintenant dans un petit studio, vu que mon église à brûlée...

Trowa : Une église ?

Duo : Oui, j'ai été recueillit par des sœurs... mais il y à 2 ans, l'église à brûler, et les sœurs sont toutes mortes.

Heero (changeant de personne) : Et toi Quatre, tu as de la famille en Arabie ?

Quatre : Euh... Oui. J'ai 24 sœurs, ainsi que mon père. Mais ils sont tous en Arabie.

Trowa : Pfff ! 14 sœurs ! C'est pas difficile de vivre qu'avec des filles ?

Quatre : Non, absolument pas. Je m'entend très bien avec elles.

Wufei : Moi je suis fils unique. Mon père et ma mère tenaient un dojo... mais comme je ne voulais pas êtres son successeur, je suis partis.

Duo : Presque comme Heero !

Heero les yeux dans le vague : Oui, c'et un peu comme moi. J'étais fils unique... mon père est un grand ingénieur, il dirige une très grande firme. Mais je ne m'entendais pas avec lui, je suis donc partis faire mes étude. Je vis dans un appart, sans lui.

Quatre : Tu étais fils unique ? Pourquoi du passé ?

Heero : Et bien, il semblerais que j'ai une petite sœur cachée. Mon père à eu une fille avec l'une des ses amantes. Elle à 8 ans. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Quant à ma mère, elle est morte en me donnant naissance...

Quatre : C'est pareil pour moi... Je ne l'ai jamais connut. Et toi Trowa ? 

Trowa : Je n'ai pas de famille, non pas qu'elle soit morte... En fait, je n'en sais rien. J4ai eu un accident et j'ai perdu la mémoire.

Quatre : Pardon, je ne savait pas.

Duo : Et bien, si je comprend bien, on vit tous seuls... Sans parents. C'est fou comme on se ressemble ! Bon, faudrait y aller, on va finir par être en retard.

Le reste de la journée défila lentement. Les élèves firent la connaissance de leurs nouveau professeurs. Pour clôturer la journée, le professeur de sport leur proposa une balle aux prisonniers. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei s'étaient débrouillés pour être dans la même équipe, et il faut dire qu'ils formaient une super équipe. Personne ne leur résistait. Vers 17h 20, ils furent autoriser à quitter l'école.

Quatre : Je vous invite chez moi, pour prendre un thé, ou autre chose. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

Duo (tout fou) : Youpis... On va voir où Quatre habite !

Heero : Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu précipité. On se connaît à peine.

Quatre : C'est vrai, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître tous depuis toujours. Je me sens en confiance avec vous.

Heero : Hum...

Quatre les emmena vers sa demeure, et au bout de 5 min, ils aperçurent une somptueuse maison aux murs blancs.

Duo : Quatre, ne me dis pas que c'est chez toi !??

Quatre : Et bien si, c'est l'une de nos maisons ; Elle est un peu trop grande pour moi, mais au moins je ne payes pas de loyer. Aller, entrez.

A Suivre....

Lou : Voilà... J'ai bien travaillé non ? Surtout que j'avais pas mes brouillons...

Duo l'air soupçonneux : Dis, je ne suis pas avec Heero ?????

Lou : Ben... Pas pour le moment. Désolé.

Heero : Quoi ? Pas de petit câlins ????

Quatre : Et mon don d'empathie ????

Lou : mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi aujourd'hui ???

Quatre : Alors, j'attend. J'y tiens beaucoup à ce don.

Lou : mais zut... Tu vas l'avoir ton don... En même temps que ton ancienne mémoire. Voilà, t'es content ?

Wufei : Et nos gundams ?

Lou : Arrrrggg ! Vous me faites chier. Attendez la suite. Pour l'instant, vous êtes de paisible collégiens comme les autres. C'est tout. Vous verrez après....

Quatre : Bon d'accord, on va attendre peu. Mais pas trop longtemps... Alors c'est à vous de jouer... Oui, A VOUS, les fanficteuses (ficteurs) on veut la suite, mais c'est vous qui avez le pouvoir...

Duo : Soyez gentil... Un peu de compassion... Pensez à moi, sans mon Heero.


	2. Action ou Vérité

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas envie d'en faire un, de toute manière c'est toujours la même chose dit d'une autre façon.> 

Remerciement : MEEeeEEeRRrrRrrCCcccccCCCiiIiiiiiIi….. C'est un peu beaucoup mais je crois que ça vaut le coup…. Merci, merci et merci à toutes les trois. Voilà enfin la suite, enfin, si vous êtes pas trop vieille pour la lire… Je m'excuse pour l'immense retard amsi j'ai tous pleins d'excuses pas valables. Ma chère amie, tu connais l'une d'ente elle puisque c'est pour toi que j'y passe autant de temps…

Wufei : C'est quoi cette fic ? Elle est nouvelle ?

Lou : Mais pas du tout… J'ai… comme qui dirait un peu laisser la fic c'est tout.

Heero : Un peu ?

Lou : M'enquiquiner pas. Je suis motiver là.

Quatre : Faut peut-être mieux la laisser…

Lou : Mouais, c'est ça. A tout à l'heure.

Réincarnation : Chapitre 2 Action ou Vérité.

Quatre : Et bien si, c'est l'une de nos maisons. Elle est un peu trop grande pour moi, mais au moins je ne paye pas de loyer. Aller, entrez.

Quatre tourna la clef et poussa la porte. Un magnifique couloir s'ouvrit à eux. Sur chaque murs, des photos du jeune Arabe et de sa famille, trônaient. Les quelques meubles qui ornaient le long passage étaient en bois laqués couleur auburn.

Duo : Wouaaaaa ! Comme elle est belle et grande ! C'est vraiment ta maison ?

Heero : Puisqu'il te le dit.

Quatre : Bon, il est à peine 18 h 00. Et si on goûtait un peu. Thé et gâteaux ça vous dit ?

Duo : Chouette…

Trowa (jetant un coup d'œil à Duo) : Tu es sûr qu'on te dérange pas ?

Quatre : Pas du tout… Je me sens un peu seul ici.

Wufei : Y'a de quoi.

Quatre : Installez-vous là. Je reviens tout de suite.

Quatre s'excusa et laissant ses nouveau amis dans le salon meublé avec richesse, tourna les talons et disparût. Pendant que Duo regardait frénétiquement partout, les trois autres ados s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et canapés.

Heero : C'est vraiment étrange…

Trowa levant un sourcil : De quoi ?

Heero : L'impression qu'on a… Celle de se connaître. Quatre à raison, c'est la première fois qu'on se voit et c'est comme-ci on était de vieux amis. Surprenant, non ?

Duo s'asseyant à côté de Heero : Hey ! Tu fais des progrès… Une si longue phrase…

Heero : Ça va oui !

Wufei : C'est vrai… En une journée, on est devenu amis… D'habitude faut plus de temps.

Trowa : Mh…

Duo : Regardes, il te ressemble Heero…

Trowa : Je réfléchissais. Mine de rien, ce que vous dites tous les deux me laisse surpris… Il est rare que je raconte rarement mon histoire, et encore moins aux inconnus. Alors pourquoi vous l'ais-je dis ?

Quatre : Le thé est prêt. J'ai fais du café aussi…

Le blondinet posa un plateau sur la table. Il tendit une tasse à chacun puis leur proposa une boisson. Une bonne heure s'écoula rapidement, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Au bout d'un moment, Quatre lança une idée qui fit sourire Duo.

Quatre : Et si on faisait un jeu… Je sais pas moi… Euh

Duo : Action ou Vérité !

Heero poussant un soupir : Je m'y attendais. Pourquoi t'as parlé de jeu Quatre !

Trowa : Ça m'étonne pas de lui.

Wufei : De qui ?

Trowa : Des deux. Duo est prévisible et c'est bien le genre de Quatre de proposer des jeux.

Wufei : Mouais… Ce natté à eut une idée de génie…

Duo : Maieuh… Bon, on commence ?

Quatre : Je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut… Une bouteille suffira.

Quatre s'éclipsa à nouveau pour réapparaître une fraction de secondes après, un flacon à la main. Il la posa sur le sol au milieu d'eux, après avoir former un cercle avec les autres, et la fit tourner. Elle tourbillonna un cour instant puis se stoppa devant Wufei. Ce dernier jura pendant que Duo l'interrogeait.

Duo malicieux : Action ou vérité ?

Wufei : Action.

Duo : Chic ! J'en étais sûr. Tu vas faire 3 fois le tour de la table à quatre pattes en aboyant !

Wufei : Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est toi qui commences ?

Duo : C'est moi qui suis trouvé le jeu.

Wufei : Et m…

Wufei fut bien obliger de faire son action. Non sans mécontentement, il céda. Avec un air à la style, « tu me le payeras cher », le chinois s'exécuta. Après s'être mit à quatre pattes, il commença à faire le tour de la table en poussant des cris qui devaient être des aboiement. D'un coup, un flash le surprit au détour d'un des coin. Il aperçut vaguement Quatre avant d'être à nouveau éblouit. Le jeune homme avait profité de leur dispute du débout pour sortir un appareil photo. Wufei ragea mais curieusement ne fit aucune remarque à Quatre. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il fit tourner la bouteille et cette fois, elle s'arrêta devant Heero.

Wufei : Action ou Vérité ?

Heero : Nh…

Duo : Vérité.

Wufei : Nan, ça marche pas. Je veux l'entendre. Heero !

Heero : Vérité.

Wufei : Bien, pourquoi t'es ami avec cet idiot de natté ?

Duo : Hey !

Heero : Trop long à expliquer.

Trowa : C'est pas du jeu ça…

Heero : Très bien. C'est pas pire que l'action de Wufei. La première fois que j'ai vu Duo, j'ai sentit tout de suite qu'on deviendrait ami. Mais c'est lui qui s'est approcher de moi le premier.

Duo : Normal, t'évitais tout le monde. Un vrai solitaire.

Wufei : Ce qui ne nous explique pas pourquoi t'es copain avec lui !

Heero : C'est comme ça. Y'a que lui que je supporte. A qui maintenant…Quatre ?

Quatre : Vérité !

Heero : Mhhh… Si tu es Arabe, tu dois parler cette langue non ?

Quatre : Ba oui. C'est ma langue natale tout de même. Comme je suis très bon en langue, je peux sans problème parler et le japonais et l'arabe.

Wufei : Tu parles beaucoup de langues ?

Quatre : T'auras cas me demander ça la prochaine fois… Bon, Trowa. Action…

Trowa : Vérité !

Quatre : Est-ce que tu aimes les animaux ?

Trowa : Quelle question ! Oui, je les adore.

Quatre : Je vois… C'est pour ça que dès qu'il y en à un, tu le caresses.

Trowa : De quoi tu parles ?

Quatre : Je t'ai vue, sur le chemin. On à croiser au moins quatre chats et tu les à tous cajoler…

Trowa : Nh… Heero ?

Heero: Nh ? (encore moi?) Action.

Trowa : Euh…

Voyant que Trowa avait su mal à trouver une idée, Duo se pencha vers lui et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Trowa parut troublé un moment puis il se décida.

Trowa : Tu vas jouer du piano…

Heero : DUO !

Duo : Moi ? J'ai rien fais !

Heero : Très bien. Quatre, je peux utiliser ton piano ?

Quatre : Oui, mais le désaccorde pas…

Duo tout bas : Pas de prob.

Heero se leva et en profita pour jeter un regard noir à Duo. Celui-ci était tout feu tous flamme. Heero prit place sur le banc puis posa ses doigts sur les touches. Sans partition, il commença à remuer les mains et une mélodie irréelle s'échappa du piano. Aussitôt les prunelles de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei s'agrandirent. Quatre resta bouche bée en entendant cette musique si belle. Lorsque à la fin du morceau, Heero revint, il était toujours abasourdit.

Heero : Ba quoi ?

Quatre : Euh… Rien… C'est juste que tu joues merveilleusement bien.

Duo fier de lui : Alors. C'était pas une bonne idée ?

Heero : Justement, c'est à toi. Action ou Vérité ?

Duo : Oups… Véri… non, avec toi vaut mieux action.

Heero un sourire sur les lèvres : Très bien.

Duo : Ou là là. C'était peut-être pas le bon choix.

Heero : Détaches tes cheveux.

Duo : Hein ? T'as pas le droit Heero. Je refuse. Demandes moi une vérité mais pas ça.

Wufei content : T'as pas le choix.

Duo : Nan, c'est hors de question. M'enfin, Heero tu savais que je refuserais.

Heero : Bien sûr. Mais tu dois le faire.

Duo : Juste la tresse alors. Je me fais une queue de cheval. Et seulement quelques secondes.

Heero : Va pour la queue. Mais tu les gardes détachés au moins 15 min.

Duo : 5.

Heero : 10

Duo : 7

Heero : Très bien. C'est déjà un progrès.

Trowa : Pourquoi ?

Heero : Duo ne les détache jamais.

Quatre : Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne l'a jamais vu…

Heero : Ben si.

Duo serra les dents puis attrapa sa longue tresse. Aussi rapide que l'éclair il délia sa tresse et fit une queue basse. Ses longs cheveux se répandirent sur le sol. Dans un mouvement de pudeur, Duo les ramena vers l'arrière et les disposa de façon à ce que presque personne ne les voit. Wufei chercha pourtant, histoire d'embêter le garçon, à les apercevoir. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Duo se laissa tomber sur la moquette, le dos contre ses cheveux.

Wufei : Tu nous fais quoi là ?

Duo : Rien.

Quatre : Tu n'aime pas que quelqu'un les voit détachés ?

Duo : C'est que j'en ais pas l'habitude.

Trowa : Pourquoi tu les as si long si tu veux pas les monter…

Duo : C'est spécial… Je ne les détache presque jamais. Juste pour dormir. C'est qu'avant, l'une des sœur…

Heero coupa la parole à Duo, le voyant s'attristé : A qui le tour ?

Le jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Des éclats de voix fusaient dans tous les sens. Les actions et vérités s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Wufei et Duo rivalisaient d'idées pour ennuyer l'autre. Etrangement, la soirée se déroulait très bien. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, même Heero souriait et riait. Au bout d'un moment, l'estomac de Duo se mit à faire tellement de bruit qu'il attira l'attention de Quatre. Vu qu'il était déjà 22 h 30, Quatre leur proposa un petit sandwich. Il alla rapidement dans la cuisine et, aidé par Trowa, confectionna des casse-croûte. Alors qu'ils mangeaient de bon appétit, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Quatre.

Quatre : Euh… Vu l'heure qu'il est, je pense que ce serait mieux que vous restiez dormir ici.

Heero manquant de s'étouffé : Nh ?

Quatre : Ba oui. Le temps qu'on finisse de manger, il sera au moins 23 h 00 minimum. C'est pas sûr de se promener à pied à cette heure.

Trowa : Mais où veux tu nous loger tous les quatre ?

Quatre : Oh, c'est pas un problème. Je te rappelle que j'ai plein de sœurs. Il y à une vingtaine de chambre de libres.

Wufei : Quoi ? Autant ?

Quatre : Et oui. La maison est très grande. Surtout en longueur. Il y a deux ailes en parallèle de ce côté.

Duo : Mais ça te gène vraiment pas ?

Quatre : Pas du tout. Par contre, il va falloir faire les lits. Je vais vous donner des draps.

Heero : …

Quatre : Fais pas cette tête Heero.

Heero : Nh.

Duo : Ba, laisse le. Il est pas habituer à découcher !

Heero : Toi peut-être ?

Duo : Euh.. Non.

Les lits furent vite fait. Quatre montra rapidement les pièces importantes de la maison comme les toilettes. Il avait installé les quatre garçons dans des chambres situer juste à côté de la sienne. Vers 00 h 00, tout était enfin en place et il était temps car chacun tombait de sommeil. Avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre, Quatre leur rappela quelques petits trucs.

Quatre : Demain, levé à 7 h 00. Départ de la maison vers 8 h 00. Bonne nuit.

Duo : Heureusement on a pas de devoirs pour demain.

Wufei : Mouais.

Tout le monde rentra dans sa chambre et se coucha. Pourtant, une demie-heure plus tard, lorsque Quatre se leva pour aller aux toilette, une faible lueur éclairait le chambre de Heero. Quatre s'approcha sur la pointes des pieds et colla son oreille sur la porte de bois. A l'intérieur, des petits tapotement régulier indiquait bien que quelqu'un était occupé.

Quatre pour lui-même : Tiens, Heero est encore levé. On dirait qu'il tape à l'ordinateur. Il ne le quitte pas j'ai l'impression.

Quatre passa son chemin. Au moment ou il repassait, la lumière s'éteignit, plongeant le couloir dans le noir presque total. Le blondinet avança un peu puis s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

A suivre…

Lou : Tadam… ET un chapitre, un…

Quatre : Et ben, quand tu t'y mets…

Lou : ET oui, c'est du sérieux.

Duo : Je vois ça.

Lou : Attends, le pire, c'est qu'au dernier moment, l'ordi à fait des siennes. J'ai crus que j'avais tout perdu… Heureusement, j'avais fait plusieurs sauvegardes.

Heero : C'est forcément toi qui à fait une erreur. Tu sais pas te servir d'un ordi.

Lou : Hey mais ça va oui… On m'a tout de même apprit à l'école. Merci mais Word je sais tout de même l'utiliser.

Heero : Faut croire que non.

Lou : Grrrrr : Retenez-moi où je fais un malheur. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que dans ultimatum, tu vas avoir un prob…

Wufei : Faudrait déjà que tu la finisse.

Lou : T'inquiètes, va. Demain, je compte avancer sur le chap suivant.

Heero : Tu me menace ?

Lou : Exactement… AaaAAaaAAHHhhHHhh ! Crhisssssssssss, au secoure… Nan… aie.

Quatre : Bon, Lou est… comment dire, un peu occuper pour le moment. Je vais donc finir le chap pour la phrase très importante. Ne nous oubliez pas. Reviewer à fond…


	3. Yume

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Toujours la même. La bonne et vielle Lou 999 (bonne ?)

Série: J'ai pas encore changée… Quoique, j'écris sous Sakura aussi !

Disclamer : Pour votre bonheur, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

Couple : 12, 34 et 5 (je vais peut-être penser à le caser lui…)

Histoire : Nos 5 amis sont des garçons toue à fait normal… Jusqu'au jour où il se rencontrent tous. A partir de là des choses étranges leur arrivent. Ils font les même rêves et malgré qu'ils se connaissent à peine, ils s'entendent comme de vieux amis. Se pourrait-il que dans une vie antérieur, ils se connaissaient ?

Résumé : Après avoir fait enfin connaissance, les 5 garçons se retrouvent chez Quatre. Ce dernier, voyant l'heure tourner, leur propose de dormir chez lui. Aucun problème puisque nos 5 amis n'ont plus de parents (ou du moins ne leur parlent plus). Et il ne faut oublier la découverte de Heero. A savoir que Réléna est la sœurette de leur prof principal… Et qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle dit être, tout comme Zeck !

Remerciements : Je sais pas si j'ai envie de les faire… Aie…Qui m'a frappé ? Qui a oser faire ça ? Hum, c'est encore un coup de Chris… Depuis qu'elle à son don de télékinésie, elle arrête pas ! Ok, ok…

**Artémis** (ou Onarluca comme tu préfères) : Si toi t'es contente de lire un new chap, moi je suis contente de voir que tu lis toujours cette fic malgré mon temps d'écriture extrêmement lent.

**Chris** : Je sais, je sais… T'as cas me surnommer Lou la tortue si tu veux… mais tu me connais, j'ai pas bcp de tps et c'était l'envie qui me manquait… mais là ! attention, chaud devant, Lou repart à 100 à l'heure… Je compte bien me rattraper… Mais c'est Mybu et Millénium qui en pâtissent !

**Yami Rosel** : Ah ah… Ils sont méchants, hein ? Ne pas prévenir leurs parents qu'ils font la fiesta… C'est rare de nos jours. Mais je te rassures, soit ils ont plus de parents, soit ils ne les voient jamais. Heero est fritté avec son père et celui de Quatre habite trop loin… Quant aux autres, ils sont orphelins. Y'a Wufy aussi, je crois que c'est comme Heero. Enfin, on peut se demander comment des enfants de 16 ans (je crois) peuvent vivre tous seuls ? J'ai la réponse : C'est une fic ! Purement et simplement inventée !

Voilà, amusez vous bien avec ce chap !

Chapitre 3 : Yume

Il était debout dans une grande verrière remplit d'une multitude de plantes aux verts féeriques. L'air, frais et pur, faisait bouger ses cheveux bruns hirsutes. Il s'avança lentement entre les plantes, un regard étrangement mélancolique, et jeta un coup d'œil par la grande fenêtre. Devant lui, à l'extérieur, s'étendait la voie lactée, mouchetée de petites tâches brillantes. En arrière plan, il y avait une magnifique planète bleu, entouré de nuage laiteux. En voyant cette belle planète, le regarde du jeune ne fit que s'attrister. Il allait faire demi tour lorsqu'une voix des plus douce l'appela.

: Bonjour, Shion. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

L'interpellé se retourna et chercha des yeux la personne. C'était une femme. Elle était assise par terre entre les arbre et observait également la terre. Avec la grâce d'une déesse, elle se leva et marcha vers le jeune homme. A chaque pas son corps ondulait, faisant danser ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux envoûtant, couleur améthyste, accentuaient sa beauté parfaite et sa peau dorée. Elle était entourée par la lumière du soleil dans son dos. Cette apparition divine fit chavirer le cœur de Shion. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le front de la jeune fille. Derrière deux mèches frisées, 4 petits points rouges décoraient sa peau. Le signe des quatre éléments. Cela signifiait que la femme était en fait une Floralis. Un personne capable de parler avec les animaux et les plantes, ce qui expliquait sa présence dans la verrière. La jeune femme s'approcha de son ami et se blottit dans ses bras puissants.

Shion : Comment savais-tu que j'étais là, Mokuren ?

Mokuren : Ce sont les plantes qui me l'ont dis. Elle t'aiment beaucoup, tu sais.

Shion : Vraiment… Pourtant je ne suis pas Floralis !

Mokuren : Non, mais tu as un grand pouvoir. Et elles savent que je t'aime.

Shion : Hum… Tu as l'air heureuse.

Mokuren : Je le suis. Les plantes sont superbes ainsi que cette planète que nous protégeons.

Shion : Les humains ne connaissent pas leur chances !

Shion resserra son étreinte et posa un baiser sur le front puis le coup de sa compagne, la faisant frémir de bonheur. Puis il attrapa tendrement le visage de Mokuren et l'attira à lui. Avec tout son amour, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il sentit les bras de Mokuren passer derrière son coup et se promener dans ses cheveux.

Shion : Je t'aime, Mokuren

Mokuren : Hum… Moi aussi, mon amour.

Se laissant tomber sur le sol lentement, les deux amants ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Très vite, les mains fines et douces de la jeune fille glissèrent sous le T-Shirt de Shion et caressèrent sa peau velouté. Mais un nouveau baiser, plus fougueux l'empêcha de continuer son exploration minutieuse des muscles du beau jeune homme.

Heero et Duo se réveillèrent en sursaut. Le souffle court, les muscles tendus, ils s'extirpèrent de leur étrange rêve. Heero se passa une main sur son front moite puis décida finalement de se lever pour de bon. Il était 6 h 55. Après s'être habillé, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y retrouva Trowa et Quatre. Ce dernier était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Heero : Bonjour !

Quatre et Trowa : bonjour.

Heero : Duo n'est pas encore levé je suppose !

Trowa : Tu supposes bien.

Quatre : On ne l'a pas encore vu. Pourquoi ?

Heero : C'est un gros dormeur, faudra certainement aller le réveiller.

Trowa : Vraiment ?

Heero: Hum, hum… Il arrive presque tout les matin en retard à cause de ça.

Quatre : Et bien, j'irai le sortir du lit. Tu es sûr que ça va Heero ? T'as pas bonne mine.

Heero : C'est rien. Je me suis réveillé un peu brutalement.

Un bruit venant de la porte, les trois garçons se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Duo se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, les mains posées sur le mur. Il avait les yeux encore fermés et ses cheveux glissaient le long de son cops, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Il se traîna difficilement jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber.

Quatre : Réveil difficile Duo ?

Duo pâteux : Huuummmm….

Heero : Incroyable, il est déjà levé !

Trowa : Tu trouves qu'il est réveillé toi ? On dirait un zombie.

Quatre : Heero, tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas somnambule ?

Heero : Pas que je sache.

Duo endormit : …tombé d… lit.

Quatre : Ah non. Il est bel et bien réveillé.

Trowa repliant son journal : Au moins il sera à l'heure aujourd'hui !

Heero septique : Duo, tu sais que tu as les cheveux détachés ?

Duo : HuuUmmmmm… p…grav…

Quatre : Il a vraiment du mal… Le pauvre.

Heero : T'inquiètes. dès qu'il réalisera ce que je lui dis, il va sortir de se torpeur !

Trowa : Mouais… T'as intérêt à être convaincant !

Heero : Duo… Je savais pas que t'avais de si long cheveux…

Duo mollement : Mmmm… 'ci…

Trowa : Toujours pas de réaction !

Heero : Minute. Duo, y'a tes jolis cheveux qui glissent le long de ton corps.

Duo : Rmmf… oi ?

Heero: Duo ! cela fait plus de 5 minutes que je te dis que tu as les cheveux détachés !

Duo : Hummm… Hein ? Quoi ?

Trowa : T'avais raison. Il est parfaitement réveillé maintenant.

Quatre : C'est pas gentil. Bonjour Duo.

Duo avait les yeux bien ouvert. Il fixait ses cheveux longs étalés sur le canapé. Après avoir poussé un cri, qui prouvait bien qu'il était sortit des vap', il attrapa l'élastique qu'il avait au poignet et attacha ses cheveux.

Duo : C'est pas vrai…

Heero : Pour quelqu'un qui veut pas qu'on voit ses cheveux détachés, c'est plutôt raté !

Duo agressif : Ouai, ba c'est bon…plus un mot.

Trowa : T'es plutôt mignon, moi je trouve.

Quatre : Ils sont super longs et super beaux… Tu dois en prendre soin, dis donc !

Heero troublé : Nh … Tu me fais pensé à quelqu'un…

Quatre : Tu es tombé du lit ?

Duo : Oui. Je faisait un rêve bizarre.

Heero troublé : Un rêve ?

Duo : Oui. Très étrange. Mais c'est pas la première fois que je le fais !

Quatre : Racontes !

Duo : Ben, chui dans une sorte de véranda avec plein de plantes…

Trowa : Tu veux dire une serre ?

Duo : Plus ou moins. Bref, je suis là à contempler la terre depuis l'espace jusqu'au moment où un homme d'une grande beauté arrive. Shion, c'est son nom. Pour ma part, il m'appelle Mokuren. Il semble qu'on soit très proche…

Quatre : C'est à dire ?

Duo : Ben… Je dirais amant !

Trowa : Woua… Tu rêves d'un mec ! Mais t'en ais un !

Duo : Merci, je le sais. Heero ?

Heero n'avait pas bougé depuis un bon moment. Il était tellement pâle qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme a tel point qu'il fit peur à Quatre.

Quatre : Mon Dieu… Heero, ça va ? T'es pâle comme un mort !

Heero : Nh !

Duo : Oh la, la ! Dios y'avoir quelque chose pour qu'il se remette à parler en monosyllabe. Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : Nh.

Duo : Ah non ! C'est trop facile de me répondre ça. Tu vas me dire la vérité oui ?

Heero : Nnh !

Duo : Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?

Heero : Nh !

Duo : Tu mens !

Quatre : Dis Duo, tu comprends ce qu'il dit ?

Duo : Hein ? Oh pardon. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît…

Trowa : Tu nous fait la traduction ?

Duo : Il dit qur tout va bien. Mais je sais que Môssieur ment… Y'a qu'a voir ta tête Heeo ! Avoues !

Heero : Très bien… Je … J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit…

Trowa : Super. Tu sais, je crois que tout le monde rêve la nuit !

Heero : Mais, c'était spécial !

Trowa : Oui. Tu vas nous dire que c'était le même que Duo, c'est ça ?

Heero : …

Quatre : Heero ? Tu … T'as pas fait le même rêve que Duo ?

Heero : Ba si… Sauf que…

Trowa : Oui ?

Heero : Sauf que moi je m'appelais Shion et que je trouvait Mokuren dans la verrière…

Trowa : °°. Nan…

Quatre : Un rêve à deux…

Trowa : Comment était Mo … quelque chose ?

Heero : Mokuren. C'est une femme. Très belle. Grande, svelte, les cheveux longs et brun… Et ses yeux… Violets !

Quatre : °° Heero, tu te fiches de nous là ? C'est le portrait craché de Duo !

Heero surpris : Hein ! C'est vrai. Je savais bien que tu me faisait penser à quelqu'un !

Trowa : Duo, décris-nous ton mec.

Duo rouge de confusion : Euh… Il ressemble un peu à… à Heero… Avec quelques années de différences.

Quatre : Ben ça alors… C'est pas croyable.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… Duo, tu veux être une femme ou quoi ?

Duo : Hein ? Mais ça va pas la tête. Je tiens à ma virilité !

Quatre : Vous avez peut-être vus le même film !

Heero : Possible. C'es pas la première fois qu'on fait des rêves similaires.

Duo : Oui, mais d'habitude, il est question de robots de fer… Style Goldorak. Comme à la télé. Rien de plus. Alors que là, on…

Duo baissa la tête en sentant le rose lui monter au joues. Heero eut exactement la même réaction en pensant à ce que Shion et Mokuren allait certainement faire.

Trowa : Vous quoi ?

Heero : Rien. !

Trowa : Oh ! Je vois… Amants, hein !

Quatre : De quoi tu veux parler…

Duo : C'est pas important…Et Wufy ?

Quatre : Oh, non ! Il est pas encore levé… On va être en retard !

Quatre partit en courant et grimpa 4 à 4 les marches. Il frappa à la porte du dernier garçon mais n'ayant pas de nouvelle, entra. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Wufei était bien dans son lit, mais la couette et les divers oreillers était étalés dans toute la pièce. A croire qu'il s'était battu pendant son sommeil. Quatre s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit au bout. Au moment ou il voulu toucher le Chinois pour le réveiller, celui-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Avec la rapidité de l'éclaire, il attrapa quelque chose par terre et attaqua Quatre. Au dernier moment, réalisant que c'était Quatre, Wufei le saisit à la main et l'envoya promener plus loin, lui évitant la lame de la petite dague qu'il tenait. Wufei était si essoufflé qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour pouvoir parler.

Wufei : Désolé Quatre. Tu m'as fait peur… ne recommence jamais, il ne faut jamais me toucher pendant que je dors. Tout va bien ?

Quatre : Euh… Oui.

Heero déboula dans la chambre à toute vitesse, suivit par Trowa et Heero. Jugeant rapidement la situation, Heero sauta sur Wufei et le bloqua contre le lit, lui faisant lâcher le couteau.

Wufei : Aie… Arrêtes !

Quatre : Heero ! Doucement. C'est un accident.

Trowa relevant son ami : Un accident ? Comment a-t-il eut cette lame ?

Wufei grimaçant : Elle est à moi… Heero, lâches-moi !

Duo : Heero ! Fais ce qu'il te demande.

Heero regarda le jeune natté puis relâcha lentement le bras de Wufei. Ce dernier ce massa vigoureusement l'épaule.

Heero : Que s 'est-il passé ?

Quatre : J'ai fait peur à Wufei… Ce n'est rien.

Duo : Depuis quand attaque-t-on ses amis ?

Wufei : Navré… Réflexe.

Heero : Un réflexe ? On t'a habitué à dormir avec une arme ?

Wufei : ba oui… Mon père tient un dojo, je te le rappelle… Et toi alors, tu semble t'y connaître en matière de combat…

Heero : Hum… J'en fait depuis tout petit. Mon très cher père (ironique) avait peur qu'on fasse du mal à son fils unique…

Duo : Bon, je crois que c'est expliquer maintenant…

Quatre : Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, on va être en retard ! Il est déjà 8 h 00.

Le temps que Wufei se réveille totalement avec un bon bol de café, que tout le monde s'habille et fasse sa toilette et enfin et surtout que Duo démêle ses cheveux, il était 8 h 15… Le temps du trajet s'évaluant à 15 minutes, les 5 garçon passèrent le portail de l'école à 8 h 25. Sans oublier le temps d'aller au bureau, à l'autre bout de la cour… Au moins 5 min, surtout avec Duo qui faisait des sienne. Bref, ils y arrivèrent tout de même, au alentour de 8 h 30…

Duo poussa doucement la porte du bureau pour voir si il avait quelqu'un. Quelle fut sa surprise quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant voir le surveillant, de son autre non, plus commun chez nous, Pion. Grand, brun au yeux vert, sportif, l'homme qui se tenait devant eux avait tout d'un colosse. Duo le regarda un instant puis soupira.

Duo dans un souffle : Hulk !

De son vrai prénom Tristan, Hulk était le pion le plus sympa de l'école. Enfin sympa, c'était vite dit… Disons qu'il connaissait si bien Duo que maintenant il se moquait plus de lui qu'autre chose. Son surnom lui venait de sa musculature herculéenne et de sa force digne d'un titan… Pas de peau verte je vous rassures… Au contraire il était très séduisant.

Hulk regarda le nouveau arrivant puis fixa Duo. Un sourire gentil se devina sur ses lèvres.

Hulk : Tient, tient, mais qui voilà donc ? La belle au bois dormant.

Duo serra les mâchoire… A cause de ses cheveux long et du faite qu'il ne se réveillait jamais, il avait hérité de ce surnom ridicule.

Duo : 'lut, Tristan…

Hulk : T'es pas content de me voir ?

Duo : Si, si…

Hulk : C'est gentil à toi de passer me voir dès la rentrée… Je te manquais ?

Duo : Affreusement !

Hulk : Je vois que ton prince charmant t'accompagne ! Salut Heero.

Si Heero avait ce nom, s'était parce qu'il était toujours avec Duo et que plusieurs fois déjà, il s'était battu pour l'aider.

Heero : Bonjour Tristan…

Hulk : Bon que puis-je faire pour vous les enfants ? Oh, excusez-moi, mais je vous avais pas vu… je suis Tristan, surnommé Hulk… Je suis le surveillant de cette école. Votre pion. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Le colosse adressa un superbe sourire au trois autres garçons, ce qui les détendis un peu.

Hulk : Vous êtes tout de même pas avec Heero et Duo ?

Quatre : Euh… Si. On devrait pas ?

Hulk : Pas du tout… C'est que d'habitude ils sont toujours que 2… Y'a des progrès dans l'air.

Duo : Tristan, on est déjà assez en retard …

Hulk : Bien sûr… Un mot ! Panne de réveil ?

Trowa : Exact !

Hulk : Tous les 5 ?

Duo : Cherches pas à comprendre, STP.

Hulk : Très bien. Je vous laisse passer pour cette fois… Vos nom et prénom !

Duo : Duo Maxwell …

Hulk : Pas toi.

Quatre : Quatre Raberba Winner.

Hulk : Quel nom… Je met juste Winner, ça te déranges pas ?

Quatre : Non.

Trowa : Trowa Barton.

Wufei : Wufei Chang.

Hulk : Très bien. Vous êtes nouveau ici… Il ne me semble pas vous connaître !

Trowa : Oui.

Hulk : Ah ! Tenez, et bon cours !

Duo attrapa le billet et sortit en sautillant, suivit pas ces quatre compagnons.

Quatre : Il à l'air de vous connaître !

Heero : Oui. Depuis le temps.

Trowa : Il est sympa, non ?

Duo : Tu veux rire. C'est le plus gentil des pions… Il s'entend très bien avec les élèves, il est très apprécié. Mais faut pas non plus le prendre pour un idiot…

Wufei : Le genre de pion que tout le monde aimerai avoir, c'est ça ?

Duo : Mououi… On est arriver…

A peine étaient-ils tous devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Zeck les regard puis les fit entrer. Son regard d'abord inquiet laissa place à de la colère. Mais il ne leur fit aucunes réflexions.

Zeck : Allez à vous assoire.

Les 5 garçons se glissèrent silencieusement dans la salle, accompagner par les murmures de leur compagnons de classe. Leur professeur leur tendit les copie sans un mot et reprit son cours de mathématique. Lorsque l'heure de la pause arriva, Duo se précipita vers Heero, déjà rejoint par les autres.

Duo :Dites, vous avez pas l'impression d'être constamment observé ?

Trowa : Toi aussi t'as sentit…

Heero : Comme ci quelqu'un nous espionnait !

Quatre : Un problème ?

Trowa : Non, tout va bien…

Heero : Vous avez vu le regard du prof quand on est entrés ?

Trowa : Oui. Il avait un regard glacé…

Heero : J'aime pas ce mec !

Quatre: Et si on allait à la cafet… On à une heure de libre !

Duo : Mouai…Au faite Wufei, c'est à cause de toi si on est arrivés en retard…

Wufei : Zut !

Quatre : Tu dormais bien… Tu rêvais de quoi ?

Wufei : Euh …

Trowa : Tu peux nous le dire, Duo et Heero nous on racontés le leur ce matin.

Wufei : C'est un rêve que je fais depuis des années déjà… Je suis sur une base sur la lune avec 4 autres personnes… Mokuren, Shion, Aster et Adonis…

Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Duo : NANI ?

Wufei : Ba quoi ?

Trowa : Est-ce que Mokuren ressemble à Duo ?

Wufei : Hum… Maintenant que tu le dis, oui un peu… Comment le sais-tu ?

Heero : Et Shion ? Il me ressemble ?

Wufei : Je… oui, c'est vrai … Mais comment…

Quatre : Duo et Heero font les même rêves que toi… C'est de plus en plus bizarre !

Wufei : Pardon ?

Duo jetant des regards à droite et à gauche : Je suis sûr qu'on nous regarde !

Heero : C'est possible. J'ai la même impression. Mais nous sommes dans un lieu publique… Wufei, Mokuren et Shion sont ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei : Oui. Et il y a Adonis avec Aster…

Trowa : 5… Nous somme cinq aussi…

Quatre : Tu crois que… que nous sommes ces personnes ?

Wufei : Alors, Adonis et Aster, ce serait-vous ?

Quatre : Hein ? Mais non voyons. On fait pas de rêves nous…

Duo : Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Wufei : Je m'appelle Silen. Je suis le médecin.

Duo : Woua, médecin… Et Mokuren, elle est quoi ?

Heero : Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

Duo : Oui. Je veux savoir !

Wufei : Mokuren est biologiste et Shion est ingénieur infomatique…

Quatre : Et bien, ça collerait à Heero… T'es bon en informatique, non ?

Heero : Oui mais… enfin, ça veut rien dire !

Wufei : Adonis est zoologue et Aster est linguiste! Aster est une très belle femme blonde au cheveux courts alors qu'Adonis est brun aux yeux vert… Il s vous ressemble aussi. Quatre, tu serais plus Aster…

Heero : Quatre, t'as bien dis que tu parlais plusieurs langues ? Le japonais et l'arabe. T'en parles d'autres?

Quatre : Euh… Oui… C'est à dire que… dans ma famille on apprend beaucoup les langues et je suis très bon la dedans !

Duo : Combien ?

Quatre : Avec le japonais et l'arabe ? 10 en tout…

Wufei : Quoi ? Autant ?

Quatre : ben, oui. Le japonais, l'Arabe, le Russe, le Perse, l'Espagnol, l'Anglais, l'Allemand, l'Italien, le Français, le Latin et le Grec.

Heero: Y'en à 11.

Trowa : Mais t'es un vrai génie…

Quatre : J'apprend depuis que je suis né. Chacune de mes sœurs à vécus dans un pays étranger…

Duo : Alors, ces rêves ne sont pas n'importe quoi ?

Heero : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Trowa : Une vie antérieur, peut -être…

La cloche sonna la fin de la 3ème heure de cours si bien que les garçons durent abandonner leur conversation pour retourner en cours. Mais dans un coin, un peu plus loin, une oreille avait tout entendu. L'ombre sortit un ordinateur de sa poche.

: Activation !

Ordinateur : Bzzz… Code page trouvé… veuillez entrer votre mot de passe.

: Gundam.

Ordinateur : Mot de passe correct. Bonjour Zeck !

Zeck : Bonjour centaurée… Appelles Héliopsix.

Centaurée : Numérotation en cours… connexion établie.

Héliopsix : Allô, Zeck ?

Zeck : Héliopsix, comment vous portez-vous ?

Héliopsix : Bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

Zeck : Ce sont les enfants… Ils commencent à se poser des questions. Ils savent déjà leur ancien nom !

Héliopsix : Déjà ! C'est rapide…Ont-il retrouver la mémoire ? Si oui, il va falloir agir et rapidement.

Zeck : Non. Trois d'entre eux ont rêver de leur vie passée. Et de fils en aiguille, ils commence à comprendre.

Héliopsix : C'est dangereux ça ! Qui est qui ?

Zeck : Comme nous le pensions, Heero est Shion, Duo, Mokuren, Trowa, Adonis, Quatre, Aster et Wufei, Silen. Ils n'ont pas changés…

Héliopsix : Bien… Nous recherches n'étaient donc pas vaines… Vous savez ce qui vous avez à faire ! Ne faillissez pas à votre mission. Nous serions en grosses difficultés. Mais faites bien attention, il ne faut pas que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à moi !

Zeck : Très bien… Fin de la communication. Verrouille le clavier et mets toi en veille centaurée…

Centaurée : Tout de suite !

A suivre

Lou : Hum, hum… Alors, qui est vraiment Zeck ? Aurais-t-il pour mission de tuer nos cher G-Boys ? Et est-ce vraiment leur ancienne vie qu'ils voient en rêve ou bien les restes d'un projet top secret ?

Duo : T'as finit de jouer l'inspecteur Maigret ?

Lou : C'est pas Maigret mais Colombo !

Heero : Ridicule ! T'es vraiment nulle Lou.

Duo : Je croyais que tu parlais de moi… Ouf…

Heero : Mais toi aussi !

Duo : Maieuh… Tu es… Snif

Heero : Le meilleur, c'est Sherlock Homes !

Lou et Duo : °°

Heero : Ba quoi ?

Trowa : Hey, je savais pas que tu lisais Heero !

Heero : Dis que je suis inculte !

Quatre arrivant en courant : Vous avez vus ? Il va y avoir un rediffusion des Sherlock Homes demain… Je viens de voir la pub… Ba quoi ?

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : Bon, faut que j'aille m'occuper du Wing…

Lou : Et ben… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chap vous à plus… Il est petit je sais mais c'est comme ça. J'attend de vos news…. Bisous.


	4. Accidents

Titre : Réincarnation

Hum, Hum... Je vous pries de bien vouloir excuser mon retard… Mais je suis un peu perdu dans toutes mes fics… je pensais avoir déjà mit ce chap, ce qui n'est pas le cas. De plus, j'ai eut des prob avec Internet. Ca marche jamais quand on veut…. Bonne lecture et mille fois pardon !

Auteur : Bof… A quoi ça serve que je le dise, chui mal aimée…

Série: A ton avis, dans quelle section t'es ? Bon, alors poses pas des questions idiotes ! Non mais.

Disclamer : Exceptionnellement, y'aura pas de disclamer aujourd'hui ! C'est décidé.

Couple : 12, 34 et 5 (j'ai trouvée pour Wufy…)

Histoire : Nos 5 amis sont des garçons tout à fait normal… Jusqu'au jour où il se rencontrent tous. A partir de là des choses étranges leur arrivent. Ils font les même rêves et malgré qu'ils se connaissent à peine, ils s'entendent comme de vieux amis. Se pourrait-il que dans une vie antérieure, ils se connaissaient ?

Résumé : Des choses étranges se passent chez Quatre. Heero, Duo et Wufei font exactement le même rêve. Coïncidence ou relation ? Et puis qui est vraiment Zeck ? Il semble espionner les cinq enfants et faire un rapport régulier sur eux à une personne du nom d'Héliopsix…Quelle est donc cette mission dont ils parlent tous les deux ?

Remerciements :

**Hanako** : Ah ah ! Heureusement que je connais Save my earth… En fait, j'ai les OAV qui se nomment réincarnation… Et j'ai le manga qui parle de Miki quand il était jeune… Ton compliment me va droit au cœur !

**Mademoiselle Sophie chan** (c'est ça ?) Alors, rien que pour toi, j'ai modifier ma fic et j'ai inclus un rêve entre Adonis et Aster… Mais pas pour ce chap, désolé. Celui d'après je crois…lemon entre eux… Je dois dire que je suis nulle pour ce qui est des lemons… Surtout que là aster est une femme ! C'est pas la même chose. Et désolé pour le retard. Oh…Je suis ta cadette ! Moi j'ai 20 ans

**Artémis** : Encore là ? t'arrives toujours à supporter mes fics ? Je te décerne le prix alors… (de quoi je sais pas.) T'as les livres ou l'OAV ? C'est vrai que les premiers chapitres n'introduisaient pas trop l'histoire ! Mais ça va commencer !

Passez un bon moment ! A et encore sorry ! Lou

Ps : j'ai refais ma présentation…

Chapitre 4 : "Accidents"

Les cinq garçons se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle de biologie - chimie. Duo comme toujours ne tenait pas en place. Il sautillait joyeusement en faisant des petits bons par alternance. Derrière lui, Heero le surveillait ou plutôt l'observait discrètement. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant, le jeune homme au cheveu en bataille n'avait jamais remarqué combien Duo était beau garçon. Ses yeux améthyste, couleur peu commune, le rendait encore plus attirant et sa peau mâte semblait aussi douce que de la soie. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention de Heero, c'était la grande tresse qui fouettait l'air. Depuis qu'il avait vu Duo les cheveux détachés, Heero n'arrêtait pas de faire une fixation dessus. Comme pour lui rappeler, l'image de Duo sous la douche, ses cheveux longs collés à son corps ruisselant d'eau traversa l'esprit de Heero. Ce dernier secoua la tête et se remit à contempler son ami. Il bondissait toujours, d'un pied sur l'autre. D'un coup, Heero entre aperçut une tâche par terre ou plutôt, une canette. Connaissant Duo, il ne l'avait certainement pas vu. Heero essaya donc de le stopper avant la catastrophe. Mais rien n'y fit. Duo fonça vers l'objet et glissa dessus. Il bascula en arrière, les quatre fers en l'air et retomba. Malheureusement pour Heero, en voulant arrêter le jeune fou, il s'était trop rapprocher si bien que Duo tomba dans ses bras. Mais sans y être préparé et avec le poids de Duo, Heero perdit l'équilibre et chuta à son tour. Finalement, il se retrouva allongé par terre sur le dos, Duo totalement étendu sur lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec ceux de Duo. Ils étaient si proche que Heero sentait le souffle de son ami dans son cou et l'odeur de ses cheveux si enivrant lui chatouillait les narines. Heero remarqua alors que Duo l'examinait aussi et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Quatre : Heero, Duo, tout va bien ? Pas de casse ?

L'intervention du blondinet brisa la magie du moment et Heero se releva précipitamment, renversant Duo sur le côté.

Heero reprenant son calme : Moi ça va. Et toi Duo ?

Duo rosé : Euh… Pas de mal… Merci Heero.

Heero : Mmh.

Après s'être relevés, ils reprirent leur route vers le bâtiment 3. Heero évita les divers regards que lui lançait Duo. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle, beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà à leur table et malgré l'heure le professeur n'était pas encore là. Ainsi ils purent s'installer tranquillement au fond de la classe, juste derrière les terrariums. D'ailleurs, Heero les étudia. Il était tellement prit par le comportement d'un petit serpent jaune et rouge qu'il ne vit pas le professeur se glisser derrière lui. Il sursauta quand Zeck lui expliqua.

Zeck : C'est un Coletsestuna rougus. Très venimeux… Tu ne devrais pas toucher aux aquariums. Dans cette salle, ils sont tous venimeux. C'est pourquoi il y a un cadenas sur chaque cage !

Zeck afficha un petit sourire et s'éloigna à grands pas. Lorsqu'il fut sur l'estrade, son sourire avait complètement disparu.

Zeck : Bien. Nous allons voir ce que c'est qu'une cellule. Sortez doucement les microscopes qui sont sous vos tables !

Heero ombrageux : Encore lui…Il nous enseigne beaucoup de matières je trouve…

Trowa : Etrange en effet.

Le cours débuta donc tranquillement. Il fallut découper les tranche de pomme de terre que le prof leur avait donné afin de les mettre sur une lamelle pour pouvoir l'étudiée. Duo, après avoir fait tout ça, se pencha sur son appareil et regarda. D'un coup de coude, il invita Heero à faire de même. Pendant ce temps, Zeck leur expliquait comment faire pour dessiner correctement leur cellule.

Zeck : Vous mettez un œil sur l'objectif du…

Heero : Génial ! Encore un truc simple, tiens !

Trowa : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Duo : Hee-chan est nul en dessin…

Heero : Hee… Chan ?

Duo : Euh… Oui… C'est Quatre qui t'as appelé comme ça ce matin !

Quatre : Désolé.

Heero : C'est plus le Prince charmant ?

Duo : Hee-chan c'est plus mignon…

Heero assez froidement : Je vois.

Trowa : Heero, tu veux que je t'aide pour ton dessin ?

Heero : Ce serait gentil, merci…

Zeck : Heero ! Tu veux bien me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Heero poussant un soupir : Vous avez dit qu'il fallait mettre un œil sur l'objectif et fermer l'autre. Puis ensuite qu'il fallait régler le microscope grâce aux deux molettes qu'il y a sur le côté…

Zeck apparemment déçu : Hum… C'est bien… Bon, continuons !

Wufei : Et paf… Heero, comment t'as fais pour entendre alors que tu parlais ?

Heero : Je suis capable de suivre plusieurs conversations à la fois.

Zeck : … donc sans enlever votre œil, vous refaites l'image. Surtout…

Le fait que Zeck s'arrête si brutalement fit rire l'ensemble de la classe. Heero releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait mais une chose froide, longue et douce tomba sur son épaule et s'enroula autour de son cou. Duo crut qu'il allait défaillir en voyant le serpent rouge et jaune glisser sur la peau de Heero. C'est Wufei qui le bâillonna avec sa main afin qu'il ne fasse pas peur à l'animal. Quatre s'accrocha au bras de Trowa, lui arrachant une petite plainte. De son côté, Heero, tout comme Trowa, était parfaitement calme et détendu.

Zeck : Ne bougez surtout pas… Pas de gestes brusque.

Zeck descendit lentement de l'estrade et se rapprocha tout aussi silencieusement. Mais lorsqu'il fut devant Heero, le serpent se dressa en remuant de la queue et se mit en position d'attaque. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre son ami, Trowa attrapa rapidement et d'une main experte l'animal. Il plaça deux de ses doigts derrière la tête de celui-ci, l'empêchant de mordre quoique ce soit. Un gros soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche de Quatre et le corps tout entier de Duo se décontracta.

Zeck : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Trowa ?

Trowa : Il allait mordre.

Zeck : Comment savais-tu qu'il fallait le prendre comme ça ?

Trowa : On me l'a apprit !

Zeck : … remets le dans sa cage… Heero, va à l'infirmerie.

Heero : Non-merci. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

Quatre : Sûr ?

Zeck : C'est une chance que tu n'es pas paniqué… Bon, il reste 10 minutes… Je vous libère tous.

Malgré ce qui venait de se passer dans la classe, tout les élèves sortirent tranquillement. Personne ne semblait se soucier de l'accident. Juste avant de partir, Heero jeta un regard à la dérobée à Zeck. Ce dernier, après avoir remit le cadenas, le contrôlait sous toutes ses coutures. Il dût sentir qu'on l'épiait car il se retourna vers Heero. Leurs regards se croisa, un regard des plus étrange. Aucunes paroles ne furent échanger et pourtant Heero se détourna et rejoignit ses compères.

Zeck pour lui-même : _Leur personnalité n'a vraiment pas changée. Shion a toujours son calme légendaire et Adonis sait y faire avec les animaux… Je croyais pourtant avoir tout méticuleusement préparé dans cette salle ce matin… Un échec…Je n'ais plus beaucoup de temps._

Comme Zeck les avait laissé partir avant, il leur était possible de passer en priorité au self. Si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent bien assis, devant un plat de riz, à discuter.

Trowa : T'as eut de la chance, Heero !

Heero : Nh !

Wufei : C'est tout de même dangereux d'avoir des serpents aussi venimeux dans un collège. Vous croyez pas ?

Heero : Nh…

Quatre : Heero ?

Heero : Mnh ?

Duo : T'inquiètes pas Quatre-chan, il réfléchit. Mr Yui ?

Heero surprit : Quoi ?

Trowa : Je trouve ça bizarre, pas toi ?

Heero : Bien sûr que si. Je suis sûr que c'est Zeck qui a ouvert au serpent.

Wufei : Allons Heero, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Heero : Je sais pas. Mais c'est le seul qui s'est approché des aquariums !

Quatre : Mais il voulu t'aider !

Trowa : Tout ce qu'il à fait c'est énerver le serpent.

Duo : Tu crois qu'il cherche à tuer Hee-chan ?

Heero : … C'est bien possible. Je suis l'héritier d'une immense compagnie…

Quatre : J'imagine mal Zeck en tueur !

Wufei : L'habit ne fait pas le moine… Rappelles-toi son regard quand on est arriver en retard !

Duo : C'est peut-être un simple accident.

Heero : La sécurité autour des cages doit être assez forte. Mais Duo à peut-être raison.

Wufei : Mouai… Moi j'ai pas confiance. Faut se méfier !

Ils mangèrent tous un peu, malgré le peu d'appétit qu'ils avaient. Seul Duo se vengea sur le dessert, de la glace à la vanille nappée de caramel. Il en mangea tellement qu'il avait un mal fou à marcher. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il fallut retourner en cours au 3ème étage, il eut l'idée du jour.

Duo : Et si on prenait l'ascenseur !

Quatre : Pardon…

Duo : J'arriverai jamais à grimper les marches… Les ascenseurs, c'est fait pour ça !

Wufei : Faignant !

Trowa : Mais on à le droit ?

Heero : Oui. Sauf pour les étages inférieurs.

Quatre: C'est quoi ?

Duo appuyant sur le bouton d'appel : Diverse salle. Réserves, matériel…

Heero : Regardez derrière vous, vous avez le descriptif des salles !

Tout le monde se retourna afin de voir le panneau sur le mur d'en face. Pendant qu'ils l'étudiaient, l'ascenseur arriva et Duo, toujours dos à la porte, s'y engagea à reculons. Wufei, qui s'était retourner à ce moment voulu l'empêcher de rentrer mais trop tard. Duo fit le pas qu'il ne fallait pas. Au lieu de rencontrer le sol, son pied glissa dans le vide et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba en arrière dans la cage vide. Mais plus rapide que l'éclaire, Heero attrapa l'une des mains de Duo et l'immobilisa. Duo se retrouvait suspendu dans le vide. Avec une force inattendue, pour un garçon de cet âge, Heero souleva son meilleur ami à bout de bras et le tira vers lui. Le jeune Américain s'écrasa encore une fois de tout son long sur Heero, mais celui-ci n'était plus à la contemplation de son visage. Le sien exprimait un sentiment complexe composé de peur, de colère et de doute. Comme à son habitude, Quatre paniqua.

Quatre : Oh mon dieu, Duo…Duo !

Trowa: Du calme Quatre. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a rien.

Duo : Je… J'ai bien crut mon heure sonnée !

Heero un peu trop sec : Ne dis pas de bêtise !

Wufei : La prochaine fois, regardes où tu mets les pieds !

Heero : Là n'est pas le problème…

Trowa : En effet. Pourquoi les porte se sont-elles ouvertes sans l'ascenseur !

Quatre : Vous voulez dire que…

Heero : Je trouve que c'est un peu gros ce qui nous arrive depuis ce matin.

Wufei : Deux accidents…

Trowa : Trois. Tu oublies la canette. Elle est apparut comme par enchantement. Duo aurais pus être gravement blessé.

Heero : J'aime pas ça… Je suis sûr que c'est Zeck !

Quatre : Mais pourquoi Duo ?

Trowa : Je pense comme Heero. Ce prof n'est pas net !

Duo : Vous croyez vraiment ?

Heero : Oh oui… Il nous cache un truc. Tu peux te lever ?

Duo : Oui…

Trowa : Allons en cours et gardons les yeux bien ouverts !

Heero tendit la main au natté qui s'en empara. Le contact doux et chaud de la paume de Duo provoqua chez le Japonais une sensation de bonheur. Il la garda même longtemps dans la sienne, à la surprise de Duo qui le regardait curieusement. Heero voyant qu'on le fixait lâcha malgré lui cette main si soyeuse et monta les escaliers, suivit par les autres. Dès que tout le monde disparus dans les méandres des colimaçons, une silhouette entra dans le hall et jeta un regard méchant à l'ascenseur. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et attrapa son ordinateur miniature dans se poche.

: Centaurée, ouvres le document journal en mode dictée.

Centaurée : Ouverture en cours… je suis prête !

Zeck : Second accident, c'est un échec aussi…Les garçons ont beaucoup de chance et surtout, Heero est très vigilent. D'ailleurs, il semble qu'avec Trowa, ils me soupçonnent… Ils sont très intelligents. Comme prévu, les accidents sont "banals" enfin, ils pourraient arriver à n'importe qui. Note importante, Heero est de plus en plus étrange en vers Duo, alias Mokuren. Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose mais bon. Je continue ma mission. Fermeture du fichier. Tu enregistres et tu l'envoies à Heliopsix.

Centaurée : Très bien… Accusé de réception… reçut.

Zeck : Retournes en mode veille.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, si on passe sur les divers accidents qui survinrent. Wufei fut poussé par un élève un peu trop pressé. Du coup, il rata une marche et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Heureusement, il arriva tout de même à reprendre son équilibre, mais avec l'élan qu'il avait prit au début, il lui était impossible de s'arrêter d'un coup. La seule façon qu'il trouva pour stopper sa course folle s'était de se prendre le mur. Il s'écrasa donc contre celui-ci. Le choc frontal ne fut pas trop violent et grâce à ces mains placées de chaque côté, il fut amortit. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Duo de se moquer de lui. Heero et Trowa avaient échangé un bref coup d'œil et étaient d'accord, ils n'avaient vu personne toucher le Chinois. L'autre accident eut lieu pendant le cours de sport. Quatre qui regardait ailleurs ne vit pas la balle puissante de hand lui foncé dessus. Encore une fois, si Heero n'avait pas été la... Très vite, Heero et Trowa étaient venus à la conclusion que quelqu'un s'en prenait aux deux têtes en l'air. Plusieurs petites choses, qui auraient pus tourner au désastre si les garçons n'étaient pas intervenus, étaient arrivé à L'arabe et l'Américain. A la fin du sport, même Duo comprit qu'il y avait bien un truc. La balle lancée était beaucoup trop puissante pour un simple élève, un adulte passe encore…La violence du coup était telle que le bras de Heero avait enflé et devenait bleuté. Pourtant, personne même pas le prof ne s'en soucia. Vu que leur cours de sport était le dernier, les garçons ne prirent même pas le temps de se changer. Ils sortirent de cet enfer le plus rapidement.

Quatre : Heero, et ton bras ?

Heero : Douloureux mais rien de cassée. Il va me faire souffrire pendant quelques jours.

Quatre : Je suis navré… Si j'avais regardé.

Trowa : Tu n'y es pour rien. Si s'était pas toi, c'est certainement Duo qui aurait été visé.

Quatre : Oui, mais bon. Viens chez moi, je vais te soigner… Hors de questions que tu rentres comme ça.

Heero : Mais non…

Quatre : Pas de mais.

Wufei : Je suis sur qu'on nous suit !

Trowa : Toi aussi ? J'ai remarquer.

Duo : Ces petits accidents commence à m'énervé…

Heero : Accidents ? Tentatives de meurtre plutôt.

Quatre : On ne tue pas avec un ballon !

Trowa : Quatre, ce ne sont pas des accidents.

Wufei : Tu sais, on peut tuer avec un ballon. Suffit de bien viser. Avec la puissance du tir, tu aurai pus avoir les cervicales brisées… Mort instantanée !

Duo : Brrr… Tu me rassures là !

Heero : C'était pas le but recherché…

Très vite, Trowa, Heero et Wufei se trouvèrent en tête afin de pouvoir discuter entre quatre oreilles. Comme toujours, Duo et Quatre conversaient. Duo faisait tellement rire le jeune Arabe qu'il en avait du mal à tenir debout. Soudain un crissement de pneu retentit derrière eux. Dans un pur réflexe et dans un même mouvement, Trowa, Wufei et Heero se jetèrent sur le côté. Mais Duo et Quatre n'avaient pas de si bon réflexe. Pourtant, Quatre réalisa à temps que la voiture allait les percuter. Il poussa Duo sur le côté pour lui sauver la vie mais n'eut pas le temps de bouger…

A suivre !

Trowa menaçant : LLlloooOOooouuUUUuu ! C'est quoi cette fin à la noix de coco ?

Lou malicieuse : De quoi tu parles ?

Heero : C'est vrai que t'es pas trop sympa là !

Lou : Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous le remarquez ?

Duo : En plus, il est minuscule ton chap !

Lou : Mouai… Plus que l'autre… Mais c'est pour avoir une bonne chute…

Trowa : Tu parles d'une chute ! Et mon Quatre ?

Lou calme : Si tu me tue, tu sauras pas la suite…

Wufei : Toujours les même arguments, onna…

Lou froide : Si t'essayes de me mettre en colère en me rabaissant, tu te trompe, Wufy…

Wufei : Wufei… Non, je me suis fais avoir !

Lou : Je sait bien que c'est un tout petit, petit chapitre et qu'il apporte pas grand chose, mais c'est par rapport au titre. Pardon… Je ferai mieux pour le prochain… Mais seulement si vous me motiver !


	5. Aster et Adonis

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Keuf… Keuf… Keuf. C'est encore moa…

Série: Ba euh… Je crois que c'est toujours la même !

Disclamer : Je zappe le disclamer aujourd'hui.

Couple : 12, 34 et 5

Histoire : Nos 5 amis sont des garçons tout à fait normaux… Jusqu'au jour où il se rencontrent tous. A partir de là des choses étranges leur arrivent. Ils font les même rêves et malgré qu'ils se connaissent à peine, ils s'entendent comme de vieux amis. Se pourrait-il que dans une vie antérieur, ils se connaissaient ?

Résumé : Que de problème… Une multitude d'accidents surviennent au lycée, des accidents banals qui aurais tout de même pus les tuer. Et personne ne se semble s'en soucier. De son côté, Zeck espionne toujours les enfants et fait un rapport à chaque fois. Alors que la journée semble finit et que les 5 garçons quittent l'école, une voiture se rue sur eux. Malheureusement, Quatre n'a pas le temps de bouger…

Remerciements :

**Yami-Rose** (Aka ?) : Faut pas t'inquiétée pour notre petit Quatre… Chui cruelle mais pas à se point ! Quant aux noms, si tu parles de Mokuren, Shion, Adonis, Aster et Silen… Ce sont les noms japonais de la série… Mais je te rassures, ils garderont leur nouveaux prénoms ! Pour le passé, pour le moment, c'est un secret cependant y aura un avant goût dans le chap d'après, le 6…

**Nolwa the Lady Dragon** (je peux t'appeler Lady Dragon, tout court ?) Mon cher Trowa : Qui a dit que Quatre était renversé ? Et de toute façon s'est ni un homme ni une femme… Lady Dragon, ce chapitre est spécialement pour toi, je te le dédis, rien que pour toi… Tu vas être heureuse ! Et tu me diras pour le leman !

**Onarluca** : Cruelle, moi ? Mais pas du tout… Faut attendre la suite avant de dire de telle chose ! Je suis un vrai ange, moa ! Tu me diras si je suis toujours cruelle et vilaine…

**Florinoir** pour finir... C'est la nouvelle du jour? saaalut ! Content de voir que tu lis ma fic... par contre, tu veux que Treize tues Duo et Quatre ? C'est pas très gentil ! En ce qui concerne notre cher Heero, il va faire des expériences plus concrètes avec Duo ! Affaire à suivre !

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Aster et Adonis

Pourtant, Quatre réalisa à temps que la voiture allait les percuter. Il poussa Duo sur le côté pour lui sauver la vie mais n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna la tête. Au moment où la voiture allait le percuter de plein fouet, une masse blanche se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa et sauta à plusieurs mètres. Ils atterrirent sur le trottoir, Quatre dans les bras de son mystérieux sauveur. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il remarqua les cheveux blonds qui volaient dans le vent puis tomba sur un regard bleus azur. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre qui l'avait sauvé. Avec lenteur, l'homme déposa Quatre sur ses pieds et le fixa.

Quatre : Mr Zeck ?

Zeck : Tu n'as rien ?

Quatre : Non, grâce à vous.

Zeck : Il faut faire très attention aux voitures par ici. C'est une ligne droite donc elles roulent très vite.

Quatre : Euh… Oui.

Heero, qui aidait Duo à se relever lança un regard à Trowa qui accourait vers l'Arabe. Ce dernier lui renvoya le même regard.

Trowa : Quatre, ça vas ?

Quatre : Oui.

Zeck : Tu devrai peut-être aller à l'hôpital !

Quatre : Merci mais j'ai pas besoin d'y aller. Je me sens bien.

Trowa : Merci, Mr.

Zeck : Quatre est l'un de mes élèves, c'est normal.

Heero : Vous avez de très bon réflexe, Mr…

Zeck : Euh… Oui, enfin…

Trowa : Et une force herculéenne. Heureusement que vous étiez là !

Zeck : Pet_its malins… Vous essayez de me coincer ! _Oh, c'est rien…

Heero : Vous devez faire du sport…

Zeck _: Il insiste. Comment faire pour me sortir de cette impasse. Il ne lâchera pas le morceau…_Ben…

Quatre : Heero. Laisse le tranquille voyons. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Heero : Pardon. Merci Mr.

Zeck : _Merci Quatre_. Duo, et toi ?

Duo : Moi ? Grâce à Quatre, j'ai rien !

Zeck : Bon… C'est une bonne chose. A demain.

Les cinq garçons suivirent un moment leur professeur des yeux puis Trowa brisa le silence.

Trowa : Il est intervenu vite…trop vite.

Heero : Mououi… Il nous suivait, j'en suis sûr.

Wufei : Question bête, mais quelqu'un pourrait-il me décrire le conducteur de la voiture ?

Duo : Je… j'ai vu personne !

Quatre : Moi non plus.

Wufei : Ok ! je suis donc pas fou.

Heero : Je me demande comment Zeck à réussit à te soulever si facilement ?

Quatre : Heero, Zeck ma sauvé…

Trowa : Justement…

Heero : Et si finalement Zeck nous protégeait !

Duo : Mais de qui ?

Wufei : Il vaut mieux se méfier de lui.

Heero : Bon, on va chez toi pour mon bras ?

Quatre : Hein ? Je croyais que tu voulais pas y aller !

Heero : J'ai changé d'avis !

Trowa à Heero : Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de le tuer ?

Heero : Oui. Tout comme Duo.

Quatre : Je crois que vous allez encore dormir à la maison !

Heero : J'espère que ça te gènes pas !

Quatre : Pas du tout. Mais si ça continu, il serait plus simple que vous emménagiez chez moi…

Trowa et Heero se regardèrent un vague instant. L'idée lancée par le jeune Arabe s'insinua dans leur tête.

Trowa : Mais, tu crois que se serai possible ?

Quatre : De quoi ? Ah ! Que vous habitiez chez moi ? Oui, bien sûr. Et puis vous n'aurez plus de loyer comme ça !

Heero : Et tu es sûr que ça t'ennuis pas ?

Quatre : Ba, pourquoi ? Minute ! Qu'est-ce que vous me faites tout les deux ? Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

Trowa : Ben… Comme on passe tout notre temps ensemble ce serai bien, non ?

Duo : Wouaa… Vivre chez Quatre !

Wufei : Même pas 1 semaine qu'on se connaît et on en vient à cette proposition. Je commence à croire qu'on est de vieux amis.

Quatre : Oui. C'est vrai. Et bien, si vous voulez, la maison est à vous dès ce soir…

Duo : Génial !

Heero : Demain, c'est mercredi. On n'a pas de cours l'après midi. On pourra aller chercher nos affaire !

Quatre : Parfait… Aller, en attendant, on va soigner ton bras !

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le bras de Heero était bien soigné, Quatre finissait de préparer le dîner. Ils passèrent à table vers 20 h 00 avec le poulet au curry que le blondinet leur avait si gentiment fait. Comme toujours, Duo anima le repas , entraînant au moins Quatre dans sa bonne humeur. Trowa et Heero semblait plongé dans un mutisme de perplexité. Wufei mangeait tranquillement en les observant. Il avait vite sentit que les deux garçons se comprenait juste avec des regards. D'un coup, une odeur de brûlé glissa jusqu'à leur nez.

Duo : Quatre, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui grille…

Quatre : Je sens… Mais j'ai plus rien sur le feu.

Au moment où l'Arabe se leva, un gigantesque appel d'air envenima les chose. Un lourd nuage de fumée noire pénétra dans la pièce, la plongeant dans la semi pénombre. Le 5 compagnons se mirent à étouffé.

Duo : Si…Keuf.. Si c'est… Juste une poêle qui grille.. Pourquoi… Y'a … Keuf… Keuf…

Heero : C'est un piège. Il faut sortir de là. Tous à terre !

Tout le monde se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit à ramper. L'émanation se faisait de plus en plus forte et toute la pièce commençait à être remplis. Curieusement, Heero n'avait pas trop de mal à respirer.

Quatre : Keuf… Keuf… J'ai… j'ai du mal… à… Respirer…

Trowa : Oh non ! Heero … Quatre c'est évanouit !

Heero se retourna pour juger la situation. Trowa était juste à côté du blondinet, mais à lui tout seul, il avait un mal fou à le tirer. Le Japonais guida Duo et Wufei jusqu'à une sortit puis repartit chercher Quatre et Trowa. A eux deux, il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour éloigner leur ami de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, l'air frais qui envahit leur poumon les remit sur pieds.

Heero : C'est une fumée toxique.

Wufei : Pas de doute…On veut nous tuer.

Trowa : C'était à deux doigts de réussir. Et Quatre ?

Duo : Il se réveille doucement !

Quatre : Oh…

Heero : La fumée se disperse. Je vais ouvrir les portes.

Trowa : Tu as raison. Je vais t'aider. je m'occupe de celles de l'autre côté !

Alors que Heero s'éloignait du groupe, Trowa l'arrêta.

Trowa : Heero, viens voir !

Le Japonais se dirigea rapidement vers la porte où attendait Trowa. Celui-ci lui désigna quelque chose par terre. L'herbe était totalement écrasée et ébouriffée et des petites gouttes bleus métallisées étaient éparpillée un peu partout. Heero en prit un peu sur son doigt et l'inspecta.

Heero : Quoique ce soit, c'est pas toxique. C'est gluant et chaud. Comme du sang.

Trowa : Hum… Il y a des traces de luttes ici !

Heero : Oui. On s'est battut… Mais qui ?

Heero posa les yeux au sol et chercha d'autres indices. Au moment où il allait laisser tomber, une tâche jaune, sous le rosier, attira son attention. Il passa doucement la main dedans et attrapa ce qui émettait ce reflet. Une sensation soyeuse se fit sentir. La chose que Heero tenait entre ces doigts était une longue mèches blonde.

Heero : Zeck !

Trowa : Oui.

Wufei : La mèche est coupée nette. C'est l'œuvre d'une lame bien aiguisée !

Heero : Soit il est venu pour nous tuer et quelqu'un l'a gêné mais…

Trowa : … C'est peu probable, soit il nous protége !

Heero : C'est ce que je commence à me dire.

Duo : Tu changes d'avis Hee-chan ?

Heero : Oui… Et si il nous protége, c'est qu'il doit certainement nous espionner en ce moment.

Heero leva brusquement les yeux et scruta le jardin. Aucuns mouvements ne trahissaient la présence de quelqu'un. Pourtant, le jeune homme sentait bel et bien quelque chose. Zeck se garda bien de bouger de sa cachette. D'où il était, Heero ne pouvait pas le voir. Il regarda les enfants entrer dans la maison. Il sauta de branches en branches et passa par dessus le mur d'enceinte de la maison. Comme toujours, il fourra une main dans sa poche et en sortit son ordinateur.

Zeck : Centaurée, ouvres le document "journal" et mets toi en mode dictée !

Centaurée : Tout de suite… Ouverture en cours… En attente de la dictée …

Zeck : Les tentative sont de plus en plus régulières… heureusement, l'accident de la voiture à été évité, mais de justesse. Je viens d'arrêter un nouvel essais… Je crois qu'_ils _commencent à s'impatienter… Chacune de leur tentative échoue pour le moment. Mais à cette allure, je n'y arriverais plus…J'ai à peine eus le temps de me débarrasser du tueur que Heero est arrivé… J'ai laisser des trace et il commence à se douter de mon rôle… Il est peut-être temps de les mettre au courant. Je demande l'autorisation de mettre l'Ai en mode "guard" et cela le plus rapidement possible… Fin de la dictée… Envois le à Hélopsix. Dès que tu as une réponse, dis le moi .

Centaurée : Très bien.

Zeck : Appelles Réléna !

Centaurée : Numérotation en cours…Connexion…

Réléna : Allô ?

Zeck : Réléna, es-tu rechargée ?

Réléna : A 75 , pourquoi ?

Zeck : Bon, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je veux que tu me remplace cette nuit. Mets-toi en mode "protection " et viens, tout de suite !

Réléna : J'arrive.

Zeck : Déconnexion. Tu peux te mettre en veille, Centaurée…

Zeck s'installa confortablement contre un mur en attendant sa sœur… Il enclencha le mouchard qu'il avait placé dans la maison et glissa un écouteur dans son oreille droite. A l'intérieur, les 5 discutaient encore.

Duo : Pourquoi nous protégerait-il ?

Trowa : Je sais pas…

Quatre : Nous sommes des enfants tout à fait normaux pourtant !

Cette réflexion fit sourire intérieurement Zeck. Les 5 garçons étaient loin de se douter qu'au contraire, ils étaient extrêmement précieux pour la terre.

Heero : Mmm !

Wufei : Quoi ?

Heero : Justement. Je pense qu'on est pas si normaux que ça !

Le sourire de Zeck s'agrandit encore un peu. Décidément, Shion était très perspicace. Il comprenait vite. Et même si pour le moment, il était perdu, il savait tout de même certaine chose. Maintenant, Zeck était sûr que leur personnalité d'avant ressortait. Adonis ne tarderait pas à comprendre aussi…

Duo : Ce qui veut dire ?

Trowa : Tu penses que c'est du à vos rêves ?

Heero : C'est bien possible.

Duo : Ouais… Elle contient peut-être des informations top secrètes

Quatre : Duo… On est pas dans un film !

Duo : Ba, ça y ressemble.

Wufei : Pour une fois il a pas tort !

Heero : Une mémoire cachée…

Trowa : Un projet ?

Heero : Hum… ce qui expliquerait pourquoi on veut nous tuer…

Wufei : On détiendrait sans les savoir des informations ?

Quatre : Et Zeck dans tout ça ?

Duo : Un espion !

Trowa : Le gouvernement ?

Heero : Peut probable…

Quatre : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire dodo… On est tous épuisé par ce qui vient de se passer.

Wufei : Et si ils remettaient ça ?

Heero : Y a Zeck. Je suis sûr qu'il est là !

Zeck pesta contre lui même. Dans la bagarre, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'éviter la lame de l'agresseur et une mèche de ses cheveux avait été coupé. Au moment où il voulait la ramasser, Heero suivit de Duo et Wufei sortirent de la maison, ne lui laissant comme seule alternative de sa cacher. Et Heero avait très vite trouvé l'indice. Zeck enleva l'écouteur en voyant sa sœurette arriver en courant.

Réléna : Voilà…

Zeck : Merci. Veille bien sûr eux et méfies-toi de Heero et Trowa. Surtout Heero. Il se doute de quelque chose.

Réléna : Bien. Vas-te reposer, tu es fatigué.

Zeck : Je te vois demain à l'école !

Sans un regard pour l'ordinateur, Zeck tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa droite. Il sortit rapidement du quartier et rejoignit sa planque. Mais pendant ce temps, à des milliers de km au dessus d'eux…

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année marchait d'un pas rapide dans un couloir éclairé de bleu. Ses cheveux longs épousaient son corps et glissaient jusqu'à ses chevilles. D'un geste sensuel de la main, elle repoussa les mèches qui se promenaient sur sa peau brune et velouté et qui cachaient ses yeux argenté. Sa robe noire qui volait à chacun de ses pas lui donnait un air fantomatique. Elle poussa une rideau de tissu est pénétra dans une immense salle ronde. D'où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir la planète Pluton par le fenêtre ainsi que Charon, son satellite.

: Alors Nina ?

Le jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers sa droite. Une homme au port altier se tenait devant la console d'ordinateur. Le dos bien droit, les cheveux tirés en arrière et un uniforme sans plis, l'homme regardait son image dans la vitre.

Nina : J'ai malheureusement de mauvaises nouvelles, mon Seigneur Kou.

Kou : Vraiment ? Je t'écoutes alors.

Nina : Nous avons perdu la trace de l'agent Zentex.

Kou ombrageux : Comment est-ce possible ?

Nina : Je l'ignore. Son émetteur a cesser d'émettre il y a 30 min.

Kou en colère : Impossible. Il serait mort ?

Nina : Oui. Nous n'arrivons pas à l'avoir.

Kou : C'est l'un de nos meilleurs assassin…

Nina : Je sais mon Seigneur.

Kou : Et Sélénites ?

Nina timidement : Toujours en vie, il semble.

Kou furieux : Kuso ! Toutes nos tentatives échoues…

Nina : Malheureusement oui.

Kou : est-ce eux qui on tués Zentrex ?

Nina : Non… On ne pense pas !

Kou : Il y aurait donc une autre personne… Une sélénité ?

Nina : C'est ce que nous pensons. Et il ou elle les protége.

Kou : Il y a donc plus de 5 survivants…

Nina : Certainement.. Mais si en réalité, ils sont morts il y a 150 ans…

Kou : Peut-être mais maintenant qu'ils sont de retour…

Nina : Quand nous avons attaquer leur planète, plusieurs vaisseau étaient absents… Il y a de grande chance que les reste se soit cacher en attendant.

Kou : Mais ils ont retrouvés la trace des gardiens, tout comme nous.

Nina : Héliopsix doit être dans le coup…

Kou : Certainement. Il n'était pas là au moment de l'attaque. Et comme les Sélénites vivent très longtemps…

Nina : Oui. Un peu plus de 1000 ans.

Kou : Ce vieux renard rusé savait pour les gardiens… Si ils retrouvent la mémoire et qu'ils se rappellent où ils ont mis les Gundams et l'Orbe de Grenat, nous serons cuis…

Nina : Je sais.

Kou : Il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Envoies une équipe de génération 9.

Nina : Mais, mon Seigneur… Ils ne sont pas encore prêts… Nous risquons gros.

Kou : Exécution ! On n'a pas le choix… Et trouvez qui les protège !

Nina : Très bien.

Nina fit une légère révérence puis quitta a grand pas la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux puis soupira en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Soudain son bracelet argenté sertit d'un saphir émit un petit sifflement. Elle retira sa main de sa crinière rouge et porta l'objet devant elle. Lorsqu'elle actionna les mécanisme, un hologramme apparut. Le visage d'ange d'un garçon se dessina sous ses yeux.

: Alors ? T'es encore vivante ?

Nina : Et oui. Il va falloir que tu me supportes encore un peu Shô.

Shô : Hum… C'est faisable, si tu es gentille !

Nina : je suis toujours gentille.

Shô : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Nina : Il faut préparer une unité 9.

Shô : Hein ? Tu veux rire ?

Nina : Pas du tout. C'est ce qu'il veut.

Shô : Mais enfin, elles ne sont pas encore prêtes… C'est dangere…

Nina : Je sais ! Mais c'est comme ça. Réveilles Orion, Aldébaran, Phénix et Acturus.

Shô : Mais ce sont nos meilleures unités… S'il se passait…

Nina : C'est un ordre; Décryogénises les !

Shô : Ok ! Ok ! Pas la peine de crier comme ça.

Nina : J'arrive tout de suite, chéri. Commence sans moi.

Shô : Je déclenche le processus.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une grande chambre. L'homme brun, aux yeux verts, repoussa la mèche qui cachait toute une partie de son visage. Sa main s'attarda sur son unique boucle d'oreille en forme de griffe. Il était assit sur le lit, le regard mélancolique. Devant lui, une jeune femme d'une très belle beauté se tenait debout, devant l'immense vitre de la pièce. Elle étudiait tristement la belle planète bleu qui se dressait fièrement non loin d'eux.

: Zéla me manque, Adonis !

Adonis : A moi aussi. Nous avons tous grandit là bas, même toi Aster. Nous en sommes si loin aujourd'hui.

Aster : J'aimerai tant y retourner !

Adonis : Patience. Dès que la sécurité de l'Orbe de Grenat sera finit, nous pourrons nous absenter plus souvent d'ici.

Aster : Peut-être. Mais cela peut prendre des années.

Adonis : Oui. Mais pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à sortir trop loin de la bas. Mais un jour, nous pourrons aller sur Zéla et même visiter la Terre.

Aster : J'espère qu'on aura pas besoin d'utiliser nos Gund…

Adonis : Arrêtes. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

Aster : C'est que je déteste la violence.

Adonis : Rassures-toi.

Adonis se leva et s'approcha des la jeune fille. Dès qu'elle fut assez près, il l'attira contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras puissant. Il cacha son visage dans les cheveux blonds de son aimé. Il la força à se retourner puis l'embrassa. D'abord se fut un léger frôlement puis leur lèvres se touchèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Leurs langues se caressèrent longuement puis Aster se mit sur la pointe des pieds et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant.

Adonis : Je suis là, moi !

Aster : Heureusement !

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard su le terre puis plongea ses yeux verts magiques dans ceux d'Aster et resserra encore son étreinte.

Aster : Adonis ?

Adonis : Oui ?

Aster front contre front : Fais-moi l'amour !

Avec une force extraordinaire, Adonis souleva sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Il la porta jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa tout doucement. Après avoir éteint la lumière et enlevé sa chemise, il s'approcha comme un félin d'Aster. Il effleura volontairement les jambe de la jeune fille avec ses mains puis commença l'exploration de son cou. Il embrassa de nombreuse fois cette peau si sucrée et mordilla, au passage, le lobe de son oreille. Pendant ce temps, ses mains, qui n'avaient pas cessées de parcourir le corps frissonnant de la jeune fille, avaient ouvert l'unique fermeture éclair qui ouvrait tout le devant de la robe. Maintenant, Aster était totalement nue et sa peau velouté faisait tourner la tête à Adonis. De son côté, Aster s'empressa d'enlever le pantalon de son aimé et explora chacun des ses muscles avec ses mains si douces. Adonis avait entreprit de déposer un baiser sur chaque millimètre de son corps et en même temps il pétrissait avec plaisir les seins blancs de la blondinette. Lorsque, après lui avoir écarté les jambe, il introduisit son pénis et commença son va et vient, Aster poussa des gémissements de plaisirs. Et plus le mouvement continuait, plus elle criait. D'un coup, Adonis se retourna et la porta à bout de reins. S'était à elle de prendre la relève. Lorsqu'elle commença sa chevauchée sauvage, les plaintes rauques de son compagnon se mêlèrent aux siennes. Le souffle court, le corps plein de sueur, les deux amants gémissaient à en perdre la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, Adonis reprit la place du mal dominant. Il plia doucement les jambes de son aimée, les remontant légèrement . Quand enfin elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était bien, il donna de grands coups de reins afin de bien faire rentrer et sortir son membre durcis. Il sentit le vagin se rétracter et Aster se mit à crier son nom et à l'encourager. Dans un dernier effort, il la pénétra, s'insinuant en elle et lui faisant dans de sa semence. Aster se cambra violemment puis leurs cris de plaisir s'unirent encore plus. Le corps d'Aster fut parcourut de quelque derniers sursauts puis elle regarda Adonis, les yeux brillant. Ce dernier s'enleva d'elle et l'embrassa fébrilement, encore secouer par sa jouissance. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur la peau humide de sa compagne.

Trowa ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il fixa en silence le plafond de sa chambre et remarqua qu'il était en nage. Avant de se lever, il chercha à réfréner le tremblement de ses mains. Lorsque enfin il y réussit, il repoussa la couette et se leva. Son réveil indiquait en lettre rouge 6 h 07. Sans le moindres bruits, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Quatre, juste à côté de la sienne. L'espace d'un instant il hésita puis il poussa la porte. Le jeune homme blond dormait paisiblement dans son lit, son visage angélique respirant le bonheur. De temps à autre il poussait un très léger gémissement. Trowa remarqua que plusieurs oreillers étaient tombés par terre et que les draps du lit étaient tout chiffonnés, comme s'il les avait serrés de toutes ses forces. A voir l'état du lit, Quatre avait du bouger énormément cette nuit. Trowa en était à cette réflexion quand il sentit qu'on l'observait. il décolla les yeux du drap, longea les courbes du corps de Quatre et tomba sur deux yeux bleus. Trowa étouffa son cri de surprise.

Quatre légèrement rouge : Trowa ?

Trowa : Euh… Désolé, je t'ai réveillé !

Quatre : Ce n'est pas toi mais mon réveil.

Trowa remarqua enfin la faible musique qui émanait de l'appareil. Il était à présent 6 h 15.

Quatre : Déjà debout ?

Trowa : Je… J'ai fait un drôle de rêve…

Quatre pivoine : Aster et Adonis ?

Trowa gêné : Euh.. Oui…

Quatre rouge : Je crois bien que j'ai fais le même rêve que toi.

Trowa comprit enfin pourquoi le lit et les draps étaient tellement marqués. Malgré son sommeil, l'Arabe avait du ressentir certaine chose. Le français aperçut Quatre se lever. Mon dieu, il ne portait qu'un T-shirt qui lui cachait juste le début des cuisse. Trowa ne put s'empêcher don regard de se promener sur les jambes fines et blanches de son ami. Il réalisa soudain que lui même n'était pas encore habillé, or il ne portait qu'un boxer. D'où la réaction de Quatre et sa pigmentation rouge.

Trowa : Euh…Je te laisse…

Quatre s'habilla vite fait puis descendit dans la cuisine. Il fut rejoins par Trowa mais ce dernier resta muet comme un carpe. Il plongea dans la lecture du journal. Comme toujours, Heero arriva le premier, et juste derrière lui, un Duo encore ensommeillé.

Heero : Je l'ais réveillé.. Comme ça on est sûr. Wufei arrive tout de suite.

En effet, le jeune Chinois déboula quelques secondes après. Tout le monde se mit à table dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cependant, Heero qui observait Quatre et Trowa posa la question qu'ils redoutaient.

Heero : Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Quatre : Ben… Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

Heero : Vous me semblez bien bizarre tous les deux !

Trowa placide : On a fait le même rêve, c'est tout…

Et phrase si anodine sembla faire l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Quatre. Il attrapa son bal et trempa sa tartine dedans tout en jetant un regard à Trowa.

Duo : Ah bon ?

Trowa : Il semblerait que je sois… Euh…

Quatre : Adonis. Moi c'est Aster.

Wufei : On avait donc vu juste.

Trowa : Oui.

Heero : Et de quoi il était question dans votre rêve ?

Trowa toujours calme : Rien.

Quatre sombra encore un peu plus dans la mélancolie. Mais à ce moment, il perçut une vague d'émotion pareil à de l'amour. Il releva la tête mais rien dans le comportement de Trowa n'avait changé. Il était toujours aussi placide. Quatre porta son attention sur Duo. Il se sentit envahie par un sentiment de bonne humeur et d'euphorie. Aussitôt, le jeune arabe secoua la tête et fixa Wufei. De ce dernier émanait une impression de calme. Quatre ne s'étonnanullement de pouvoir sentir ainsi l'émotion des autres. Malheureusement, un sensation d'angoisse et de peur le ramena à la dur réalité.

… tre ? Quatre ?

Quatre sortit de sa torpeur et regarda son interlocuteur aux yeux verts. Le Français, assis à côté de lui, était penché en avant et avait posé un main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Trowa : Quatre ? est-ce que tout va bien ? T'es un peu pâle je trouve.

Quatre : Nan… C'est rien.

Le blondinet réalisa que l'émotion d'angoisse qui l'avait percuter venait certainement de Trowa.

Heero : T'es sûr ? On aurait dit que t'étais dans la lune.

Quatre : Excusez moi… Juste un coup barre.

Wufei : Alors, le rêve !

Quatre : Je me rappel d'un truc. On parlait de l'Orbe de Grenat.

Duo : C'est quoi ?

Trowa : Aucune idée. Mais ça doit avoir de la valeur. Si j'ai bien comprit, nous étions sur la lune pour le protége.

Quatre : Wufei, As-tu déjà entendu parler de Zéla ?

Wufei : Hum… Oui, une fois. J'étais avec Mokuren et Aster. Zéla est notre planète d'origine.

Trowa : C'est tout ce qu'on a vu. N'est-ce pas Quatre ?

Le regard que Trowa lança à Quatre ne laissa aucun doute au Blondinet. Trowa ne voulait pas en parler aux autres pour le moment mais il ne s'en fichait pas. Il avait seulement donné le change aux autres. Une bouffée de chaleur serra le cœur de Quatre.

Quatre : Non. Rien d'autre.

Tout le monde quitta la table et alla se préparer. Vers 8 h 00, ils sortirent tous de la maison et prirent la direction du collège. Au bout de 10 min , l'établissement était en vu. Au moment où Heero passa le portail et posa un pied dans l'enceinte de l'école, une énorme tempête rose déboucha à leur droite et se colla à Heero.

Réléna arrivant à tout allure : HeeeeeeEeeeeeRrrrOooOOooo !

Duo : Oh, mais regardes qui voilà ! L'amour de ta vie !

Heero : Hrggg !

Duo : Mais lâches le . Tu vois bien que tu l'étouffes !

Réléna : Pardon…

Wufei à Trowa : tu crois qu'elle nous espionnes comme le pense Heero ?

A suivre …

Lou : Et voilà… Finit pour ce chap… Il est plus longs tout de même !

Trowa : Hum… Et moi et Quatre ?

Lou : Hey !Jamais content celui là… Je crois que c'est dans le chap suivant où vous échanger votre premier baiser; mais pour Heero et Duo, c'est plus qu'un baiser…

Duo : Hum… ?

Lou : Et oui !

Heero : Nan ?

Lou : Ba en fait… Je sais pas dans quel chapitre ça va être mais c'est pour bientôt… Peut-être pas le prochain mais celui d'après…

Quatre : Et nous ?

Lou : je comptait vous mettre en même temps que Wufei et … Oups j'en dis trop…

Wufei : Quoi ? Moi avec quelqu'un ?

Lou : J'avais dis que je te caserai… Mais c'est pas pour bientôt…2 ou 3 chap encore. Je voulais faire un Quatre Trowa et Wufei ? Dans la pièce à côté !

Quatre : Wouaaa !

Lou : mais faudra attendre un peu.. Je vais être en pleine expo et je vais plus avoir le temps d'écrire… Soyez patiente !

Duo : Pensez à nous.


	6. Un nouveau chez soi

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Tatatatadam…. (Roulements de tambour) Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, merci de faire un hommage à Lou 999 !

Série: Dépêche du jour, Lou 999 se met à écrire dans la série Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Elle tient cependant à vous rappeler que les personnages, même si fictifs, ne lui appartiennent nullement.

Couple : 12, 34 et 5

Histoire : Nos 5 amis sont des garçons tout à fait normaux… Jusqu'au jour où ils se rencontrent tous. A partir de là des choses étranges leur arrivent. Ils font les même rêves et malgré qu'ils se connaissent à peine, ils s'entendent comme de vieux amis. Se pourrait-il que dans une vie antérieure, ils se connaissaient ?

Résumé : Zeck vient de les sauver une nouvelle fois d'une tentative de meurtre et alors qu'il les surveille, Kou et Nina, leurs ennemis décident d'envoyer leur dernière génération d'assassins. En même temps, Quatre et Trowa rêve de leur vie passée.

Remerciements :

**Yami-Rose** : C'est trop drôle, je viens juste de faire les remerciements pour Ultimatum… Bref. Tu vois, Zeck il est pas méchant (c'est mon perso près et je pouvais pas le faire comme ça…) Mais c'était fais exprès. Pour Duo et Heero, tu devrais être contente de ce qui va se passé dans se chap…

**Miss AngelLove** : Ah, ah, ah… La voici la suite… Avec du retard mais elle arrive tout de même. J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci encore.

**Florinoir **: Gnagnagnagna… (chacun son truc) Je vois que tu adores Heero… Un petit conseil, si tu veux qu'il fasses attention à toi, prends des cours d'informatique et offres lui un ordi portable pour la St Valentin…

Onarluca : Hum, hum… C'est agréable de te retrouver ici… Comme Ulti est finit… Ben, je te file la suite et je m'excuse pour le retard… Mais je suis limité dans mes temps et ma mère me tape sur le système… Elle m'empêche de travailler.

Encore merci de lire ma fic… (j'ai l'impression d'avoir un petit peu de talent…) Bonne lecture. Lou

Je dédis ce chapitre à toutes celle qui adorent Heero et Duo. Chapitre spécial…

Chapitre 6 : Nouveau chez soi

Wufei à Trowa : Tu crois qu'elle nous espionne comme le pense Heero ?

Trowa : Je commence à me le demander.

Duo : Laisses le tranquille…

Réléna : Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

Heero froid : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde !

Réléna : Mais si… Je t'aime !

Réléna s'accrocha comme une vigne vierge au bras de Heero. Heero passablement irrité par la voix et l'attitude de cette dernière la repoussa assez violemment.

Heero : Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Réléna : Mais tu sais que je t'aime !

Heero : Tais-toi ! Tu me casse les oreilles.

Duo : Bien dis !

Quatre : Heero ! Calmes-toi. Elle ne pensait pas à mal.

Trowa : Laisse Heero s'occuper de ça, Quatre. Il est assez grand pour s'en sortir tout seul.

Quatre baissa les yeux. Il sentait une colère immense venant de Heero et il avait peur que ça aille trop loin. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il ne captait aucunes émotions de Réléna. Il braqua ses yeux bleus sur elle et l'examina.

Trowa: Quatre ? Un problème ?

Quatre : C'est bizarre… je ne ressens rien d'elle !

Trowa : Pardon ?

Quatre : Euh… Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.

Wufei : Hey ! Faudrait ce dépêcher un peu !

Les 5 garçons avancèrent dans la grande allée, suivit de très près par Mademoiselle Glue. Duo lui avait trouvé ce surnom à l'instant. Cependant, il commençait à en avoir plus que marre qu'elle tourne autour de Heero. Au début, c'était drôle mais là, pour une raison inconnue, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il jeta un regard de la mort qui tue à la jeune fille. Regard qui n'échappa ni à Quatre ni à Heero. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à leur places, il fallut batailler pour que Miss Super Glue ne s'installe pas à la place du natté.

Duo de mauvais poil : Je commence à en avoir plus que marre d'elle ! Elle ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

Heero : Je croyais que ça t'amusais !

Duo : Un peu, mais là c'est trop.

Quatre qui observait la scène depuis sa chaise sourit intérieurement. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il sentait des relents de jalousie venant du jeune natté. Quatre s'était vite habitué à cette nouvelle faculté mais il n'en avait pas encore parler aux autres. Bref, Quatre se pencha légèrement et se tourna vers son ami.

Quatre : Tu es jaloux Duo ?

Duo le regarda de ses magnifiques yeux violets puis baissa la tête dans son classeur et bafouilla des semblants de mots.

Duo : Pas du tout. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Quatre malicieux : Une simple intuition

Heero : Tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Duo faiblement : Meilleur ami…

Quatre comprit immédiatement que les derniers mots de Heero avait profondément ébranlé l'Américain. Cependant, il sentait tout de même quelque chose venant de Heero. Mais il n'arrivait pas a savoir quoi. Quatre avait remarqué qu'il ne percevait presque rien de Heero. A croire que ça formation lui permettait de camoufler ses émotions. Les deux premières heures de la journée parurent une éternité à Duo. Réléna qui était juste derrière n'arrêtait pas d'enquiquiner Heero et malgré tous les efforts de Quatre, la fureur devenait incontrôlable. Lorsque, enfin, la sonnerie retentit, Duo se leva brutalement et disparut dans le couloir, laissant les autres étonnés. Quatre secoua la tête et poussa un soupir.

Trowa : Bizarre, c'est pas dans son habitude.

Quatre : Il est en colère.

Wufei : Comment tu le sais ? Tu entres dans sa tête ?

Quatre : Plus ou moins ?

Trowa : Tu recommences !

Quatre : Je vais vous expliquer…

Heero : Allez à la cafét', je vous y rejoins.

Heero fit deux pas, immédiatement suivit par la Glue. Il s'arrêta si brutalement que la jeune fille se heurta contre son dos. Heero se retourna et planta ses yeux cobalts dans ceux de la blondinette.

Heero énervé : Hey le toutou ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Réléna le regarda de ses yeux bruns dorés mais ne répliqua.

Heero : T'entends ce que je te dis ? Va trouver un autre joujou. CASSES-TOI !

Voyant que Réléna ne bougeait toujours pas, Heero lui asséna une superbe gifle. La jeune fille ne broncha pas. Elle retourna la tête, déviée par la claque, et soupira. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir mal et aucune trace rose n'apparaissait sur sa peau. Heero disparut à son tour dans les escaliers alors que Quatre parlait à Réléna pour la retenir. Le Japonais dévala quatre à quatre les marches puis tourna sur sa gauche dès qu'il fut dehors. Il longea le mur d'enceinte un instant puis s'arrêta devant un petit portail en fer. Devant lui plusieurs arbres se dressaient. Il espérait bien trouver son ami dans le parc du collège. Et effectivement, il le débusqua au fond du petit jardin, assit contre le tronc d'un superbe chêne.

Heero : Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Duo renfrogné : Nan. Tout va bien !

Heero : Quatre dis que tu es en colère…

Duo : Lui et ses intuitions !

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Duo : POURQUOI ? C'est cette idiote de Réléna. Toujours à te coller !

Heero : C'est ça qui te gênes ?

Duo : Oui, elle m'énerve. J'aime pas qu'elle te tourne autour !

Heero : Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

Duo : J'ai peur.

Heero : Peur ? De quoi ?

Duo : Qu'elle t'éloigne de moi !

Heero : Qu'elle… Duo, c'est quoi ce caprice ?

Duo : Je sais pas… C'est…

Les yeux de Duo se mirent à briller de plus en plus et des larmes se mirent à perler entre ces cils. Le cœur du Japonais se serra à cette vision. Sans savoir pourquoi, il attrapa le menton de Duo et le força à relever la tête. Sans crier gare, il colla ses lèvres à celle du natté. Sans se séparer, il s'agenouilla devant Duo et posa ses mains sur le visage d'ange de son compagnon. Il forcera tendrement la barrière des lèvres de Duo et l'embrassa encore plus passionnément. Les larmes de Duo redoublèrent et il passa ses bras derrière le cou de Heero et l'attira tout contre lui. Il lui rendit son baiser. Le temps s'arrêta pour ces deux là. Ils restèrent enlacés longuement, sans remarquer les deux yeux qui les observaient. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Heero se décolla légèrement et enfoui son regard dans le violet magique de ceux de Duo. Il promena ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son compagnon puis lui sourit.

Duo : Je… Je…

Heero : Il faut y aller.. Les autre nous attendent.

Duo : Heero… Je comprend pas !

Heero : Il n'y a rien à comprendre. C'est comme ça.

Duo : Heero !

Heero posant un doigt dur ses lèvres: Chut. Réléna ne te remplacera jamais.

Duo serrant Heero : Merci.

Duo se releva, essuya ses larmes et entraîna Heero vers la cafét'. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Réléna qui les cherchait. Ils accélérèrent le pas, espérant le semer.

Duo : Un vrai pot de colle.

Heero : Laisses là, c'est elle qui se paye la honte en me suivant comme un chien.

Duo heureux : Oui.

Heero : Cependant, j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'elle est envoyée par son frère.

Duo : Tu as trop d'imagination, Hee-chan !

Heero septique : Peut-être.

Quatre : Heero, Duo ! On est là !

Les 2 garçons bifurquèrent sur leur droite, tout de suite imité par Réléna. Mais lorsqu'elle voulu s'assoire avec les garçons, il n'y avait plus de place.

Réléna : Mais et moi ?

Duo : On t'a pas invité à ce que je sache !

Réléna : Heero ? Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

Heero : Tu vois bien que c'est Duo et Quatre qui sont à côté. Et puis, t'as entendu Duo ?

Réléna : Mais… ?

Trowa : Réléna, s'il te plais, laisses nous !

Le jeune fille leur jeta un regard hébété puis alla s'assoire un peu plus loin à une table libre. Mais elle gardait toujours un œil sur le groupe de garçons.

Wufei : J'espère qu'elle va arrêter !

Heero : Pas si sûr.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Trowa : Tu penses qu'elle nous file ?

Heero : Oui.

Trowa : C'est aussi mon impression.

Wufei : Et pour Zeck ?

Duo : Vous croyez qu'elle nous entend ?

Trowa : Réléna ? Nan, elle est trop loin et il y a trop de bruit.

Wufei : Heero, tu penses que Zeck sait pour notre « mémoire » ?

Heero : Je crois. Plus ça va plus j'en suis persuader.

Wufei : Et si il était comme nous ?

Trowa : Mais dans nos rêves, nous sommes 5.

Wufei : Mais il y a Zéla.

Quatre : Oui…

Duo : On se trompe peut-être ! Il ne fais que son devoir de prof…

Quatre : Peut-être.

Trowa : Faut y aller !

Les 5 garçons repoussèrent leur chaises et partirent vers leur salle. Au passage, Quatre régla son pas sur celui de son ami natté.

Quatre : On dirait que ça va mieux… Il s'était passé quelque chose ?

Duo virant au rouge : Euh… Non, rien !

Quatre : Vraiment ? Heero et toi, vous semblez… mieux. Tu n'es plus en colère !

Duo : M'enfin Quatre, de quoi tu parles ?

Quatre : Je sens des ondes de bonheur…

Duo s'étouffant : Quoi ? Tu sais ce que je ressens ?

Quatre : Oui. C'est ce dont nous avons parler avec Wufei et Trowa. Il semble que Aster possédait le don d'empathie.

Duo : Heu ?

Quatre : Le fait de pouvoir ressentir les sentiments…

Duo : Wouaa. Alors tu es bien Aster.

Quatre : Wufei nous a dis que Aster possédait des dons psychiques. Télépathie et possibilité de se mettre en résonance avec l'esprit des autres pendant leurs rêves. Shion avait de très grand pouvoir et Adonis aussi. Quant à Mokuren, c'est une Floralis.

Duo : Je suis quoi, moi ?

Quatre : Comment dire. Tu parles au animaux et aux plantes. C'est un pouvoir très spécial…

Duo : Et ben…

Heero : Allez les tortues, il faut vraiment y aller, là !

Quatre adressa un sourire à Duo et grimpa rapidement les marches, immédiatement suivit par un Duo rose. Le prof n'était toujours pas arrivé et Duo s'installa tranquillement à sa place, entre Heero et Wufei. Zeck et Réléna arrivèrent peu de temps après eux.

Heero : Tiens, donc ! Elle lui fait son rapport.

Trowa : Non, je ne crois pas. Elle nous suivait dans les escaliers. Ils ont dû se rencontrer devant la salle.

Zeck : Silence. Ouvrez vos livre de physique.

Duo : 3… On l'a dans au moins 3 matières.

Wufei : A croire qu'il ne s'occupe que de notre classe.

Heero : C'est étrange. D'habitude c'est Mme Shura qui fait la physique… Et pour toutes les classes.

Quatre : Il est nouveau en plus… Maths, bio, physique-chimie… Au moins, il reste dans les matière scientifique.

Trowa. Mais t'as raison. Hum…

Le cours commença doucement et sembla durer une éternité aux 5 garçons. Après l'heure de Zeck, c'est Mme Hime, professeur d'histoire, qui prit le relais. Cette heure passa beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de tous. Fait très étrange, les 5 compagnons étaient passionnés par cette matière. Lorsque la fin du cour sonna, ils sortirent assez rapidement afin de gagner très vite le self. D'un coup, Heero poussa un juron et retourna sur ses pas.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : J'ai laissé ma veste dans la salle. Allez au resto, je vous y retrouve.

Trowa acquiesça et reprit sa route vers le bâtiment. Heero, lui, se dirigea en courant vers leur salle d'avant. En arrivant près de la porte, entre ouverte, des éclats de voix l'interpellèrent. Instinctivement, Heero se colla contre le mur et tendit l'oreille, tous ses sens aux aguets.

: Alors, qu'as tu appris, Réléna ?

Réléna : Ils se méfient de toi. Il faut dire qu'ils sont très intelligents. Heero commence à prendre conscience que tu les protège.

: Vraiment ? Il a donc changer d'avis.

Réléna : Heero est celui qui comprend le plus. Trowa est du même avis.

: Hum… Je comprend. Adonis et Shion… Le génie en informatique très tacticien et le fin stratège… Leur personnalité ressort vraiment beaucoup.

Réléna : Il y a autre chose. C'est à propos de Duo et Heero. Je les ais surveillée un peu plus et je peux affirmer qu'ils sont ensembles.

: Ensemble ? Tu veux dire qu'ils …

Réléna : Oui. Je les ais vu dans le parc du collège.

: Ben ça… On se demandait si les couple allait survivre… Bon, je m'occuperais de cette partie. Autre chose ?

Réléna : J'ai évité plusieurs petites tentatives pour les tuer. Mais comme ils se méfient de moi, ce n'est pas facile.

: Que s'est-il passé ?

Réléna : Des tueurs-chasseurs.

: Fais voir.

Réléna fourra sa main dans sa poche droite et en tira quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la paume, son interlocuteur au cheveux blonds distingua 4 mouches, enfermées dans un tube de verre.

: Des robots. Ils sont de plus en plus petits… Que contenaient-ils ?

Réléna : Une dose mortelle de Zentrex.

: Hum… Fâcheux. C'est un poison qui ne laisse aucunes traces… Actives tous tes brouilleurs. Tu as besoin de te recharger ou bien ça ira ?

Réléna : Non. Je peux tenir. Mais je préfère désactiver certaine fonction.

: Bien. Reste dans le même mode et dès que tu rentres, recharges toi.

Heero grinça des dents et serra les poings. Toute cette conversation lui en apprenait vraiment beaucoup. Soudain, une pensée affreuse s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si Duo avait été touché ? Un éclaire de fureur traversa ses pupilles métallisées et il laissa échapper un grognement. Aussitôt, Zeck et Réléna arrêtèrent leur conversation.

Zeck : Réléna !

Réléna : Mes capteurs m'indique que quelqu'un se tient derrière le mur. Température normal. Ses caractéristiques, poids et taille, m'indique qu'il pourrait s'agire de l'élève Heero Yui.

Zeck : Kuso… !

Zeck se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit à toute volée. Mais Heero fut plus rapide. Il fit glisser la première fenêtre devant lui et sauta sur la branche d'un arbre un peu plus bas. Sans aucun mal, il se réceptionna avec les mains et se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol et décampa à toute allure. Zeck, toujours dans le couloir, se retourna vers sa pseudo sœur.

Zeck : Tu es sûre ?

Réléna : Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Mais plusieurs élèves correspondent aux caractéristique de Heero.

Zeck : Bon… Espérons qu'il ne sait rien. Nous verrons bien cet après midi.

Heero força encore sur ses jambes. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement tellement l'effort qu'il fournissait lui coûtait. Quand enfin il arriva près de ses amis, Quatre et Duo lui jetèrent un regard hébété.

Duo : Hee-Chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero reprenant son souffle : C'est… C'est Rélé… Réléna…

Quatre : Quoi ?

Heero : Elle… Elle n'est pas… Pas humaine.

Wufei : Pardon ? Tu veux rire, là !

Heero : C'est un robot… Une intelligence artificielle…

Trowa : Comment le sais-tu ?

Heero : En… En arrivant à la salle, j'ai surpris leur discussion. Zeck parlait de recharger Réléna. J'en suis sûr.

Wufei : C'est pas vrai…

Heero : On n'avait raison. Il nous protége…

Duo : Mais de quoi ?

Trowa : Dépêchons-nous de manger, ensuite on rentre.

Ainsi en fut fait. Comme prévu, et puisqu'on était mercredi, l'installation commença. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Il fallait ramener toutes les affaires chez Quatre sans oublier d'aller voir le proprio des apparts. Ensuite une activité régna dans quatre pièces de la maison. Duo et Wufei partir ensemble pour aller chercher toutes leurs affaires (ils habitent à côté). Quatre abandonna Trowa et Heero, installer dans le salon avec un livre et l'ordinateur. Une bonne demi-heure après, Quatre réapparut précédé par un Duo surchargé et un Wufei à bout de nerfs.

Quatre : Tenez, voici vos clés.

Duo : Merci. Oh, la mienne est violette !

Quatre : Elles vont de paire avec vos yeux… Je me suis dis qu'on s'en rappellerait mieux ainsi. La bleu est pour toi, Heero, verte pour Trowa et noire pour Wufei.

Duo : Wufy ! Viens prendre ta clé !

Wufei : Wufei, Maxwell… WUFEI !

Trowa : Le pauvre… Duo n'arrête pas. Il à déjà déménagé toutes ses affaires.

Quatre : C'est bien…

La soirée s'écoula rapidement. Avec une vitesse incroyable, les garçons s'installèrent dans leur nouvelle maison. Chacun trouva sa place. Quatre leur laissa les chambres qu'ils avaient avant. Trowa à côté de lui, Heero, Duo puis Wufei dans la dernière. Quand enfin tout fut finit, les garçons se laissèrent tombés sur le canapé. Trowa attira à lui un livre puis commença à le feuilleté.

Quatre : Tu lis beaucoup, Trowa ?

Trowa : Oui.

Quatre : Viens avec moi.

L'Arabe guida son ami jusqu'à une pièce un peu plus loin. C'était une grande pièce ronde avec des draps sur presque tous les murs. Une énorme bai vitrée laissait pénétré la lumière du couchant. Quatre s'approcha d'un des bout des tissus et tira dessus. Ce dernier ce détacha et tomba lentement, comme de la soie, sur le sol. Des étagères remplis de livre se dévoilèrent à leur yeux.

Quatre : C'est la bibliothèque de mon père. Tu peux te servir, n'hésites pas.

Trowa ébloui : C'est… Wouaa. C'est magnifique. Merci, Quatre.

Quatre : Amuses-toi bien. Moi je dois faire la cuisine…

Quatre s'éclipsa. Trowa voulu le retenir mais trop tard, il avait déjà disparu. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupire puis enleva un autre drap.

Trowa à voix basse : Je lui dirai après le repas.

Quatre se dépêcha de revenir dans le salon. Comme il pensait, il y retrouva les autres.

Quatre : Heero, je peux te demander un truc ?

Heero : Nh ? Oui.

Quatre : Tu veux bien jouer de piano ?

Heero : Bien sûr. Duo !

Duo faisant l'innocent : Oui ?

Heero : J'ai besoin de toi !

Duo : Moi ?

Heero : Oui.

Quatre : Euh.. Mais…

Heero : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce. As tu la partition de Titanique ?

Quatre : Je crois… Regardes en dessous.

Heero : Ah ! La voilà. Duo !

Duo : Oui… J'arrive.

Heero s'installa sur le petit banc puis positionna la partition devant lui. Lorsqu'il sentit que Duo était à côté de lui il tourna la tête. Se dernier lui jeta un regard méchant puis soupira.

Duo : Bon, vas-y. Je t'accompagne.

Quatre : Mais…

Heero : Tu vas voir… Duo n'est très bavard au sujet de sa voix…

Heero appuya machinalement sur les touches noires et blanches des piano. Aussitôt une mélopée s'envola. Soudain, sans prévenir, une voix limpide s'éleva dans les airs. Quatre se retourna et s'aperçu que c'était Duo qui chantait. Il avait une voix si douce et si belle. Alors qu'il regardait ses compagnons, l'images chancela et un autre décors apparu, avec en dernière plan, la Terre vu de l'espace. Quatre voyait une jeune fille brune devant lui. Elle se tenait bien droite et chantait. Sa voix ressemblait tellement à celle de Duo. A côté de lui, deux hommes se tenaient, un visage assez fermé. Quatre se rendit compte que lui-même était prisonnier de quelqu'un. Quand il tourna la tête il tomba sur Trowa ou du moins s'est ce qu'il crut. Quand ce dernier lui adressa la parole en l'appelant Aster, Quatre comprit. Il rêvait de son passée… Soudain la chanson s'arrêta et une voix présente le sortit de son demi-sommeil.

… tre… Quatre ? Quatre ?

Quatre : Hein ? Quoi ?

Duo : Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Quatre : Oui… Je viens de voir…

Wufei : Tu viens de voir Mokuren chanter.

Quatre : Oui. Wufei, tu l'as vu ?

Wufei : Oui. Je pense plutôt que tu as capté mon souvenir.

Heero : Wufei, tu savais que Mokuren avait un telle voix ?

Wufei : Bien sûr. Mais j'ignorait pour Duo. Quand il s'est mit à chanter… Je me suis rappeler ce passage.

Duo : Si je comprend bien, c'est sûr que je suis Mokuren…

Wufei : Oui.

Heero secoua la tête et se leva. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, à l'étage. Duo le regarda puis après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Quatre et Wufei, alla le retrouver.

Wufei : On dirait que ton pouvoir augmente, Quatre.

Quatre : Hein ! Tu crois ?

Wufei : Sûr…

Quatre : Oui, peut-être. Bon, faut que je fasse la cuisine, excuses-moi.

Quatre tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la cuisine, il passa devant la fenêtre où Zeck les espionnait si bien que ce dernier fut obliger de se cacher un peu plus. Quand il retenta sa chance pour regarder pour le verre, il poussa un juron. Heero n'était plus en vu. Zeck s'approcha d'un arbre puis grimpa dedans sans se faire voir. Il se glissa juste à côté de la fenêtre du Japonais. Le blondinet se pencha légèrement et risqua un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit le surprit tellement qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Heero était bien dans se chambre, mais il n'était pas seul. Duo était là aussi. Zeck hasarda un autre regard qui lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà. Duo était contre le mur, les cheveux détachés. Il avait les jambes autour de la taille de Heero, ses mains dans les cheveux du Japonais et le visage contre le sien. De son côté, Heero n'était pas mieux. Il pesait de tout son corps afin de maintenir son prisonnier contre le mur. Il avait glissé les doigts sous le T-shirt de Duo et explorait sa peu. Le baiser qu'il échangeait n'avait rien de tendre. Il était fougueux et passionné. D'un coup, Duo releva la tête en poussant un petit gémissement et Heero en profita pour lui retirer son vêtement. Les caresses se firent plus érotiques et les baisers plus sensuels si bien que Duo commença à ne plus retenir ses petites plaintes rauques. Heero détacha son amant du mur, après avoir longuement cajolé ses cuisses, et l'allongea sur son lit. Tout en l'embrassant, il déboutonna le pantalon de Duo et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. La réaction de l'Américain ne se fit pas attendre. Il se crispa imperceptiblement et se mit à gémir de plus bel. Lorsque la première vague de plaisir s'estompa, il en profita pour arracher la chemise de Heero. Celui-ci s'était déjà attaquer au reste des vêtement de Duo. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux anges se retrouvèrent nus. Après avoir continué quelques instants ses caresses et ses baisers sur la peau douce de l'Américain, Heero passa à la vitesse supérieur. D'une main étrangement experte, il attrapa le sexe de Duo et le massa lentement puis beaucoup plus rapidement. Le fait que Duo gémisse de plus en plus ne fit qu'augmenter son désir et son excitation. Ecartant les cuisses de son amant, il commença a donner des petits coups de langue puis remplaça finalement ses doigts par sa bouche. Il le suça avidement, arrachant encore un peu plus de cris à Duo. Puis d'un coup, il présenta ses doigts à Duo qui les lécha avidement, sans trop savoir pourquoi sa lui faisait un tel effet. Avec douceur, Heero enfonça deux doigts à l'endroit magique. Duo se crispa d'abord à cause de la douleur puis sa respiration se fit plus courte. Au bout d'un long moment, Heero retira ses doigts les échangea contre quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et dur. Cette fois-ci, Duo ne put retenir ses petits cris de franchirent ses lèvres. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus. Lorsque Heero décida de faire un mouvement de va et vient, Duo enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il sentit le moment fatidique, il se cambra et se libéra. Dans un même cris, Heero en fit de même. Leur voix se mélangèrent. Bientôt, seul le bruit de respiration saccadée s'échappait de la chambre. Heero se releva un peu et embrasse tendrement Duo. Puis il le serra dans ses bras et nicha se tête au creux de son épaule.

Zeck, qui observait la scène se détourna et chercha à calmer les battements de son cœur. Le souffle haletant, il redescendit de son arbre et retourna en bas. Son regard fut attiré par Quatre. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement, mais quoi ? Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Il quitta des yeux la fenêtre et reporta son attention sur autre chose…

A suivre…

Lou a genoux : Je suis désolée.. Désolée.. Je sais que j'ai mis bcp de tps mais je peux plus écrire pendant mon stage… Je m'occupe de gamins pour le moment…

Duo : Beuh.. Moi je t'en veux pas.

Lou : Normal, avec ce qui vient de se passer…

Trowa : Ba, moi si !

Lou : Ne t'inquiètes pas.. Dans le prochain chap y'a un passage avec Trowa et Quatre… Je sais pas si je vais faire un limon mais y'a un passage kawaï… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Limon ou pas ? Pour renseignement, le passage se passe dans le bibliothèque… je sais pas…

Wufei : Et moi ? Chui tjrs seul !

Lou : Ba euh… Pour toi, va falloir attendre… Encore un petit peu…

Heero : Tu refais un passage avec nous ?

Lou : Faut pas m'en demander de trop… Normalement, non, mais ça peut tjrs changer… On verra. Ce sont les lectrices qui choisissent un peu aussi…

Quatre : Choisissez bien !

Lou : Bon, j'attend votre avis.. A +


	7. Eveil des sentiments

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Toujours la même...

Série: Toujours la même...

Disclamer : Toujours le même...

Couples : Toujours les mêmes...

Histoire : Toujours la même...

Résumé : Il se passe de plus en plus de choses bizarres et pour arranger le tout, Duo et Heero reforme le couple Shion/ Mokuren... Le pire est la révélation que Heero fait. Réléna n'est pas humaine et Zeck les surveille bien ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? En plus, Quatre retrouve de plus en plus ses facultés. Qui sont-ils vraiment et pourquoi Zeck les protége ?

**Remerciements :**

**Florinoir **: Bon ba, le voilà le petit lemon... et sans voyeur, c'est promis ! Contente que le chap t'a plus ! Amuses-toi avec celui-ci !

**Alexiel** : Fan d'Angel Sanctuary ? Enfin t'as pas a avoir honte, je te rassures.. Chui contente de savoir que je suis pas la seule qui trouve les mec de please seave my eart mignon...Ps; v'la le premier baiser de Trowa et Quatre ( même un peu plus !)

**Yami-Rose Aka **: Et oui, les souvenirs sont trèèèèès important... Bientôt, on sera tout sur tout.. Et il est vrai que les ennuis vont commencé. Quoique ce chap est encore tranquille ! Bonne lecture !

**Onarluca** : Je suis bien heureuse que le chap d'avant t'es plu autan ! Si tu as aimer le lemon, unv'la un autre... j'espère que ça te plaira aussi... Gomen pour le retard mais mes brouillons étaient rangés dans mes carton eux même mis dans un coin impossible a approcher ! Donc sorry pour le temps d'attente !

Bonne fin de vacances à toutes et tous et surtout bonne lecture.

Je dédie ce chap à Alexiel... J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres, toi qui adores PSME...

Chapitre 7 : Eveil des sentiments.

Zeck, qui observait la scène se détourna et chercha à calmer les battements de son cœur. Le souffle haletant, il redescendit de son arbre et retourna en bas. Son regard fut attiré par Quatre. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement, mais quoi ? Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Il quitta des yeux la fenêtre et reporta son attention sur autre chose. Zeck se concentra un peu plus, mettant ts ces sens aux aguets. Il ferma les yeux et resta inerte pendant un très long moment. Lorsqu'enfin il fut sur qu'il n'y avait personne dans le jardin et que le mouvent aperçut tout à l'heure venait d'un animal, il se remit à l'observation de Quatre. L'Arabe était dans la cuisine et coupait des légumes, cependant il était tout rouge et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il semblait quelque peu gêné. Soudain, troxa fit son entrée, un livre dans les mains.

Trowa : Quatre, je t'emprunte celui là... Tout va bien Quatre ?

Quatre : Hein ? Euh, oui... Ce n'est rien.

Wufei qui venait également d'entrer s'approcha de Trowa.

Wufei : Ah, chui pas fou... T'as aussi remarquer que Quatre avait un prob ! Il est devenu tout rouge d'un coup... Puis, il a insisté pour mettre de la musique, comme ça, sans crier gare !

Quatre : Ben, j'avais envie de musique, voilà tt !

Trowa : Où est Heero ?

Quatre : Heu...

Wufei : Dans sa chambre, pourquoi ?

Trowa : Ba, juste comme ça. On passe à table bientôt ?

Quatre : Tout de suite; C'est prêt. Je vais chercher Heero et Duo.

Zeck ne ratait pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Quatre était de plus en plus étrange et dès que Trowa abordait le sujet de Heero, l'Arabe bafouillait de plus belle. Pourtant Wufei ne réagissait nullement. On aurait dit que Quatre savait ce qui venait de se passer mais pas Wufei. Or, si Quatre avait entendu les gémissements, le Chinois avait dut les entendre aussi. Zeck réfléchissait à toute allure. Soudain, il se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

Zeck :_ Mais bien sûr ! Aster a des grands pouvoirs psychiques dont l'empathie... Comme Quatre ne contrôle pas encore ce don, il a du tout ressentir. D'où son embarra !_

Quatre monta les escaliers doucement et alla frapper à la porte de Heero.

Quatre : On passe à table !

Heero : J'arrive. Je vais prévenir Duo tout de suite...

Quatre ne put s'empécher de sourire. Il savait pertinament que le jeune Américain était encore avec Heero, mais il n'insista pas. Il retourna en bas rapidement. Très vite, Duo et Heero rejoignirent le groupe. A la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde se séparait, Quatre attrapa Duo et le tira vers la bibliothéque.

Duo : Attends... Tu fais quoi là ? Je veux pas aller dans la bibliothéque !

Quatre : Il faut que je te parle seul à seul. C'est très important !

Duo : Quoi ?

Quatre : Duo... quand... enfin, quand tu...

Duo : Quand je quoi ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Quatre : C'est de votre faute !

Duo : Comment ça ?

Quatre : Toi et Heero... Quand vous...

Duo : Oui ?

Quatre : Duo, je sais que tu as... enfin, que Heero et toi vous avez...

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Quatre ?

Quatre : Quand je suis monter tout à l'heure, tu étais dans la chambre de Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo surprit : Oui... Et alors, fallait que je lui parle !

Quatre : Drôle de discution ! Duo, je sais ce que vous avez fait !

Duo rouge : Mais de quoi tu parles, voyons...

Quatre : Duo, je vous est sentit ! J'en suis devenu tout rouge !

Duo : QUOI ? Quatre, tu... tu as vraiment...

Quatre timidement : Oui... la prochaine fois, faîtes attention...

Duo écarlate : Mon Dieu... Comme c'est gênant !

Quatre : A qui le dis-tu ! J'étais dans un de ces état moi...

Duo : C'est ton don ?

Quatre : Certainement ! Duo, tu n'as pas à avoir honte...

Duo : Tu ne le diras pas aux autres, hien ?

Quatre : Bien sûr que non, promis. Tu sais, y'a un truc que Trowa et moi on ne vous a pas dit.. Notre rêve d'hier... Et bien, à la fin, Aster et Adonis ont... ontfaisl'amour!

Duo : Wouaaa...

Quatre : Quand je me suis réveillé, Trowa était dans ma chambre...

Duo : Et que faisait-il là ?

Quatre : Ben...

Quatre suspendit sa phrase en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Duo. Ce dernier avait parfaitement reconnut la voix de Trowa. D'ailleur, il pénétra dans la pièce quelques secondes après, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Duo leur fit un immense sourire, plein de sous-entendus, et disparut aussitôt, les laissant seuls.

Quatre : Oui ?

Trowa : Je voudrais te parler !

Quatre sentant un trouble chez son ami : Ne t'en fais pas... ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Trowa : Comment sais-tu... Ton empathie, je suppose.

Quatre refoulant ces vraix sentiments : Oublies ça... Nous ne sommes plus Aster et Adonis.

Trowa : C'est ce que tu penses ?

Quatre tristement : Oui. Ce n'est pas parce que nos anciennes personnalités s'aimaient qu'il faut faire pareil !

Trowa : Mais... je... Moi je... Quatre, es-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Quatre : ...

Trowa : Réponds s'il te plais...

Quatre : Non.

Trowa les yeux tristes : Vraiment ? Dis moi que tu mens, Quatre.. Dis le moi... Je t'en prie...

Quatre recula, surprit par le ton implorant de son compagnon. Le Français semblait perdu et sa réaction surprenait vivement Quatre. Il était persuader que Trowa ne ressentait rien, surtout envers un homme. Pourtant, il réagissait violemment et Quatre ne pouvait plus lui mentir, c'était au dessus des ses forces. Mais il avait peur de briser cette amitié entre eux.

Quatre baissant la tête : C'est vrai... Je te mens.. Je...

Quatre ne put finir sa phrase car sa gorge se noua. Sa vue se brouilla et des larmes s'échappèrent, sans qu'il s'en apercoive, de ses yeux bleus. Il serra rageusement le poings. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire ce que Duo avait fait si facilement ?

Il se sentit soudainement pousser et se retrouva acculer contre le mur, les mains de Trowa maitenant ces poignets. Avant que le jeune Arabe n'est pu réaliser ce qui se passait, Trowa approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans aucune résistance, Quatre se laissa embrasser et il céda même à la demande de Trowa. Sans réfléchir, il plongea ses doigts fins dans la chevelure de son compagnon et lui rendit son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, un torrent de larmes ruisselait le long de la peau blanche du blondinet et ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais.

Trowa : Ne pleures pas... S'il te plais. Je n'aurais pas dut te brusquer comme ça ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé la main. Pardon.

Quatre : Nan... Tu as eu raison... Je t'aime Trowa... Je t'aime plus que tout mais je ne voulais pas te l'avouer de peur de te perdre...

Trowa le prenant dans ces bras : Quatre... Tu ne me perdra jamais...

Quatre s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de son amour. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Trowa se promener doucement sur sa peau, il releva la tête et plogea ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon.

Quatre : Trowa...

Ensemble, ils basculèrent sur le sol tout doucement, sans ce faire mal. Trowa continua l'exploration de la peau de velour de Quatre. Puis il lui enleva son T-shirt et après l'avoir embrassé déposa plein de baiser sur le torse du blondinet. Lors d'une courte pose, ce dernier en profita égalemment pour retirer les vêtements de celui qui caressait son corps. C'est d'une nudité parfaite et dans la châleur de la nuit qu'ils s'aimèrent tendrement. Dans une dernière étrainte, ils laissèrent leurs sentiments se mélanger.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacé par terre puis Quatre rompit le silence de la pièce.

Quatre : Trowa, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on monte... On va attraper froid ici !

Trowa : Hum... Tu m'invites chez toi ?

Quatre : Question idiote ! Je ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil loin de toi.

Trowa : Vraiment ?

Quatre se lovant une dernière fois contre lui : Oui.

Les deux garçons repasèrent leurs vêtements en silence puis se glissèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon. Vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, personne n'était là. Il purent tranquilement monter les escaliers et se faufiller à l'intérieur de la chambre de Quatre. A peine avaient-ils fermé la porte qu'une ombre se profila à la fenêtre de l'étage.

: Bon, il faut que je contact Zeck...

L'ombre descendit de l'arbre et se posa un peu plus loin. Une oreillette aparut dans son oreille droite et un long micro glissa jusqu'à sa bouche. Un léger bruit se fit entendre puis le bruit de la tonalité le remplassa. Au bout de 4 ou 5 sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha. Une voix masculine encore ensommeillée grogna au bout du fil.

Zeck : Mououi Réléna, que ce passe-t-il ?

Réléna : Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais le comportement de Quatre et Trowa m'intrigue.

Zeck réveillé : Continue.

Réléna : Ils ont passer la soirée dans la bibliothèque. Je ne c'est pas ce qu'ils y ont fais, mais ils viennent juste d'en ressortir.

Zeck : Hum... A 1 h du mat ? Bizarre... Mais ils lisaient peut-être.

Réléna : Dans ce cas, pourquoi Trowa a accompagné Quatre dans sa chambre ?

Zeck : Il n'est toujours pas ressortit ?

Réléna : Pas d'après mes scanns... Ils y sont tous les deux et de façon plutôt proche...

Zeck : Je vois... Après Heero et Duo, c'est Quatre et Trowa... Leurs sentiments se sont donc totalement réveillés !

Réléna : Qu'est-ce que...

Zeck : Réléna ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Réléna : Un invité surprise. Je te rappelle.

Réléna raccrocha brutalement et retourna vers l'arbre où elle était 2 min avant. Elle repéra l'ombre qui escaladait le tronc sans le moindre bruit et se dirigea vers elle. Sans éveiller l'attention de l'intrus, elle lui emboita le pas et grimpa elle aussi sur l'arbre. Au moment où l'ombre réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre du couloir sans bruit, elle fut tiré en arrière. Avec l'agilité du chat, il se ratrappa à une branche. Mais vant qu'il n'ai put voir son adversaire, un coup de genoux le força à tomber à terre. Il resta quelques secondes immobile puis fit une roulade en arrière pour éviter les divers attaques de Réléna. Il mit assez de distance entre eux pour pouvoir souffler un peu. Ils étaient tous les deux immobiles. Soudain, le nuage qui cachait la lune ronde disparut et tous deux purent voir leur adversaire.

Les capteurs de Réléna firent le point. Température en dessus de la moyenne, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un Elénien. L'homme était grand et plutôt carré d'épaule. Ses très longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un ruban noir sur presque toute leur longueur. Ses yeux rouges prouvaient qu'il était bien originaire de la planète Elén. Réléna ne lui laissa pas plus de temps. Elle se jeta sur lui. L'homme qui pensait se débarasser facilement de la jeune fille fut surpris de la force avec laquelle elle le frappa. Il accusa le coup mais n'eut pas le temps de parer l'autre. L'androïde lui décocha un superbe coup de pied dans le tête puis avant qu'il ne se remette totalement, lui brisa les cervicales en lui tournant violemment le cou. Le corps tomba lourdement sur le sol puisse liquéfia. Le substance bleu métalisée fut finalement absorber par la terre. Réléna soupira puis rétablit la communication avec son faux frère.

Dans le vaisseau en orbite autour de saturne au même instant

La femme repoussa ses cheveux rouge en arrière et se pecha sur le sarcofage de verre. A l'intérieur, le corps d'une adolescente était couché. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant ses pupilles roses. La jeune fille pivota la tête sur les côtés et finit par fixer Nina.

Nina : Elle est réveillée... Ouvre le cercofage, Shô.

Shô : Avec plaisir.

Avec un léger bruit la vitre glissa. L'adolescente se leva, faisant onduler sa longue queue de cheval rouge. Elle mit une main sus le rebord puis s'extirpa avec difficulté de sa prison.

Nina : Bonjour, Orion. Comment te sens-tu ?

Orion : Je vais bien...

Nina : Parfait; nous allons vérifier que tout va bien...

Des bruits de pas précépité retentirent à l'autre bout de la pièce et un garde au cheveux cobaltes entra soudainement. Il s'inclina en voyant Nina puis attendit patiemment que celle-ci l'invite à parler. Avec un geste d'agacement, elle se retourna vers son compagnon.

Nina : Shô, occupes-toi d'elle. Officier Uriel, que se passe-t-il ?

Uriel : Désolé de vous déranger Madame, mais nous avons perdu le contact avec Abioros.

Nina : C'est pas vrai ! Depuis quand ?

Uriel : A l'instant Madame. Nuos avons les dernières images qu'il a vu.

Nina : Très bien, j'arrive. Retournez à la salle de contrôle.

Uriel : Bien Madame.

Le jeune homme s'inclina de nouveau puis disparut de la vue de Nina. Elle resta songeuse un long moment puis d'un coup se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle laissa son mari tout seul avec l'adolescente.

Ailleurs, dans « un autre monde, celui des rêves »...

: Mokuren ! Je te cherchais partout !

Le jeune fille blonde poussa une branche verte afin d'avancer vers son amie. Cette dernière qui lui tournait le dos, regardait la terre derrière l'immense baie vitrée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir la blondinette approcher. Devant son air triste, elle l'interrogea du regard.

Mokuren : Quelque chose ne va pas, Aster ?

Aster : C'est Adonis. Il m'inquiète, ces pensées sont si troubles !

Mokuren : Allons, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas que tu lises dans ces pensées !

Aster : Même pas besoin de le faire ! Mon don d'empathie me suffit pour le comprendre. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche ! Et il ne veut rien me dire...

Mokuren : Racontes-moi tout !

Mokuren attrapa le bras de sa compagne et la força à s'assoire sur le grand drap blanc. Elle en profita pour mettre ses long cheveux bruns en arrière puis braqua ses yeux sur ceux d'Aster. Violets contre bleus...

Aster : Et bien, depuis quemque temps, il s'éloigne de moi... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! On dirait qu'il a peur.

Mokuren : Du calme... Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées. Adonis t'aimes plus que tout. Pourquoi ferait-t-il cela ?

Aster : Je sais pas... Mais je t'assure que je suis pas folle ! Dès qu'il me voit, il se sauve comme un voleur.

Mokuren : Il doit y avoir une raison. Adonis n'agirait pas comme ça pour le plaisir.

Aster : Certainement... Mais il refuse de m'en parler !

Mokuren : Depuis quand est-il comme ça ?

Aster : Environ 4 jours... Peut-être plus. Je suis vraiment inquiète...

Mokuren : Je te comprend, mais il ne faut pas !

Aster : Et si il me détestait ?

Mokuren : Cesses de dire des bétises ! Adonis est fou amoureux de toi !

Un léger bruit fit sursauter les deux filles. Aster secoua négativement la tête, ébourrifant ses cheveux court. A côté d'elle, des feuilles s'agitèrent dans un murmure.

Aster : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elles te parlent ?

Mokuren : Oui, comme toujours.

Aster : C'est à cause de moi ?

Mokuren : Non, c'est Shion qui vient d'entrer !

A l'entende de son nom, le gaçon apparut à leur droite. Il poussa la même branche qu'Aster et alla directement s'assoire à côté de celle qu'il aimait. Au passage, il fit un grand sourire à Aster.

Shion : Alors les filles, on bavarde !

Aster : Bonjour Shion.

Shion : Bonjour Aster. Comment vas-tu ?

Aster : Malheureusement, je m'inquiète pour Adonis.

Mokuren : Elle est persuader qu'il l'évite !

Shion sur de lui : Elle a parfaitement raison.

Mokuren indignée : Shion ! Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose de cette façon.

Aster au bord des larmes : Alors il ne m'aime plus...

Shion : Hein ? Mais non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Si Adonis t'évite, c'est parce qu'il y a eut un petit problème en début de semaine.

Mokuren tenant Aster dans ses bras : Un problème ?

Shion : Oui... Avec sa boucle d'oreille. On ne sait pas pourquoi, elle a cessé de fonctionner d'un coup et il m'a envoyé promener dans un mur. Heureusement, j'ai eut le temps d'activé un AT field.

Aster : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas parler ?

Shion : Tu le connais.. Il s'en fait pour un rien. J'ai réparer la boucle d'oreille, elle marche très bien... Mais je pense qu'il a peur de te faire du mal.

Aster : Il... Il veut me protéger...

Mokuren : Bien sûr ! Il tient à toi plus qu'a tout !

Shion : Maintenant que tu sais, tu devrais aller lui parler. Il est dans la salle info. Vas le voir.

Aster se levant : Oui ! Merci Shion.

Shion : Tu ne risque rien.. la boucle d'oreille marche très bien !

Aster se tourna gracieusement et repartit d'où elle venait. Elle laissa les deux tourtereaux tous seuls dans la verrière. Une fois la porte fermée, Mokuren tourna son visage vers Shion et se lova dans ces bras.

Mokuren : Tu es vraiment un amour, Shion.

Shion : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mokuren : Sous ton air froid et calme, tu pense beaucoup aux autres...

Shion : Tu me compare à un glaçon ?

Mokuren : Non... Mais c'est juste l'image que tu montre de toi, mais finalment, tu es le plus gentil de tous. Je t'aime pour ça.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme puis activa le petit collier qu'elle portait toujours. Aussitôt, un magnifique hologramme de la terre apparut.

Mokuren : Regardes comme elle est belle !

Shion : Pas autant que toi mon amour !

Mokuren : Hum...J'aimerai tellement y vivre...

Shion : Tu y serais à ton aise avec toute ses plantes !

Mokuren : Oui... Je suis heureuse de la protéger...

Shion : Et moi je suis heureux de te voir heureuse !

Shion se rapprocha encore plus d'elle puis il posa ses mains sur son visage, enveloppant ses joues dans ses paumes, lui frottant les paumettes et les lèvres. Enfin, il plongea ses doigts dans la longue et soyeuse chevelure de la jeune fille otalement soumise. Mukuren sentit le souffle lui manquer lorsqu'il lui renversa très doucement la tête en arrière et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Elle frissona et quand leur lèvres se collèrent, le cris qu'elle laissa échapper avait des accents de désir. Shion la tenait étroitement serrée conter son corps. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un autant que Mokuren à cet instant précis. Sa dure journée s'évanouie au premier contacte brûlant de sa peau. En redemandant, il approfondit son baiser, le coeur en harmonie avec celui de la jeune femme qui palpitait dans ces bras.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de Mokuren jusqu'à ses hanches, ses cuisses. Etouffant un juron, il la força à se relever.

Son seul désir était de s'étendre sur le lit, de s'y perdre avec elle, en elle.

Avec des gestes fébriles, il lui arracha son haut, qu'il fit voler au-dessus de sa tête. Quand ils se collèrent au mur, ses mains enveloppaient les seins de la jeune fille.

Mokuren éclata de rire au moment où il se baissa pour la téter. Elle se mit à gémir, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, transie de volupté.

Quant à Shion, il y mettait une hardeur, une passion, une violence qui lui donnait le vertige. Mokuren s'arc bouta, offrant son corps à de plus amples caresses et la morsure des dents de son amant contre sa peau mise à vif lui embrasa totalement les sens. Elle lui ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il la prit sur la champ.

Shion lui abaissa sa jupe, sa bouche parcourant les courbes de son corps. Il fit courir sa langue sur la peau frémissante de sa poitrine et Mokuren chancela, les ongles enfoncés des les épaules de son amant. Shion lâcha un rugissement de plaisir, les lèvres collés à la chair de la jeune fille. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose mais ne chercha pas à en comprendre le sens. Il la saisit au hanches et sa bouche vorace se referma sur elle avec passion.

Mokuren se mit à crier. Saisissant les épaules de Shion, elle voulut le relever, incapable de suporter tant de plaisir. Elle était en train de mourir. Un plaisir d'une telle intensité ne pouvait la laisser indemne et son corps était submergé par un flot continue de sensation que lui procuraient les mains de Shion. Guidé par son seul désir, elle tira sur le T-Shirt de Shion, qu'elle déchira, elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Avec de gestes aussi fiévreux que ceux de son compagnon, elle promema ses doigts sur la peau tiède de Shion.

De son côté, Shion se démenait avait ses chaussures a tel point q'il la fit rire. Mokren se baissa et le serra encore plus, sans arrêter de mordiller sensuellement la peau de sa goege et de son torse nu.

Ils roulren tbientpot sur le sol. Mokuren écarta les vêtements et leurs bouches restèrent soudées tandis qu'ils changeaient une fois de plus de position. Quand elle se dressa sur lui, il la saisit aux hanches, la portant à bout de reins. Arquant lz dos, elle le fit pénétrer en elle. Son corps frémit tandis qu'il l'emplissait. La tête renversée en arrière, arc boutant son corps svelte, elle se mit à aller et venir. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite à un rythme qui ne cessait de s'accélérer.Shion se saisit de ses mains, content par cette cavalcade sauvage. Il sentit l'étreinte de sa compagne se resserrer sur sa peau au moment où elle atteignait le point culminant du plaisir. Sa propre délivrance le laissa sur le carreau.

Enfin elle retomba sur lui. Tendre, douce et moite. Il lui effleura le dos d'une main douce tendis qu'ils reprennaient leurs souffles. Pour finir, il tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser ses cheveux.

Shion et Mokuren étaient toujours enlacés et recouvert du grand drap blanc quand Adonis et Silen entrèrent en grande dispute. Aster les suivait à quelques pas, l'air visiblement blasé. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent les deux amoureux, tous cessèrent de se disputer. Aster avait l'air plutôt gênée de cette situation mais pourtant elle ne bougea pas. Heureusement, Shion et Mokuren s'étaient tous de suite habilés après leur ébas.

Adonis : Dis moi, Shion, c'est toi qui a tout dis à Aster ?

Shion : Nh !

Adonis : Mais pourquoi ? Maintenant, elle ne me lâche pas ! Et si je la blessais ?

Silen : Voyons, Adonis, tout est en ordre !

Adonis : Pas du tout ! On ne sait pas pourquoi la boucle a cesser de marcher !

Aster : Je t'en pries Adonis, laisses-moi rester avec toi !

Aster s'avança prudemment vers son compagnon et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Aster : S'il te plais...

Adonis secoua la tête, mettant en bataille ses cheveux bruns, et posa ses yeux verts magiques sur Aster.

Adonis : Mais si je...

Aster : Non.. Jamais tu me feras du mal...

Mokuren : Oh fait ! Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous, Silen et Adonis ?

Silen : Ah oui ! Il y à un vaisseau de type Elénien qui se dirige par là... A 10 années lumière ! Il ne répond à aucuns de nos messages. Par sécurité, je voulais envoyer les Gundams.

Adonis : On ne sait pas ce qu'il transporte... Mon avis est qu'il faut le laisser venir.

Shion : C'est beaucoup trop risqué, Adonis. Cependant, je crois que tu as tout de même raison.

A ce moment précis, les 5 garçons se réveillèrent tous en même temps. Heero et Duo sautèrent du lit et sortirent de la chambre. Comme Trowa et Quatre avaient fait la même chose, ils se percutèrent dans le couloir. Wufei arriva juste après. Tous se regardèrent et d'une même voix, la même question fut posé. Ils étaient tous ébahis lorsque le regard d'Heero fu attirer par une ombre à la fenêtre; Il s'y précipita dans l'espoire de voir l'intrus. Cependant...

A suivre...

Lou : Pffff !

Duo : Cool !

Trowa : Il était temps !

Lou : Gomen.. mais sans brouillon, j'pe rien !

Heero : 

Lou : Quoi ?

Heero : 

Lou : Mais quoi bon sang ?

Heero : Pas de lemon pour nous !

Lou : Et kuso... t chiant tu sais ! Je venais de vous en faire un.. Pi, y'a Mokuren et Shion !

Heero : mais c pas moi !

Lou : Un peu d'imagination Heero !

Quatre : Moi, chui plutot content !

Lou : Ba, votre vrai lemon arrivera un peu plus tard... Ainsi que celui de Wufei !

Wufei : Quoi ? Moi ? Chui avec quelqu'un ? C'est vrai ?

Lou : Mais oui ! Puisque je te ke dis !

Wufei : Fille ou garçon ?

Lou en pleine réflexion : Je sais pas !

Wufei tombant de sa chaise : Comment ça tu sais pas ?

Lou : Ba, j'y réfléchis encore; Allre, il est temps d'aller faire dodo ! J'ai travaillé tte la journée et il est tard ! Bonne nuit ou bonne journée a vous !

ps : Faîtes pas gaffe o fote d'orto... G pa envie de corriger... J'espère qu'il y en a pas trop !


	8. Le début des hostilités

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Ba, jusqu'à présent, c t Lou alors je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait

Série: Y'a pas vraiment de choix ! Avec 5 bo garçons…

Disclamer: Ouin… ils sont pas à moi (chui un peu triste parce que je viens de lire une death…)

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5… c encore un secret ! Mais vous le saurez ds le chap d'ap !

Wufei : Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

Lou : Et oui ! Mais je crois que tu t'y attends pas du tout !

Wufei : J'aime pas ça !

Lou : Qui plus est, il y'a une autre surprise pour toi !

Wufei : Gloups… Tu peux au moins me dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Lou : Hum… Je peux ! Un garçon ou, une fille…

Wufei : Très drôle !Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

Histoire : Histoire de réincarnation

Résumé : Oh oh oh… Voyons, reprenons le chap d'avant.. Hum.. Oui.. Ok.. Alors, Quatre et Trowa ont enfin laissés leurs sentiments se dévoiler. Mais alors qu'ils retournent tranquillement dans la chambre de Quatre, Réléna (qui les surveille) se débarrasse d'un tueur. Mais la nuit n'est pas finit, et les G-boys font un rêve en commun dès plus étrange …

_Ps 1 : Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des perso…_

**Ps 2 : Le passage en gras représente le rêve de Wufei !**

**Remerciements :**

**Alexiel : ** hé hé hé.. alors comme ça, t'aimes pas Nina, Shô et Uriel ? ba, t'as peux être raison ! Enfin... je connais un peu Angel Sanctuary, mais je savais pas pour Uriel !

**Tsukihime : ** Coucou ma petite puce ! Ba écoute chui ravie que t'aime ma fic ! Bonne chance à paris !

**Onarluca :** mais non, mais non... Chui pas du tout sadique ! Mais pour me faire pardonner, voilà le chap suivant.

**Lucy-hp :** J'pe t'appeler Lucy tout court ? Merci du compliment, ça me touche bcp ! Pour Réléna, c'est vrai qu'elle est intelligente seulement parce que c un ordi ! Fo bien être méchante avec elle...

Je dédis ce chapitre à Melle Lucy-hp, petite (ou grande) dernière arrivée.. j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Chapitre 8 : Début des hostilités

Ils étaient tous ébahis lorsque le regard d'Heero fut attiré par une ombre à la fenêtre; Il s'y précipita dans l'espoir de voir l'intrus. Cependant, la lune fut de nouveau cachée par un nuage et sa pâle clarté disparut. Il essaya tout de même de regarder dehors, puis, releva la tête. Il tomba sur la chevelure soyeuse de Duo qui avait écrasé son nez contre le verre froid.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hee-Chan ?

Heero lui lança un drôle de regard : Rien… J'avais cru voir quelque chose…

Quatre : Dites, vous avez bien fait le même rêve que moi ?

Wufei : Je crois bien que oui…

Duo : Mais nous, on a eut un truc en plus.. Aieuh !

Duo se frotta énergiquement la tête et évita le regard noir du perfect soldier.

Heero : J'ai une question, que s'est-il passer entre vous trois ?

Quatre baillant : Comment ça ?

Heero : Juste avant que vous n'entriez dans la serre, que faisiez-vous ?

Trowa : On parlait de cette fameuse navette qui arrive ici…

Duo se frottant les yeux : Hum.. Il est 2 h 45 du mat, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir, on a école demain… On parlera de tout ça au p'ti déjeuner !

Wufei : Le Baka a raison ! On risque pas d'oublier… Bonne nuit !

Wufei se tourna et rentra dans sa chambre sans plus d'explication. Les 4 autres pilotes ne savaient pas comment faire. Duo était dans la chambre de Heero et Trowa dans celle de Quatre. Fallait-il qu'ils repartent tous dans leur chambre afin de ne pas éveiller les soupons des autres ? Duo qui n'avait envie que d'une chose, aller se coucher, prit les choses en main.

Duo : Bon… On va pas jouer à ce petit jeu toute la nuit. Pis, un jour il aurait fallut mettre Trowa au courant de toute façon. Tu viens, Hee-Chan ?

Heero : Oui.

Sous le regard interloqué du Français, les deux amants s'enfoncèrent dans la chambre de Heero. Il jeta un regard à Quatre qui haussa les épaules.

Quatre : J'avais promis à Duo de garder le secret !

Trowa : Depuis quand ?

Quatre : Avant le repas…

Trowa : Tu crois que Duo sait pour nous ?

Quatre : On est sortit en même temps de ma chambre ! Il n'est pas si bête que ça, il a comprit ! Aller, viens.

Quatre attrapa le bras de son compagnon et l'entraîna vers sa chambre, le tout sous le regard perçant de Réléna.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir et s'adossa au mur de la maison. A quelques secondes prêt et Heero l'aurait vue. Heureusement pour elle, la lumière de la lune s'était dispersée au bon moment. Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis se recoucher, elle pouvait se poser elle aussi. Elle s'installa sur une branche et calla son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Ainsi mise, elle pouvait voir le couloir en toute tranquillité.

Vaisseau Obéron, en stase autour de Saturne****:

Nina suivait à grands pas l'officier Uriel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une énorme porte, il s'arrêta et se plaça sur le côté. Quand Nina passa devant lui, il fit une légère révérence.

Nina : Merci Uriel, vous pouvez disposer !

Uriel : Bien Madame.

Le jeune homme lui fit un salut militaire de la main puis s'éclipsa sans le moindre bruit. Nina poussa la porte de bois et pénétra dans la salle de contrôle. Aussitôt, tout le monde se courba en avant. L'officier le plus gradé s'avança vers elle. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses immenses yeux rouge. Son visage aux formes aussi douces que féminines s'éclaira d'un radieux sourire et sa longue tresse argentée virevolta quand il se baissa pour s'agenouiller devant Nina.

Nina : Alors, Sei, que se passe-t-il ?

Ayant reçut l'avale de son supérieur, le Major se releva.

Sei : La communication avec Abioros est définitivement rompu !

Nina : Et les dernières images ?

Sei : Elles viennent de nous parvenir.

Sei releva sa manche, découvrant une sorte de montre à clavier sur son poignet et tapota dessus. Aussitôt, l'écran noir en face d'eux s'illumina et une image apparut. D'abord, il ne se passait pas grand chose puis après avoir basculé, l'image se stabilisait sur une jeune fille blonde (super vision nocturne). Sans le moindre effort, la gamine projeta Abioros et sembla lui briser le cou.

Nina : Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment une simple gamine peut réussir à se débarrasser aussi facilement d'un élément comme le Sous lieutenant Abioros ?

Sei : Et bien… Justement, d'après les analyses d'Abioros, ce n'est pas une gamine !

Nina : Pardon ?

Sei : Les scanns qu'il à fait montre qu'elle n'est pas humaine.. Ni vivante. C'est une androïde. Pas de battement de cœur, température égale à zéro, pas de respiration…

Nina : Impossible ! Les terriens n'ont pas encore un technologie aussi avancé… Dans ce cas…

Sei : Oui, Nina… Se sont les Sélénites !

Nina : Et merde ! Fais chi…

Nina crispa le poings. Elle sentit la main du Major se poser sur son épaule. Il la connaissait très bien et savait que quand elle était en colère, ses pouvoirs se décuplaient et elle risquait de blesser quelqu'un. Normalement, personne à par Shô ne se permettait d'être aussi familier avec elle, Le Commandeur suprême de défense, mais Sei et elle avait fait leur classe ensemble si bien qu'ils étaient de vrais amis.

Nina se retourna et lui attrapa la main avec gentillesse.

Nina : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller ! Il faut que j'aille voir Le Seigneur Kou tout de suite… Vas voir Shô, les unités 9 doivent être prêtes… Envois les immédiatement sur Terre et débrouillez-vous pour modifier la couleur de leur yeux !

Sei la saluant : Bien Commandeur…

Planète Terre, 6 h 30 am.

Le rayon de soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre, plus que le réveil, sortit Duo de ses rêves. Il se retourna et se lova encore un peu plus contre le torse de son amant. Quand il sentit les bras de ce dernier se refermer sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux. Heero le regardait silencieusement. Il embrassa le jeune américain puis s'étira.

Heero : Il faut se lever, Tenshi…

Duo : Comment tu m'as appelé ? Tu commence bien, dès le réveil, tu me lance le nom de ton amante au nez !

Heero : Mais pas du tout… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça !

Duo lui jeta un regard complice et se leva. Alors qu'il se retournait (encore une fois !) vers Heero, il remarqua que le garçon le regardait bizarrement.

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : T'es beau avec les cheveux détachés !

Duo lui fit son plus beau sourire, il tourna sur lui-même, faisant voler sa crinière brune le long de son corps presque nu. Puis il les attrapa et entreprit de les natter.

Duo : Finit pour aujourd'hui ! Faut y aller maintenant !

Heero : J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Mais Duo avait raison. Les trois autres pilotes étaient déjà lever depuis longtemps et discutaient dans la cuisine en face d'un café quand ils arrivèrent.

Duo : B'jour tout le monde !

Quatre : Salut Duo… Bien dormi ?

Duo : Vu où j'étais, oui, très bien… Mais je te retourne la question !

Quatre piqua un fard et plongea dans son bol de café, Trowa, à côté de lui murmura quelque chose qui acheva de le faire rougir.

Duo : Bien, bien, je vois…

Heero : De quoi parliez vous ?

Wufei : De notre rêve d'hier…

Heero : Ah oui !

Trowa : Pendant que Shion et Mokuren faisait une certaine chose…

Duo : De quoi tu parles ?

Quatre : Duo ! Quand on est rentré (Aster, Adonis et Silen) vous étiez enlacer dans un drap… Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qui se passait !

Duo : Juste un petit câlin…

Heero : Bon, passons !

Wufei : Donc, nous, on parlait de ce fameux engin spatial… Il viendrait de la planète Elen, notre ennemie de toujours.

Trowa : En fait, il semblerait qu'on protège « l'Orbe de grenat ». On sait pas ce que c'est mais il est avec nous…

Quatre : C'est Silen qui en a parlé ! Soi disant que les Eléniens le voudraient… Du moins c'est ce qu'on pense.

Wufei : Et il y a les Gundam !

Heero : Oui, Silen a prononcé ce mot…

Duo : Et c'est quoi ?

Wufei : Ce sont des énormes robots de fer… Je les ais déjà vu, une fois…

Trowa : On protège donc cet Orbe de Grenat avec des méchas…

Quatre : Mais pourquoi ne sommes nous pas sur Zéla ?

Heero : Peut-être que cette planète n'existe plus… Où n'est plus très sûr pour cette chose…

Wufei : … Non. Zéla nous envoie régulièrement des informations, donc il y a toujours quelqu'un…

Duo : Moi j'ai une question très importante ! Si nous étions au-dessus de la Terre et avec d'autres corps, pourquoi sommes nous aujourd'hui réincarné en terriens ?

Quatre : C'est une bonne question !

Wufei : On est peut-être mort !

Heero : Ou alors, ce ne sont pas de vrais souvenirs, mais des images implantées en nous !

Trowa : J'en doute… A mon avis, la mémoire nous reviendra bientôt ! Il faut laisser faire le temps.

Quatre : Oui, je suis d'accord. Bon préparons nous, on commence dans une heure.

A quelques pâtés de maisons de là.

Zeck sortait de sa demeure quand son portable émit un drôle de sifflement. Il regarda Réléna devant lui et lui fit signe de partir devant. De son côté, il ouvrit le portable et brancha une oreillette.

Zeck : Centaurée, que se passe-t-il ?

Centaurée : Tu viens de recevoir un mail de Heliopsix.

Zeck : Pas trop tôt ! Ouvre le !

Centaurée (avec une voix grave d'homme) : Zeck, il est encore dangereux de révéler toute la vérité aux garçons. Cependant, je t'autorise à mettre Réléna en mode guard ! Comme Raven pense qu'il faut tout le dire, voilà ce que je propose. Tant que Réléna peut intervenir sans qu'ils ne sans aperçoivent, on ne dit rien. Seulement si Réléna est obliger d'intervenir directement, elle devra les ramener au quartier général. Une fois en sécurité, nous leur dirons tout ! Continue à me mettre au courant des nouvelles. Ah, oui… Nous avons pu identifier l'homme que Réléna a éliminer hier. D'après les photos, ils s'agirait du Sous Lieutenant Abioros. Nous avions déjà eu affaire à lui il y a quelques temps… Il était très dangereux ! J'ai peur que maintenant, les Eléniens n'envoient leur gros des troupes ! Veilles bien sur les enfants. Et contrôle toi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses tout planter ! Amicalement Héliopsix.

Fin de la dictée. Dois-je répondre quelque chose ?

Zeck : Raven… Si elle s'en mêle on court à une catastrophe ! Dès qu'il s'agit de Silen, elle fait des folies. Enfin, je suis bien placé pour comprendre sa réaction. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Silen et Raven…Les deux f… hum… Centaurée, dis à Héliopsix de tenir Raven à l'écart pour le moment, j'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça !

Zeck referma l'ordinateur et le plongea dans sa poche. Il releva le col de son manteau puis, fourrant ses mains dedans, avança l'air grave. Mais au lieu de tourner à droite, vers l'école, il se dirigea vers la gauche. Il s'installa dans un coin, bien caché et patienta. Au bout de 10 minutes, il vit la petite troupe de garçons arriver. Il les laissa passer devant lui puis leur emboîta le pas après plusieurs mètres. Tous se passait pour le mieux lorsque 2 hommes débouchèrent en face d'eux. Ils devaient avoir environs 30 ans et étaient de carrure normale. Toutes les deux étaient grands, mince et sportif, la seul chose qui les différenciait était leur visage. L'un avait les cheveux mi-longg et de couleur noir avec des yeux marron alors que l'autre avait des cheveux bleuté coiffé comme Quatre et des yeux gris. Ils semblaient tous les 2 attendre quelque chose si bien que Duo s'avança pour leur parler.

Duo : Euh… On peut vous aider ?

Mais avant que Duo ne comprenne, Heero le tira en arrière violemment. A ce moment là, l'homme aux cheveux ébène se jeta sur lui. Le japonais évita le coup de poing fulgurant de son adversaire et fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter son pied. Seulement, l'homme en face était bien plus rapide si bien qu'il avait déjà anticipé son mouvement, il lui attrapa la cheville et le colla à terre.

Zeck qui regardait la scène commençait à avoir peur. Il grimpa silencieusement sur le toit d'une maison et se plaça juste en face des 2 hommes. Il fixa un modem digital sur sa main et appuya sur un bouton. Le modem grésilla un peu puis se déforma. A sa place, une arme se dessina. Emprisonnant tout l'avant bras du professeur, l'arme ressemblait à une sorte de fusil à lunette. Voyant que Heero était en mauvaise posture et que l'intrus allait le tuer, Zeck mit un œil sur le viseur puis pressa la gâchette. Sans le moindre bruit de détonation, la balle alla se loger directement dans le front de l'adversaire de Heero. Sous l'œil étonné des enfants, l'homme se liquéfia sur-le-champ. Quand Zeck voulut cibler le second adversaire, il était trop tard. Ce dernier avait déjà filé en vitesse. Le professeur rangea l'arme et se cacha.

Heero qui se relevait grâce la main de Duo ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait.

Trowa : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Heero : Oui… Rien de casser.

Quatre : Tu es sûr ?

Heero : Oui. Je vais avoir des énormes bleus sur les bras mais ça ira.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Trowa : Aucune idée ! Une chose est sur, ces 2 hommes ne voulaient pas nous demander leur chemin.

Heero : Je suis sûr que c'est Zeck ! Il doit sûrement encore être dans les parages !

Duo : En tout cas, il t'a sauvé la vie…

Heero : Mouaip… Mais je commence à en avoir plus que marre ! T'entends Zeck ! Ras le bol de tout ça ! Pourquoi on cherche à nous tuer ?

Heero fit un tour sur lui-même. Il regarda rageusement la rue déserte et serra les poings avec colère. Sans le vouloir, il leva une onde psychique qui alla s'écraser juste à côte de Zeck. Le poteau percuter par cette force invisible se plia instantanément en deux.

Duo : Euh… Heero, je crois qu'il faut que tu te calmes ! Tu vas blesser quelqu'un !

Cette remarque jeta un froid dans l'esprit du japonais. Et si il touchait involontairement son ange ?

Heero : Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Wufei : Parmi nous, Shion était celui qui avait le plus de pouvoir ! Tant qu'on ne saura pas tout sur nous, je crains qu'on ne puisse pas les contrôler pour le moment. Ce sont nos émotions qui vont les déclencher.

Duo : Aller, viens Hee-Chan… C'est pas grave !

Heero : Merci, Duo.

Duo : Ba, tu m'appelles plus… Comment c'était déjà… Ten, quelque chose !

Wufei : Tenshi. C'est le surnom de Mokuren.

Trowa : Tu sais beaucoup de chose Wufei !

Wufei : Mes rêves ont commencé quand j'étais tout petit ! On y va ?

Les 5 garçons repartirent tranquillement non sans appréhension. Zeck qui était toujours hors de leur vue poussa un soupir.

Zeck : _Bon sang… A quelques centimètres et c'était moi ! Inconsciemment, Shion a du me repérer grâce à ses pouvoirs! Pffff… Et si il lui était arriver quelque chose ? Nan ! Il ne faut pas que je pense à lui. Cela risquerait de mettre ma mission en péril. Mais il est si proche de moi…. Aller Zeck, du nerf. Tu as réussi pour le moment à ne pas flancher, il ne se doute de rien ! Je dois faire comme si de rien ! Je vais prévenir Héliopsix… Pourquoi m'a-t-il confié cette mission, à moi ?_

Zeck secoua la tête et se remit à suivre le plus discrètement possible les enfants. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à l'école sains et saufs, Zeck les abandonna et passa par la porte des professeurs. Une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait.

Heero était toujours plongé dans ses pensée si bien qu'il ne vit pas Réléna se jeter sur lui. Il s'écrasa de tout son long, Réléna dans ses bras. Heureusement pour lui, Duo veillait. Il attrapa la jeune fille par le col et la força à se lever.

Duo : Mais arrêtes, Réléna ! A peine arriver et tu commences déjà…

Réléna : Mais je…

La jeune fille s'interrompu. Son frère venait de lui envoyé un signal lui ordonnant de changer de mode. Aussi, elle fit ce qui lui était demandé. Elle passa en hyper mode autrement dit, le mode guard. Elle ne chercha même pas à se recoller à Heero, la seule chose qui importait maintenant, c'était leur protection. Il n'était plus dans sa programmation de leur faire croire qu'elle était amoureuse de Heero. Elle ne devait plus les lâcher d'une semelle.

Ce changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des 5 garçons mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. Ils savaient ce qu'était Réléna et avaient décidé de la laisser faire. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur classe, une Réléna taciturne et discrète sur leurs talons.

Ils furent étonné de trouver leur professeur principal, Zeck, dans leur classe. Ils commençaient par Français et ce n'était pas son cour.

Zeck la mine renfrognée : Bien, un peu de calme s'il vous plait… Une nouvelle élève va intégrer votre classe. Tu peux venir !

Timidement, une très belle jeune fille entra dans la petite pièce. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et une jupe pourpre. La couleur de ses grands yeux marron était rehausser par deux magnifiques couettes rouge. Et sa peau d'albâtre accentuait sa beauté irréelle. Elle leur fit un grand sourire puis fixa Heero.

Zeck : Voici Melle Orion Shadow.

Orion : Bonjour. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Duo qui la dardait depuis le début donna un coup de coude à son amant.

Duo : J'ai l'impression qu'elle a flashé sur toi, mon grand ! Elle ne te quitte pas des yeux !

Heero : Mais pourquoi moi ? Chui déjà pris !

Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Zeck jeta un regard à sa sœur assise pas très loin de Heero. Cette dernière le lui rendit et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Puis Zeck disparut de leur salle et le cour commença. Orion avait été mise à la seule place de libre, près d'un garçon prénommé Tristan. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, pourtant, lorsque la cloche de la pause sonna, la jeune fille au cheveux de feu s'approcha de Heero et cie.

Orion : Bonjour !

Duo : Salut !

Orion : Euh.. Vous, vous appelez comment ?

Quatre : Pardon. Moi c'est Quatre et voici Trowa !

Duo : Le p'ti a la queue de cheval, c'est Wufei, Wufy pour les intime. Le beau brun à mes côté c'est Heero et moi, Duo !

Orion ne lâchant pas Heero des yeux : Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

: Et bien tu seras ravie une autre fois.

La voix cristalline avait surgit soudainement et força Orion à tourner la tête. Elle rencontra un regard marron lourd de menace.

Orion : Euh… Pardon ?

Wufei : Y'a un truc qui va pas.. Pourquoi Réléna réagit comme ça ?

Heero : Bonne question.

Réléna : Dis moi la nouvelle, tu comptes côtoyer Heero si facilement ? Ne t'approche pas d'eux.

Orion : Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

Voyant que la discussion tournait à la bagarre entre filles, les garçons sortirent lentement et à pas de loups de la salle. A peine avaient-ils disparut que Orion abandonna son sourire de petite fille pour afficher un air sournois.

Réléna : Laisses les tranquille !

Orion : Et pourquoi donc ? Je sais qui tu es ma grande, je ne me ferais pas avoir comme le Sous Lieutenant Abioros…

Réléna : Je t'aurais prévenu. Je n'aurais aucun scrupules à me débarrasser de toi !

Orion : Essayes toujours, on verra si tu es capable de me tuer. Androïde…

Réléna : Tu ne m'évincera pas si facilement. Lorsque j'ai tué votre Sous Lieutenant, mon mode guard n'était pas activé ! Maintenant si…

Orion : Je vois… Tu les suis partout… mais sauf si je me trompe, ils ignorent que tu les protège… Tu ne vas donc pas pouvoir aller chez eux…

Réléna : N'en sois pas si sûr !

Les deux filles stoppèrent leur bataille verbale lorsque Tristan entra dans le salle. Il s'approcha d'elles.

Tristan : Bonjour Réléna. Orion, tu veux pas venir à la cafétéria ?

Orion jetant un regard à Réléna : Si, si… Je te suis.

Elle emboîta le pas au garçon, laissant l'androïde toute seule. Réléna téléchargea sa conversation avec Orion et l'envoya sur le portable de son frère. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne le voit pas. Pour le moment, les Eléniens ne savaient pas encore qui était son Maître. Après le téléchargement, Réléna décida de retourner à son poste de surveillance auprès des garçons. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle remplit de monde, elle repéra rapidement Orion sur la droite à environs 5 m des Sélénites.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Réléna veillait avec soin à ce que l'Elénienne n'approche aucun des garçons et les suivait partout. De leur côté, Heero et Trowa s'interrogeaient de plus en plus sur la réaction assez violente de l'androïde mais la laissait faire.

Le seul événement qui brisa le cour de cette journée fut après l'heure du repas. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de parler à la cafète en attendant le début des cour, Wufei s'était endormit. Rien de bien grave jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à bouger un peu trop dans son sommeil.

Duo : Pfff.. on a bien manger !

Heero : Vu la quantité que tu as engouffré, normal que tu dises ça !

Duo : Méchant Hee-Chan !

Quatre : Chut.. Moins fort, Duo. On dirait que Wufei avait sommeil.

L'Américain jeta un regard à son compagnon. Ce dernier avait la tête entre les main et semblait en effet dormir. Heero lui lança un regard noir lui faisant bien comprendre de le laisser tranquille. Mais du côté de Wufei, rien n'était serein.

**Une femme… Elle était là, devant lui, si belle et si souriante dans sa longue robe blanche en soie. Lui était assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, ces mains dans les siennes. Comme elle lui a manqué…**

**Le noir… Où est-il ? Quelqu'un est avec lui dans cette obscurité, il le sent si près…**

**Une lumière… Il est de nouveau avec la jeune fille. Elle le regarde, lui sourit tout en arrangeant sa coiffure. Lui tend la main pour attraper une mèche rebelle.**

**Puis sa vision se trouble. Encore le noir. Souffle sur sa nuque, baissers dans son cou. Sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur.**

**Et encore une nouvelle fois, cette jeune fille au regard franc. Mais cette fois ci, assise sur ses genoux, la tête tranquillement posé dans le creux de son épaule.**

**Puis le noir. Murmures dans la nuit, gémissement dans l'ombre, doigts parcourant son corps et mots d'amours échangés.**

**Le jardin et elle. Lui qui lui parle, une main la serrant contre son torse et l'autre caressant ses cheveux noir d'un geste tendre et rassurant.**

**Changement. Odeur de sueur, corps épanouis, dernier frôlement de sa peau.**

**Et le visage de cette jeune fille qui lui revient encore, toujours, sans cesse, un nom lui vient à l'esprit... Raven.**

**Et enfin, le vide. Quelque chose manque. Angoisse, peur, panique, détresse, douleur…**

Wufei se réveilla en sentant qu'on le secouait. Il ouvrit vaguement un œil et aperçut une chevelure blonde. Quatre était penché sur lui, le regard inquiet.

Quatre : Tout va bien Wufei ? Tu as fais un cauchemar on dirait…

Wufei : Hum.. Un rêve étrange… On aurait dis comme des flash back…

Trowa : Racontes !

Wufei : Et bien, il y avait cette jeune fille avec moi. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Raven… On était dans un jardin et semblait très proche. Mais, je me retrouvais soudain dans le noir… Avec quelqu'un…

Duo : Qui ?

Wufei : Je ne sais pas. Je ne voyais personne mais pourtant il y avait cette présence, une personne chère. Certainement celle que j'aimais en tant que Silen. Et puis, elle s'est évanoui.. Et là… C'est comme si j'avais paniqué… mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui était là.

Le chinois passa sous silence les détails de ce qui se passait dans le noir. Il était sur qu'il y avait quelqu'un, et une personne très proche vu ce qu'ils devaient faire. Peut être cette jeune fille si belle était-elle celle que son cœur avait choisit. Et ce nom, Raven... Il lui disait bien quelque chose. Wufei n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car la sonnerie lui vrilla les oreilles. La journée reprenait son cour normal. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient car lorsque l'heure du cour de Maths arriva, un drame secoua l'école en entière. Un signal strident se mit à sonner et Zeck arriva en courant. Il demanda aux élèves de ne pas paniquer et de sortir dehors en laissant leurs affaires sur place. Un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce et s'accentua quand un nuage du fumée noir brouilla le ciel bleu. Tout le monde évacua rapidement l'enceinte. Et les pompiers arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Ils s'acharnaient à éteindre l'incendie qui ravageait les bâtiments. Au bout de 2 heures, chaque professeur principal regroupa sa classe. Zeck en fit donc de même. Il les rassembla et leur demanda le silence.

Zeck : Bon, les enfants… Tout va bien. Le feu va bientôt être éteint. Vous aller rentrer chez vous pour quelques jours. Le temps qu'on trouve un autre lycée qui puisse vous accueillir. Il n'y aura pas de cour pendant une semaine. D'ici là, vous aurez de nouvelle information. Maintenant, vous êtes libres.

Après cette déclaration, les discutions allaient bon train. Chacun se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer. Les 5 compères ne se firent pas prier pour rentrer chez eux. Mais en partant, Heero croisa le regard d' Orion. Un regard en coin plein de satisfaction. Puis Réléna s'interposa entre eux.

Obéron 

Nina était assise dans un fauteuil, un dossier entre les mains. Elle tourna lentement une page puis soupira. Fermant le rapport, elle se leva et fit les 400 pas dans sa chambre. A ce moment précis, Shô passa le tête par la porte.

Shô : Tout va bien ?

Nina : Nan… Je suis inquiète. On a perdu Phénix et je n'ai pas de nouvelles des autres. En plus, Kou est de très mauvaise humeur…

Shô : Ne t'inquiète donc pas… Je vais au labo, je reviens vite. Bisous.

Nina : Oui… _Si seulement tu savais la vérité mon grand ! Tu me haïrais au plus au point tout comme moi je le déteste…Bientôt, je ne serais plus là…Mais Il a encore besoin de moi ici. Je dois jouer le jeu encore un moment. Mais j'en peux plus… _

Nina soupira et abandonna le masque habituel qu'elle affichait tous les jours. Son visage s'adoucit et ses traits s'apaisèrent.

Terre, 15 h 45

Ils arrivaient enfin chez eux. Duo sautait joyeusement au côté de Heero alors que Quatre, Wufei et Trowa discutait. Vu l'heure qu'il était, ils avaient décider de s'installer confortablement dans le salon et de parler de tous ce qui leur arrivait…

Ils parlaient donc de tous ça, Quatre faisait le thé, quand la porte d'entré s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, sortant de ses gons. La porte de bois vola dans le mur et se brisa en deux. Une silhouette se dessina dans le trou béant qui était il y a quelques minutes une porte.

A suivre…

Lou : Tiens, chui pas arrivée là où je voulais…

Duo : Comment ça ?

Lou : Ba, ce chap est tro lon alor g du m'arrêtè av…

Heero : Pas grave… Dis pk je me fait latter par le mec au cheveux noir, moi ?

Lou : Ba, ils sont plus forts que vous.

Quatre : Moi je trouve qu'il y a des énigmes en plus… Style, de qui parle Zeck quand il dit : Il aurait pu être blesser ! Ou alors, cette Nina, qu'est-ce qu'elle cache ?

Lou : Quaaaaaatre ! T'as finis de tout dévoilé ! Va plus y avoir de mystère !

Quatre : Oups.. Pardon.

Lou : Bref, j'espère que ce chap vous a plu… Et surtt n'hésitez pas à me laisser de messages ! A +


	9. Les Sélénites

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur (avec des pompons de majorette) : Un L… Un O… Un U… LOU ! Youpis !

Série: Y'a pas vraiment de choix ! Avec 5 bo garçons…

Disclamer: Bon, toujours pas à moi.. Je commence à mis faire maintenant

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5… c encore un secret ! Vous allez l'apprendre !

Lou : Hé hé hé.. enfin, on va voir avec qui est notre petit Wufy !

Wufei : Onna ! Attention à toi !

Lou : Pfff ! Même pas peur !

Duo : Alors… Il est avec qui ?

Lou lui murmurant à l'oreille :…

Duo : Nan ! Hihihi.. trop drôle !

Lou : Je sais… Bon, on y go (d'agno !)

Histoire : Ba, après s'être réincarné, nos G-Boys retrouvent peu à peu leur ancienne mémoire.

Résumé : Voilà qui se précise… Les mémoires se recomposent petit à petit mais en même temps les Eléniens les attaquent de plus en plus. De son côté, Zeck semble cacher quelque chose… Et une certaine Raven vient de faire son entrée ! Il semble qu'elle soit très proche de Wufei. Sur l'Obéron, Nina se comporte d'une bien étrange façon…. Que se passe-t-il donc dans l'univers.

_Ps 1 : Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des perso…_

**Remerciements :**

**Syt the Evil Angel : **Hé hé hé.. pourtant chui nulle pour tout ce qui touche à la cuisine ! En fait, Acturus est une constellation. C'est Actarus dans goldorak (je crois...) et c'est bien save my earth... Quand à St Seiya, faudra que tu me dises pk ? je pensais pas avoir mit des clin d'oeil sur ce manga ! Merci pour ta review !

**Nolwe II :** Tu sais, moi aussi g u des prob avec ff net ! Bon, chui contente que mes limos t plu (c un peu pour toi que je l'avais fait !) Au début il devait rien y avoir entre Trowa et Quatre.; Juste un petit baiser de rien du tout !

**Alexiel :** La voilà la suite... la perso qui à enfoncé cette porte avait une trèèèès bonne raison ! Pour Nina et orion... Ba, tu va voir ! Quant à Uriel, j'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait le détester ! Uriel, je le vois bien grand et mince... Des cheveux court (style Tsuzuki) et des yeux verts... Le genre mignon quoi ! Pour Quatre et Trowa, il devrait y avaoi un lemon entier dans le chap suivant... Bisous.

**Hayko Maxwell :** Kikou... Contente que ma fic te plaise, c fè pour ! Pour les noms, ceux des anciennes vies des G Boys sont les noms japonnais ce ces perso (Save my earth) Les Eléniens, c'est mes choix (un peu fou mais bon... Et les unité 9 sont inspirés des étoiles et cie !) Quant aux Eléniens (ce mot) il vient de mon prénom. La planète Elen n'est pas très loin de moin vraix prénom ! Mais chut... Secrêt professionnel !

**Lucy :** Euh... c quoi en cliff (chui nulle mais je demande tt de même !) En tous cas, je vois que tu réfléchis très vite... je peux te dire une truc de sûr ! Zeck, n'est pas a proprement parler une réincarnation. Il a toujours le même corps qu'avant même si il est diff... Tu découvrira le pourquoi ap... Idem pour Raven et Heliopsix ! Pour le feu de l'école en fait, ça peut être n'importe lequel de l'unité 9. A toi de choisir ! Et tu va voir, ça va encore se compliqué !

**Onarluca : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas toujours autant ! merci pour toutes les reviewqs que t'as laisser.

**Merci à vous tous ! C'est gentil de lire cette fic ! Amusez vous bien avec ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes !**

**Je dédis ce chapitre à toutes (et tous) celle (ceux) qui ont trouvée (é) avec qui Wufei allait être. Je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre vos noms sinon ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise.**

Chapitre 9 : Les Sélénites

La porte de bois vola dans le mur et se brisa en deux. Une silhouette se dessina dans le trou béant qui était il y a quelques minutes une porte. Des cheveux bonds brillèrent dans le soleil. Réléna entra précipitamment dans le salon. Elle ordonna aux garçons de quitter immédiatement la maison.

Sans réfléchir, Heero attrapa Duo et le poussa vers la sortie. Il fit un signe à Trowa puis invita Wufei à le suivre. De son côté, Trowa alla chercher le blondinet dans la cuisine et le força à abandonner ses tasses. Il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour s'échapper de la propriété. A peine avaient-ils mis un pieds en dehors du jardin qu'une fumée bleutée se répandit dans toutes les pièces. Réléna les força à reculer encore. Lorsque toute la fumée eu enfin disparut, elle se tourna vers les garçon.

Réléna : Suivez-moi.

Duo : C'était quoi ça ?

Réléna : Un gaz toxique.

Quatre : Où va-t-on ?

Réléna : J'ai ordre de vous mettre à l'abris. Dépêchez-vous.

Heero : On est pas seuls !

Réléna : Exact. Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner par ici. C'est devenu dangereux.

Wufei : On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Réléna : Plus tard.

Trowa : Pourquoi être intervenue directement.

Réléna : J'ai dis plus tard ! Avancez.

Réléna accéléra le pas avant de tourner à droite. Mais quand elle fut au milieu de la rue, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Les garçons lui jetèrent un coup d'œil.

Réléna : Nous sommes cerné. Ils sont 3… Préparez-vous au combat…

Instinctivement, Heero passa devant Duo. Trowa poussa Quatre derrière lui alors que Wufei regardait dans tous les sens. Soudain, trois ombres sautèrent au sol. Devant Heero, il y avait l'homme de ce matin. A côté, à la surprise de tous, Orion se tenait bien droite. Pour finir, une jeune femme brune venait d'arriver. Ensemble, ils formaient un triangle et bloquaient les garçons.

Trowa : Voilà pourquoi Réléna était étrange ce matin…

Heero : Oui…

La suite se passa en un fraction de minutes. Les 2 ennemis chargèrent en même temps. Heero et Duo étaient aux prise avec l'homme alors que Trowa s'occupait de le femme brune. Réléna s'occupait d'Orion. Elle avait bien du mal à venir à bout de la jeune fille pourtant, lorsqu'elle pu lui attraper la main, elle la bloqua à terre et lui brisa l'épaule. De leur côté, Heero et Duo ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'homme. Soudain, il dégaina une petite épée. Duo fit un bond en arrière et retomba plus loin. A ce moment, un trou se forma dans le crâne de l'homme et une sorte de liquide argenté gicla sur les garçons. L'homme eu des spasmes puis s'écrasa sur le sol. Profitant de cette occasion, Orion se rua vers Duo. Elle lui sauta dessus et ensemble ils firent un rouer bouler sur le sol. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle griffa très légèrement le natté. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pus faire plus de mal à Duo, Heero s'interposa. Enervé comme il était, il ne rendit même pas compte qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Orion fut soulevé de terre puis s'écrasa sur un mur. Réléna s'occupa du reste. Elle trancha nette le tête, qui roula par terre. La femme brune s'échappa rapidement. Elle sauta au dessus de l'androïde, lui arrachant un bras au passage puis s'éloigna par grands bonds.

Réléna : Il faut repartir. Personne n'est blesser ?

Heero : Nan.

Réléna : Venez. Il n'y a pas une minutes à perdre !

Sans se soucier de son bras manquant, Réléna repartit, entraînant les garçons. Ils marchèrent longtemps puis arrivèrent devant une toute petite maison. Réléna les fit entrer à l'intérieur. Elle leur montra des escaliers et les poussa dedans.

Heero : Je sais pas où on va, mais j'aime pas ça !

Réléna : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous emmène au quartier Général.

Trowa : Pourquoi ?

Réléna : Tels étaient les ordres. Si jamais je devais intervenir directement, il fallait que je vous conduise ici.

Quatre : Euh… Et ton bras ?

Réléna : Ce n'est pas grave. Ils m'en mettront un nouveau.

Heero : Et Zeck ?

Réléna : Il vous attend.

Heero : Il était là, pendant l'attaque de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Réléna : En effet. Je l'ai prévenu dès que j'ai compris qu'on nous suivait.

L'escalier qu'ils descendaient semblait mener directement en enfer. Après un long moment dans un obscurité presque total, une lumière fit son apparition. Ils débouchèrent dans une toute petite salle. Réléna s'approcha d'un moniteur et posa sa main dessus.

: Bzzzzz… Analyse des empruntes digital en cour… Bienvenu Réléna. Veuillez entrer le mot de passe.

Réléna : Mot de passe : ZO0033 KY2

: Bzzz : Correct.

Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit à leur droite et tout le petit groupe entra en silence. Zeck les attendait patiemment dedans, à ses côté, une jeune fille au long cheveux noir semblait nerveuse. Assit sur un siège, une troisième personne les regardait.

Zeck : Merci Réléna. Tu peux aller à la cyber… Bonjour les garçon.

Heero sifflant : Zeck…

Zeck : Et oui... Voici Raven… Et Héliopsix.

Trowa : Pourrait-on en fin nous expliquer ?

Wufei : Ra… Raven. Tu…es…

La jeune fille n'avait pas lâcher des yeux le chinois. Elle tourna sa tête vers leur chef, lui formant un question muette puis, ayant reçu la réponse, se jeta dans les bras de Wufei et le serra de toutes ses forces.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand Duo tomba à genoux, le souffle court. Il avait du mal à respirer et sa peau était brûlante. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front et la peau était devenu pâle. Heero se baissa automatiquement et attrapa l'américain avant qu'il ne s'écroule définitivement sur le sol. Zeck s'approcha également, sous l'œil inquiet d'Héliopsix.

Heero : Duo… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Duo ?

Duo : Je… Je me sens… Pas bien… Heero…

Zeck posa la main sur le front du malade puis se releva en grimaçant.

Zeck : Il est bouillant… Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Quatre : Mon Dieu… Il souffre atrocement. Je le sens.

Zeck demanda à Heero de prendre son compagnon et de le suivre. Voyant que Quatre allait les suivre, il l'arrêta.

Zeck : Non, Quatre. Tu ne dois pas venir ! Tant que tu ne contrôleras pas tes pouvoirs, ce sera dangereux. Allons-y.

Zeck dépassa Heero et le guida à travers le QG jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il déposèrent Duo sur un lit et laissèrent Kiria, le médecin l'examiner. Cette dernière commença par prendre sa température. Après avoir vérifier la réaction de ses pupilles, elle leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle souleva les T-Shirt de Duo et chercha. Quand elle aperçut les traces des griffures, elle arracha totalement le tissu.

Kiria : Bon sang ! J'aurais du m'en douter tout de suite ! Zeck, j'ai besoin de toi. Va me cherche une seringue et du Futren… Dépêches-toi, le poison agis depuis longtemps maintenant.

Zeck jura et parti en courant vers l'autre salle du médecin. De son côté, Kiria prit du coton et un flacon. Sans regarder Heero, elle lui ordonna des venir tenir son compagnon. Quand elle plaça les coton imbibé sur les griffures, Duo se contracta violemment et il fallut toute la force de Heero pour le maintenir contre le matelas.

Heero : Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Kiria : Votre ami a été empoisonner… Et pas un simple poison. ZECK ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le sauver…

Zeck arriva rapidement, une seringue à la main, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. D'un coup de main expert, elle l'attrapa et injecta le produit à Duo. L'américain se cabra sur le lit et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il poussa des grognements et se mit même à baver. Kiria se joignit à Heero pour le tenir et l'aide de Zeck ne fut pas de trop. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité à Heero, Duo se calma et retomba mollement sur le lit, couvert de sueur.

Heero : Duo ? Duo ?

Kiria : Il ne t'entend pas… Pour le moment, il est évanoui.

Zeck : Il va s'en sortir ?

Kiria : Je ne sais pas… Le poison a eu beaucoup de temps pour agir. Je ne peux pas me prononcé pour le moment. Mais si il passe la nuit, se sera déjà un miracle. Si il est de constitution forte, peut être s'en sortira-t-il.

Heero : Et c'est tout ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous allez le laisser mourir comme ça ?

Zeck : Heero ! Contrôle toi sinon tu risque de faire des dégâts. Duo est quelqu'un de fort, il luttera.

Heero : Je ne peux vraiment rien faire ?

Zeck fut profondément toucher par la détresse du japonais. Il secoua négativement la tête.

Kiria : La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est de rester auprès de lui. Ta présence l'aidera certainement.

Zeck : Je vais prévenir Héliopsix.. Il va m'en vouloir…

Zeck sortit rapidement, laissant le médecin et Heero aux côtes de Duo. Il entra dans une pièce et retrouva tout le monde. Ils semblaient tous inquiet.

Zeck : C'est le poison de Elen… Malheureusement, il agit depuis longtemps.

Quatre : Duo est... mort ?

Zeck : Non. Il est entre la vie et la mort. Kiria ne peut pas encore se prononcé.

Héliopsix : C'est pas vrai ! Il ne faut pas qu'il meure… Pas maintenant !

Trowa : Duo est fort… Il s'en remettra.

Zeck : Espérons le…

Héliopsix : Très bien. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Vous en savez assez. Vous devez être mort de fatigue. Zeck, conduit les dans leur chambre.

Le professeur hocha la tête puis leur demanda de bien vouloir le suivre. Il fit la grimace en voyant Raven lui emboîter le pas mais ravala sa protestation. Il était de son plein droit de vouloir rattraper le temps perdu avec Wufei. Et la connaissant, elle n'allait certainement pas attendre d'avantage.

Vaisseau Obéron, près de saturne.

Nina rangea la boule de métal dans sa boite avec une certaine lassitude et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise. Elle se passa une main sur le front et soupira. Soudain, une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter a tel point qu'elle manqua de tomber.

Shô : Nina ? Un problème ?

Nina affolée : Hein… Euh, non, non… Pas du tout.

Shô : Tu es sûr. T'as pas l'air bien.

Nina : Ce n'est rien. Depuis quand es-tu là ?

Shô : Je viens juste d'arriver… Tu étais en conversation avec quelqu'un alors j'ai attendu.

Nina se crispa sur son fauteuil. Elle inspira lentement puis fit face à son mari, un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres.

Nina : Ah oui… C'était Maître Kou… Orion, Phénix et Acturus ont été éliminés.

Shô : Quoi ? Aussi facilement ?

Nina : Oui. D'après le rapport d'Aldébaran, il y a plus de Sélénites que ce qu'ont pensait.

Shô : Peut-être faudrait-il envoyer une escouade entière ?

Nina : Peut-être, oui… Il est vrai que les unités 9 ont été habituées à se battre par groupe de 10…

Shô : En formation normale, ils sont puissants…

Nina : Oui, mais on a alors du mal à les contrôler. On n'a déjà fait le teste une fois, et résultat, ils se sont retournés contre nous.

Shô : Qu'importe, ils sont équipés d'un système de désactivation.

Nina : Mais le faire revient à les tuer… Or on n'a pas beaucoup d'unités 9.

Shô : Bon… Je vais au moins réveiller le reste de cette unité.

Nina : Très bien…

Shô embrassa sa femme sur le front puis sortit. Une fois qu'elle était sur qu'il était belle est bien partit, Nina ferma la porte à clé et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Nina : _Bon sang… J'ai été imprudente. Je n'aurai pas dû le joindre sans prendre certaine précaution. Heureusement, Shô ne semble pas avoir entendu notre conversation… Grâce au ciel, les boules de communication n'émettent aucun interférence et il est impossible de les détecter…Je dois être plus prudente à l'avenir. Il ne me reste plus très longtemps à tenir et il ne faut pas que Shô est des soupçons…_

Quartier général 

Elle se tenait devant lui, appuyée sur la porte. Sa longue robe blanche épousait parfaitement son corps musclé et une cascade de cheveux noirs ondulait jusqu'à ses fesses. Cela faisait deux minutes qu'ils s'observaient mutuellement.

Wufei : Euh… Tu es Raven c'est ça ?

En entendant son sourire, la jeune fille lui fit un superbe sourire tout en hochant la tête puis sans la moindre raison, ses yeux se mirent à briller intensément et des larmes glissèrent sur ces joues roses.

Wufei : Mais… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Raven secoua la tête et chassa d'un main sensuelle ces gouttes d'eau puis elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur le Chinois. Ils tombèrent à le renverse. Wufei se retrouva plaqué contre le sol, le jeune fille dans ses bras. Raven se colla encore un peu plus et nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'adolescent. Elle resserra son étreinte et se mit à pleurer de plus belle, mettant Wufei dans l'embarras.

Raven : Tu m'as tellement manqué… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été triste…

Wufei : Mais euh…

Raven : Quand on m'a apprit que tu étais mort, une partie de ma vie s'est effondré… Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, même si ton physique a légèrement changer…

Wufei : Je… Je comprend pas trop…

Raven : Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse de te revoir ?

Wufei : Eu non… Enfin si… Mais tu… Comment dire, tu m'aimes ?

Raven : Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Nous avons toujours été ensemble et tu t'es constamment occupé de moi ! Nous sommes inséparables !

Wufei : Je… Je me suis occupé… de toi ?

Raven : Mais oui ! Même après leur mort, tu es resté pour prendre soin de moi ! Tu es sûr que ça va, Silen ?

Wufei : Non, pas vraiment… Et puis, mon prénom, c'est Wufei.

Raven : Silen, Wufei, c'est la même chose. Silen est Wufei et toi, tu es Silen.

Raven attrapa le regard de Wufei et le contempla un long moment. De son côté, Wufei avait du mal à garder son calme. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec cette jeune qui, semblait-il était liée avec lui. Elle restait immobile, son visage si près du sien. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans réfléchir, Wufei voulu se lever, mais la jeune fille, toujours couché contre lui de tout son poids l'en empêchait. Et il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire mal.

Wufei : Entrez !

La poignée bascula et la porte s'ouvrit à moitié. Zeck jeta un coup d'œil puis remarqua les deux ado par terre. Il fit une moue dubitative puis entra dans la chambre.

Zeck : Raven, Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Raven : Je lui disait bonjour.

Wufei : Ba, je crois que c'est bon maintenant… Tu peux te relever, s'te plais ?

Zeck : Tu lui a dis qui tu étais au moins ?

Wufei : Comment ne pas s'en douter ? Et puis, je l'avais déjà vu en rêve ce midi.

Zeck : Ah oui ? Et qui est-elle ?

Wufei : Ba euh… Elle.. C'est ma…

Raven : Zeck, arrête de perturber mon frère ! Tu veux lui parler je suppose ?

Wufei : …

Zeck : Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Raven : Très bien, je te le laisse ! A plus tard, Silen.

Zeck : Wufei !

Raven : C'est la même chose !

La jeune fille sortit dans le couloir et dirigea ses pas vers le nord. Zeck qui n'avait pas encore fait de mouvements, ferma la porte et regarda Wufei qui se relevait, incertain.

Wufei : Mon… Frère… ?

Zeck : Et oui… Raven est ta sœur.

Wufei ferma les yeux et essaya de ressembler les brides de souvenirs qu'il lui restait de son dernier rêve. Puis finalement, il soupira et ouvrit ses paupières.

Wufei : Ma sœur…Mais… Pourtant…

L'adolescent se rendit compte que Zeck s'était rapproché de quelques pas. Il tourna la tête et et porta son attention sur la tableau accroché au mur.

Wufei : Pourtant, mon rêve… J'étais sûr d'être avec quelqu'un. Une personne à laquelle je tenais plus que tout. Mais le seul visage que je voyais était celui de cette jeune fille, Raven. Je me suis donc dis que c'était elle que l'aimais.

Zeck : Non. Raven est bien ta sœur. Vous étiez presque inséparables. Il faut dire que depuis la mort de vos parents, tu l'élevais… En fait, Silen était l'amant de Shenyo.

Wufei : C'est pour ça que quand elle m'a sauter dessus, je n'ai pas réagit plus… J'avais juste l'envie de la protéger…

Zeck : Silen était très protecteur vis à vis de sa sœur. Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenirs ?

Wufei soupira. Il ne prêta pas attention à la nervosité du professeur et lui répondit, comme si c'était tout naturel de confier ces sentiments à un inconnu.

Wufei : Non… Que des sensations…

Zeck attrapa les poignets du Chinois et le bloqua contre le mur. Il colla ses lèvres à celle de Wufei et chercha à les franchir avec sa langue. Mais l'adolescent ne se laissa pas faire et Zeck s'arrêta net.

Wufei : Mais t'es complètement timbré, Zeck !

Zeck : Et si je te disais que Shenyo est mon véritable nom ?

La révélation perturba Wufei si bien qu'il n'eu aucune réaction quand Zeck l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit. Et de toute façon, sa condition d'adolescent ne lui permettait pas de tenir tête à un adulte aussi bien entraîné que Zeck.

Wufei : Nan… Arrête… Aaahhh… Je t'en pries… Huummf…

Zeck ignora superbement ses supplications. Il continua ses caresses. Au bout d'un moment, Wufei se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait rien pour s'échapper et pire encore qu'il prenait du plaisir à sentir les doigts de Zeck sur sa peau. Ce dernier dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas car il suspendit ses gestes.

Wufei : Pourquoi… Pourquoi suis-je si bien avec toi ?

Zeck : Je te l'ai dis. Nous étions amants. La raison pour laquelle tu ne te souviens plus de moi, c'est parce que nous avons été séparé de longues années. Tu es rester 3 ans sur la Lune avec les autres…Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Zeck approcha lentement son visage de celui du Chinois puis l'embrassa timidement, comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Wufei éprouva un moment de bonheur et se laissa faire. Il sentit la langue de son partenaire se glisser chez lui et laissa la sienne vagabonder également. Quand le baiser se termina, Wufei avait les yeux fermés et les mains perdues dans la chevelure du professeur. Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir et sentit son corps frissonner au contacte de celle de Zeck.

Wufei : J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu…

Zeck lui fit un grand sourire puis s'allongea sur lui, l'oreille contre son cœur.

Zeck : Tu retrouveras bientôt tes souvenirs… Est-ce que…

Le blondinet se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Wufei. Ayant trouvé la réponse qu'il désirait tant, il embrassa une nouvelle fois le Chinois puis glissa ses doigts sur sa peau douce. Instinctivement, Wufei en fit de même et mit torse nu son amant. Zeck lui répondit à l'identique, sauf que une fois cette tâche accomplit, il en commença une autre. Laissant le soin à ses mains de descendre encore un peu plus bas, il se mit à couvrir de baisers la peau du Chinois, s'amusant à le lécher et le mordiller au passage. La réaction de celui ci ne se fit pas attendre. Très vite, sa respiration se fit plus haletante et de légers gémissements franchirent ses lèvres.

Dans une autre pièce, les gémissements qui s'élevaient n'étaient en rien du au plaisir. Duo était toujours couvert de sueur et tremblait comme une feuille. Sa peau n'avait pas reprit sa teinte naturelle et continuait à virer au blanc. Heero qui le veillait depuis un certain temps était de plus en plus inquiet. L'état de son amant empirait de minutes en minutes.

A suivre…

Lou : Oui, oui… Je sais… C'est encore une fin à la con et sadique… Mais fallait que je m'arrête un jour ou l'autre tout de même…

Trowa : Dis, ta changer le titre ? C'était pas « la mort » au début ?

Lou : Ba si… Mais j'ai pas pu arriver à ce passage… Donc j'ai changer. Si j'avait fais ce que était initialement prévu, j'en serait à une trentaine de page ! J'ai du modifier les titre en conséquence.

Quatre : Je préfère.

Lou : Cris pas victoire trop vite, c'est le prochain chap qui portera ce nom…

Heero : T'es en train de me dire que mon Duo va mourir ?

Lou : Ba à toi d'imaginer… Tu sais, faut bien qu'il y est des morts ! Pi, ds l'état ouu il est, ce serait mieux, non ?

Heero : NON

Lou : Mais comme ça il souffrira plus !

Quatre : Mais… Pas Duo ! TU peux pas le tuer !

Lou : Ba, avec tous ce qu'il m'a fait… Enfin, vous verrez dans le prochain chap !

Heero : T'a intérêt à l'écrire vite…

Lou : Biiiip.. Mauvais réponse.. Désolé mais la ça va être diff ! Non seulement g mon BTS blanc qu'arrive (a cheval sur les vac an plus) mè j'ai aussi mon stage jusqu'à Noël… Je ferrais le max, mas je suis pas wonder woman moi ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous plais toujours autant ! Bisous. Lou


	10. La mort

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur (avec des pompons de majorette) : Lou

Série: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: Pas à moi !

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xTreize

Duo : Ba Lou, pas de dialogue de début ?

Lou : Nan.

Duo : Ba pk ?

Lou : Pas le temps !

Duo : Mais…

Lou : DUO ! Si tu veux que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite, me retarde pas !

Duo : Très bien…

Histoire : Pas de changement à ce niveau

Résumer : Les G-Boys sont amenés au QG mais Duo est dans un piteux état et oscille entre la vie et la mort. Wufei quant à lui retrouve son amant qui n'est autre que Zeck !

**Remerciements :**

**Nolwe II : ** Bon, voilà de quoi te rassurer, si tout se passe comme je le sens, le prochaine chap verra 3 limon en décalage... Je te laisse deviner les quels ! Pour Duo.. Ba euh.. C'est a dire que... Enfin tu vois... Bref, tu vas savoir ! Au faite, tu dois avoir des dons de prémonitions !

**Alexiel :** Hum.. Hum... Ba désoler pour Duo... Mè c comme ça, c pour le bien de l'histoire... Quant à Réléna.. Ba c vrai que c cool ! Et Uriel, ba je voulais pas lui mettre les cheveux long parce que j'en avais déjà bcp trop ! Mais j'avais envi... Je me suis retenue !

**Hayko maxwell : ** Et bien, je suis ravie de voir que ça vous plais tant ! Gnagna... Le pauvre Duo, hein ? Mais c ma vengeance ! Il m'a fait tellement de truc méchant que je lui fais payer ! Ainsi va la vie ! Il faut bien des morts de temps en tant ! Amuses toi bien !

**Tsuki Sempai : ** Chalu toaaa ! Bon, alors, je le clame haut et fort, vi je suis jalouse des cheveux de Duo ! Et les mien ba fallait que je les coupe ! Pas trop le choix ! 30 min le matin et le soir, c bcp ! Ensuite, bravo pour avoir trouver avec qui était Wuwu ! T'as le droit de faire un tour sur mon blog ! Pour la suite, tu la pa attendu très longtemps !

**Lucy : ** Alors... Bravo à toi aussi .. J'ai du me traïr qq part ! Bon, pour Duo, comme je l'expliquais au dessus, j'ai qq truc à lui faire payer ! Mais je v te dire une secrêt.. Oh et puis non... Une autre fois ! Zeck n'est pas une réincarnation mais pas loin ! Tu va l'apprendre dans ce chap ! Et pour finir, je pense que cette fin ne va pas te plaire ! Bye !

**Onarluca:** Sadique ? Vraiment.. pourquoi ? je vois vraiment pas ! Ah si ! (lou se tapant la tête) c par rapport à Duo ? Mais c qu'il a son fan club ! Et ba il n'avait k pas me traiter comme ça ! La prochaine fois il se tiendra tranquille! Non mais ! C moi l'écrivain ! na !

Et bien, bonne découverte.

Chapitre 10 : La mort

Heero qui le veillait depuis un certain temps était de plus en plus inquiet. L'état de son amant empirait de minutes en minutes et rien ne laissait prévoir une quelconque guérison. Le japonais glissa sa main dans celle de Duo.

Heero : Tenshi… Je t'en supplies, tu dois te battre. Ne me laisse pas tout seul une fois de plus ! Je viens à peine de te retrouver alors ne t'en va pas… N'abandonne pas !

Heero remarqua que les plaintes de son ami s'espaçait au fil du temps, comme si sa voix le calmait. Il se rapprocha du lit et porta la main blanche de Duo jusqu'à son visage et déposa un baiser dessus.

Heero : Duo… Tiens bon… Tu m'entends ! Tu dois vivre… Je te défend de mourir ! Je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerai pas si tu te laisse faire ! Lutte, lutte de toutes tes forces. Je suis avec toi de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme…

Heero passa le reste de le soirée à lui parler, mais avec tous ces évènements, la fatigue eu raison de lui. Son physique comme son mental étaient épuisés si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Duo et une main dans la sienne.

Vaisseau Obéron :

Nina se pencha sur le côté et sortit le petit prisme de la matrice. Elle le rangea soigneusement dans une boite qu'elle cacha dans sa poche puis se remit devant la console principale. Elle ouvrit différent fichier puis commença à taper très vite sur le clavier. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour vérifier son travail puis recommençait. Au bout de 2 heures, elle recula la tête de l'écran et souffla un peu. Elle semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire. Le tout maintenant était de le mettre en activité sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur entrée puis après avoir accédé à certain fichier lança la procédure. Il fallut très peu de temps pour que le fichier voulu s'intègre dans l'unité centrale et celle-ci l'accepta sans difficulté. Nina afficha un énorme sourire et se leva. Elle passa une main sur la machine puis s'éclipsa en douce.

Nina : _Très bien, les données sont sauvegardées. Si tout ce passe comme prévue, demain matin tout sera enfin finit et ils découvriront vite la vérité. Mais qu'importe, maintenant il est trop tard. J'espère juste que personne ne remarquera ma petite modification avant l'heure prévue ! Il faut que je prépare ma porte de sortie, je ne voudrais pas rester ici toute ma vie._

Nina se heurta au détour d'un couloir à quelqu'un. Elle tomba par terre et laissa un gémissements sortir de sa bouche. Aussitôt un homme se pencha sur elle. Les cheveux brun en bataille, les yeux noirs, elle reconnu immédiatement Uriel. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever.

Uriel : Je suis navré, Madame.

Nina : Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Uriel : Pardon ?

Nina se mordit la lèvre inférieur et pesta contre elle même. Uriel ne connaissait pas grand chose de la terre, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne connaisse pas cette expression. Heureusement pour elle car il aurait pu comprendre. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lissa son chemisier.

Nina : Non, rien…

Uriel lui jeta un drôle de regard puis il porta son attention derrière elle.

Uriel : Vous étiez dans la salle des matrices, Madame ?

Nina : _Nan… Je suis découverte…_Euh…

Uriel : Y aurait-il eu un problème ?

Nina : Ba... Pas du tout. Simple vérification. La matrice bloquait sur quelques programmes c'est tout.

Uriel : Très bien… Bon, je vous laisse, je suis attendu.

Nina : Très bien.

Elle salua d'un air innocent le garçon puis repartit rapidement vers sa chambre, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ailleurs, dans un lointain passé

Une grande forêt baignée dans la lumière du soleil. C'est ce qu'elle voyait. Un peu plus loin sur ça droite il y avait un magnifique lac dont les bleus rivalisaient avec les verts des arbres. Elle fit quelques hésitant et chancela pour s'écraser sur le sol mou. Des gouttes de sang se répandirent et tachèrent l'herbe. Mokuren s'efforça de respirer le plus doucement possible mais à chacune de ces inspiration, une douleur poignant lui transperçait la poitrine. Elle s'allongea de tout son long et se tourna sur le dos. Elle puisa l'énergie de se relever dans la nature et non sans difficultés se remit sur ses pieds. Elle dirigea ses pas vers une grotte et y pénétra. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva au bout du chemin et devant elle, un majestueux robot de fer était immobile. Mokuren poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis tomba à genoux. Elle sortit une boule de la taille d'un calo et l'éleva devant elle.

Mokuren : Oh puissance Céleste… Pouvoir des Dieux… Entendant mon appel ! Gardienne du monde de la magie je t'implore, écoute mon vœu… Afin de vous protéger, Esprit Déités, je vous rend votre liberté… Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été donné, je vous le demande. Quittez ce corps de pierre et retrouvez votre état premier… Scellez ce qui doit être oubliés… Et ce jusqu'au retour des élus…

Mokuren se mit à tousser et cracha du sang. Dans sa main, la pierre semblait se liquéfier et une forme se dessina non loin de la jeune fille. Elle la regarda avec tristesse puis tendit un sceptre vers le ciel. La boule se sépara alors en 5 petite formes qui bougeaient. 4 d'entre elles s'échappèrent de la grotte sur un signe de l'apparition. Celle qui était restée entra dans la gemme placé sur le front du robot et un énorme loup de feu se dressa entre Mokuren et le robot. La Sélénites fit un faible sourire puis se releva. Sans un regard en arrière, elle ressortit du trou. Mais à peine avait telle fait 5 mètres qu'elle sentit ses jambes se dérobées. Elle glissa sur le sol. Dans une dernière quinte de toux, elle perdit tout son sang puis ferma les yeux.

Mokuren : Shion… Je vais partir.. Sans.. Sans pouvoir te.. revoir. Ne m'oubli pas…

Elle rendit son dernier soupir et s'éteignit doucement dans la lumière du jour. Ses longs cheveux volèrent dans le vent qui lui apportait le repos éternel.

Non loin de là, un couple profitait de ses dernières minutes. Aster et Adonis étaient enlacés, près du Lac ou Aster avait enfoui son robot. La jeune fille avait retrouvée son amant dans la forêt. Elle était tombée dans ses bras et c'est lui qu l'avait porté jusqu'ici. La collision sur la terre avait été rude et ils étaient tous deux grièvement blessés. De plus, Adonis souffrait d'un terrible blessure à l'épaule, faite part un arme Elénienne. Or, toute leurs armes étaient enduites de poison. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à mourir. Mais il s'en fichait complètement car il était au près de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il la tenait, là, tout contre lui et la berçait tendrement. La mélodie qui s'échappait de sa gorge était triste et remplit de nostalgie. Adonis cessa de chanter quand un brûlure à la gorge le plia en deux. Il remarqua alors, seulement, que le corps d'Adonis ne renfermait plus d'âme. Elle s'était éteinte lentement dans ses bras, comblée de bonheur. Il passa une main sur son front, chassant un mèche blond et l'embrassa délicatement. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur le visage a jamais figé de celle qu'il aimait. Puis se fut à son tour de sentir la mort venir le chercher. Il se coucha dans l'herbe, auprès de sa bien aimer puis mourut juste après elle.

Silen avait insisté pour que Shion parte à la recherche de Mokuren. Il avait tenu jusqu'au départ du jeune homme puis s'était écrouler de tout son long. Il vit une sorte d'oiseau se dessiner devant lui.

Silen : Eolios… Tu viens recueillir mes dernières paroles ? Ainsi Mokuren… Elle… Elle a réussit à vous libérer… Keuf…

L'Oiseau baissa le bec et battit des ailes. Il s'approcha du jeune homme allonger par terre et se glissa à ces côté.

Silen : Hum…Mon amour… Shenyo… Je ne… Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma… Ma promesse… Je ne re… reviendrais pas… Pardonne moi…

La fin de la phrase mourut dans un murmure et Silen cessa de respirer. L'oiseau à ses côtés piailla, comme si il pleurait puis se releva. Il sembla faire un dernier hommage au garçon puis s'envola dans les airs. Un vol plein de tristesse et de désespoir. Il passa plusieurs fois au dessus du corps puis prit la direction de la montagne, là ou était le troisième gardien de fer.

Shion avait marché de longues minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la grotte. Il avait croisé Aster et Adonis mais toute vie les avait déjà quitté. Ils dormaient pour l'éternité enlacé comme toujours, un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Il avait donc continuer son chemin malgré ses blessures. Quand il aperçut Mokuren et qu'il comprit qu'il arrivait trop tard, une lassitude l'envahit. Il se traîna jusqu'à la jeune fille et la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Son teint était livide et toute chaleur avait déjà quitter son corps. Shion la sera dans ses bras, comme si il espérait qu'elle revienne à la vie, puis la ballotta de droite à gauche. Un torrent de larmes s'échappait de ses yeux vide.

Shion : Non… Non… NON.. NOOOOOOOON !

Son cri résonna dans toute la clairière et lui revint.

Shion : Pourquoi… Pourquoi es tu morte, Tenshi ? J'espérais tant que tu avais survécut ! Pourquoi es-tu partit en me laissant seul ici ! POURQUOI ? Jamais nous ne reverrons Zéla… Jamais nous ne fondront un famille… Tu est partie avant moi.. Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement Tenshi… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…Mais je ne fais pas de soucis, je ne vivrais pas bien longtemps.. Alors attends moi… Attendez moi ! Assap, protège le wing à ma place… Je m'en vais retrouvez ceux que j'aime et surtout ma bien aimée.

Shion reposa Mokuren sur le sol. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine puis joua un instant avec ses longs cheveux. Il les porta à son visage et respira l'odeur sucrée qui s'en échappait Puis il perdit conscience. Il tomba juste à coté de sa bien aimée et partit les rejoindre. Il s'envola dans les airs et se dirigea vers le ciel infini.

Wufei réveilla Zeck tellement il se débattait dans son sommeil. Le professeur le secoua légèrement. Instantanément, Wufei ouvrit les yeux. Il se les frotta énergiquement et chercha à cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur l'oreiller. Zeck le força à se retourner et le prit dans ses bras.

Zeck : Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? Wufei ?

Wufei : Nan.. Nan.. C'est horrible... je. Je viens de voir comment… Comment nous sommes tous morts… Mon Dieu.. C'était tellement horrible…

Zeck écarquilla les yeux et se baissa pour embrasser son amant. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son visage et lui releva le menton.

Zeck : Tu es là maintenant… Avec moi… Calme-toi.

Wufei : Pour.. Pour toi.. Ma dernière pensée fut pour toi.. tu me manquais affreusement… Zeck…

Le chinois s'accrocha à son compagnon et chercha le réconfort dans la chaleur de ce corps collé au sien. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et deux voix se firent entendre.

: Non, n'entre pas.

: Il faut que je lui parle…

: Attends !

Mais trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit et Quatre entra dans la chambre. Il avait les yeux bouffis et rouges pourtant il remarqua tout de suite la présence de Zeck. Il stoppa nette son entrée et resta perplexe devant la position des amoureux. Wufei se détacha de Zeck et toussota légèrement. Sur son visage aussi les marques de larmes avaient laissés des traces. Quatre ne fit aucune allusion à Zeck, il se contenta de s'excuser.

Quatre : Excusez moi… Je suis entré sans attendre de réponse. Désolé.

Wufei : Ce n'est rien… Euh.. Quatre… Je

Quatre fit un petit signe négatif de la tête et recula. Il se heurta à Raven qui semblait gênée.

Quatre : Heero est réveillé ainsi que Trowa. On aimerait bien te parler.. Je suppose que tu as fais le même rêve que nous ?

Wufei : Oui…

Quatre : On t'attend à la cafétéria. Prends ton temps.

Quatre lui envoya un faible sourire puis tourna les talons et partit sans demander son reste. Raven ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son front.

Raven : Navrée. J'ai pas réussit à l'empêcher d'entré.

Zeck : Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon il fallait les mettre au courant et puis leurs mémoires leur auraient révélé un jour au l'autre. Merci Raven.

Raven : De rien. Prends soin de mon frère Shenyo !

Zeck : T'inquiète !

Zeck lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune fille disparut en fermant la porte. Wufei se leva sans laisser le temps à Zeck de réagir.

Wufei : Faut que j'y aille. Tu viens ?

Zeck : Je ne sais pas… Heero et Trowa ne me porte pas dans leur cœur !

Wufei : Il s'y feront !

A quelque pas de là, bloc D.

Héliopsix regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Il tapota négligemment dessus puis leva et fit les 400 pas dans son bureau. Il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles et l'angoisse se lisait sur son visage. Encore une fois, il remonta sa manche et consulta sa montre avant de recommencer à tourner comme un lion en cage. Finalement, il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil une fraction de seconde puis se releva et répéta le même cirque. Au bout d'une demi heure à faire ça, il décida de sortir. Il emprunta le couloir principal et dirigea ses pas où bon lui semblait. Cependant, quand il passa devant le restaurant, des éclats de voix l'interpellèrent. Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha. Aussitôt, Quatre tourna sa tête vers lui et le fixa des ses immenses yeux bleus.

Quatre : Mr Héliopsix ! Comment allez-vous ?

Le ton de politesse employé par le jeune Arabe fit doucement sourire le Chef. Il s'approcha du groupe et tira une chaise.

Héliopsix : Allons, appelle moi Héliopsix ! Et pas de vous ni Mr ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Trowa : Bien sûr.

Héliopsix : Comment vas Duo ?

Le visage pâle de Heero se tourna vers lui et le chef remarqua les cernes violettes qui creusaient les traits du japonais. Il se mordit la langue et s'en voulu aussitôt de poser cette question stupide. Mais à son grand étonnement, Heero lui répondit.

Heero : Il semble vouloir vivre. Le docteur Kiria est surprise qu'il est réussit à passer la nuit. Elle pense que c'est un très bon signe.

Wufei : Duo est fort, il ne baissera pas les bras aussi facilement !

Héliopsix : C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Je suis content !

Quatre : Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir…

Héliopsix sursauta. Il avait oublié que Quatre possédait les grands pouvoirs d'Aster. Et le jeune garçon avait apparemment sentit son angoisse et sa culpabilité. Il faut dire qu'il était tellement heureux de retrouver tous ces élèves qu'il ne s'était pas méfié et avait baissé sa garde.

Héliopsix _: Plus facile à dire qu'a faire…_ Dites moi, de quoi parliez vous ?

Trowa : Du rêve de cette nuit.

Héliopsix : Vraiment ? Qu'avez vous vu ?

Toutes les têtes se baissèrent et les visages se fermèrent également. Un voile de tristesse passa dans leur yeux.

Wufei : On a vu notre mort.

Un frisson parcourut le Chinois et Zeck s'approcha immédiatement pour le serrer dans ses bras. Heero cacha sa surprise mais Trowa ne laissa pas passer l'occasion.

Trowa : On peut savoir ce qui se passe là ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un wagon !

Zeck jeta un regard à son amant et poussa un soupir. Il voulu parler mais Wufei fut plus rapide.

Wufei : Et bien…Zeck et moi… On est comme vous.

Quatre : Zeck est un réincarné ? Vous viviez ensemble sur Zéla ?

Zeck : Pas tout à fait… Je ne suis pas un réincarné comme tu dis… En fait, je suis un clone de l'original…

Heero : Pardon ?

Héliopsix : Pareil pour moi… C'est assez compliqué…

Quatre : Un résumé alors ?

Zeck : Très bien. Nous les Sélénites avons une durée de vie très longue il est vrai... Seulement nos corps meurent un jour…

Héliopsix : Nous avons mit au point une technologie de clonage. On reproduit le corps d'origine à partir d'un cellule. Toutes les données de mémoires sont ensuite réimplantées dans le nouveau corps.

Heero : De simple copie ?

Zeck : Non… En fait, il y a changement d'âme. Elle quitte le vieux corps et va se loger dans le clone. On garde ainsi tous nos souvenir et notre personnalité.

Trowa : C'est de la magie ça !

Héliopsix : Bien sûr ! Nous utilisons un sort afin de lier le corps et l'âme.

Quatre : Dans ce cas, le corps de Zeck et une reproduction fidèle ?

Zeck : Oui…

Trowa : Silen était donc avec un homme ?

Héliopsix : On ne fais pas de différence chez nous ! Tout le monde à droit au bonheur…

Quatre : Mais dans ce cas, qui est Raven ? J'avais cru comprendre que c'était elle l'amour de Silen, non ?

Tous les regard convergèrent vers la jeune filles. Elle se mit à rougir mais ne décocha pas un mot. Héliopsix fit un immense sourire alors que Zeck s'étouffait.

Wufei : C'est de ma faute. J'ai mal interprété le rêve. Raven est mas sœur en réalité !

: Une sœur ? C'est cool ça !

Le petit groupe sursauta en entendant cette voix faible. Le sang de Heero ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Tous reportèrent leur attention vers la porte d'entrée du self. Ils pensèrent tout d'abord à une illusion. Raven, Zeck et Héliopsix virent Mokuren alors que les 4 autres identifièrent Duo.

Raven : Mo.. Mokuren ?

Duo : Presque.

Heero : Duo !

Duo : Bingo !

Le jeune américain lui fit une faible sourire. Sa peau était encore très pâle et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses cheveux longs, détaché accentuait ses traits creusés. Il donnait l'impression d'être aussi fragile qu'une feuille. Il se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte et visiblement ne pouvait pas la lâcher au risque de s'écrouler.

Heero resta sans voix tant le bonheur qu'il l'envahissait était violent.

Quatre : Duo.. T'as pas l'air encore remit, tu devrais te reposer !

Duo : Je voulais vous dire bonjour…

: DUUUUUOOOOO !

Le cri surprit le groupe et Duo fit une légère grimace. Le docteur Kiria apparût de l'autre côté de la porte, visiblement en colère. Elle leva un index sous le nez de Duo et l'agita avec violence.

Kiria : Duuooo ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ?

Duo timidement : De rester couché..

Kiria : Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te cherche partout depuis 30 min !

Duo : Maieuh…

Kiria poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers le groupe. Elle sembla enfin remarquer la présence de tout les membres. Elle jeta un regard à Heero puis Héliopsix. Devant leur mine ahurit, elle haussa les épaules.

Kiria : Ne me demandé pas ce qui s'est passé, j'en ai pas la moindre idée… Il s'est remit à une vitesse effroyable. Si tous mes patients pouvaient être comme lui !

Heero : C'est un miracle…

Kiria : Ca tu peux le dire ! Je pensais vraiment pas qu'il se relèverait et gambaderait de nouveau si vite ! Cependant…

Elle lança un regard mauvais à son patient puis braqua ses yeux vers sur Heero :

Kiria : A mon avis, tu y es pour quelque chose… Bon, maintenant, faut le ramener dans son lit.. Tu m'aides ?

Hero réalisa enfin qu'elle lui parlait. Il se dépêcha d'attraper Duo, qui se reposa totalement sur lui, et suivit le médecin.

Kiria : T'es encore trop faible pour faire des promenades mon mignon ! C'est dodo pendant quelques jours !

Duo se força à sourire puis sombra dans le néant. Heero paniqua (ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude) mais Kiria le rassura tout de suite.

Kiria : T'inquiète pas ! Il est seulement épuisé. Le fait qu'il est reprit conscience signifie qu'il est hors de danger. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de se remettre ! Mais n'en demande pas trop, c'est plus qu'un miracle qu'il est ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure !

Heero acquiesça et souleva son compagnon.

Vaiseau Obéron :

Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans le grand couloir quand il croisa Uriel. Shô l'interpella d'une voix grave.

Shô : Sergent Uriel, avez vous vu Dame Nina ?

Uriel se concentra un moment puis claqua des doigts.

Uriel : Oui.. Il y a 3 ou 4 heures… Elles sortait de la salle des matrices.

Shô : Les matrices ? Que faisait-elle là bas ?

Uriel : Il y avait un problème de bug avec certains programmes m'a-t-elle dit.

Shô : Quoi ? Mais non, c'est faut ! La matrice n'a eu aucune anomalie depuis plusieurs jours…

Uriel : Mais dans ce cas, qu'allait-elle faire…

A ce moment, une sonnerie stridente leur vrilla les tympans. Le courant s'arrêta et la lumière de secours se mit en marche. Des lampes se mirent à fournir une lumière rouge par intermittence. Le bâtiment trembla et un bruit sourd et métallique résonna dans les couloirs.

A suivre…

Lou particulièrement fière : Une soir ! Il m'a fallut une soirée !

Heero : Alors pourquoi il est resté si lgtps sur ton ordi ?

Lou : Hum.. Problème de disquette ! Elles plantent toutes ! Et g pa encor le pilote qi me permet d'utiliser ma clé USB sur cet Ordi !

Heero : Pas de chance !

Lou : Ouai ba ça va ! Chui naze en plus alor me pren pa la tête !

Quatre : Un prob ?

Lou : Oh non ! Juste un salon de création d'entreprise à l'horizon !

Quatre : Euh …

Lou : Cherche pas ! Je rentre d'une réunion et il est 21 h 00 ! ET j'ai même pas d'o chode pour un bon bain ! Ouin… Ouin

Quatre : Mais.. Lou !

Duo : Bon, je pren la relève… Ben euh… Merci d'avoir llu ce chap… ET vs avez vu, chui pa mor !

Wufei : Oui, ça on le voit !

Duo : Méchant… Bref, n'oubliez pas l'auteur sinon elle va pleurer encore plus ! ET là c même pas la peine d'attendre la suite ! Allre taper qd vous pleurez ! C pas très pratique.

Lou… Snif, snif.. mer.. merci d'être.. Si.. nombreuse à lire ma fic.. Snif.

Quatre : là, là.. Tout va bien…

Trowa : LOU ! N'en profite pas !


	11. Amour et vérité Part 1

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : J'sais pas !

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xTreize

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lou ? T'as l'air plutôt bizarre…

Duo à voix basse : comme d'hab !

Lou : Hum… Rien

Quatre : Tu es sûre ?

Lou : Ba…J'me demande simplement comment faire pour caser 3 limons dans un chapitre sans qu'il (le chapitre) soit trop long.

Trowa : C'est sûr que c'est une bonne question ça…

Lou : Et oui… J'me retrouve coincée…

Wufei : Hé hé hé ! T'avais qu'à pas faire une promesse aussi stupide, onna !

Lou menaçante : Méfis-toi Wufei… Je pourrais très bien en enlever un, s'tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Wufei : Hein... Mais... Mais tu sais bien que je ne pense jamais ce que je te dis !

Duo : N'empêche, c'est vrai que ça va être dur…

Lou : J'ai bien ma petite idée. Mais faut aussi que l'histoire avance !

Heero : Ba, préviens tes lecteurs que ce chap ne donnera pas beaucoup d'informations !

Lou : Merci, Heero. Tu viens de le faire pour moi !

Histoire : Je crois que vous commencez à la connaître.

Résumé : Pendant leur sommeil, les 5 garçons ont, semble-t-il, rêvés du moment de leur mort. A leur réveil, ils décident d'en parler. Mais quelque chose d'imprévu vient illuminer leur journée. Duo est sortit de son coma et se porte presque comme un charme.

**Remerciements :**

**Tsuki Sempai :** Bon, bon... chui tjrs heureuse de voir que mes chap te plaises...Quant à Duo, je pouvait pas le tuer tout de même (quoi que...) Je ne fais jamais de death fic ! Y'a des morts, c'est sûr, mais jamais les g-boys ! Et Uriel, ba non, il est pas spécial...C'est juste un sergent comme ça. Mais on nom vient, semble-t-il du manga Angel Sanctuary... bisous

**Hayko Maxwell **: Wouaaaaa ! Au moins une personne qui m'adore ! Tu peux pas savoir commme ça fait plaisir ! J'vais te dire une truc, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup pleurée en écrivant leur mort... Bref, voilà la suite. Avec bcp de retard, je suis désolée. Je pense que ce chap est pas mal... C pas le meilleur mais il est cool osi ! Kiss

**Lwella :** Alors on change de pseudo ? c pour m'embrouiller un peu plus ? mais non, c pa grave ! Bon, c t fais exprès que tu crois que Duo allait mourir.. Fo bien des rebondisements ! voilà, sinon pour le limon Quatre et Trowa, ba navré (vraiment) mais ce sera pour le chap suivant.. Petit changement de programme que veux tu !

**Yami-Rose Aka :** mais c pas grave du tout si t'as larguer la fic pendant un bon moment ! on n'a pas toujours le temps de tout faire. Je te rassure, au début, Raven devait être avec Wufei mais j'ai changée en cour de route

**Onarluca :** Et bien, décidément, Duo à vraiment son fan club ! mais oui, il est réveillé (pour mon plus grand malheur !) qu'il forme un couple mimi avec Heero ! Je pouvait pas les séparer tout de même, non ?

**Lucy : ** Oui, oui il est réveillé... A mon avi, je serais morte si je l'avais tué... Mais non, il se porte comme un charme. Je suis contente que leur mort t'es aussi touchée... J'avoue que j'ai pris le temps pour l'écrire. C'est vrai que je voulai quelque chose de triste mais romantique en même temps. On dirait que j'y suis arrivée ! Bon et pour Nina... Tu vas découvrir une partie de son histoire et ce qu'elle fait dans ce chap. Au début, elle devait juste être une ennemie mais finalement son personnage évolue... Bref, tu vas voir.

Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment ! Bonne lecture et encore une fois, un gigantesque **MERCI.**

Chapitre 11 : Amour et vérité (Acte 1)

A ce moment, une sonnerie stridente leur vrilla les tympans. Le courant s'arrêta et la lumière de secours se mit en marche. Des lampes se mirent à fournir une lumière rouge par intermittence. Le bâtiment trembla et un bruit sourd et métallique résonna dans les couloirs. Une secousse plus violente que les autres projeta Uriel et Shô à terre.

Uriel : Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shô : C'est un vaisseau qui se détache de la coque… Quelqu'un vient de partir sans autorisation !

Uriel : Mais qui ?

Shô : Aucune idée, allons voir.

Shô s'accrocha au mur et se releva difficilement. Il tourna la tête et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un petite vaisseau disparaître. Comme son émetteur se mit à clignoter, Shô leva le bras et actionna la communication mais aucune image n'apparut.

Shô : Oui ? Vous désirez me parler Seigneur Kou ?

Kou : Oui. Où est Nina ?

Shô : Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Je la cherch…

Kou : Moi je sais…

Shô : Vraiment ?

Kou hurlant : Elle est dans le vaisseau qui vient de quitter l'Obéron pauvre idiot !

Shô : Mais…

Kou : Partez immédiatement à sa poursuite !

La communication coupa, laissant les deux hommes en grande perplexité. Shô serra les poing puis se tourna vers Uriel, qui visiblement était perdu.

Shô se maîtrisant : Uriel ! Allez à la salle des matrices et vérifiez tout de A à Z !

Uriel : Vous croyez que…

Shô criant : Tout de suite !

Uriel : Oui.

Uriel salua à vitesse grand V puis partit en courant vers la fameuse pièce. Quant à Shô, il resta interdit un long moment puis enfonça plusieurs boutons de son communicateur.

Shô : _Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Nina ? Je comprend pas…Tu nous aurais trahi mais dans quel but ? Toi, Le Commandeur des Forces tu nous abandonnes… Pourquoi ? Je te connais depuis longtemps... Pourtant, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu…_

Un grésillement se fit entendre et un visage se dessina au dessus du bracelet. Sei s'inclina furtivement.

Sei : Colonel Shô.

Shô : Sei ! Retrouve-moi à la salle des vaisseaux.

Sei : Tu veux partir à la poursuite de Nina ?

Shô : Oui. J'en ais reçu l'ordre.

Sei : Très bien. Je demande qu'on me charge l'itinéraire du vaisseau de Nina.

Shô : Pas la peine. Je sais dans quelle direction elle est partit…

Sei : La terre, n'est-ce pas ?

Shô : Dépêches-toi.

Sei : Quel vaisseau…

Shô : L'Odéon. C'est le plus rapide.

Shô tira sa manche sur son bracelet puis s'engagea dans un couloir. Les lumières rouges qui s'allumaient par discontinuité éclairaient son visage ravagé par la colère. D'un pas bien décidé, il accéléra sa marche, les poings toujours serrés.

Planète Terre :

Duo dormait profondément quand Kiria lui fit une prise de sang. Elle ne répondit pas au regard perçant de Heero, s'amusant juste à hausser les épaules. Elle déposa le liquide dans une machine puis s'approcha des deux garçons.

Kiria : Cesse de me prendre pour un monstre. Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Heero : Alors pourquoi…

Kiria : Pour être sûre que tout va bien. L'analyse de son sang va me permettre de contrôler son état de santé. De plus, je vais bien voir si il a fait des anticorps !

Heero : Vous êtes sûre qu'il va survivre ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme.

Kiria : Ba voyons ! Il a reçu une dose mortelle de poison et tu veux qu'il se porte à merveille ? Il est sortit d'affaire, ça c'est sûr ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment c'est possible, mais il survivra… A la vitesse où il se soigne, il sera sur pied d'ici deux jours !

Un bip provenant de leur droit les interpella. Le docteur se retourna et se dirigea vers la machine, une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage. Elle regarda la machine puis s'installa en face de l'ordinateur, juste à côté. Elle tapota un instant puis se leva d'un coup, manquant de renverser sa chaise. Heero se tourna vers elle.

Heero : Un problème ?

Kiria : Oui… Enfin, non. C'est que…

Heero : Oui ?

Kiria : Il doit y avoir un problème avec la machine…Ou alors…

Heero : Mais expliquez-vous, bon sang !

Kiria : Hein ? Ah, pardon… L'échantillon que je viens de prélever est totalement vierge. Il ne reste plus la moindre trace de poison. D'après la première analyse, il y a 10 minutes, le sang de Duo renfermait encore des molécules du poison…

Heero : Autrement dit, le poison ne circule plus dans le corps de Duo ?

Kiria : D'après l'analyse, oui. Ou du moins dans cet échantillon. Mais c'est impossible. Il faut des jours pour éliminer ce poison.

Heero : C'est peut être ce qui explique ça guérison miraculeuse …

Kiria : Possible. Je dois faire d'autres examens à Duo.

Heero : Très bien. Je vais vous laissez dans ce cas.

Kiria : Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Heero se permit un sourire puis sortit de la pièce. Il dirigea ses pas vers la cafétéria où le reste du groupe était toujours. Quant il arriva, Heero remarqua aussitôt l'absence de leur Chef. Il lança un regard remplit de question à Trowa puis tira une chaise pour s'assoire dessus.

Quatre : Alors, comment va Duo ?

Heero : Et bien… Aussi étrange que cela puis sembler, il va très bien. Selon Kiria, Duo se débarrasse rapidement du poison.

Trowa : Comment ça ?

Heero : Ben…L'organisme de Duo détruit à une vitesse prodigieuse le poison.

Wufei : C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça !

Zeck : …

Wufei : Un problème ?

Zeck : Non, aucun… Sauf que le poison des Eléniens est une vraie plaie… D'habitude, la personne touchée ne survie pas, même avec notre pseudo vaccin. Surtout que pour Duo, le poison a largement eu le temps de faire effet. C'est vraiment étrange…

Heero : Kiria a eu la même réaction. Hum… Où est Héliopsix ?

Quatre : Il a reçu un coup de téléphone très important. Il revient le plus vite possible.

Heero : Je vois.

Zeck : Hum… Je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose…

Trowa : Oui ?

Zeck : C'est par rapport à l'Orbe de Grenat…

Vaisseau Odéon :

Shô : Parfait. Passe en pilote automatique, Ulysse.

Ulysse : Comprit.

Shô recula son siège de la console de contrôle et laissa l'ordinateur principal entrer en pilote. Il se leva et s'avança vers Sei. Ce dernier était penché sur une autre commande et examinait minutieusement des données inscrites sur un écran. Il releva la tête en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

Shô : Allez, viens.

Sei hocha la tête et se leva également. Il suivit son compagnon dans une autre salle et s'installa devant une petite table. Shô sortit deux tasses d'un placard et s'activa.

Shô : J'aimerais qu'on discute…

Sei : Bien sûr. Je suppose que tu veux parler de Nina.

Shô : Tu supposes bien. Tu la connais autant voir presque plus que moi.

Sei : Oui, c'est sûr. Nous avons grandit ensemble… Mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête.

Shô : Elle ne m'a jamais aimée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sei : En effet. Nina avait acceptée ce mariage en mémoire de son père mais ça n'explique pas son comportement pour autant.

Shô : Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Sei : Elle a changé. En réalité, depuis son retour de sa mission sur Zéla, elle a changé.

Shô : Sa mission ?

Sei : Oui. Vous ne vous connaissiez pas encore.

Shô : Mais pourtant, cela fait longtemps qu'elle m'a épousée !

Sei : Ca date d'avant la fin de Zéla.

Shô : Quoi ? Mais cela fait…

Sei : Très longtemps… 5 ans après son retour, elle est devenue ta femme.

Shô : Quelle était sa mission ?

Sei : Infiltration et espionnage.

Shô lentement : Combien de temps ?

Sei : Elle est restée 3 ans sur Zéla.

Shô : Mon Dieu… Autant de temps…

Sei : C'est grâce à elle si nous avons pu attaquer Zéla… C'est elle-même qui a mené cette attaque.

Shô : Pourquoi envoyer le Commandeur des Forces pour une telle mission ?

Sei : Elle ne l'était pas encore. C'est grâce à cette mission qu'elle a été promue.

Shô : Je vois. Je suis revenu de Chaka un an après cette bataille…

Sei : Nous avons eu plus de morts que prévu, mais nous avons tout de même gagné.

Shô : Pas tout a fait. Les principaux personnages de Zéla et de nombreux guerriers ont survécu…

Sei : Oui. On n'a jamais comprit pourquoi ils étaient absents.

Shô : Un traître ?

Sei : On a exclu cette possibilité. Si il y avait eu une fuite, tout Zéla se serait enfui.

Shô : Enfin. Tu as dis que Nina était différente à son retour ?

Sei : Hum, oui. Quelque chose semblait la contrarier. Elle était constamment en colère et très irritable. Pendant un certain temps, elle est restée solitaire. Elle s'enfermait des heures dans sa chambre et les fois où je l'ai vue, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Shô : C'est étrange, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Sei : Oui. Durant 3 ou 4 mois, elle dormait à peine et ne mangeait presque pas. Elle passait son temps à rêver en jouant avec son collier.

Shô : Un collier… Oui… Elle ne le quitte jamais. C'est une espèce de pierre blanche taillée en triangle, c'est ça ?

Sei : Oui. Bref, au bout d'un certain temps, je l'ai forcée à aller voir un médecin si bien qu'elle s'est finalement remit.

Shô : Bizarre.

Sei : C'est un peu normal. D'après le médecin, elle souffrait d'un trouble de la personnalité. D'un côté, l'Elénienne et de l'autre la Sélénite.

Shô : Une double personnalité ?

Sei : Non. Simplement, elle avait perdu ses repères. Il lui a fallu quelques semaines pour les retrouver. Elle a vécu 3 ans loin de nous tout de même.

Shô : 3 ans… Tu ne crois pas qu'en 3 ans, elle a eu le temps de sympathiser avec l'ennemi ?

Sei : Tu penses…

Shô : C'est une possibilité.

Sei : Allons, c'est ridicule ! C'est elle qui a attaqué Zéla. Elle a tué bon nombre d'ennemis !

Shô : Comment le sais tu ? Ces hommes sont resté avec elle durant toute la bataille ? Tu étais avec elle ?

Sei : Bien sûr que non. Il y avait 10 commandos différents et je m'occupais d'un autre bataillon.

Shô : Et sur son unité, combien ont survécu ?

Les traits de Sei se tirèrent et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Il regarda incrédule son compagnon et baissa la tête en poussant un soupir.

Sei faiblement : Aucun…

Une sonnerie troubla leur conversation et la voix métallique de l'ordinateur retentit.

Ulysse : La Terre est en vue et Luna a portée de tire.

Shô : Très bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à essayer de la ramener à la raison.

Sei : J'en doute. Elle a certainement fait son choix.

Shô : On va être obliger de tirer ?

Sei : J'en ais peur.

Ulysse : Nous avons un problème. Je détecte deux points sur le radar. Droit devant nous et qui arrivent à grande vitesse.

Shô : Silhouette les nous sur l'écran principal.

Au moment où les deux hommes pénétraient dans la salle de contrôle, deux vaisseaux se dessinèrent sur l'écran.

Shô : Ce ne sont pas des transporteurs !

Sei : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ulysse : Ce sont des vaisseaux de guerre blindés au gundamium selon mes analyses.

Shô : Gundamium mais…

Ulysse : Il n'y a pas de doute. Ce sont des vaisseaux Sélénites.

Sei : Quoi ? Ulysse, peux-tu nous dire les quels ?

Ulysse : J'analyse leur forme tout de suite… D'après mes données, il s'agirait du vaisseau Royal, le Sérénity et l'Odyséus.

Sei : Ces deux vaisseaux étaient portés absents… On sait où ils sont maintenant.

Shô : Ulysse, verrouille la cible et tire. Charge une cartouche à implosion.

Sei : Non… Les vaisseaux Sélénites sont trop proches.

Shô : Je voulais détruire le Luna.

Sei : Si tu fais ça, ils ouvriront le feu sur nous.

Shô : On à de puissants boucliers !

Sei : Pas assez contre les deux vaisseaux les plus puissants de Zéla. Ils ne tiendront pas. ET de toute façon, c'est trop tard. Ils ont déjà levé un Keikai autour du Luna. Même une charge explosive ne passerait pas au travers. On a perdu !

Shô : Mais… On ne va pas partir comme ça !

Sei : Nous avons de très bonnes nouvelles pour le Seigneur Kou. Si ces vaisseaux sont ici, Héliopsix le sera aussi ! Mais il va falloir faire vite !

Shô : Pourquoi ?

Sei : Nina a fait des copies de certains dossiers. Sur les unités 9 entre autre et elle a détruit une partie de nos données dans les matrices.

Shô : Comment…

Sei : Ulysse, changement de destination. Reprogramme le pilote. Nous allons sur Pluton.

Shô : Tu veux aller sur la base de Charon ?

Sei : Oui. De là, on pourra agir plus vite.

QG terrien :

Héliopsix se jeta comme un fout sur le communicateur quand celui-ci se mit à vibrer. Il attrapa la petite boule de métal et la posa dans le creux de sa main. La couleur de l'objet changea et un visage masculin apparut.

Héliopsix : Alors Larva ?

Larva : Nous venons de récupérer le petit vaisseau, sans le moindre problème. Le vaisseau Elénien qui le poursuivait a fait demi tour.

Héliopsix : Génial. Comment va-t-elle ?

Larva : Je vous la passe.

L'image disparut puis une chevelure couleur de feu passa dans le champ du communicateur puis d'un coup le visage souriant de Nina se dessina.

Héliopsix : Nina… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Nina : Oui. Je suis un peu fatigué. Le changement de dimension ne me réussit décidément pas !

Héliopsix : Mon Dieu. J'étais tellement inquiet ! Je suis soulagé.

Nina : J'ai hâte de te revoir…

Héliopsix : Et moi donc…J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir.

Nina : Je ne pouvais plus rester et puis, j'ai les informations que je voulais.

Héliopsix : Tu aurais du me prévenir, j'aurais envoyé mes vaisseaux à ta rencontre.

Nina : J'ai un peu précipité mon départ je dois dire.

Héliopsix : Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que tu sois saine et sauve. D'ici 2 heures, tu serais en sécurité au QG.

Nina : Autant que ça ?

Héliopsix : Oui. Le Sérénity et l'Odyséus ne peuvent pas rentrer dans l'atmosphère sous peine d'être repérés. Un petit vaisseau va faire la navette, mais il est assez lent.

Nina : D'accord.

Héliopsix : Je te laisse, je vais prévenir les autres.

Héliopsix lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de couper la communication. Il rangea la bulle dans son étui puis sortit de son bureau pour aller retrouver le groupe à la cafétéria. En chemin, il croisa Heero.

Heero : Héliopsix ?

Héliopsix : Ah, Shion…

Heero : Euh, non… Je préfère Heero !

Héliopsix : D'accord…

Heero : On dirait bien qu'aujourd'hui, on est fait pour se croiser !

Héliopsix : Un problème ?

Heero : Non, non. Je vais voir Duo, c'est tout.

Héliopsix : Dites lui de se remettre vite !

Heero : Pas de problème.

Heero reprit son chemin et arpenta les nombreux couloirs du quartier Général. Il arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie et y trouva Kiria en pleine expérience. Elle avait l'air tellement concentrée que Heero ne voulu pas la déranger mais quand il remarqua que Duo n'était pas là, il sentit son cœur s'affolé.

Heero : Duo. Où est Duo ?

Kiria sursauta et lâcha son éprouvette qui tomba par terre et se brisa. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et se retourna lentement en soufflant.

Kiria : Bon sang, Heero, tu veux me tuer ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! Préviens quand tu entres dans une pièce !

Heero : Où est Duo ?

Kiria : Ah c'est pour ça que tu m'agresses ? Il a reprit connaissance y'a 5 minutes environs. Il allait très bien. Pour te dire, il voulait même te rejoindre. Mais bon, je préfère qu'il prenne encore un peu de repos.

Heero : Où est-il ?

Kiria : Oui, oui, j'y arrive... Il est dans ta chambre.

Heero poussa un énorme soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un geste de lassitude.

Kiria : Hey, pas la peine de te mettre dans tous ces états mon grand !

Heero : Je sais, mais dès qu'il s'agit de Duo, je me contrôle plus. C'est comme ça. Pardon pour l'entrée.

Kiria : Ba, t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. J'ai d'autres échantillons.

Kiria claqua des doigts et leva son pouce en direction du garçon. Ses yeux malicieux et complices se posèrent sur lui. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'expression de joie accrochée au visage de Heero.

Kiria : Et bien voilà ! Je savais bien que t'avais des émotions enfoui quelque part dans ton corps ! Il aura fallut attendre un petit bout de temps pour que tu me les montres ! T'es plus mignon comme ça !

Le docteur lui fit un clin d'œil et se re-pencha sur son matériel scientifique. Sans ce retourner, cette fois-ci, elle recommença à parler.

Kiria : Tu sais, Duo vraiment une schéma moléculaire extraordinaire ! Il est quasiment sur pieds. D'ici deux heures, il gambadera comme un fou.

Heero : Tu as trouvé ce qui l'a sauvé ?

Kiria : Oui. Son corps produit des Anthopoditères (1). Normalement, on trouve cette substance dans les plantes, plus précisément dans la sève. Elle est chargée de soigner l'arbre.

Heero : Tu veux dire que Duo n'est pas…Humain… ?

Kiria : Quoi ? Mais non, il est parfaitement humain, sauf ce petit détail… Je suppose que ça vient de Mokuren.

Heero : Comment ça ?

Kiria : Mokuren était la patiente idéale. Rarement malade et lorsque ça lui arrivait, elle avait une défense immunitaire parfaite qui la soignait parfaitement. Là où il fallait 7 jours à quelqu'un pour cicatriser, il lui en fallait à peine deux.

Heero : Ah… Bon, je te laisse.

Kiria : Oui. Vas donc courir dans ses bras !

Heero ne releva pas la pique. Il comprit que le docteur l'avait percé à jour et qu'elle allait dorénavant le taquiner. Il se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main et disparut dans le couloir. Il n'eu aucun mal à retrouver sa chambre, sa mémoire visuelle avait enregistré la disposition du QG. Quand il entra, Duo dormait encore et toujours. Il avait soigneusement plongé la chambre dans le noir et s'était glissé bien au chaud sous la couette. Son visage d'ange était serein et seule sa respiration troublait le silence de la salle. Heero se posa juste à côté du lit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son amant.

Duo : Bonjour Hee-Chan.

Heero : Bonjour Tenshi. Je t'ai réveillé, pardon.

Duo : Non. Je t'ai sentit avant même que tu entre dans la chambre.

Heero : Vraiment ?

Duo : Hum, hum.

Duo ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard de son compagnon. Il s'approcha lentement et glissa ses bras autour de cou de Heero. Avec un sourire, il se colla à lui et l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le creux de l'épaule. Il sentit l'étreinte de Heero se resserrer sur lui et se laissa tomber sur le dos.

Heero : Tu n'es peut être pas en état, tu sais.

Duo : Je suis en parfait état mon amour.

Heero coula ses mains sous le T-shirt de Duo et frôla sensuellement sa peau chaude puis l'embrassa goulûment, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il fit duré le plaisir de longues secondes puis se détacha et retira violemment le T-shirt de Duo. Ils roulèrent et Heero se retrouva sur le dos, Duo à cheval sur lui. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard coquin puis défit le bouton de son jeans et tira sur le bout de tissu. Au train où allaient les choses, ils se retrouvèrent dans une parfaite nudité rapidement, Duo à nouveau prisonnier sous Heero. Ce dernier commença à embrasser chaque millimètres de la peau dorée de son ange et descendit au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit désiré, caressa longuement ses cuisses puis frôla du bout des doigts et des lèvres le sexe de Duo et finit par le masser délicatement. Comme la respiration de Duo se faisait plus courte et que le natté exerçait une pression sur sa tête, Heero lui écarta les cuisses et commença à donner des petits coups de langue pour remplacer finalement ses doigts par sa bouche. Il sentit le corps de Duo frémir d'excitation si bien qu'il accru sa succion, lui arrachant encore un peu plus de plaintes. Duo se mit à bouger imperceptiblement les hanches, donnant le signal à Heero. Un dernier coup de langue et Duo se libéra avec volupté. Sans lui laisser le temps, Heero mouilla deux de ses doigts et les enfonça lentement dans l'intimité de son amant. D'abord, l'Américain s'arc bouta et serra les mâchoires puis comme la seconde vague de plaisir montait en puissant, il se mit à gémir voluptueusement. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Heero changea d'outil. Délaissant les doigts, Heero fit entré doucement son pénis, faisant crier un peu plus Duo. Lorsqu'il commença son va et vient, il sentit également le plaisir monter en lui. Et le visage de Duo retenant ses gémissements lui procurait encore plus de jouissance. Les deux garçons percevaient le plaisir se répandre entre eux et plus Heero accélérait le mouvement plus le moment fatidique s'approchait. Dans un grand coup de reins, Heero pénétra totalement Duo, laissant sa semence en lui avec un grognement rauque. Duo ne tarda pas à la suivre. Il se crispa de tout son corps et imita son amant. Quant Heero se coucha de tout son long à côté de lui, le corps trempé témoignant de son amour, Duo l'attira à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Duo doucement : Tu vois que j'étais en pleine forme !

Heero : Oui…

Ensemble et enlacés, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil. Mais au bout d'une petite heure, Duo se réveilla en sentant une présence bien connue. Il sortit le plus tendrement Heero du monde des rêves et se leva.

Duo : Mon chéri, lèves-toi. Quatre arrive.

Heero s'étira et se leva à son tour. Il enlaça une dernière fois Duo, déposant un baiser dans son cou, puis entreprit de se rhabiller. Il finissait de mettre ses vêtements, Duo ouvrant les volets, quand on frappa à la porte. Heero se recoiffa rapidement et tourna la poignée pour entrouvrir la porte.

Heero : Tien, Quatre ?

Quatre chuchotant : Je suis désolé de te déranger Heero, mais y'a du nouveau.

Heero : Chuchotant : Ah oui ?

Quatre toujours à voix basse : Oui. Tu peux venir, c'est très important.

Duo : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu chuchotes Heero ?

Quatre marqua sa surprise et lança un regard à Heero. Celui-ci lui adressa un magnifique sourire puis le fit entrer. L'Arabe se jeta au cou de Duo, manquant de l'étouffer.

Duo : Hey ! Doucement.

Quatre : Duo ! Comment te sens tu ! Heero, pourquoi tu m'a fais croire qu'il dormait ?

Heero : T'étais tellement mignon quand tu faisais attention à ne pas élever la voix !

Quatre surpris : Tu as changé…

Heero : Je crois que c'est la peur de le perdre… Et puis, c'est mieux comme ça, non ?

Quatre : Si…

Duo : Bon, ba moi je vais bien, merci !

Quatre : Pardon. Tu es sûr que tu vas parfaitement bien ?

Duo : Impec ! Duo le Retour !

Heero : Et voilà… Dire qu'on était tranquille depuis deux jours !

Duo : Hee-Chan ! C'est méchant ça !

Heero : Je sais.

Quatre : Bon et si on allait retrouver les autres ?

Duo : Et sur quoi y'a du nouveau ?

Quatre : L'orbe de Grenat. En cherchant bien dans notre rêve, on a trouvé quelque chose.

Duo : Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

Quatre : C'est toi qui l'avais !

Heero : Génial ! Avec la chance qu'on à et bordélique comme il est, il l'a certainement perdu !

Duo : Maieuh !

Heero : Allez !

Heero s'avança, passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant pour le forcer à avancer. Quatre leur emboîta le pas avec une mine réjouie mais alors qu'ils gagnaient le couloir principal, une troupe d'une dizaine de personne armées jusqu'au dents, déboulèrent à leur droite, visiblement pressée. Réléna arriva en courant, l'air apeuré, au même instant et leur sauta sur le poil.

Réléna affolée : Mon Dieu…

A suivre

**(1) C'est du 100 inventé !**

Lou : Et mde !

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Lou : Ba regarde ! J'ai pas pu faire mes trois limons ! J'ai 18 pages et pourtant j'ai viré certains trucs !

Wufei : Ouais… Pas de limon pour moi et Zeck !

Lou : Voyons… Il est environs midi dans la fic, il reste encore un bon bout de temps !

Quatre : Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

Lou : Ben… Je dirais un limon par chap… Le prochain…hum… Pouf pouf, pique et pique et colégram, bouré bouré ratatame ams tram gram. Et voila, se sera Quatre Trowa lors de…

Zeck : Et nous.

Lou : Le chap d'après… Juste avant de partir… C'est soit ça, soit juste un petit passage comme le premier.

Wufei : Très bien... On n'a pas le choix !

Lou : J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas avoir fait les 3, mais c'était impossible… Imaginez tout ce qu'il me reste. Un après dans l'après midi et l'autre le soir… Le tout en avança l'histoire ! Je m'excuse. Pardonnez moi (Lou à genoux) Je vous en prie…

Please….


	12. Amour et vérité Part 2

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : A mon humble avis, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient pas à moi !

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck (je me suis trompée ds les otres chap !)

Résumé : Les G-Boys sont en sécurité au quartier des Sélénites. Alors que Duo se remet de son empoisonnement, ils découvrent que c'est Mokuren qui détenait l'Orbe de Grenat, cette chose convoitée par les Eléniens. De son côté, Nina s'enfuit de l'Obéron et rejoint Héliopsix avec des informations importantes. Mais son mari et son ami d'enfance se lance à sa poursuite. Alors que tout se passe bien au QG, un groupe de soldat armé déboule et Réléna accourt visiblement affolée.

Duo : Hey les mecs !

Heero blasé : Oui, Duo ?

Duo : Y'a un prob là !

Trowa levant un sourcil : Encore ?

Duo : Mais regardez ! Lou se met à écrire un chap alors qu'elle vient de finir l'autre…

Wufei : Y'a des progrès dans l'air en effet !

Heero soudain tendu : Mais non, voyons.

Trowa tout aussi rigide : C'est vrai, Heero à raison. Lou travaille sans relâche !

Quatre pâle : Oui, oui… Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de dire ça !

Duo : Mais vous êtes timbré ! Lou est une feignasse de première !

Lou arrivant un couteau de boucher dans les mains : Vraiment ?

Wufei : Traîtres ! C'est pour ça que vous n'aviez rien dit de méchant ! Vous l'avez vu et vous ne nous avez rien dit !

Lou frottant son couteau sur un fusil : Bon… Je sens qu'il va y avoir de la viande fraîche au menu de ce soir !

**Remerciements :**

**Yami Rose Aka :** Hé hé hé... ba tu vas bientôt découvrir ce qu'il y a ! Gné gné ! Pour l'orbe de Grenat, on ne sait pas encore ce que c'est réellement. Sf qu'ils doivent le protéger ! Mais ce nom vient de Sailor moon ! Merci pour ttes tes reviews !

**Soeurette : **Oui, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ba là, c'est le couple Quatre/Trowa qui est mit o devant de la scène comme tu dis ! Voilà un new chap, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue !

**Lwella :** Bon t'inquiète ! Je savais que c t pa pour m'embrouillé ! Et sinon, il semblerait que ta « réclamation » est été entendu ! Voilà ton petit Limon ; Je c pas si celui là est vraiment cool, jetais un peu naze ! Mais il est là tt de même !

**Hayko Maxwell :** Et oui, Duo le retour n'est pas un rêve ! En tout cas, il n'a pas vraiment apprécier ce que t'as dis ! Il boude maintenant. Et ne t'en fais ps pour Réléna… Bon, c vrai qu'elle arrive d'un coup mais bon, c'est un ordi ! Elle ne sais pas forcément ce qu'elle fait !

Bon, je vous remercie encore toute pour vos review qui me motives ! J'espère comme d'hab que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Amusez vous bien !

Chapitre 12 : Amour et vérité (Part 2)

Heero s'avança, passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant pour le forcer à avancer. Quatre leur emboîta le pas avec une mine réjouie mais alors qu'ils gagnaient le couloir principal, une troupe d'une dizaine de personne armées jusqu'au dents, déboulèrent à leur droite, visiblement pressée. Réléna arriva en courant, l'air apeuré, au même instant et leur sauta sur le poil.

Réléna affolée : Mon Dieu. Où est Héliopsix ?

Heero : Pardon ?

Réléna : Son émetteur indiquait qu'il était à son bureau mais il n'y a personne. Je n'y ais trouvé que sa montre brisée. Je suis très inquiète…

Duo : Ba, je sais pas moi ! Ce qui me fait plus peur, c'est ce groupe armé, là !

Réléna jetant un coup d'œil : Ah, ça ! Ce n'est rien. C'est simplement une division détachée pour la protection de Melle Nina. Elle vient juste d'arrivée. C'est justement pour ça que je cherche Héliopsix !

Heero : La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était au resto avec tout le reste du groupe.

Quatre : On y allait justement.

Réléna : Attendez moi ici.

L'androïde partit en courant vers le petit groupe armé. Elle passa entre les différents gardes, malgré leurs protestations, puis approcha une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de feu. Après quelques échanges, la dame en questions lui fit un sourire puis s'approcha des 3 garçons. Elle était très grande et surtout très belle. Ses cheveux rouges flottaient dans l'air à chacun de ses grands. Avec douceur et grâce, elle rejoignit Heero et cie. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle se courba légèrement, répandant un parfum sucré autour d'elle.

Nina : Bonjour. La demoiselle là bas, m'a dit que vous vous rendiez auprès d'Héliopsix ?

Quatre : Oui, en effet.

Nina : Pourriez-vous me conduire à lui dans ce cas ?

Duo visiblement réjoui : Avec plaisir.

Heero qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux la nouvelle venue grimaça et donna un petit coup de coude à Duo. Ce dernier se frotta énergiquement les côtes et le fusilla du regard. Cependant, il n'émit aucunes protestations.

Heero : Peut-on savoir que vous êtes ?

Nina : Oh pardon. J'en oublie les politesses. Je m'appelle Nina et je suis une Elenienne.

Heero en position de combat : Quoi ?

Quatre : Du calme, Heero. Elle ne semble pas vouloir se battre. Je ne ressens aucune agressivité chez elle.

Nina : Je ne veut veux pas de mal…

Duo : Mais arrête donc Heero ! Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas méchante !

Heero : Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est une Elénienne.

Réléna : Héliopsix l'attend impatiemment.

Quatre : Dans ce cas, ne le faisons pas mijoter encore plus.

Comme tout le monde était de l'avis de Quatre, Heero se rangea de leur côté. Ils se dirigèrent donc d'un pas sûr vers le resto, Réléna en tête. Dès que celle-ci identifia la fois de son chef, elle se rua dans la grande pièce, leur faisait une belle frayeur.

Réléna : Chef ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous à pris d'enlever votre montre ?

Héliopsix : Je l'ai cassé ce matin, je n'allais pas la garder tout de même !

Réléna : Je vous cherchais partout. Il ne faut pas refaire ça.

Héliopsix : Très bien… Que se passe-t-il ?

Quatre : Dame Nina vient d'arriver et souhaiterait vous voir.

Héliopsix tourna lentement la tête vers l'Arabe. Son regard se posa sur la crinière de feu de Nina. Sans prendre le temps d'expliquer quoique se soit, il se leva d'un bon et prit la femme dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de presque tous. Wufei, toujours dans le bras de Zeck l'interrogea du regard pendant qu'Héliopsix faisait sa fête à Nina.

Zeck : Ah oui, c'est vrai…Vous étiez déjà sur la Lune lorsque c'est arrivé.

Wufei : De quoi ?

Zeck : Je vous passe les détails… Nous avons trouvé un vaisseau inconnu un jour. Dedans, il y avait Nina. Elle est restée sur Zéla environs 3 ans… Elle est tombée amoureuse d'Héliopsix avec le temps. Mais voilà, a l'origine elle était envoyée par les Eléniens pour nous espionner. Mais ne pouvant se résoudre à trahir sa patrie, elle est partie au bout de trois ans, sans laisser de traces.

Wufei : Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là alors ?

Zeck : J'y viens… Elle avait finit par avouer à Héliopsix qui elle était réellement avant de partir. Bien sûr, ça la plongé dans le plus grand désarrois… Mais voilà… Elle nous a prévenu de l'attaque imminente de sa patrie. Elle à même tuer de nombreux Eléniens afin de nous sauver la vie…

Wufei : Pourquoi un tel changement de situation ?

Nina : Et bien… Je pensais pouvoir oublier Zéla et Héliopsix une fois chez moi, mais ce fut pire encore…

Le ton triste de Nina força tout le monde à reporter son attention sur elle. La femme rousse s'était détachée d'Héliopsix et avancé en direction de Zeck. Avant de continuer, elle fit un petit salut de la main à Zeck qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce.

Nina : Oui… Ca ne fit qu'empirer au fil du temps. J'étais rongé par les remords et le souvenir de ma vie sur Zéla. Je passais mes journées à y repenser. Et puis, il y a eut ma promotion…C'est là que j'ai compris que ma place n'était plus sur Elen mais auprès de celui que mon cœur avait choisit. J'ai malgré tout épousée l'homme que mon père avait choisit. Mais il était trop tard… Quand j'ai sus que Zéla allait être attaquée, j'ai pris la plus grande décision de ma vie.

Héliopsix : Nina est parvenue à nous faire passer un message. Grâce à elle, nous avons pus rester en vie.

Heero : Qui à attaqué notre base sur la Lune ?

Nina : C'est le colonel Sei. Un ami d'enfance. Comme l'orbe de Grenat n'avait pas été trouvé sur Zéla, elle devait être sur la Lune…

Zeck : Après notre fuite, nous sommes restés en contact avec Nina. Elle nous informait des mouvements de l'armée Eléniennes. C'est comme ça que nous avons sut que vous vous étiez écrasé sur la terre.

Nina : Les plus grands chercheurs ont examiné la terre et ses habitants. Après de nombreuses analyses, ils en ont déduit qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous reviendriez à la vie. Des espions ont été placés dans toutes les maternités.

Duo : Ba pourquoi ?

Zeck : C'est très simple. Chacun de vous est protégé par un esprit. Ils sont liés à votre âme.

Heero : Et ?

Zeck : Vous avez une tâche de naissance, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa : Comme tout le monde.

Héliopsix : La votre est un peu spéciale… Elle représente votre gardien.

Wufei : Pour ma part, je n'ai aucune tâche de naissance !

Zeck : C'est parce qu'elle à disparut mon chéri.

Nina : Nous connaissions vous gardiens respectif alors nous avons cherché ces tâches. Bien sûr, plusieurs enfants ont été mis sous surveillance.

Heero : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tuer lorsqu'on est né ?

Nina : Tant que vous ne retrouviez pas la mémoire, ce n'était pas un problème. Vous vous seriez réincarné à nouveau.

Trowa : Mais c'est plus ou moins à cause de vos attaques que notre mémoire c'est réveillée !

Nina : Non. C'est le fait de vous réunir qui à provoqué cela. C'est pour ça que nous sommes passé à l'action. Vous laisser ensemble était courir un trop grand risque.

Duo : C'est un peu beaucoup confus là !

Héliopsix : Il va vous falloir du temps pour retrouver la mémoire et tous comprendre.

Duo fit mine de réfléchir. Il allait dire quelque chose quand son estomac émit un gargouillement signification. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se mit à rire.

Heero : On reconnaît le goinfre.

Duo : Maieuh…

Zeck : Tu sais, Mokuren était très gourmande…

Duo : Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus de doute.

Héliopsix : Bon, et si on mangeait ? On pourrait discuter en même temps !

Quatre : Très bonne idée.

Zeck : Il faut qu'on vous parle de quelque chose de très important !

Trowa : Très bien.

Sur Charon, satellite de Pluton.

Sei marchait d'un bon pas. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en fer et frappa de légers coups dessus. Aussitôt une voix étouffée lui répondit. Il entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Sans demander l'avis à son résident, il alluma la lumière. Shô était assit sur une chaise l'air lasse et perdu. Il contemplait Pluton par la grande fenêtre de verre.

Sei : Bonne nouvelle.

Shô peu enthousiasme : Ah oui ?

Sei : Les résultats de la simulation Alpha viennent enfin d'être arrivés !

Shô : Il en aura fallut des dizaines et des dizaines d'années pour les avoirs !

Sei : Il fallait prendre pleins de facteurs en compte ! Bref, nous avons une vague idée d'où ils sont tombés !

Shô : Les 5 ?

Sei : Oui. Nous devons aller vérifier.

Shô : Quand part-on ?

Sei : D'ici demain ou après demain. Le temps que l'unité d'extraction arrive.

Shô : Il nous envoie une unité exprès ?

Sei : Oui. Il faut faire au plus vite. Nina à volée de nombreuses informations sur nous. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps.

Shô : Je vois. Elle a la simulation ?

Sei : Oui. Il y a de grandes chances qu'on se retrouve confronté à eux.

Shô : Pourquoi on n'attaque pas la terre maintenant ?

Sei : Toujours la même raison. On ne sait pas comment réagira l'Orbe de Grenat si des forces armées Elénienne envahissaient la terre.

Shô : Pfff ! L'Orbe n'est peut être même pas sur la terre !

Sei : C'est vrai, mais où veux-tu qu'elle soit autrement ?

Shô : Nous avons déjà de nombreux espions sur cette planète et il ne s'est jamais rien passé…

Sei : Tu oublies que l'Orbe ne s'en prend qu'aux Eléniens qui ont de mauvaises intentions. Cette pierre et vivante et elle sait ce qui est dangereux ou pas ! Si son pouvoir se montrait, elle pourrait éliminer toute notre armée avec une facilité déconcertante.

Shô : Oui. Mais je pense qu'on aurait pu prendre la Terre depuis longtemps !

Sei : Notre armée n'était pas assez puissante. Les Terriens sont bien armés ! Si on avait les gardiens, notre victoire serait assurée !

Shô : …

Sei : Quoi ?

Shô : Nina avait émit une hypothèse comme quoi ces fameux gardiens ne répondraient qu'aux élus.

Sei : Allons, ce sont des robots !

Shô : Il n'empêche.. On n'a pas réussit à les vaincre !

Sei : Te prend pas la tête pour ça ! Une fois que l'Orbe sera hors service ainsi que les robots, la terre sera à nous. Notre armée est plus puissante que celle des humains aujourd'hui.

Shô poussa un soupir avant de reporter son attention sur Pluton.

Sei : Ecoutes, je sais que la trahison de Nina t'affectes énormément, tu ferais peut être mieux de renter sur Elen.

Shô lasse : Peut être, oui…

Sei : Je te laisse. Réfléchis bien.

Sei sortit sans un bruit et referma la porte. Il se laissa tombé contre le mur et se passa une main sur le visage.

Sei : _Nina… Si tu savais comme tu me manque… Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne pensais pas que tu nous abandonnerais ainsi. Ton absence laisse un grand vide… Mais tu as fais ton choix. Moi qui te connais bien, je sais que tu n'as pas fais ça à la légère. J'ai toujours été là quand tu avais besoin d'aide, mais cette fois ci , je ne pouvais pas t'aider. Je respecte ton choix. Si ton bonheur en dépend, alors je suis content pour toi. Mais malheureusement, je suis aussi et avant tout, un soldat. Mon devoir est de protéger ma planète. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir fais ce que tu as fais.. Bien au contraire. Je veux ton bonheur. Mais maintenant, nous sommes ennemis. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir me mettre en travers de ton chemin. Non pas parce que je t'en veux, mais parce que c'est mon devoir. Pardonne moi…_

Le colonel ferma les yeux puis finalement se remit en marche vers le centre de commande. Ces yeux, infiniment brillant se posèrent une fraction de secondes sur le bracelet qui entourait son poignet. Il l'effleura des ses doigts et se remémora le jour à, enfant, Nina lui avait offert.

Sei : Nina… Ma sœur… Tu n'as jamais sus que nous avions des liens de parentés… Et tu ne le sauras probablement jamais…

Terre :

La majeure partie des tables de la cafétéria avait été regroupée et tout le monde s'était installé à table. Le chef cuisinier s'était dépêché de préparer une entrée et travaillait sur le plat de résistance quand Héliopsix aborda le sujet qui le préoccupait.

Héliopsix : Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir éclaircir un peu votre situation les garçons.

Wufei : Ce serait une bonne chose.

Quatre : Oui. Notre mémoire nous fait encore défaut et nous ignorons beaucoup de chose.

Zeck : On va commencer par quelque chose que vous connaissez.

Trowa : L'orbe de Grenat…

Héliopsix : Oui, c'est le plus important. L'orbe de Grenat est un sorte de pierre magique. C'est en fait la fusion de sous vos gardiens…

Duo : A quoi ça sert ?

Zeck : Et bien… Fusionnés, vos gardiens possèdent un pouvoir magique impressionnant. L'orbe de Grenat était sur la Lune.

Quatre : Avec nous ?

Zeck : Oui. Il commandait un dispositif de bouclier pour la terre. Si vous préférez, il faisait fonctionner le système de protection pour la terre.

Heero : Pourquoi protéger la Terre ?

Nina : La Terre dispose d'une quantité non négligeable de ressource naturelle.

Wufei : Et ?

Nina : La spécialisation des Eléniens est de piller les planètes comme celle-ci. De plus, nous avons découvert qu'elle contenait beaucoup d'eau.

Trowa : L'eau vous intéresse beaucoup ?

Nina : Oui. Ma planète est une masse de rocher. La vie n'y est guère facile…

Heero : Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas annexer tout simplement la Terre ?

Nina : C'était ce qui était prévu.

Héliopsix : Seulement cela voulait dire l'extermination de tous ses habitants.

Quatre : Mais pourquoi ?

Nina : Il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour les deux peuples.

Trowa : Je vois.

Heero : Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma première question.

Zeck : C'est vrai. Si nous protégeons la Terre, c'est parce qu'elle est l'une de nos colonie.

Wufei : Comment ça ? Une colonie…

Héliopsix : Oui. C'est nous qui avons introduit la vie sur cette planète. Nous étudions l'évolution de la vie.

Duo : Vous êtes un train de nous dire que nous somme issus de Zéla en fin de compte ?

Zeck : En quelque sort. Enfin, pas vraiment. Nous avons juste amener quelques animaux et suivit leur évolution. Différente de la notre, sois dit en passant.

Heero : Pourquoi avoir ait ça ?

Héliopsix : Quand le projet de Terra formation a été lancé, Zéla était touchée par une épidémie. La survie du peuple était menacé alors nos anciens dirigeant on chercher à recréer des Sélénites sur une autre planète.

Trowa : Il aurait été plus simple de les faire émigré vers un autre endroit, non ?

Quatre : Non. Ils auraient pu transporter la maladie avec eux.

Zeck : Et oui. Mais un vaccin à été trouvé et le projet abandonner.

Wufei : Mais si cela date, pourquoi notre groupe était sur la Lune ?

Héliopsix : Quand je suis arrivé au pouvoir bien des années après, l'un de nos espions nous a signalé que les Eléniens voulait s'emparer de cette planète afin de reformer leur armée grâce à sa richesse en fer. J'ai alors pris la décision de protéger la terre.

Duo : Bon, on sait pourquoi maintenant. Mais…

Heero : Mais si l'Orbe de Grenat était sur la Lune, pourquoi y étions nous également ?

Duo boudeur : C'était ma question !

Heero : Désolé.

Zeck : Et bien, simplement parce qu'il fallait que les Maîtres des gardiens utilisés soient avec eux.

Quatre : Comment ça ?

Héliopsix : Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? Chaque Sélénites né avec un gardien. Les votre étant les plus forts de tous, nous avons décider, avec votre accort, de les envoyé sur la Lune. Mais un gardien est toujours rattaché à son Maître. Il en dépend.

Wufei : Ba euh…

Héliopsix : Je vais vous monter.

Héliopsix leur fit un sourire puis se repoussa sa chaise. Il leva la main d'un geste gracieux.

Héliopsix : Arios, montres-toi.

A la grande stupéfaction des garçons, l'air vibra et une forme se dessina. Au bout d'un moment, un magnifique loup argenté apparut totalement. Il secoua sa crinière et se posa sur son train arrière sur le sol.

Héliopsix : Voila. Je vous présente mon gardien, il s'appelle Arios.

Duo : Qu'il est beau !

Trowa : Alors, les gardiens sont toujours avec leur Maîtres ?

Zeck : Oui. La plupart du temps, ils sont invisible mais il y a possibilité de leur donner forme.

Heero : A quoi il sert ?

Héliopsix : Et bien… Ils nous protégent. En réalité, ils nous servent lors des combats car ils ont des pouvoirs. Arios est un gardien de glace.

Quatre : Autrement dit, il se sert de la glace pour attaquer.

Zeck : Oui. Mais bien sûr, ce sont avant tout des amis fidèles.

Wufei : Tu en as un Zeck ?

Zeck : Bien entendu. Nécro. Mais il n'est pas là.

Quatre : Mais je croyais…

Zeck : Il n'est pas bien loin ! Il est juste parti faire un tour d'inspection. Les gardiens peuvent s'éloigné de leur Maître jusqu'à une certaine limite.

Heero : D'accord. Donc comme nos gardiens étaient sur la Lune, nous devions y être aussi…

Quatre : Mais je me souviens qu'Adonis m'a dit qu'une fois que la sécurité de l'orbe serait finit, nous pourrions retourner plus souvent sur Zéla !

Héliopsix : C'est possible. Il fallait juste finir d'installer certains matériaux.

Trowa : On aurait pu retourner sur Zéla après ?

Zeck : Et bien… Théoriquement, oui. Mais malheureusement, vous n'auriez pu y passer que un ou deux jours tout au plus. Les gardiens peuvent survivrent quelques jours loin de leur Maître.

Héliopsix : Mais il faut aussi dire que vous y étiez afin de protéger l'Orbe.

Wufei : Les Gundams ont-ils quelques choses à voir la dedans ?

Zeck : Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Heero : Non. On l'ignore. Disons que tout comme l'orbe, on en a entendu parler.

Duo : D'après Wuffy, ce sont de robots.

Wufei : DUO !

Zeck interrogateur : Wuffy ?

Duo : Quoi ?

Héliopsix : En effet, ce sont des démorobots. Ils on été construit pour le combat. Il y en a 5.

Quatre : Un pour chacun si je comprend bien.

Zeck : Oui. Il fallait aussi vous protéger des attaques des Eléniens. Alors vous disposiez des robots.

Heero : Je me souviens… Notre dernière bataille…

Duo : Hee-Chan ?

Zeck : Les souvenirs vont revenir lentement.

Heero : Oui… Je me rappel. Nous étions en train de prendre un verre quand l'attaque à surgit.

Flash back :

Ils étaient tous assis dans la verrière, une tasse à la main et discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. Mokuren riait avec Aster alors que Shion tentait de comprend le pourquoi de cette hilarité. Soudain, l'alarme se déclancha et une violente secousse les projeta à terre. Shion ne prit même pas le temps de demander si tout le monde allait bien. Il se précipita dans la salle de contrôle, Silen et Adonis sur les talons. A peine y avaient-ils mis les pieds qu'une autre secousse se fit ressentir. Shion alluma l'écran de contrôle. Aussitôt, trois vaisseaux de guerres se dessinèrent dessus.

Shion : Impossible. Ils n'ont pas été détectés avant ?

Silen : Nous devons réagir sinon ils vont mettre en bouillie la station !

Shion : Oui.

Adonis : Allez au hangar. Je vais chercher les filles !

Silen : D'accord !

Adonis leur tourna le dos et partit en courant. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres garçons piquèrent un sprint et arrivèrent à destination. Shion posa la main sur un détecteur d'empruntes et déverrouilla la porte. Cinq immenses robots de fer se dévoilèrent à leur yeux. Sans attendre le reste du groupe, ils se dirigèrent vers leur propre robot. Ils furent rejoins 2 min après pare les trois autres.

Shion : C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts ?

Adonis, Aster, et Mokuren : Oui.

Shion : Très bien. Dépressurisation et ouverture des portes.

S'en suivit une bataille féroce. Le trois vaisseaux Eléniens étaient leurs tous derniers modèles et visiblement, ils étaient très bien équipés. Même à cinq contre trois, ils avaient l'avantage. Rien ne semblait parvenir à endommager leur coque. Puis pour achever le tout, une dizaine de robots semblables aux leurs sortirent des vaisseaux et fondirent sur la base.

Shion : On ne pourra jamais les arrêter…

Le démorobot de Shion se prit de plein fouet le missile qui fonçait sur lui. Il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres mais parvint tout de même à garder l'équilibre.

Mokuren : Il faut récupérer l'Orbe de Grenat. Je retourne le chercher.

Shion : Non, c'est trop dangereux !

Mais le Floralis ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle retourna vers la station qui supportait les nombreux assauts. Un autres des robots fit demi tour et la suivit.

Aster : Adonis ? Où vas-tu ?

Adonis : Je vais aider Mokuren. Seule elle n'y arrivera pas.

Le temps passa à une vitesse incroyable. Shion qui se battait contre un des robots Eléniens avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses attaques. Son Gundam était dans un piteux état et il était épuisé. Heureusement pour lui, Silen se porta à sa rescousse et le sauva d'une mort certaine. Lorsque la station explosa, ils furent, avec Aster, propulser très loin. Aster se heurta au vaisseau de guerre alors que Silen et Shion se mirent à dérivé dans l'espace.

Shion sonné : Non… la.. La Station… Moku… Mokuren… Non pas… Pas ça…

Shion regarda ses larmes voler dans le coque pite et serra les poings avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il appuya sur un bouton lorsqu'un bruit aigu se fit entendre. Aussitôt, l'image de Silen se dessina sur son écran.

Silen : Shion, est-ce que ça va ?

Shion : Je suis encore en vie. Et Aster ?

Silen : Elle ne répond pas. Je n'ais pas non plus de nouvelle d'Adonis et de Mokuren.

Shion : L'explosion peut brouiller leur réception.

Silen : Shion… Il ne reste plus rien de la station… Je suis désolé mais…

A ce moment, l'image du jeune homme fut parasité puis s'évanouie. Une explosion força Shion à se retourner. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là qu'il aperçut le projectile qui se dirigeait vers lui et il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Cette fois-ci, même si il survivait, il perdrait conscience un bonne fois pour toute. Shion ferma les yeux et attendit. Lorsque la détonation et la déflagration le touchèrent, ils serra les poings et étouffa ses cris. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il ré ouvrit les yeux. Le Gundam de Mokuren déboucha à sa droite, devant les restes de la station.

Shion faiblement : Mokuren…

Son écran se divisa en trois et le visage de Mokuren, Silen et Adonis apparurent.

Mokuren : Shion, tu peux bouger ?

Shion : Oui… Ca va.

Silen : Ils vont revenir à la charge. On doit partir !

Shion : Et Aster ?

Adonis : C'est bon, je l'ai !

Shion tourna les yeux et entrevit le Gundam d'Aster soutenu par Adonis.

Mokuren : Direction Terre. On n'a pas d'autre choix. Adonis et ta blessure ?

Adonis : Rien de grave.

Silen : Que s'est-il passé ?

Mokuren : Nous avons du quitter les robots afin d'aller chercher l'Orbe et nous avons été attaqué.

Shion : Vous l'avez ?

Adonis : Oui !

Mokuren s'approcha de son amant et l'aida à voler en direction de la planète bleue. Il avait le champ libre quelques minutes le temps que les Eléniens se rendent compte que l'Orbe était absent. Ils entamèrent donc au bout de plusieurs minutes leur entrée dans l'atmosphère. Derrière eux, les vaisseaux Eléniens avaient cessé leur poursuite. Lorsque l'atmosphère fut enfin franchit, les Gundam s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol, leur passager inconscient.

Fin du flash back

Héliopsix n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se doutait bien que le combat avait été difficile, mais pas à ce point. De leur côté, les garçons étaient comme pétrifiés, les yeux grands ouverts et la pupille dilatée à l'extrême. Nina quand à elle avait tourné la tête sur le côté et gardait les yeux fermés. Le dégoût se lisait sur son visage pâle.

Zeck : Bon euh… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'en tenir là pour le moment.

Héliopsix : Oui.

Nina : D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu t'occupes de décrypter les infos que j'ai ramenées !

Héliopsix : C'est vrai ! On va s'en occuper maintenant. Bon, les garçons, je vous laisser faire une petite sieste si vous voulez ! Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous appelle !

Trowa : Très bien…

Trowa aida Quatre à se lever et l'emmena vers leur chambre. Les trois autres en firent de même.

Zeck : Il semble que leurs souvenirs leur pèsent énormément.

Héliopsix : Oui, mais il faut qu'on sache où sont les gardiens maintenant.

Zeck : Si ils ont rêvés de leur mort alors ils ont du voir où ils étaient…

Héliopsix : Mais bien sur ! Laissons les se remettre. Nous leur demanderons plus tard.

Zeck opina du chef et quitta son supérieur. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la chambre qu'il partageait dorénavant avec Wufei.

Pas très loin de loin, dans l'une des autres chambres du bloc :

Quatre était toujours aussi pâle. Son esprit vagabondait au loin, cherchant visiblement à se souvenirs des ses horribles moments. L'Arabe secoua la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux, et poussa un soupir. Quand il se tourna, il tomba nez à nez avec un Trowa inquiet. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

Trowa : Est-ce que ça va ?

Quatre : Disons que j'ai vu mieux… Trowa…

Quatre se lova dans les bras de son amant et cacha sa tête dans la chemise blanche du jeune français. Il sera de ses petites mains le tissu à tel point qu'il le froissa. Instinctivement, Trowa resserra son étreinte.

Trowa : Ce n'est rien…

Comme il sentit son petit ange tremblé de partout, Trowa se dégagea et l'embrassa tendrement. Il souleva doucement l'araba, sans la moindre difficulté et l'emmena sur le lit. Il surprit le regard de Quatre et décida de continuer ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Avec des simples gestes et sans violence, il mit à nu l'homme qu'il aimait. Puis se fut son tour. Quatre glissa lentement ses mes sous ses vêtements et les lui ôta de la même façon. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en tenue d'Adam tout allait commencer. Trowa allongea Quatre de tout son long et se glissa à ses côtés. Il s'amusa tout d'abord à caresser du bout des doigts la peau d'albâtre de Quatre puis embrassa chaque recoin de son corps. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il coula ses mains beaucoup plus bas, ce qui eut pour effet de faire virer les joues de l'Arabe au rose. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se laissa non seulement faire mais aussi envahir par le plaisir. Et ce n'est pas les mains expertes de Trowa qui allait le calmer. Bien au contraire, son souffle se fit moins rapide et des petits gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. Quand Trowa s'arrêta, l releva la tête et le fixa des ses yeux.

Trowa : Tu es sûr ?

Quatre : Oh oui.

Après tout, ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'ils se témoignaient ainsi leur amour. Trowa remonta lentement sur le corps de Quatre, peau contre peau. Il l'embrassa puis décida finalement d'aller plus loin. Il allait mouiller ses doigts quand l'Arabe les lui attrapa et les introduit dans sa bouche. Après les avoir longuement léché, il les retira et se rallongea, offrant son corps à plus de caresses. Trowa se décida donc. Il descendit plus bas puis fit pénétrer un des ses doigts, suivit par le second, dans l'intimité de Quatre. Ce dernier se crispa et serra les poings en étouffant son petit cri. Il se détendit quand Trowa donna des brefs mouvements à ces doigts. Bientôt, il sentit une impression de bien-être grandir dans son corps et il ne chercha même pas à réfréner ses gémissements. Il pria Trowa de venir puis écarta encore plus les cuisses. Le français se plia à sa volonté. Enlevant ses doigts, il les remplaça aussitôt par son propre pénis, provocant une autre vague de douleurs et de plaisirs mêlés chez Quatre. Lorsqu'il commença à donner de léger coups de rien au début, les bras de Quatre se refermèrent sur lui et il sentit les hanches de se derniers adopter le même rythme que lui.

Quatre : Humf… AAaahH... Troooowaaa… AaahhhHh… Ouiiii… Encore… Hummm

Incité par son amant, Trowa accéléra le mouvement et fit crier Quatre de plaisir. Il ne retenait nullement ses plaintes de bonheur ce qui excitaient encore plus Trowa. Si bien que rapidement, il donna des coups plus profonds et fit s'approcher Quatre de sa jouissance. Lui-même n'était plus maître de ses mouvements ni des légers grognements qui lui échappaient. Et quand Quatre se libéra avec volupté, il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Trowa, lui laissant de profondes marques. Le français le rejoignit quasiment en même temps. Il laissa une nouvelle fois une partie de lui se perdre en Quatre, pour sa plus grande joie.

Il s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, lasses et comblés.

Stellite Charon :

Sei frappa à la porte et n'ayant aucunes nouvelles entra, la chambre toujours dans le noire. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce puis comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il se jeta sur la silhouette qui se tenait en retrait. Il y eut une lutte féroce. Sei évita le dernier coup de pied de son adversaire et lui colla un magnifique crochet du droit. Les pieds de la silhouette se décolèrent du sol et elle s'écrasa par terre avec fracas. Sei se tourna vers l'homme et lui lança un regard plein de colère.

Sei : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es complètement malade, Shô !

Sei se baissa et ramassa l'objet qui était tombé pendant leur combat. D'un geste expert, il dés enclencha le percuteur, enleva le chargeur et finit même par démonter l'arme.

Sei : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que mourir mettra fin à ton problème ? Tu es ridicule Shô !

L'homme tendit une main à la forme toujours allongée par terre.

Sei : Shô ! Shô ! Tu veux tant lui faire plaisir ? Ta mort lui profitera plus qu'autre chose ! DEBOUT ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Affronte là au lieu de vouloir de tuer ! C'est la seule solution. Toi contre elle. Aller, du nerf !

Doucement, Shô remua et attrapa finalement la main que lui tendait son ami. Il se releva et le fixa. Ses yeux rougis étaient gonflés et des traces de larmes brillaient encore sur sa peau blanche. Sei le regarda un instant puis sans prévenir lui asséna une superbe gifle. Le bruit sec résonna dans la pièce froide et mourut après plusieurs échos.

Sei : Tu vas renter sur Elen.

Shô mollement : Non.

Sei : Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

Shô : Je ne veux pas retourner là bas !

Sei : Très bien. Tu n'as cas rester ici.

Shô férocement : Non

Sei remarqua que son ami était hors de lui. Il y avait peut être été un peu fort. Maintenant, il lui avait donner la solution pour pouvoir surmonter son problème, mais à quel prix. C'était comme si il lui avait livré sa sœur sur un plateau d'argent. Sei se mordit la lèvre intérieur et jura contre lui-même.

Shô : Tu as raison… Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire !

Sei regarda son ami quitter la pièce sombre. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir.

Sei : _Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais à la fin ? Je pensais pouvoir supporter l'idée de tuer Nina mais finalement, c'est impossible. Je suis partagé entre mon devoir de soldat et celui de frère… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de le laisser se tuer. Kuso… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'hésite… Le poison est en moi. Bientôt, je ne serais plus comment faire. La tuer ou l'aider ? Il faut que je me décide maintenant._

Sei ferma les yeux et inspira d'un coup. Il sembla prendre un décision puis sortit pour rejoindre Shô. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas lent, les yeux hagards et la peau encore blanche. Ses yeux rouges ressortaient un maximum.

Sei : Attends moi, Shô. Je venais te dire que le repas est prêt et que les unités arriveront dans 22 h.

Planète Terre :

Héliopsix glissa une main dans les cheveux rouges de Nina et l'attira encore plus contre lui. La jeune femme complètement nue se laissait faire et savoura se contact.

Héliopsix : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Nina : Je sais. Autant que toi tu m'as manqué. Je suis heureuse d'être enfin avec toi.

Héliopsix : Et moi donc. J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

Nina : Et moi je devenait folle là haut, loin de toi et si près d'eux.

Héliopsix : Shô te manque ?

Nina avec un rire aigre : Tu veux rire. Je ne le supportais plus. Non, c'est Sei qui me manque.

Héliopsix : Sei ? Celui avec qui tu as grandis ?

Nina : Oui. Nous sommes de très bon ami.

Héliopsix : je vois.

Nina : je le reverrais bientôt de toute façon. Je sais qu'il comprendra pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Seulement…

Héliopsix : Seulement, il est soldat d'Elen. Pourquoi pense tu le revoir vite ?

Nina : Je ne sais pas. Une intuition.

Une bib informatique ses fit entendre, forçant les deux tourtereaux à s'extirper su lit. Nina s'enroula dans le grand drap blanc alors qu'Héliopsix enfila un boxer. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, dans l'autre pièce, laissant Nina seule une seconde.

Nina : Ce sont les données que je t'ai emmenées ?

Le silence lui répondant, Nina rejoignit son amant. Ce dernier était assis et lisait quelque chose.

Nina : Un problème Hélios ?

Héliopsix : Je… Tiens, regarde.

Nina : Mais j'ai déjà vu ces données !

Héliopsix : Non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as donné. Je viens de recevoir un message. Lis le.

Nina se pencha, légèrement surprise et intéressée par ce message. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le texte, ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se remit à lire le message à haute voix, comme ci elle allait mieux le comprendre.

A l'intention d'Héliopsix, Chef des Sélénite et des réseau des résistances Terriens.

…

A suivre

Lou : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaerrrrrr ! Et voilà ! Chap finit !

Quatre : je t'adore Lou !

Lou : Merci, merci. C'est bien normal ! J'avais promis et puis on allait me tuer si je le faisais pas !

Wufei : En attendant, je trouve que ça se complique !

Heero : nh ! C'est quoi ce message ?

Lou : Ah ça, vous le verrez. Disons que y'a eu qq petits changements !

Duo : Et l'action, ça commence quand ?

Lou : Ba euh… j'ai encore un limon à faire donc il me faut encore qq tps. Mais ap le limon, c bon.

Zeck : C'est nous les prochains !

Lou : et oui. Mais je vais encore galérer ! C'et que je sais plus comment les tourner mes limons ! Bon ça vous a plus ? Je hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez ! A +


	13. Amour et vérité Part 3

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck (je me suis trompée ds les otres chap !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Alors que tout commence à ce mettre en place et que les sentiments des garçons ne font que se confirmer, Nina arrive. Grâce à elle, de nombreuses informations vont venir les aider. Mais voilà, Héliopsix reçoit un message étrange…

**Remerciements :**

**Flo Shadow Spirit :** Salut ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Tu sais, j'ai pas autant d'imagination que ça ! Les perso et le fond de l'histoire sont pas à moi malheureusement… J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Chris 52** : Tiens tiens.. Chalut Miss ! Heureuse d'avoir de tes new ! Alors comme ça mon lemon est un peu… Disons diff de ce que je fais t'hab ? Ne me dis pas qu'il te plais pas, je te croirais pas ! Enfi, tu vas voir, celui là est tout aussi bien !

**Nolwe II** : ba, c'est pas grave de rater des chap ! L'important c'est qu'o final, tu les lises non ? Ba pour le limon, j'ai fais dans le changement. Je suis très contente de moi ! Petit conseil pour le lire, tu remplace le nom des perso ! ça marche mieux !

**Lwella **: Hello ! Et ba voilà le lemon ! Je suis contente qu'il t'as plus ! Voilà le dernier de la série (pour le moment). J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera autant ! Pour l'imagination comme je le disais à Shadow Spirit, finalement y'a pa gd chose. Bisous.

**Hayko Maxwell** : Et ben, voilà encore un chap ! Il était tps que je m'en occupe mais là, j'avais pas encore le tps ! Et oui, leur histoire est triste. Je dois t'avouer que le flash back , m'est venu comme ça… A l'origine y'en avait pas… J'me suis dit, histoire de rajouter à la tristesse… Enfin… Maintenant, ils vont tous bien (pour le moment !)

**Yami Rose Aka :** Hé hé… Si tu y réfléchit bien, on sait déjà ce qu'est l'orbe de Grenat… Avec tout ce que Héliopsix et les autres leur disesnt… ET grâce au chap de leur mort (plutôt souvenir) tu en sais aussi plus et tu comprend plein de chose ! Si tu vois toujours pas, je ferai un petit résumé dessus afin de mettre les chose au point C'est toujours mieux qd on sait !

Encore un grand merci à vous toutes ! Ce sont vos messages qui me motivent pour écrire ! Merci, merci de lui ma fic !

**Chap en l'honneur de Yami Rose Aka que je retrouve bien svt dans mes fics ! Ainsi qu'a Flo Shadow Spirit qui vient de vous rejoindre (si je me trompe pas ! )**

Chapitre 13 : Amour et vérité (Part 3)

Nina se pencha, légèrement surprise et intéressée par ce message. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le texte, ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se remit à lire le message à haute voix, comme ci elle allait mieux le comprendre.

A l'intention d'Héliopsix, Chef des Sélénite et des réseau des résistances Terriens.

Prenez bien note des informations suivantes. Elles vous seront très utiles.

Une unité d'extraction est en marche pour Charon, le satellite de la planète Pluton.

D'ici 72 d'heures, elle sera sur votre Terre avec à son bord 2 des meilleurs hommes de l'armée Elénienne.

Leur point de chut sera le suivant :

21 ° longitude Nord, 69 ° latitude Est. Point de zone N21K69

Leur première mission est de récupérer les Gundams.

L'unité d'extraction est composée d'au moins deux bataillons de cuirassé.

Votre seule chance est de retrouver les gardiens avant eux.

Un ami.

Nina soupira de plus belle et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle s'installa sur le siège, visiblement déprimée. Cette réaction n'échappa pas au chef qui se rapprocha d'elle, inquiet.

Héliopsix : Un problème ?

Nina : Oui. C'est l'unité d'extraction qui m'inquiète…

Héliopsix : Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

Nina : Ce sont des unités entraînées pour le combat. Leur but est de protéger les « Extracteurs » à tout prix. Les « Extracteurs » sont des ingénieurs. Ils doivent le plus souvent rapporter un objet à la planète. Pendant qu'ils le cherchent, les unités au sol, dite Cuirassée les défendent et empêche quiconque de venir les troublé. C'est les meilleurs hommes de l'armée. Les unités d'extraction sont formées depuis leur plus jeune âge. Des machine à tuer sans cœur et encore moins de pitié. Elles ne sont utilisées que pour des choses très importante… Et là… Il y à deux bataillons, soit entre 10 et 14 hommes.

Héliopsix : C'est tout ?

Nina : Méfies toi. Rien qu'a 2, ils font des dégâts énormes… tes hommes ne viendront jamais à bout de ces 10 hommes. Même moi je suis incapable de leur tenir tête…

Héliopsix : Pffff… Ca va pas être du gâteau si je comprend bien… Qu'est-ce que c'est Point de zone N21K69 ?

Nina : Afin de faciliter les recherches, la terre a été divisée en Zone. Heureusement, je dois avoir une carte de ces zones. Dès que les infos seront décodées, on sera où ils vont.

Héliopsix : Une idée de la personne qui nous a envoyé ça ?

Nina : Aucune. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami sur Elen. Et encore moins de personne sur qui compter. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la personne qui a fait ça là fait dans le but de nous sauver. Ses informations sont très importantes… Mais qui ?

Un autre bip empêcha la jeune femme de réfléchir plus. Elle laissa sa place à Héliopsix et se pencha par-dessus on épaule pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Héliopsix : Ces sont tes données… Il faut prévenir les garçons…

Charon : 

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment mangé et encore moins apprécier le repas. Shô recula son assiette et lança un coup d'œil à son voisin. Ce dernier jouait négligemment avec sa nourriture. Il semblait perdu dans un univers lointain. Les yeux dans le vague, il poussait de se fourchette un morceau de viande sans se rendre compte qu'elle allait finir par tomber du plat. Finalement, Shô brisa le silence pesant qui régnait, sortant son compagnon de sa léthargie.

Shô : Tu dis de moi, mais tu vas pas bien non plus.

Sei releva la tête, à la fois surpris et mécontent. Il lâcha son couvert puis s'appuya sur son dossier avec toute le désinvolture dont il était capable. Shô qui ne le regardait toujours spas renifla bruyamment.

Sei : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je vais très bien.

Shô braqua son regard perçant sur Sei puis laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, un sourire narquois était accroché à ses lèvres.

Shô : Vraiment ?

Sei : Oui.

Shô : C'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Sei : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais mal.

Shô : Peut être à cause de Nina…

Sei : Où tu veux en venir ?

Shô : Vous avez toujours été très proche tout les 2…

Sei : Et ?

Shô : Et bien… Les sentiments peuvent pousser à faire bien des choses !

Sei : Tu délires. Je n'ai jamais aimé Nina comme tu l'entends.

Shô : Oh ? Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Sei : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'aime Nina comme une petite sœur un point c'est tout.

Shô : C'est ce que tu dis…

Sei : Tu débloques mon vieux.

Shô : Certainement, oui. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu me caches un truc…

Sei : On a tous ses petits secrets !

Shô : Oui. J'espère seulement que celui que tu dissimules précieusement n'est pas dangereux.

Sei : Tu as trop bu.

Shô ironique : Tu crois ?

Sei : Une demi bouteille de Rosca, c'est beaucoup trop. Vas donc te coucher !

Shô : Très bien, Maman… Mais n'oublies pas ce que je t'ais dis !

Sei examina son ami alors qu'il se levait. Il avait les yeux brillant et son teint virait légèrement au rose. Il avait sans aucun doute du boire plus que de raison, essayant de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il se leva à son tour et retourna dans sa chambre.

La Terre :

Avec l'annonce du décriptage, ils s'étaient tous réunit dans une salle de conférence. Quant Raven passa la porte, même Réléna était arrivée. Elle s'excusa pour son retard puis prit place dans un des nombreux fauteuil de la pièce.

Héliopsix : Bon, tout le monde est là. Comme vous le savez, les infos de Nina sont enfin à notre portée…

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'elles nous apprennent ?

Héliopsix : Le possible emplacement de vos gardiens.

Trowa : Comment est-ce possible ?

Nina : Grâce à de savant calcul, nous avons pu établir un certain périmètres. Sans oublier les légendes et autres ragots qui circulent…

Duo : Je vois pas le rapport là ! fen, avec les légendes !

Héliopsix : Tu vas le comprendre après. Réléna !

La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement puis s'approcha d'un ordinateur. Passant une main dans les cheveux, elle en sortit un mince câble qu'elle brancha sur l'ordinateur. Pendant de longues secondes, son regard se perdit dans le vague, changeant même légèrement de couleur puis elle se retourna vers son chef.

Réléna : C'est bon.

Duo jeta un regard en coin à Heero qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Héliopsix : Parfait. Je vous passe tous les détails inutiles. Réléna, projette une carte de la terre.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. L'écran en face de la table s'illumina et une carte replaça l'écran de veille noir.

Héliopsix : Bien. Découpe là en 13 bandes horizontales et 13 verticales.

Sur la carte, des lignes blanches, comme pour les méridiens, se tracèrent toutes seules. Au bout de 2 secondes, la carte ressemblait à un jeu d'échec avec des cases.

Raven : Et ?

Héliopsix : C'est pour vous montrer comment les Elénniens avaient diviser notre terre. Les lignes vont de A à M alors que les colonnes vont de N à Z.

Duo : C'est comme pour un couler c'est gagner ?

Héliopsix levant un sourcil : Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça. Bref. Un informateur mystérieux nous à dis que les recherches allaient commencer dans la zone N21K69.

Wufei : Un informateur ?

Nina : Oui. Mais nous ignorons totalement de qui il s'agit !

Zeck : Un piège ?

Héliopsix : Non. Les données de Nina concordent parfaitement. Sauf qu'il nous manquait les latitudes et longitude.

Quatre : Ce qu'on à maintenant ?

Nina : Oui.

Héliopsix : Bon. Réléna, agrandit la zone concerné s'il te plais.

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur l'écran. Celui-ci se modifia et laissa voir une partie du japon en particulier.

Héliopsix : Voilà ce qui nous intéresse… maintenant, Réléna, affine les recherches. 21 ° longitude Nord, 69 ° latitude Est

L'écran changea encore et ils purent voir bien plus précisément le lieu qu'indiquaient les coordonnées.

Héliopsix : Dites mois les garçons… Vous souvenez vous du lieux de votre… votre… Mort ?

Quatre : Pourquoi une telle question.

Nina : Simple vérification.

Trowa : Et bien… Moi je me souviens d'une forêt et d'un lac.

Heero : Oui, c'est exact. Il y avait des ruines également.

Wufei : Et une montagne…

Heero : Et il reste la…

Duo : La grotte…

Trowa : Je me souviens avoir caché mon gardien dans la forêt…

Héliopsix : Oui. Chaque à chaque endroit repose un gardien. Et il semble que vous ne les ayez pas choisit par hasard.

Quatre : Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Zeck : Le gardien de Trowa est du signe du bois…

Wufei : Oui. Moi c'est…. Eolios

Héliopsix : C'est son nom, en effet.

Zeck : Celui de Heero est du métal. Wufei, le tient est de l'air et Quatre celui de l'eau.

Duo : Donc le mien est du feu …Ou quelque chose…

Heero : Lupus. Moi c'est Onia.

Héliopsix content : Oui ! C'est bien ça !

Quatre : Je vois… La mémoire revient petit à petit… Le mien… C'est Syla… Je crois

Trowa : Moi je me souvient pas…

Quatre : Mais si ! Le tien c'est Arthos.

Trowa : Ah…

Raven : C'est une bonne chose si vous vous souvenez déjà de ça !

Wufei : Oui, peut être…

Heero : Revenons à la raison première…

Héliopsix : Ah oui ! Réléna, cherche si dans cette zone il y a une montagnes, des ruines, un lac, une forêt et une grotte.

Duo : Se serait un peu gros, non ?

Nina : On ne sait jamais !

Réléna : Voilà ! J'ai les ruines d'Ishtar, la montagne d'Atlas, le Lac des onzes Ondines, la forêt sans retour et la grotte aux souvenirs. Le tout se trouve sur une distance inférieure à 2 km. Ces endroits sont très connut et très appréciés. Une légende raconte que 5 Dieux y vécurent.

Raven : Je crois bien qu'on sait où sont vos gardiens !

Héliopsix : Autre chose ?

Réléna : La légende est née à cause d'une pluie de météores qui s'y est écrasé. Mais personne n'a jamais retrouvé la moindre trace de pierres…

Trowa : Normal si ce sont les Gundams. Ils doivent être cachés…

Duo : Ils le sont. Je me souviens… Juste avant de mourir…

Wufei : Oui. Je m'en rappel aussi. J'ai... J'ai vu Eolios juste avant de rendre l'âme.

Héliopsix : Impossible ! Tu n'as pas pu le voir à moins que… Que…

Quatre : Que ?

Zeck : Que le charme de l'Orbe est été rompu… Et la seule qui pouvait faire ça, c'était…

Duo : Moi. Oui, j'ai récité l'incantation… Elle parlait de Dieux et de pouvoirs… je l'ais fait afin de protéger les gardiens. Pour que personne ne puisse les trouver.

Raven : Dans ce cas, on à un problème…

Wufei : Pourquoi ?

Zeck : Et bien… Si vos gardiens sont à leur état premier et qu'ils protègent les robots alors je ne suis pas sûr que vous puisez les approcher.

Trowa : Mais ils devraient nous reconnaître.

Héliopsix : Pas forcément. Vous n'avez pas le même corps et comme votre mémoire n'est pas entièrement réveillée…

Duo : J'y comprends rien !

Raven : C'est simple. Tant que vous souvenirs ne sont pas tous révélés, vous n'êtes pas vos anciennes personnalités.

Heero : Et bien, il faut tout de même tenter le coup.

Zeck : Il y a de grande chance que les gardiens vous fassent passer une épreuve si vous parvenez jusqu'à eux… Une épreuve que vous anciennes perso auraient réussis… Mais vous n'êtes pas elle…

Nina : C'est dangereux.

Wufei : Pas vraiment le chois.

Quatre : Il faut voir ça dans l'autre sens. Je suis Aster. Ce qu'elle à pu faire, je le pourrais aussi.

Zeck : Mais peut être pas à ce moment là ! Tiens, prenons Trowa…

Trowa : Euh... Oui.

Zeck : Tu vois cette table là bas ? Fais la bouger sans t'en approcher !

Trowa : Pardon ?

Héliopsix : Aller, vas-y…

Trowa : Mais je peux pas.

Heero : C'est ridicule voyons !

Zeck : Vraiment ? Tu as la mémoire courte… Tu te souviens pas d'avoir pratiquement brisé un poteau en deux…

Duo : Ah oui ! Lorsqu'on s'est fait attaqué par les deux hommes !

Heero : oui et alors ?

Raven : Adonis était télékinésiste. Il pouvait bouger les objets à volonté !

Trowa : C'est vrai… C'est à cause mon pouvoir qu'on se disputait la dernière fois !

Zeck : Comme toujours. D'ailleurs, il va falloir se méfier. Si jamais tu retrouve ton pouvoir se sera une cata !

Quatre : Il lui faut sa boucle d'oreille c'est ça ?

Raven : Et oui.

Heero : pourquoi est-on incapable d'utiliser nos pouvoirs ?

Héliopsix : Vous n'en n'êtes pas incapable. Quatre l'utilise tous les jours, même si il n'ets pas encore développé.

Quatre : Le fait de ressentir les émotions des autres…

Zeck : Tu étais également capable de lire dans les pensées ou de te mettre en harmonie avec l'esprit d'autrui.

Héliopsix : Toi-même Heero, tu as utiliser le tien. Sous l'effet de la colère. Tes émotions les plus fortes risquent de le faire resurgir.

Duo : Et moi ?

Raven : Ce n'est pas le même style de magie… Elle n'est ni offensive ni défensive…

Héliopsix : Vous retrouverez bientôt l'usage de ses pouvoirs mais il faut un peu de patience.

Heero : On n'a pas le temps là ! Il faut partir tout de suite chercher les Gundams.

Zeck : C'est trop précipité !

Trowa : Mais il ne faut pas que les Elénniens les trouve.

Héliopsix : La magie les protége

Wufei : Ce n'est pas une raison…

Raven : je ne veux jouer les emmerdeuses, mais je pense que mon frère à raison. De plus, la présence de leur gardien refera surgir des fragments de leur mémoire.

Zeck : Tu sais bien que de toute façon, ils ne pourront pas utiliser les Gundams. Il va vous falloir du temps.

Heero : Et bien, prenons le après. On trouve les Gundams puis on s'entraîne.

Héliopsix : Hum… je ne sais pas si…

Duo : C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Peut être que les Gundams, les gardiens et un entraînement intensif nous permettra de nous souvenir de tout !

Héliopsix : Très bien.

Wufei : Laissez nous juste le temps de prendre…

Zeck : Non ! On ne va pas partir comme ça !

Héliopsix : Bien sûr que non ! Nous partirons demain en fin de matinée… ET pas de protestation !

Quatre : C'est plus sage. Héliopsix à raison. Il vaut mieux prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Trowa : D'accord…

Réléna : Si je puis me permettre…

Héliopsix : Vas y !

Réléna : je pense que vous aller passer plusieurs heures à les chercher…peut être même un ou deux jours. Vous devriez prévoir de quoi camper sur place.

Duo : Pourquoi on mettrait autant de temps.

Réléna : Les lieux ont changés durant toute ses années. Vous ne retrouverez pas tout de suite vos Gundams. Je dis ça pour la forêt, le lac et la montagne… Quoique la grotte et les ruines ont certainement aussi évoluer. Et les épreuves risques de durer…

Zeck : Elle a raison. Ce sera trop beau si on les trouvait aussi facilement.

Héliopsix : Oui. Très bien… On va faire comme ci on partait pour un voyage de plusieurs jours. Réléna, je te charge de t'occuper du Sheska. Prépare tout ce dont il y a besoin.

Réléna : Entendu.

Quatre : Euh… Le Sheska… C'est un vaisseau c'est ça ?

Zeck : Oui. Le plus gros de notre flotte.

Héliopsix : Bon… Le repassera servit dans une heure. En attendant, faite ce que vous voulez.

Charon :

Sei était dos à la porte et regardait la Planète Pluton au travers de la vitre. Il était tellement perdu dans ses mornes pensées qu'il ne vit ni n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrit. Heureusement pour l'intrus, la lumière était éteinte et par conséquent la grande pièce était plongée dans la semi obscurité. Elle se glissa donc sur la pointe des pieds, rasant les murs et s'arrêtant au moindre de mouvement de Sei. Elle resta immobile un bon moment, étudiant l'attitude du rêveur puis soudain se remit en mouvement. Lorsqu'elle passa dans la lumière qu'émettait la station, un éclat argenté se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Figé sur place, l'intrus suspendit momentanément sa respiration de peur que Sei ne se retourne, mais comme il ne semblait pas avoir vu le bref éclat, elle se rapprocha encore un peu. Soudain, elle se rua sur Sei. Mais ce dernier d'un bond sur le côté fit volte face. Il évita les coups de couteau de son adversaire puis répliqua. Se baissant, il fit un croche pied à son intrus et le déstabilisa. Le temps que se dernier reprenne son équilibre et l'homme était déjà sur lui. D'un coup de pied bien placé, Sei fit voler le couteau travers la pièce puis il sauta sur l'ombre. Pendant un certain temps, ils roulèrent sur le sol, en poussant des cris à chaque coup puis tout s'arrêta. Les deux hommes étaient l'un sur l'autre et aucun ne bougeait. Sans crier gare, celui du dessus se releva lentement. D'un geste gracieux de la main, il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre puis alla allumer la lumière. Il revint au centre de la pièce, une tristesse infinie peinte sur le visage.

Sei : Shô… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu veux me tuer maintenant… Bon… Je crois qu'on parlera de ça à ton réveil.

Sei s'accroupit à ses côtés et vérifia les battements de cœurs et la respiration de son ami. Après quoi, il attrapa un petit appareil dans sa poche et l'accrocha à son oreille. Après avoir taper quelque chose sur le mini clavier qu'il avait autour de la main, il attendit.

Sei : Ah, Mika ! C'est Shô. J'ai un petit problème là. Tu peux venir ? Hein ? Non, je vais bien. Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Oui… Oui… C'est Shô. J'ai du l'assommer… Non, enfin oui… Blessé ? Non pas vraiment… Oui… Merci… Et, prends des calmants… Shô ne va vraiment pas bien. Merci.

Sei enleva son oreillette puis la fourra dans sa poche. Il se releva et alla dans la salle de bain pour chercher de l'eau fraîche.

Sei : _Bon sang, Shô… Tu m'as pas loupé ! Pourquoi diable voulais-tu me tuer ?_

Quartier Général de la Terre :

Comme le repas copieux se terminait, Wufei sortit de table. Il souhaita un bonne nuit à tout le monde et se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'air visiblement lasse. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant fut de fermer le volets puis s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Depuis ce midi, il rêvait d'une bonne douche. Wufei pénétra dans la cage de verre et ouvrit les robinets. Aussitôt une eau chaude se déversa sur lui et remplit de brume la petite pièce. Les yeux fermés, les mains appuyées contre le mur, Wufei savourait ce moment de détente. Soudain un bruit le força a ouvrir les yeux.

Wufei : Zeck ? C'est toi ?

Il attendit quelques fractions de secondes puis se détendit en entendant une vois familière lui répondre.

Zeck : Oui.

Wufei poussa un soupir et ouvrit encore un peu plus le robinet d'eau chaude. Il en était encore à se prélasser quand il sentit quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés. Il ne se retourna même pas.

Wufei : Je suis fatigué, Zeck…

Zeck : Ah oui ?

Zeck se colla à son amant et le serra dans ses bras. Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers dans le cou de se dernier.

Wufei : Hum… Non… Zeck pas… Pas ce soir… Huuummmm…

Zeck déplaça lentement ses mains et entoura de ses doigts la virilité de son compagnon. Il frotta doucement, forçant Wufei à se retourner.

Zeck : Tu es sûr ?

Wufei : Ah… Non je… Hummm... Z… Zeck… pas…pas maintenant.

N'écoutant pas les protestations de son amant, Zeck accentua encore un peu sa pression. Quand Wufei consentit enfin à le laisser faire et à couler ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde, le professeur glissa le long de son corps pour se mettre à la hauteur désiré. Il laissa ses mains remonter sur la peau douce de son compagnon pendant qu'il donnait quelques coups de langue bien placés.

Wufei : Non… Aaahh… Humf… Oh Zeck…

Zeck : Alors, toujours aussi sûr ?

Wufei : Non… Je… J'ai envi de toi…

Zeck : Je continu ?

Wufei : Oui… Tu es bien partis, ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin mon amour. Hummm

Zeck ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il recommença là où il s'était stopper. Il sentit les doigts de son amant se crisper dans ses cheveux au fur et à mesure qu'il le rapprochait de la jouissance. Quant il perçut le frémissement qui courut sur la peau de Wufei, il mit la touche finale à son œuvre. Wufei dont la respiration était courte et dont les gémissements de plus en plus forts se crispa de tout son être. Avec un grognement rauque, il se laissa aller.

Wufei : Hummmm… AAaaaAAahhhhhh ! Zeeeeeeck…

Zeck : Et si j'en profitais aussi.

Sur un signe de tête de Wufei, Zeck se releva, faisait glisser sa langue sur la peau trempée de son amant puis le fit se retourner. Il colla son corps à celui de Wufei et le caressa tendrement.

Wufei : Vas-y doucement. J'ai pas l'habitude…

Zeck : Promis. Tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir.

Wufei plia légèrement le buste et plaça ses mains sur le mur. Lorsqu'il sentit le premier doigt de Zeck violer son intimité, il grimaça légèrement. Pour le second et le troisième, il ne put retenir ses petites plaintes de douleur. Zeck stoppa net et l'embrassa sur le dos, sa main libre flattant la virilité de son amant.

Zeck : Ne te crispe pas…

Wufei hocha de la tête et chercha à se détendre. Au bout d'un certain moment, Zeck imposa un mouvement circulaire à ses doigts et Wufei se mit à gémir d'abords imperceptiblement puis de plus en plus fort.

Wufei : Humm… Aaahhaaahh… Vite, Zeck… Hummmf…

Zeck : J'arrive.

Le professeur retira ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de plus gros et dur. Il laissa le temps, malgré son désir, à Wufei de ne plus sentir la douleur puis il commença ses brefs mouvements. Ses mains se promenaient impunément sur le corps du jeune homme pendant qu'il donnait de coup de reins de plus en plus rapides et forts. La réaction de son amant ne tarda pas à s'accentuer. Wufei se mit à gémir de plus belle. Il ne pouvait même plus faire taire ses cris. Et ce n'étaient pas les plaintes rauques du professeur qui allait le calmer. Il sentait le plaisir le submerger par palier tel les vagues qui viennent et repartent. N'en pouvant plus, Wufei campa son dos et se mit à crier encore plus fort. Lorsque le moment qu'ils attendaient arrivait, il sentit son corps défaillir et se respiration se fit plus haletante. Il poussa un long gémissement et ses crispa. Zeck donna un dernier coup de burin et c'est en parfaite harmonie qu'ils atteignirent le 7ème ciel.

Wufei : Ahuuummm… Zeck…Aaahh.. C'était tellement bon… Hummm

Zeck se mit à sourire puis retourna son amant. Il se colla un peu plus encore à lui et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Zeck : Je sais…

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Wufei. Le baiser érotique durant des longues seconde et quand ils se séparèrent, Wufei poussa un soupir de plaisir. Le chinois mit ses bras autour de cou de son compagnon pus sans crier gare enroula ses jambes au niveau des ses hanches. Instinctivement, Zeck le plaqua contre le mur. Après un second baiser tut aussi torride, il plongea son regard dans celui de son bien aimé.

Zeck : Deuxième round ?

Wufei : Pourquoi pas.

Zeck lui fit son plus beau sourire et colla ses lèvres aux siennes une nouvelle fois.

Bien au dessus d'eux, sur Charon :

La premier chose qu'il vit quand il reprit connaissance fut le plafond métalliser puis il sentit une effroyable douleur traverser sa tête. Il se releva difficilement et se massa se nuque raide. A côté de lui, Sei faisait les cent pas. Il allait de long en large l'air visiblement contrarier. Shô allait l'appeler quand une main le força à se recoucher.

Shô : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Shô tourna le tête e découvrir un visage angélique de femme. Ses longs cheveux bleus attachés en tresse, il reconnut immédiatement Mika.

Mika : Enfin réveillé ? Tu nous as fais peur…

En entendant des voix, Sei était sortit de sa rêverie. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et jeta un regard à Mika puis à son compagnon.

Shô : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Aouch…

Mika lui donna une petite tape sur la tête puis se retourna pour attraper un compresse chaude qu'elle lui tendit.

Mika : Tiens, mets ça sur ta nuque. La prochaine fois, tu te battras pas !

Shô : Me battre ?

Sei : Oui, avec moi !

Mika : Tu te souviens de rien ?

Shô : Si… Quelques trucs. Je me rappel que tu m'as envoyé me coucher après le repas et que j'ai pris quelques verres une fois dans ma chambre.

Sei : Quoi, encore ? T'avais pas assez bu ?

Shô : Faut croire que non… Oh ma tête…

Mika : En plus des coups, t'as une gueule de bois carabinée ! Bois ça.

Le médecin lui tendit un verre remplit d'un breuvage vert.

Shô : Ah non ! Pas de l'anetist ! C'est hors de question !

Mika : C'est ça ou le mal de crâne pendant des heures.

Shô : Très bien, très bien.

Shô prit sa respiration et avala une première gorgée du grand verre. Il fit une horrible grimace et secoua la tête.

Shô : Beurk…

Mika : Et oui, certes ça n'a pas bon goût mais c'est le plus efficace contre la gueule de bois. Dommage que les terriens ne connaissent pas ça !

Shô : Tu parles d'une chance. C'est immonde.

Sei : Bon. Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me tuer Shô ? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse du mal à Nina ?

Shô : Je…

**A Suivre…**

Duo : Lou, pourquoi t'es contente ?

Lou : J'adore être sadique et couper en plein la phrase !

Heero : On voit ça !

Trowa : En attendant, l'histoire avance pas bcp !

Lou : Ba à partir de maintenant, va y avoir du mouvement ! Et puis, on en apprend tout de même un peu. C'est vrai que ces trois chap n'ont pas fais avancé grand-chose mais il fallait mettre mes lemons !

Zeck : Moi je t'en veux pas du tout !

Lou : Heureusement ! D'ailleurs, je suis très fière du tien ! Vous devriez tous être contents !

Quatre : Mais j'ai rien dis moi…

Lou : pardon Quatre, c'était pas pour toi.

Duo : et c'est qd le prochaine le…

Lou : Aucun. Vous t'es punis !

Duo : Ah mais non.. ; Il est très bien ce chapitre voyons. Hein, Hee-chan !

Lou : Trop tard ! Aller a + Mlles. Et bonne nuit


	14. Départ

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Il se passe plein de choses dans la base secrète des Sélénites. Un informateur inconnu aide tous se petit peuple. Ils apprennent où sont cachés les Gundams et décident de partir à leur recherche. Sur Charon, rien ne va plus. Shô a attaqué Sei dans la ferme intention de le tuer.

**Remerciements :**

**Sempai :** Et oui, les esprits des gundams on de noms zarbi ! ce n'ets pas le nom des gundam mai de leur animaux ! Je sais que je coupe en plein milieu d'une frase mai c ca qi est cool ! Tu verras bien pour Shô !

**Hayko maxwell** : hé hé hé ! Tu verras bien qui leur donne ces info ! Pour le moment, c un secret ! Et oui, l'histoire continu de se compliquer (au début, Le retournement de nina et l'informateur était pa du tout prévu !) Les épreuves, je les cherches encore mai va pa falloir que je traine car ca va bientôt arrivé !

**Flo the shadow spirit** : marci ! Tu es bien la seule à me dire ça ! Mais tu va être contente, je continu d'être sadique

Merci encore pour vos messages !

**Tout comme pour mes autres fics, je vous confirme que maintenant je ne vous répondrais plus que individuellement. Laissez moi votre adresse e mail stt. ET ne m'en veuillez pas qi je met du tps ou si je vous répond en double ! J'ai un peu de mal à me faire ç ce new procédé.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes !**

Chapitre 14 : Départ

Sei : Bon. Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me tuer Shô ? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse du mal à Nina ?

Shô : Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais jaloux je crois et avec l'alcool…

Mika : Jaloux ? Mais de qui ?

Sei : De moi. On en a déjà parlé Shô ! Je n'aime pas Nina comme ça et il n'y a jamais rien eut entre nous. Je te l'assures.

Shô : Pourtant tu es si proche d'elle.

Sei : On a grandit ensemble, fait nos classe ensemble… Nina est comme ma petite sœur… _C'est qui est parfaitement vrai._

Shô : Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Mika : Heureusement que tu as rater ton coup !

Sei : Tu parles.. Raté… Il m'a bien assommé tout de même ! Tu sais, l'espace d'un instant j'ai crus que tu voulais me tuer parce que je veux tuer Nina.

Sei lui jeta un regard étrange, le transperçant de part en part comme si il essayait de savoir quelque chose.

Shô : Quoi ? Non, au grand jamais… Je… Je te promets. J'aurais sa peau.

Sei avait un faible sourire : D'accord.

Mika : Mais avant, tu dois te reposer un peu.

Sei : J'ai eut des nouvelles. L 'unité d'extraction est partie avant l'heure prévue et arrivera bientôt. Le temps d'aller sur terre, nous y serons dans l'après midi !

Shô : Parfait.

Sei : Repose toi bien.

Sei lui fit un sourire puis sortit de la salle, suivit par le médecin. A peine avait-elle fermée la porte qu'elle soupira.

Sei : Alors ?

Mika : Rien. Les examens que je lui est fait ne montrent aucune lésion. Il t'a attaqué en ayant toutes ses facultés mentales.

Sei : C'est vraiment bizarre. Certes il avait bu mais delà a chercher à me tuer. Aucun reformateur, tu es sûr ?

Mika : Oui. S'il en avait un, je l'aurais vu lors du scan. Sa mémoire n'a pas non plus été altéré. C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il était bien lui même. Et puis, nous ne sommes que 5 ici. Ca laisse peu de choix pour placer le reformateur dans sa tête !

Sei : Espérons que se soit vraiment à cause de la jalousie.

Mika : Hum… C'est vrai qu'il a de quoi. Toi et Nina vous vous entendez vraiment. A tel point qu'on se demande si vous êtes pas parents !

Sei se crispa légèrement mais Mika ne le vit pas. Elle continua sur le même ton.

Mika : En plus, vous vous ressemblez un peu… Les mêmes yeux !

Sei : Oui… Mais c'est tout. Jamais je ne pourrais…

Mika : Je le sais bien. Deux frère et sœur c'est tout…

Mika lui lança un regard intrigant. L'espace d'un instant Sei se demanda si elle n'était pas au courant.

Sei : C'est vrai. Je l'adore… C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai laisser sortir 1ère des épreuves !

Planète Terre :

La voix féminine plus que le petit frappement sur la porte réveilla Trowa. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Réléna lui faisait face, l'air de bonne humeur.

Réléna : Bonjour Trowa.

Trowa : B'jour Réléna.

Réléna : Je suis navrée de vous tirer de votre sommeil réparateur mais le départ est prévu dans 2 heures. Si vous désirez mangez quelques choses et vous préparer.

Trowa : Hum.. Oui, merci.

Le français regarda sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait 7 h 30.

Trowa en baillant : Je vais m'occuper de Quatre. Par contre, tu devrais aller voir du côté de Duo. Il a du mal le matin !

Réléna : Oui. Il lui à fallut 10 minutes. J'ai du le secouer plus d'une fois. Heero était déjà lever depuis une bonne heure.

Trowa : Oh. Je vois. On arrive.

Réléna : D'accord.

Réléna se tourna et s'engagea dans le long couloir.

Pas très loin :

Un rayon de lumière vint le perturber si bien qu'il se retourna et se cacha dans les couvertures, bien blottit dans les bras de son aimé. Mais soudain, la couverture s'envola, faisait glisser le froid sur sa peau. Wufei se réveilla en sursaut, sortant Zeck du monde des rêves par la même occasion. Wufei écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la personne qui les avait réveillé aussi brutalement.

Wufei : Raven !

Raven : Bien le bonjour les amoureux. Il est l'heure de se réveiller.

Zeck : B'jour jeune fille…

Raven : Bien dormit ?

Zeck : Humoui…

Wufei : Mais… Raven ,t'es folle ! D'abord on entre pas chez les gens, ni chez son frère, comme ça. Et on enlève encore moins la couverture.

Raven : C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai frapper 3 fois et je t'es secoué autant de fois. Rien à faire. J'ai finalement ouvert les volets et retirer la couverture !

Wufei : Mais… Tu imagines, et si je dormais tout nu ?

Raven : Ba, t'es mon frère !

Wufei : Et si c'était Zeck ?

Raven : Aucune chance.

Wufei : Pourquoi ?

Zeck : Tout simplement parce que j'aime pas trop ça et puis, elle m'a fait le coup 2 ou 3 fois de me lever comme ça. Je m'y suis habitué !

Raven ! En attendant vu votre sommeil de plomb, vous avez du en faire de choses cette nuit…

Wufei lui jetant un cousin : Va-t-en !

Raven pouffa de rire alors que son frère devenait rouge pivoine. Elle s'éclipsa en faisant un petit salut à Zeck qui ne lui prêtait gère attention.

Non loin de là :

Heero entra dans la chambre et trouva la fenêtre grande ouverte et un masse difforme recroquevillée sous la couette. Il alla fermer la vitre et s'approcha de la boule. Il souleva un coin et vit un bout du visage de son ange. Il glissa un main sou les couvertures et caressa sa peau.

Duo endormit : Noooon.. Hhum... Pa enorce, non, Réléna... Encore quelques minutes.

Heero stoppa son geste.

Heero : Hein ? _Pourquoi parle-t-il de Réléna ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois et la silhouette de l'androïde de dessina dedans. En voyant Heero, Réléna se figea un instant.

Réléna : Désolée. Je ne savait pas que tu étais là !

Heero : C'est ma chambre…

Réléna : Oui, je sais. Mais quand je suis passée tout à l'heure tu n'étais pas là. Hum… J'étais sûre qu'il se recoucherait ! Pourtant je l'ais réveillée trois fois déjà.

Heero : Tu venais encore le faire sortir du monde des rêves ?

Réléna : Oui.. J'avais même ouvert la fenêtre…

Heero : Ah, c'étais toi. Tu n 'as pas la bonne technique.

Heero se pencha pour arrivé juste au niveau de l'oreille de son ange.

Heero : Duo chéri. Il y a un petit déjeuner qui est prêt. Plein de gâteaux rien que pour toi…

L'américain bougea quelque peu.

Heero : Crêpes, fondant au chocolat, chocolat chaut…

Duo ouvrit un œil. En l'apercevant, il lui fit son plus craquant sourire. Puis il s'étira.

Duo mollement : Fondant au chocolat ? T'es sûr ?

Heero : Oui mon amour. Je suis aller voir !

Duo se releva sur son lit et déposa à l'occasion un petit bisous sur la bouche de Heero. Ce dernier lui rendit puis le força à se retourner.

Duo : Mais…

Heero : Je vais te faire ta tresse. Tu veux bien ?

Réléna qui était toujours là paru satisfaite. Elle sortit de la pièce.

Réléna : Départ à 9 h 30 !

Heero : Oui oui !

Le japonais attrapa la brosse sur la table de chevet (Duo se les brosse matin et soir ! ) et entreprit de les démêler. Il réussit à enlever les nœuds des la magnifique crinière brune de son amant. Lentement mais sûrement, sans lui faire mal, ses doigts agiles et la brosse firent disparaître les nœuds comme par magie. Au bout de dix minutes, il put enfin faire un tresse. Duo lui était aux anges. Il se laissait faire docilement sans rien dire.

Heero : Et voilà !

Duo : Merci. On dirait que t'as fais ça toute te vie !

: C'est peut être parce que c'est le cas !

Duo et Heero se retournèrent d'un même geste. Ils tombèrent sur deux yeux bleu et un chevelure blonde et soyeuse. Quatre leur fit un immense sourire.

Quatre : Salut !

Heero : T'es là depuis longtemps ?

Quatre : Quelques minutes déjà, oui !

Duo : Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ?

Quatre : Et ben… Je me souviens que Shion s'occupait souvent de te crinière… Un jour tu as voulu te les couper et ben il à refusé catégoriquement !

Duo à Heero : Vraiment ?

Heero : Euh… Si Quatre le dit !

Quatre : J'étais venu vous prévenir que le petit déjeuner nous attend dans le self.

Duo : C'est gentil, merci.

Le petit groupe partit en direction de la cafétéria. Quatre et Duo discutaient tranquillement alors que Heero se posait des tonnes de questions. Le reste de la troupe était déjà à table et mangeait joyeusement. Ils s'installèrent donc. Quatre allait se mettre à côté de Trowa qui lui avait gardé une place. Le repas reprit. Mais plus l'heure du départ se rapprochait plus la nervosité et les questions se faisaient ressentirent.

Heero : Mais comment va-t-on aller sur place ?

Héliopsix : On va utiliser le Sheska.

Wufai : Le quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Quatre : Le Sheska, Wufei. C'est un vaisseau, le plus grand de la flotte me semble-t-il. On en a parler hier.

Zeck : T t'en souviens Quatre ?

Quatre : Oui, oui… C'est un énorme vaisseau qui comprend une dizaines de chambre, une bibliothèque, une cuisine et même un serre. Il est vraiment énorme. Il est géré par un ordinateur quoi se nomme Ulysse.

Raven : Mais c'est ça ! Ta mémoire revient vite on dirait !

Quatre : Et bien.. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec mes pouvoirs. Ils se développe très vite.

Zeck : Vraiment ?

Héliopsix : On va voir ça tout de suite… Je pense que tu n'es pas encore capable de lire dans les pensées mais tu dois pouvoir sentir les émotions. Quelles sont celles de Heero ?

Heero : Pourquoi moi ?

Zeck : Parce que des 5, tu étais celui qui cachais le mieux ses sentiments. Aster avait bien du mal à les interpréter…

Quatre fixa Heero de longues minutes. D'un coup, il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la salle et Quatre se retrouva tout seul, face au Japonais. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de meuble, plus de personne, plus de bruits.

Quatre : Euh… Heero ?

La voix timide s'éleva dans le silence lourd de l'endroit et ce qui semblait être Heero se tourna lentement vers lui. Quatre pouvait voir une teinte rouge qui entourait son corps. Heero remua les lèvres mais aucuns sons ne les franchirent.

Quatre : Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas . Heero ?

L'Arabe s'approcha un peu plus et c'est alors qu'il comprit son erreur.

Quatre : S… Shion ?

L'air vibra autour de lui et une verrière se dessina. La même verrière qu'ils avaient tous vu dans leurs rêves. Shion hocha la tête.

Shion : Bonjour Quatre.

Quatre : Mais… Mais comment… vous ?

Shion : C'est Heero qui me l'a dit. Je te connais très bien. Tu es la réincarnation d'Adonis… Je t'attendais.

Quatre : Pa… Pardon ? Vous m'attendiez ?

Shion : Oui. Cela fait quelques jours déjà. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre tu tenteras de lire les pensées de Heero.

Quatre : Où sommes nous ?

Shion : Dans son subconscient. Je t'y ais attiré afin de pouvoir te parler.

Quatre : Me parler ? Mais de quoi ?

Shion : De Heero. Il ne veut pas que je sorte. Il m'en empêche. Par amour pour Duo et peur.

Quatre : Par peur ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

Shion : Oui…Il ne veut pas de ses souvenirs et il a peur que Duo prenne mal son changement de personnalité. Il pense qu'il sera affecté et qu'il ne sera plus lui même…

Quatre : Mais, il a raison…

Shion : Bien sûr que non. Même si votre mémoire vous reviens, vous resterez toujours les mêmes. Votre personnalité est la même que celle de vos réincarnations. Pas de changement. Heero est froid et taciturne et cela avant même de savoir qu'il était un réincarné. Il aime le café et ne supporte pas les choses trop sucrés… Ce qui est mon cas. En fait, vous êtes déjà vos réincarnation. Il ne vous manque plus que le passé.

Quatre : Mais… Pourtant, pour Trowa ou Duo.

Shion : Heero aimait Duo bien avant mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Hier, aujourd'hui ou demain, il sera toujours amoureux de Mokuren… Quoiqu'il fasse. Vous avez le même patrimoine génétique que nous…

Quatre : Mais pourquoi Heero…

Shion : Il faut qu'il cesse de se poser des questions à longueur de journée. Il est ce qu'il est et ce n'est pas en le refusant qu'il aidera Duo… Tu dois l'aider à accepter qui il est.

Quatre : Moi ? mais comment ?

Shion : De tout le groupe, tu était la plus psychologue. Certes, il écoute Duo mais moi, je venais souvent te parler… de Mokuren, des Sélénites… de tout. Si ta mémoire est plus éveillée que les autres c'est simplement parce que inconsciemment tu te sers de tes pouvoirs sur les autres. Tu te promène dans leur tête. Je sais que Heero finira par t'écouter. Si jamais il ne le fais pas, ce sera la fin…Aides le… Je t'en pries…

Un vent froid se glissa entre eux et Quatre ne put plus rien entendre. Il vit la silhouette de Shion disparaître petit à petit. Puis finalement, il ne resta plus rien. Il entendit juste un murmure au loin.

… Quatre… retiens une dernière chose… Adonis et Shion détestaient que tu entres dans leur tête, de peur que tu y découvres leur peur de perdre leur être cher…

Tout devint noir puis soudain un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Trowa.

Quatre : De la peur… Panique…

Trowa : Quoi ? C'est ce que tu as ressentis ?

Quatre cligna des yeux vite fais et se rendis compte qu'il était à table avec les autres.

Quatre : Oui… Heero, tu ne dois pas faire ça, arrêtes !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le principal intéressé.

Heero : Faire quoi ?

Quatre : Je… J'ai vu Shion…

Duo : Tu as rêver du passé, Quatre-Chan ?

Quatre : Non.. Il était bien là et me parlait. Il savait qui j'étais. Heero tu dois arrêter de le repousser.

Heero parut décontenancer une fraction de seconde.

Raven : Comment ça ?

Quatre : Heero. Tu es Shion. Depuis ta naissance tu es lui ! Le fait d'avoir ses souvenirs ne te changeras pas ! Tiens… Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

Heero : Pardon ?

Quatre : Donne moi des noms de choses que tu aimes ou pas.

Heero : Et bien…

Duo : Il déteste ce qui est sucré… Par contre, il adore le salé. Et il ne peut pas se passer de son café. Sa couleur préféré est le bleu nuit mais il aime beaucoup le noir aussi.

Heero : Mais t'as finis, oui ?

Quatre : Merci. Héliopsix ou Zeck… Qu'est-ce qu'aimait Shion ?

Zeck : Ben…A l'opposé de Mokuren, il ne raffolait pas des trucs sucrés.

Raven : Et sa couleur chouchoute était aussi le bleu.. il en portait beaucoup.

Trowa : Mais oui, je vois où tu veux en venir Quatre !

Wufei : Ba pas moi…

Quatre : Tu es Shion, Heero. Avant même de l'apprendre tu étais déjà comme lui et tu faisait tout comme lui. Même goûts, même façon de faire… Tes souvenirs ne te feront pas changer…

Héliopsix : Tu croyais que tu changerais de caractère en ayant tes souvenir Heero ? Mais voyons, il fallait en parler ! Je vais te dire… Vous leur ressembler physiquement.

Raven : Ca c'est sur… On dirait juste que vous êtes ado ! hé hé… Duo est bien aussi fou fou que Mokuren ! Elle n'arrêtait pas ! Et toi, tu es toujours aussi solitaire et taciturne ! Je t'assure, on dirait vous mais… enfant !

Heero : Je suis désolé. Mais je n'avais pas envi d'en parler.

Quatre : Il le faut ! Shion m'a dit qu'il fallait bien que je te fasse comprendre. En refoulant ta nature même, tu refoules les souvenirs de Shion et sans eux… Enfin, tu vois quoi…

Trowa : Dis moi chaton, tu as vu Shion durant cette fraction de secondes ?

Quatre : Hein ? Mais non. Je luis ais parler un petit bout de temps !

Nina : Et bien, il ne s'est rien écoulé chez nous. Tu as fixé Heero puis après tu a prononcé ces mots…

Quatre : Ca alors… Incroyable…

Zeck : Que t'as dis Shion d'autre ?

Quatre : Hum… Il m'a dit deux choses… La première c'est que je me servais de mes pouvoirs sur vous afin de retrouver ma mémoire…

Héliopsix : C'est ce que je pensais… sans t'en rendre compte, tu dois te mettre en relation avec nos esprits la nuit et tu récupère des souvenirs…

Zeck : Oui… Ce qui explique que tu te souviennes d'autant de choses… Et sinon ?

Quatre : Et bien… Que Shion et Adonis détestaient que je me serve de mes pouvoirs…

Trowa : …sur nous…

Quatre : Oui, c'est ça.

Raven : Ah ça c'est sûr ! Ils en avaient horreur !

Trowa : Je m'en souviens…

Pas très loin de Pluton :

Shô était en train d'enfilé sa combinaison lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Shô : Oui.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit légèrement et la tête de Sei se profila.

Sei : Tu es prêts . La navette est ok. On peut y aller.

Shô lui fit oui de la tête et enfila ses chaussure. Il attrapa un sac et commença à fourrer divers objets dedans.

Shô : Vas y, je t'y retrouve rapidement.

Sei : Très bien ! De toute façon, on ne va pas partir sans toi !

Il le gratifia d'un sourire puis referma la porte. Shô jeta une drôle de regard à sa sortit puis prit un petit objet plat dans sa main. Il poussa un soupir et jeta un nouveau regard vers la porte. Dehors, la navette d'extraction était amarrée à la coque de la station orbitale. Il ne manquait plus que lui dedans afin qu'elle porte en direction de le terre.

Planète Terre.

Réléna accéléra le pas et pénétra en trombe dans le cafétéria. Elle fit sursauté Raven et Nina.

Réléna : On vient de recevoir un nouveau messages.

Héliopsix : Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Réléna : Que l'unité se dirige vers la planète et qu'il y seront vers 14 h 30… Au point donné.

Nina : C'est rapide…

Zeck : Oui, plutôt. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Trowa : Que fait-on ?

Héliopsix : On part tout de suite. Allez chercher quelques affaires. Réléna, prépare le départ.

Duo : Mais.. On vient à peine de finir de manger…

Raven : Vous ferez votre toilette dans le vaisseau.. Allez, on se dépêche !

Tout le monde partit quasiment en courant. Chacun se rendit dans ses quartiers afin d'y prendre quelques affaires. Heero secoua un peu Duo qui flânait dans tous les sens à la recherche de tout et de rien.

Duo : J'arrive, j'arrive.

Alors qu'il allait passer le porte, Heero l'arrêta et lui lança quelque chose. Duo eut juste le temps de tendre les mains pour le recevoir.

Heero : Ne l'oublis pas !

Duo : Ah ! Ma brosse…

Heero ! Je te vois mal sans pendant ne serait-ce que 2 jours !

Duo déposa un bisou sur la bouche de son amant et fourra l'objet dans son sac puis ils se dirigèrent vers le hangar. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Raven et Réléna qui y allaient aussi.

Heero : Qui vient avec nous ?

Raven : Et bien. En plus de nous, Zeck, Héliopsix et Nina, quelques sélénites viennent… Nous embarquons quelques unité comme Réléna à bord pour plus de sécurité.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar, Duo et Heero n'en crurent pas leur yeux. Le vaisseau était immense et magnifique. Des gravures dorés parcourraient toute sa coque et de somptueux drapeaux flottait au dessus du pont.

Heero : Bon sang… Comment un tel engin peut-il passer inaperçu ? Si on part avec, nous serons repéré tout de suite !

Réléna : Non. Le vaisseau dispose d'un camouflage physique.

Heero : Mais il sera repérer par les sonars si y'en a !

Réléna : Non plus. Il dispose d'un radar électronique également. Comment croyez vous qu'il soit arrivé ici ?

Duo : La zone 51 en Amérique, c'est de vous ?

Raven : En fait, c'est une erreur. L'un des vaisseau de reconnaissance s'est écraser… Allez, monter !

L'intérieur était tout aussi somptueux. Ils entrèrent directement dans le poste de commandement. C'était une grande pièce sans meuble. Juste des tableaux de contrôle le long de la coque et une sorte de siège au milieu. Quatre et Trowa les rejoignirent à ce moment.

Réléna : Tout l'appareil est mécanisé et entièrement contrôler par l'ordinateur central, Ulysse. La table de contrôle du centre et celle du pilote.

Raven : Moi je vous laisse. Je vais voir si tout se passe bien au niveau des chargement. Ulysse, fais leur une visite guider et attribut leur des chambres.

: Bonjour et bienvenu en mon bord. Je suis Ulysse, l'intelligence qui s'occupe du Sheska.

Duo : Euh… Bonjour…

La voix douce semblait surgire de tout les murs.

Ulysse : Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire une petite visite guidée.

Quatre : Mais euh…

Sans le moindre grésillement, une forme se dessina devant eux. Puis se fut un homme au cheveux long et brun qui apparut.

Heero : Un hologramme.

Ulysse : Exact, Shion.

Duo : Euh… C'est Heero son prénom.

Ulysse : Ah ! Pardonnez moi. J'ai en mémoire vos anciens corps et je dois dire que vois leur ressembler. Permettez que je réactualise mas base de donnée… Voilà qui est fait… Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre, je suis ravi de vous servir de guide !

Quelque part au dessus d'eux :

Shô étudiait la topographie des lieux sur l'écran à hologramme. Cela faisait 4 fois qu'il parcourait l'ensemble de la zone où ils allaient. Derrière lui, Sei était au commande du vaisseau et s'appliquait à le conduire. Il n'oubliait pas néanmoins de jeter des coup d'œil sur son compagnon.

Sei : Tu regarde encore cette vidée formation ?

Shô : Oui. Je veux connaître tout le terrain par cœur et puis, je cherche où peuvent être les robots… Ils sont énormes… Je suis sûr qu'ils sont dans la montagne… C'est une endroit qui peut les accueillir sans problème. Ou alors le lac. Je ne vois que là !

Sei : Du calme. Une fois qu'on sera sur terre, nous pourront faire des relevés du sol. Nous seront fixé alors.

Shô : Mais il faut des heures pour faire des relevés… Et tu as vu la surface à couvrir ?

Sei : T'inquiète !

De sa commande centrale, Sei coupa l'hologramme de son ami et regarda son reflet dans la vitre.

Sei : Tu devrais te reposer un peu…

Shô : Très bien. Je prends ta relève dans 3 heures…

Sei : Ca marche !

Shô se leva et disparut dans l'autre salle du vaisseau; celle où les militaires patientaient.

Sur La Terre :

Ils sentirent à peine le tremblement des moteurs quand ceux ci se mirent en marche. Si Ulysse ne les avaient pas prévenu, ils ne se seraient jamais douté qu'ils partaient. Le petit groupe qui avait été rejoint par Wufei un peu plus tôt se dirigea vers la salle des commandes. Zeck, Réléna, Nina, Raven et Héliopsix les y attendaient. Le chef était assit dans le fauteuil du centre et divers tables de commandes s'étaient rabattus sur lui. Il portait une grande cape blanche et des tonnes de fils semblaient sortirent de son corps et se connecté sur les commandes. Il avait des lunettes qui encerclaient la majeur partie de son visage.

Zeck : Ah vous voila… Nous avons décoller.

Duo : Ulysse ns l'a dit !

Trowa : dans combien de temps arriveront nous ?

Héliopsix : Environs 4 heures.

Heero : Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre.

Raven : Oui. Le voyage devrait se faire sans encombre…

Ulysse : J'ai un message de la 4ème ceinture…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Raven : Votre Terre est entouré de 7 ceintures… Des espèces de zone… La 4ème se trouve non loin de Pluton.

Héliopsix : Vas y Ulysse.

Ulysse : Un vaisseau Elénnien de petite taille vient de les franchire. Ils sont en route.

Héliopsix : Leur vitesse ?

Ulysse : 18 nœuds.

Héliopsix : Trajectoire ?

Ulysse : Direction Terre, 107ème canal… Il se dirige bel et bien vers le japon.

Héliopsix : Temps approximatif de voyage ?

Ulysse : 6 h

Zeck : Ca nous laisse vraiment peut de temps…

A Suivre…

Lou : Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous met de pas de fin de dialogue chui en rogne et j'ai pas envi de taper. Je vous dis à la prochaine.


	15. Pouvoirs

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Voilà, l'heure du départ a enfin sonné pour les 5 garçons. Accompagnés par Zeck, Réléna, Raven et Héliopsix, ils se dirigent enfin vers le lieu où sont certainement cachés les Gundam. Mais voilà, Sei et Shô en font de même.

Chapitre 15 : Pouvoirs

Zeck : Ca nous laisse vraiment peut de temps…

Héliopsix : En effet. Il va nous falloir 4 heures pour arriver à destination…

Wufei : Et bien, ça nous laisse 2 heures…

Raven : Je crains que ce soit peu… Si le paysage à changer, on mettra peut être plus de temps pour retrouver les gardiens.

Zeck : Oui… Bon, en attendant, ne perdons pas notre temps. Attrape, Trowa !

Zeck lança un petit objet brillant à l'adolescent qui le rattrapa d'un main. Quant il desserra les doigts, une boucle d'oreille en forme de griffe brillait dans sa paume.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Quatre : Ben ça alors… Je crois bien que c'est la boucle d'oreille d'Adonis !

Zeck lui faisant un clin d'œil : Bingo ! C'est un tout nouveau modèle ! Tu dois la mettre Trowa.

Trowa : Mais euh… J'ai pas l'oreille percée !

Zeck le regarda avec de grands yeux puis se frappa le front de la paume. Il se retourna vers Héliopsix. Ce dernier comprit.

Héliopsix : Ulysse, passe moi Kiria.

Duo : Ah non.. Elle est là aussi ?

Heero : Elle t'a tout de même soigné Duo !

Une voix se fit entendre en résonna dans toute la pièce.

Kiria : Infirmerie, Kiria, j'écoute. Que puis je faire pour toi Héliopsix ?

Héliopsix : On a besoin de toi.

Kiria : Déjà ? On est même pas partit depuis 1 heure et y'a déjà un blessé ? C'est Duo ?

Duo : Certainement pas ! Je suis en pleine forme !

Kiria : Parfait. Ca me rassure, j'ai pas envi de t'avoir dans les pattes !

Zeck : C'est pas pour un blessé. C'est pour Trowa .

Kiria : Trowa… Trowa… Hum.. euh...

Raven : Adonis, Kiria ! C'est Adonis.

Kiria : Ah oui ! D'accord. Et que puis faire pour lui ?

Raven : La même chose qu'il y a très longtemps.

Kiria : Mais encore ?

Zeck : Lui percer l'oreille… Tu peux le faire ?

Kiria : Ah ça ! Hum.. Oui, y'a moyen. Trowa, je t'attend à l'infirmerie !

La communication coupa laissant le français assez perplexe.

Trowa : C'est elle qui…

Zeck : Et oui. C'est notre meilleur médecin.

Trowa : Je suis obliger de me trimbaler avec cette boucle d'oreille ?

Raven : Ba… Tu veux prendre le risque t'envoyer Quatre dans un mur ?

Quatre : Euh.. Je préférerais pas !

Trowa : Moi non plus. Bon, elle est où l'infirmerie ?

Héliopsix : Ulysse va te l'indiqué.

Trowa : Trop gentil.

Le français partit, les mains dans les poches peut content à l'idée de se faire un trou dans le lobe de l'oreille. Zeck ne se priva pas de sourire puis se retourna vers Heero.

Zeck : A toi mon gars.

Heero : Hein ? Pardon ?

Zeck : Viens avec moi…

Heero : Mais où on va ?

Zeck : T'entraîner ! Trowa nous rejoindra plus tard ! Tu me l'enverras Ulysse !

Duo : Chic, je peux venir ?

Raven : Oh que non. Toi tu passe dans mes pattes. Ce serait trop dangereux que tu assistes à leur entraînement ! Et même si moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait comme toi, je vais te faire travailler tes pouvoirs. Quatre si tu veux venir ! Je demanderais à Kiria de venir nous rejoindre ! Elle pourra certainement t'aider !

Quatre : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Raven : Elle est du même signe que toi et même si ses pouvoirs sont petits par rapport aux tiens, elle pourra te monter comment t'en servir !

Wufei : Et moi ?

Raven : Ba, vas rejoindre Zeck si tu veux… Il n'est pas tout seul pour entraîner les deux garçons…Et avec un peu de chance, Zena traîne dans les parage… Dès qu'il s'agit de combat, il est là ! Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? Vous avez appris à vous battre ensemble !

Wufei : Ah.. Non, je ne me rappel plus !

Raven : Ba dans ce cas, peut être que de te battre avec lui te fera ressurgir quelques souvenirs. Ah oh au fait, il avait un faible pour Silen, autrement dit toi puisque tu lui ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau ! Ne te laisse pas faire, il profitera de la moindre faiblesse de ta part, même si c'est gentiment !

Wufei regarda ses deux compagnons et sa sœur partirent puis il jeta un regard à Héliopsix.

Héliopsix : Tu peux y aller. Je n'ais pas besoin de toi… Au moindre problèmes, Ulysse vous contactera ! Ulysse, guide le !

Ulysse : Avec plaisir. Par ici, Wufei.

L'hologramme de Ulysse apparut juste à côté du chinois et le traversa, l'invitant à le suivre.

Infirmerie :

Le médecin regarda son patient puis le força à s'asseoir sur la couchette. Trowa jeta un regard circulaire à l'énorme pièce alors que Kiria s'éloignait pour prendre quelque chose sur sa table.

Kiria : On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais le Sherka est un vaisseau immense.

Trowa : Oui. Rien qu'a voir la taille de cette pièce !

Kiria : En fait, c'est grâce à la magie. Chaque pièce est dans le vaisseau mais également dans une autre dimension.. C'est un peu compliquer à expliquer. En gros, c'est la magie qui permette qui cette pièce soit si grande.

Trowa : Ah… Quand vous parlez de magie, vous faite allusion aux Maître animaux ?

Trowa évitait de fixer sont interlocutrice qui tenait dans sa main un sorte de pistolet peut rassurant. Elle attrapa le lobe de l'oreille droit de Trowa et posa l'appareil dessus mais suspendit son geste.

Kiria : Non… Nous possédons tous une maître animal. La magie, la vrai n'est pas donné à tout le monde… Même si nous maîtrisons un élément, l'eau pour moi et l'air pour toi, nous ne pouvons que faire des choses avec cette maîtrise. Alors que la magie, c'est de pouvoir faire des choses impossible ! Créer quelque chose de vivant, ouvrir l'espace temps…etc.

Trowa : Nous en somme incapable ? Aie…

Trowa sursauta quand le docteur appuya sur la gâchette. Une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau pour en ressortir immédiatement. Un mince tuyau gardait le tour ouvert de quelques millimètres. Elle attrapa vite fait la boucle d'oreille et la mit dedans.

Kiria : Et oui… Nous pouvons contrôler à loisir notre élément mais c'est tout.

Trowa : Mais pourtant, il paraît que je suis capable, tout comme Heero, de faire bouger des objet... Comment c'est possible dans ce cas ?

Kiria : Et bien… la télékinésie est en réalité le fait de faire bouger des objet en déplaçant les masses d'air et en les compressant si besoin. On a l'impression que l'objet bouge tout seul car l'air en invisible. Quant à Heero, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il est magicien tout comme Duo est un floralis.

Trowa : Mais moi, je ne suis pas du signe de l'air !

Kiria : Hein ? Bien sûr que si ! Je le sais bien tout de même, je suis votre médecin !

Trowa : Mais Héliopsix et les autres on dit que j'était du bois !

Kiria : Ah oui… Ben en faite, le signe du bois d'écoule de tout les autres signe…

Trowa : Oh…

Kiria : Donc voilà… Tu possède donc un peu de chaque signe en toi… mais tu as développer plus celui de l'air mais tu maîtrise un peu celui de l'eau également… C'est pour ça qu'on peut dire que tu est du signe de l'air… En quelque sorte.

Trowa : Lequel des signe est le plus fort ?

Kiria qui après avoir examiner l'état de l'oreille de Trowa et l'avoir désinfecté rangea son appareil et se tourna vers lui.

Kiria : Et bien… C'est celui de la Terre… Car il comporte, tout comme le bois, tout les autres signes sauf qu'ils sont tous présent… Puis le métal et ensuite viennent les autres signes… Il sont tous aussi fort.

Trowa : Et le métal, en quoi il consiste ce signe… Ce n'est pas un élément !

Kiria : Hum… Bien souvent les sorcier sont du signe du métal. Il est très rare… Le métal naît de la terre, est forger par le feu qui lui même est vivant grâce à l'air et pour finir, seule l'eau peut le faire retourner à la terre…

Trowa : Et aucun ne bat l'autre ?

Kiria : Bien sûr que si ! L'eau bat le feu, le feu bat le bois, le bois bat l'air et l'air bat l'eau… C'est un cercle…La terre les bat tous, y compris le métal… Lui, il craint l'eau et le feu… Seulement si les personne qui sont de se signe sont puissante.

Trowa : Mais l'eau et le bois par exemple ?

Kiria : Le bois la bat… et le feu bat le vent… Bon voilà… Ta boucle d'oreille est mise et je l'ais activé…

Trowa : Comment elle marche ?

Kiria : Et bien… Comme tu n'est pas tout à fait du signe de l'air, il arrive parfois que ne contrôle pas la masse d'air donc ta boucle d'oreille contrôle la pression et tout le reste… Mais elle ne la modifiera que si celle ci augmente brutalement. Ils ne t'on rien dit ?

Trowa : Pas grand chose… Hum… Wufei est donc télékinésite ?

Kiria : Wufei ?

Trowa : Euh… Silen, je crois.

Kiria : Ah oui ! Enfin, théoriquement oui…

Trowa : Théoriquement ?

Kiria : Oui. Il n'a jamais réussit à se servir de ces pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi il a appris à se battre au corps à corps. Ca aussi ils l'ont caché ? C'est pas vrai, Héliopsix exagère !

Trowa : Je pense qu'il est dépassé par les événements et puis c'est tout… Pour lui, on devrait le savoir ça…

Kiria : Oui, je comprend… C'est bien que tu me pose toutes ses questions ! Surtout n'hésite pas !

Trowa : Je me demande pourquoi Duo ne veut pas vous revoir ? Vous êtes pas méchante pourtant…

Kiria : Ah lui ! Il m'en a fait baver ! Toujours à se promener alors qu'il devait se reposer ! Je devrais le surveillé mais j'y arrive pas ! Il ne tient pas en place… Comme Mokuren.

Ulysse : Kiria ?

Le médecin sursauta violemment et poussa un juron.

Kiria : Ulysse ! Je t'ais déjà dis de frapper avant de parler !

Ulysse : Toc, toc, toc.

Kiria en souriant : C'est trop tard, t'as faillit me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Tu voulais ?

Ulysse : Raven te demande dans la serre. Elle voudrait que tu vienne aider Quatre.

Trowa : Quatre ? Il a un problème ?

Kiria : Non… C'est juste pour son entraiment. Je suis du même signe qu'elle… Euh.. que lui plutôt. Dis lui que j'arrive.

Ulysse : Oki. Trowa, tu es attendus dans la salle de combats. Je vais t'y conduire.

Trowa : Merci.

Kiria : Bon, je te laisse… Je reviendrais te voir ce soir pour voir si tout se passe bien avec ta boucle d'oreille. Fait attention qu'on ne te l'arrache pas pendant les combats.

Kiria lui fit un petit signe de la main et partit à l'opposé du garçon. Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner puis suivit son guide, ses doigts caressant sa griffe. Etrangement, son contact le rassurait.

Dans l'espace :

L'Odéon filait à plein vitesse, ses réacteurs au maximum de leur poussée. Très peu de pilotes pouvaient se permettre de faire ça vu la vitesse à laquelle ses petits engin filaient. Mais Sei n'était pas n'importe qui. Et puis, son instinct, sa vue hors du commun et sont temps de réaction très court, lui permettait d'éviter sans le moindre problème les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Le jeune homme était bien enfoncé sur son siège, les deux mains posées sur les commandes tactiles du vaisseau. Il manœuvrait de là sans bouger vraiment les mains, juste ses doigts qui se déplaçaient de temps à autre. Mais en tout cas, il gardait les yeux rivé sur la vitre qui lui faisait face. Soudain, il vit la porte de derrière s'ouvrir et reconnut le reflet de son compagnon dans la vitre. Sans quitter des yeux la voie lactée, il s'adressa à lui.

Sei : Je t'avais dis de te reposer !

Shô : Je sais mais je n 'y arrive pas. Ca fait 1 h 30 qu'on est partit et mon cerveau ne cesse de réfléchir à l'endroit où ils sont.

Sei : Tu te prends trop la tête.

Le pilote réajusta légèrement sa trajectoire après avoir évité un mini astéroïde. Il alluma une fraction de seconde le radar et visualisa la route sur l'écran. Après avoir bien étudié où se trouvaient les champs d'astéroïdes, il éteignit le radar.

Sei : Nous n'y seront pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Shô : Je sais… Mais voilà, je volais te faire par de ce que je pensais.

Sei : Vas-y.

Shô : Et bien après avoir bien tout étudier, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que les Gundams sont dans la montagne. Si ils avaient été dans le lac, quelqu'un les y aurait vu un jour… 5 énormes robots, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Sei : C'est vrai…

Shô : Or, pour la montagne, personne n'est aller dans son cœur.

Sei : Normal, il est encore actif.

Shô : Ben justement. Ce n'est peut être qu'on façade pour que les gens ne s'en approchent pas.

Sei : Oui, c'est une bonne réflexion. Je me dirigerais donc en premier vers la montagne. Nous y ferons les relevés nécessaires… Le Gundamium laisse des traces. Si il y en a un par là, on le saura rapidement.

Shô : Par forcément. Le sol est truffé de fer, il risque de faire des interférences.

Sei : Ne t'en fait pas.. On les trouvera. Maintenant, vas te reposer. C'est un ordre. Tu as une mine affreuse ! Glisse toi dans un sarcophage et programme le. Réveil dans 1 h 30 ! Ca te fera du bien !

Shô : D'accord, d'accord… J'y vais.

Sei le vit s'en aller. Une fois la porte fermé, il poussa un soupire.

Sei le vit s'en aller. Une fois la porte fermé, il poussa un soupire.

Sei : _Mon Dieu… Il ne pense vraiment qu'a ça… Je suis désolé de te contredire, mais je ne pense pas que tous les Gundams soient dans la montagne. Moi aussi j'ai étudié le terrain et se serait trop simple si ils étaient au même endroits.. mais ça, je te l'ais pas encore dis… A mon avis, il y en à un dans le lac et dans la grotte… J'en suis presque sûr… Et peut être un planquer quelques part dans une grotte dans la forêt… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'ils soient dans la montagnes… Où alors, tu me test… Tu veux me faire croire qu'ils sont tous là.. Mais pourquoi ? Soit tu veux qu'on perde notre temps à tous les chercher à cet endroit soit tu veux me doubler en t'emparant des autres… Je suis sûr d'une chose. Tu me cache quelque chose…_

Dans le jardin su Sheka :

Duo était assit devant une magnifique plante blanche, Raven juste derrière lui. Il regardait fixement la fleur quand Kiria arriva.

Raven : Bon, concentre toi et dis moi ce que tu ressens !

Duo : Mais c'est une fl…

Raven : C'est un ordre.

La jeune fille s'approcha du médecin et haussa les épaule d'un air lasse.

Raven : Rah.. faut tout lui réapprendre !

Kiria : On ne peut pas leur en vouloir tout de même… Adon… Euh, Trowa m'a posé plein de questions aussi.

Raven : C'est pas étonnant. Avec Aster, c'était le plus studieux…

Kiria : Où est Quatre ?

Quatre : Ici !

Kiria se retourna et vit le garçon un peut plus loin. Il venait vers elles avec son habituel sourire doux et chaleureux.

Kiria : Ba parfait, tu tombes à pic.

Quatre : Je t'ais sentit quand tu es entrée dans la pièce… Une présence douce et vive d'esprit.

Kiria : Mais c'est génial ! Tu maîtrises déjà certains pouvoirs !

Quatre : L'empathie ne se contrôle pas vraiment…

Kiria : Bien sûr que si ! Sinon, tu serais trop souvent en danger ! Certains sentiments pourraient te tuer, tu sais ! Comment crois tu que je fais ?

Quatre intéressé : J'en ai aucun idée.

Kiria : Et bien, je ferme mon esprit afin qu'aucunes émotions ne viennent me perturber. Et si besoin est, je le rouvre… Aller viens, on va s'y entraîner !

Quatre : D'accord ! Euh.. Raven ?

Raven : Oui ?

Quatre : Méfies toi de Duo… Je crois qu'il commence à en avoir marre… Et je sens comme une présence coléreuse et noire en lui…

Le visage de Raven et de Kiria virèrent légèrement au blanc, ce qui n'échappa pas au petit arabe. Panique… Peur… tension … Appréhension et inquiétude… C'est ce que put ressentire Quatre une fraction de seconde.

Quatre : Que se passe-t-il ?

Kiria : Vous ne leur avez pas dis ?

Raven : Pas encore… Pour le moment, on n'avait pas besoin.

Quatre : Dis quoi ?

Raven : Et bien… Mokuren… Enfin, Duo…

Kiria : C'est simple. Duo étant Mokuren, il doit également souffrir d'une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité.

Quatre interloqué : Quoi ?

Raven : Hum… Mokuren avait une autre personnalité. Et pas très gentille. En fait, elle ne se montrait jamais. Moi même, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Kiria : Moi si. Et j'ai eut à la traiter… Quand Mokuren venait à s'énervée ou sur le coup d'émotion trop fortes comme la perte de quelqu'un de cher, son autre sois se réveillait. Et là, c'était horrible. Shinigami, son autre personnalité et froid, méchant et sans cœur. Il tuerait quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin. Seul Shion semblait pouvoir le calmer.

Quatre : Quand est-elle apparut ?

Kiria : A la mort de la meilleure amie de Mokuren, tuée par les Eléniens. Mokuren est entrée dans une colère noire et même ses yeux ont changer de couleur. Elle a tué tous les Eléniens qui se trouvaient là… Elle qui est si douce et qui déteste la violence… Quel choc.

Quatre : Il faut prévenir Heero et les autres !

Raven : Oui… J'avais totalement zapper cette partie de sa personnalité… Bon.. Duo !

L'américain se retourna en abandonnant sa fleur, légèrement crispé.

Raven : On va changer d'exercice, tu veux ?

Duo : Oui ! J'en ais plus que marre !

Le natté se tourna vers sa fleur et posa la main dessus.

Duo : Je reviendrais plus tard, d'accord ?

Etrangement, la fleur se balança comme ci le vent soufflait. Duo sourit puis se mit à rire sous l'œil surpris de ces amis.

Duo : Oui, je m'en doute que tu dois aimer que je te regarde comme ça fixement !

Quand il se retourna, il vit la mine surprise de Quatre et celle réjouie de Raven. Celle ci tendit son pousse en l'air.

Raven : Ba tu vois ! Tu y arrive !

Duo : Hein. ? Mais je… Mais Bien sûr !

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait entendu la voix de la plante dans sa tête. Cela ne l'avait pas choqué le moins du monde.

Kiria : Bon, nous on va aller auprès du lac. Comme nous sommes du signe de l'eau, c'est le meilleur endroit puis tu vas devoir apprendre à faire mouvoir l'eau

Kiria emmena Quatre un peu plus loin. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent un bon bout de temps pendant que Duo essayait de créer un boule de feu.

Quatre : Bon, j'ai le don d'empathie ainsi qui de télépathie… C'est ce que je sais.

Kiria : Oui… L'empathie te fait ressentire les émotions des autres, mais gare aux dérapages. Si jamais tu ne bride pas ton pouvoir et qu'une personne près de toi ressent une émotions fortes, tu risque d'être tout chambouler. Tant que c'est un sentiment bon ça ira… Comme la joie, l'amour ou même la honte… Tu ne risque pas grand chose sauf éclater de rire, rougir ou devenir timide…Mais si c'est de la triste, une douleur puissante, une colère dévastatrice… Là tu es en danger.

Quatre : Et comment je fais pour limiter mon pouvoir ?

Kiria : C'est comme pour la télépathie…

Quatre : Ca ne m'aide pas !

Kiria : Je dois te mettre en garde, la télépathie est un pouvoir très lourd à porter. Enter dans la tête des autres n'est pas forcément agréable car tu apprends toutes la vérité, ce qu'ils cachent, ce qu'ils pense de toi ! Et tout comme pour l'empathie, si tu ne fais pas assez attention, tu deviendras fou… A force d'entendre des tonnes de voix dans ta tête, tu perdras la raison…

Quatre : Autant que ça ?

Kiria : Oui… Bon, la première chose, c'est la concentration. Tu dois faire le vide en toi et t'isoler de l'extérieur. Comme si tu étais dans un pièce sans portes ni fenêtres.

Quatre : Mais dans ce cas, je ne ressentirais plus rien !

Kiria : Pour le moment, c'est le plus important. Car comme ça si tu as une crise, tu pourras isoler ton esprit.

Quatre : je dois me méfier de mes autres pouvoirs aussi ?

Kiria se mit à rire sincèrement. Elle posa ses yeux rieurs sur lui et devant sa mine soucieuse, elle fut prise d'un autre fou rire. Pourtant, elle tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

Kiria : Non… Le seul pouvoir qu'il te reste est celui de maîtriser l'eau… Sauf rare exception tu ne crains rien… Plus les autres dans ce cas… Si jamais tu te laisse emporter par l colère, il est fort possible que tu déclenche ton pouvoir, mais dans ce cas, cela arrive pour tout le monde ! Le pire que tu risque c'est si tu ressens une forte émotion, l'eau pourra réagir en fonction et le plus souvent, c'est à cause de l'amour ou du bonheur…

Quatre : Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kiria : Et bien… L'eau va avoir tendance à être attirée par toi et des petite goutte graviteront tous autour de ton corps… Comme ça !

Kiria leva la main d'un geste des plus gracieux et une multitude de petit gouttelettes d'eau sortirent du lac pour s'approcher d'elle. D'un autre mouvement, l'eau se mit à tourner telle des électrons autour d'un noyau. Le spectacle était magique si bien que Quatre resta bouche bée et admiratif.

Kiria : Tu vois, rien de bien méchant… Par contre, sous le coup de la colère, tu peux blesser les gens mais ça c'est beaucoup plus rare, surtout avec ton caractère ! Bon, on commence ? Ferme les yeux et concentre toi ! Le yoga, tu connais ?

Quatre : Oui, un peu mais juste de nom.

Kiria : Ba tu va apprendre !

Plus loin, à l'opposé.

Heero évitait tant bien que mal les coups que lui portait Zeck. Il commençait à fatigué et visiblement le professeur n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter. Soudain, il para la jambe du blondinet et fit un saut en arrière. Alors que Zeck allait le frapper à nouveau, il sentit une force invisible gronder en lui. Serrant les point, Heero se crispa et l'air tout autour vibra d'un coup. La gravité s'inversa tandis que son corps se mit légèrement à flotter dans les airs, ses cheveux et vêtements en apesanteur. Zeck fut stopper dans son élan par une force inconnue et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il fut projeter dans le mur d'en face mais heureusement pour lui, Heero ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs si bien qu'il put se retourner et prit appuis sur ses pieds pour se catapulter loin du mur. Quand il retomba, sur ses pieds, sur le sol, Heero glissa lentement vers le sol. A quelques millimètres l'apesanteur reprit ses droit et ses chaussures réintégrèrent le plancher des vaches.

Zeck : Et bien ! C'est parfait tout ça ! Ca va Heero ?

Heero : J'ai l'impression d'être vidé de mes forces !

Zeck : C'est normal ! Tu n'es plus habituer à se genre d'exercice et soulever un homme n'est pas le plus simple ! A mon avis, tu vas vite retrouver tes dons !

Un bruit d'applaudissement retentit et rebondit sur les mur alors qu'on silhouette se dessinait dans un coin de la pièce.

Zeck : Zena ! je me demandais où tu étais !

Zena : Ici !

L'invité surprise s'approcha et Heero le fixa. Une silhouette fine et svelte mais pourtant musclé, de longs cheveux violine tombant jusqu'à ses genoux, une peau doré et des magnifiques et grands yeux vert, fins, la personne qui s'avançait vers eux était d'une beauté irréelle. Ses lèvres parfaite, rouge et pulpeuse faisaient ressortirent ses traits fins. Heero crut que son interlocuteur était une fille.

Zena : Tu es Heero je suppose… J'avais hâte de te rencontrer ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Heero : Euh… Non pas vraiment. Pourtant une femme comme toi, c'est dur à oublier !

Un éclat de rire général déboussola le japonais. Il regarda Zeck, lui aussi mort de rire.

Zena : Oui, en effet ! Tu m'as oublié !

Heero : Qu'ais-je dis de mal ?

Zeck : Rien, rien du tout… Sauf que…

Zena : Sauf que tu as fait une légère faute dans ta phrase…

: Hum, hum !

Les trois garçon se retournèrent pour apercevoir Wufei dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers eux mais quand il vit Zena, il stoppa sa marche.

Wufei : je vous dérange peu êtr…

Zena : Silen !

L'androgyne accourut vers lui et voulut lui sauter au cou. Mais le chinois fut plus rusé et il se décala au dernier moment. Zena le dépassa donc et se cogna à quelqu'un.

Aie… Fais un peu attention !

Le garçon leva les yeux et tomba sur deux magnifiques pupilles vertes magiques. Il remarqua aussitôt la boucle d'oreille argenté en forme de griffe qui pendait à son oreille droite.

Zena : Ah.. excuse moi… Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Trowa : pas grave, je survivrais…

Zena se retourna et voulu aller vers Wufei, mais il remarqua que celui ci était au côté de Zeck. Le professeur le regarda étrangement.

Wufei : Tu dois être Zena je suppose… Raven m'a parler de toi…

Zena : Qu'est-ce que cette vipère t'as dit de mal à mon compte.

Wufei : ne traite pas ma sœur comme ça ! Elle m'a simplement dit de me méfier de toi.. il semblerait que tu sois un peut coureur de jupons…

Zeck : Seulement avec toi mon ange !

Wufei : Je ne suis plus Silen… Et j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui prends tout la place dans mon cœur.

Zena : Tu lui ressemble tellement ! Et tu parles comme lui.

Zeck : Ne t'inquiète pas Wufei. Il ne te fera jamais de mal , même si il essayera de te voler tes lèvres !

Heero : Et tu ne dis rien ?

Zeck : je dois dire qu'il à bon goût… Et je sais que Wufei ne l'aime pas…

Zena : Ah… Ils viennent à peine de se retrouver et roucoulent déjà comme des tourtereaux… C'est pas juste !

Trowa : Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais Ulysse m'a dit que vous m'attendiez pour l'entraînement ?

Zeck : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu vas venir avec moi… Zena, je te laisse Wufei, mais pas de bêtises !

Wufei : Je suis obliger ?

Zeck : Vous avez appris ensemble… C'est le meilleur prof que tu puisse avoir… Seul petit conseil, évite de te faire coincé… restes toujours à distance de lui !

Wufei : Il me sauterait pas dessus tout de même ?

Zeck : Non… Mais il profitera de tout contacte avec toi… Sans pour autant être méchant… Avant, il lui arrivait souvent de chercher à vouloir t'isoler pour te voler un baiser mais ça n'allait pas plus loin… C'est plus un jeu… Il ne te fera pas de mal, il sait qu'il risquerait de passer entre mes pattes ! Et puis, tu étais bien plus fort que lui… Quand vraiment tu ne voulais pas, tu le repoussa sans problème ! mais je te l'ais dis, c'est plus un jeu qu'autre chose !

Zeck lui attrapa le menton et le leva un peu afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis pénétra directement à l'intérieur , jouant avec celle de son amant. Quand il relâcha Wufei, ce dernier avait bien du mal à tenir sur ses jambe.

Zeck : Je t'aime !

Wufei : Moi aussi.

Zena : Bon, on commence ?

Ainsi donc, les combats commencèrent. Zeck s'occupait non seulement de Heero mais également de Trowa puisqu'il voulait développer leur pouvoirs. Zena et Wufei combattaient à mains nues et au fur et à mesure, des instinct et des attaques s'imposèrent à l'esprit du chinois. Il lui arrivait d'utiliser des positions de combats qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Cela faisait 2 heures qu'ils s'entraînaient tous quand Ulysse leur demanda de venir le plus vite possible au poste de commandement. Visiblement, quelque chose d'important était arrivé.

A suivre.

Lou : Bon, je sais que ce chap ne fait pas avancer bcp les chose et sert un peu à rien mais bon… Je pouvais pas passer directement à l'arrivée !

Duo : Ba c'ets bien vrai qu'il se passe pas grand chose !

Lou : Oui… Mais vous allez bientôt arriver ! Et je voudrais caser des limes….

Duo : Oh oui, Oh oui !

Lou : Pour ça il faudra attendre le soir et donc, qu'un premier gardien soit trouvé ! Certainement dans le chap prochain !

Duo : Cool ! Et qui se sera ?

Lou : Ben… J'avais comme dans l'idée de faire un limon avec vous tous !

Duo°° : Pardon ? Une partouz ?

Lou : Mais non… Mais des passages avec chacun des couples mit bout à bout ! Vous en pensez quoi mes chères lectrices ? Pi, c c pa pour le chap prochain, se sera pour celui d'après ! Bisous et merci encore mille fois de lire ma fic !


	16. Premier Gardien, Arthos, Le Diété

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Duo : Yaouuuuu ! Enfin la suite !

Lou : Ne cris pas victoire trop vite ! Tu me connais

Duo : Ah non ! T'as déjà faillis me tuer ! ça suffit !

Lou : J'ai pas dis que ça avait avoir avec toi.

Duo : Ah, chui rassuré alors…

Lou : Héhéhé… mauvaise idée.

Un énorme cimer pour vos comm et stt bonne lecture !

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le lieu où reposent les Gundams, les garçons vont en apprendre un peu plus sur eux même et se préparé pour la bataille future contre les Elenniens. Mais de l'autre côté, Shô ne semble pas vouloir laisser tomber, ou bien cacherait-il quelque chose d'important à Sei ?

Chapitre 16 : Premier gardien, Arthos le Déité.

Cela faisait 2 heures qu'ils s'entraînaient tous quand Ulysse leur demanda de venir le plus vite possible au poste de commandement. Visiblement, quelque chose d'important était arrivée.

Tous les combattants stoppèrent immédiatement et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la salle de contrôle. En chemin, ils croisèrent le reste du groupe qui venait aussi. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, Héliopsix se tourna vers eux, toujours à son poste. Nina leur fit face également.

Héliopsix : Ah, vous voilà !

Raven : Que se passet-il ?

Nina : Un autre message…

Heero : Toujours de cet informateur inconnu ?

Nina : Oui.

Héliopsix : Et visiblement, je dirais qu'il doit être dans la navette en direction de la Terre vu les renseignements qu'il nous fournit.

Zeck : Est-on certain qu'il ne cherche pas à nous berner au final ?

Nina : Je ne pense pas… Ce sont des informations capitales qu'il nous transmet.

Trowa : Et que dit ce message ?

Héliopsix hocha la tête et fit pivoter son siège pour se mettre face à l'écran géant du Sheka. Il tapa sur quelques boutons des ses nombreux tableaux de commande. Aussitôt, l'écran crépita et un texte apparut.

Zena : Voyons… Ici navette d'extraction… blablabla… Point… Blablabla… Direction La montagne.

Kiria : La montagne aux 5 Démons ?

Héliopsix : Oui, certainement. Ulysse, visualise une image de cette montagne.

Le texte sur l'écran disparut et fit place à une énorme montagne au sommet blanc. Un nuage blanc comme la neige encerclait le haut du mont.

Quatre : Wouaaa… C'est immense !

Zeck : C'est l'une des plus grande montagne de la zone.

Duo : Pourquoi l'appelle-t-on la montagne aux 5 démons ?

Réléna : Et bien… D'après les légendes, cette montagne sera maudite. On raconte que quiconque tente de grimper à son sommet et balayé par de terribles vents et que tous ceux qui on sont entrer dans son sein ne sont jamais revenu ou pour la plus part, ils sont revenus plus ou moins fous. La légende remonte à des milliers d'année, quand 5 météorites se sont écrasées là bas. Les gens pensent que ce mont est la demeure des Démons des météorites.

Trowa : 5 ? Autrement dis, quant nous nous sommes écrasés.

Zeck : Oui. En ce temps, les habitants on dus croire que le ciel leur tombait sur la tête et que des forces maléfique s'abattaient sur leur planète.

Wufei : N'empêche, c'est étrange qu'un Elennien nous donne toutes ces info.

Nina : Là, je suis bien d'accord. Et je ne vois pas qui ça peut être et pour quelles raisons il agit comme ça.

Kiria : Ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut arrivé avant eux. Que comptes tu faire Héliopsix ?

Héliopsix : A mon avis, il serait plus avantageux de nous séparer et de nous répartir en 5 groupes.

Zeck : Un par gardien…

Nina : Oui. Comme ça, vous ne perdriez pas beaucoup de temp.

Wufei : et qui va où ?

Heero : Je suppose que chacun de nous dois aller vers son gardien…

Héliopsix : Et oui. Heero et Zena, Duo et Raven, Quatre et Kiria, Wufei et Zeck et enfin Trowa, Nina et moi. Chaque groupe sera accompagné par 5 soldats. La première chose à faire et de localiser les Gundams.

Quatre : Ce qui n'est pas le plus simple.

Trowa : dans combien de temps serons nous arrivés ?

Héliopsix : Moins d'une heure. Allez vous reposer un peu. Raven ?

Raven : Oui ?

Héliopsix : Tout est prêt ?

Raven : Bien sûr.

Pendant ce temps, au dessus :

Sei enclencha le pilote et s'étira en baillant. Il se passa un main sur la nuque puis se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Il y retrouva tous les soldats qui les accompagnaient pour cette mission. Voyant que leur supérieur s'intéressait à lui, il lui fit un faible sourire et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux sarcophages. Après avoir regarder les indications émises par le boîtier de contrôle, il déverrouilla l'un de caisson d'hibernation. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, libérant de la brume, alors que le sarcophage sortait. Quand le verre coulissa lentement, la personne à l'intérieur ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Sei : Bien dormit ?

Shô : Ca fait du bien.

Sei : C'est bien. Tu as meilleure mine…

Shô : Mais pas toi !

Sei : C'est épuisant de piloter à cette vitesse.

Shô : Qui te remplace ?

Sei : Personne. J'ai enclenché le pilote.

Shô : Notre vitesse ne doit pas être bien élevée dans ce cas. J'y vais tout de suite.

Shô posa ses mains sur les bords du caisson et se leva à moitié. Mais au moment où il glissait ses pieds, un objet tomba de sa poche, attirant l'attention de son compagnon qui le ramassa. Shô ferma les yeux et soupira.

Sei : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'un communicateur fréquentielle longue portée fait dans ta poche ?

Shô : Euh… Et bien…

Le regard perçant de son compagnon le pénétrait de toute part si bien qu'il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Shô baissa les yeux, essayant de camoufler son malaise puis finalement se leva tout en cherchant quoi dire.

Sei : Tu comptes prévenir quelqu'un avec ça ?

Shô : Non, bien sûr… Enfin…

Sei surprit : Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Très bien, fais comme tu le sens… je ne suis pas ton supérieur après tout.

Shô : Non, Sei, c'est pas…

Sei : Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux rien me dire.

Sans un mot de plus, Sei se glissa dans le tube d'où sortait son compagnon. Il lui lança un regard emplit de tristesse puis referma le caisson.

Sei _: Mon Dieu… C'est horrible… Nous en sommes donc là ? A se mentir tous…_

Une légère fumée se répandit dans le tube et les yeux de Sei se fermèrent tout seuls. Il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur et loin de tous conflits.

Planète Terre :

Il avançait d'un pas parfaitement normal, sa longue tresse fouettant l'air à chacun de ses pas. Cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il s'était séparé du reste du groupe. A quelque pas derrière lui, une jeune femme brune marchait tranquillement suivit par un dizaine d'homme armés.

: Duo ! Mais attends moi bon sang !

L'américain stoppa ses pas et se tourna en arrière. L regarda étrangement la jeune femme puis pencha la tête sur le côté, en réfléchissant.

Duo : J't'aime mieux en médecin…

Kiria parut surprise une fraction de seconde puis elle jeta un regard à ses vêtements. Elle portait une combinaison entièrement noire qui moulait parfaitement son corps svelte. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en arrière dans un chignon d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches folles. A sa taille, une ceinture retenait un pistolet un diverses armes blanches.

Kiria : C'est sûr que c'est pas habituel !

Duo : On dirait James Bond…

Kiria : C'est plus facile de courir, sauter dans cette tenue que avec ma blouse !

Duo : Tu es médecin de toute façon… Tu devrais pas à aller sur le terrain !

Kiria : Hey ! Figures toi que tout sélénites travaillant au service de Héliopsix reçois une formation de terrain ! Je sais parfaitement manier une arme !

Duo : Heureusement pour moi !

Kiria : Ouhdoudou…. Attends un peu, tu vas voir !

Kiria se jeta sur son compagnon et chercha a l'étrangler gentiment. S'en suivit une course poursuite.

Non loin de là :

Heero marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Zena. Il n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis leur dé∂ si bien que Zena ne savait pas comment se comporter.

Zena : Euh… Tu sais Shion…

Heero : Oui ? Mais je préfère Heero.

Zena : Ah, pardon… Je me demandais… Ca te gène qu'on fasse équipe ensemble ?

Heero : Non.

Zena : Ah bon, tu es sur ?

Heero : Oui.

Zena : Tu lui ressembles vraiment.

Heero s'arrêta et jeta un regard surprit à son compagnon.

Heero : A qui ?

Zena : Ba, à Shion tient ! Non seulement vous avez presque le même physique mais en plus, tu te comportes comme lui !

Heero : Tu connaissais Shion ?

Zena : Oui, bien sûr. Un peu. Tu n'as jamais été du genre bavard et la seule qui te connaissait vraiment…

Heero : C'était Mokuren. Je sais.

Zena : Oui. Euh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Heero ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre et jetait des regards circulaires autour de lui. Au bout de longues minutes il partit à sa droite.

Heero : je cherche à m'y retrouver. C'est par là !

Vaisseau Odéon :

Shô poussa un soupir puis se calla dans le fauteuil. D'une main lasse, il déposa son communicateur en face de lui, sur le tableau de commande, et l'activa. Sans regarder l'objet, il activa la commande de dictée.

Shô : Ici le Vaisseau Odéon en direction de la Terre ; Nous y seront dans très peu de temps. Nous nous dirigeons vers la montagne…

Ce que Shô ignorait c'est qu'il était épié par quelqu'un. Sei avait entre ouvert manuellement la porte de quelques millimètres et écoutait sa dictée. Au fur et à mesure de son avancement, ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous le coup de la surprise. Quand il en eut assez, il referma discrètement la porte et tomba sur le premier banc qu'il y avait. Il se passa une main sur son front moite.

Sei : Heureusement que j'ai fait enclencher le sarcophage sur seulement 5 minutes… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de la part de Shô… Comment peut-il ? je le crois pas… il ose me faire ça, à moi. Voilà qui bouscule tout mes plans… ça se complique et je crains le pire. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu ce cas… Il faut que j'intervienne et vite.. Sinon tout ce que j'aurais fait va tomber à l'eau…

L'homme se leva et retourna à son sarcophage, sous l'œil inquisiteur du chef d'unité.

Planète Terre :

Trowa s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de renverser Nina et Héliopsix. Sans la moindre explication, il tourna la tête vers la droite. Ses yeux semblèrent soudainement vides.

Héliopsix : Trowa ? Un problème ?

Trowa : C'est ici.

L'ado s'avança vers un arbre majestueux et énorme. Quand ils furent près, ils purent constater que ce n'était pas un arbre mais un regroupement de plusieurs centaines de chênes et que le tout formait un arbre immense.

Nina : Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les deux adultes firent le tour de l'arbre et l'examinèrent sous toutes ses coutures puis revinrent vers Trowa. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bouger et son regard fixait un point que lui seul voyait. Soudain, il leva le bras et posa sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre. Une chose inimaginable se produisit alors. Le vent se leva, emportant au loin les feuilles mortes et une variation de l'air se fit ressentir. Nina et Héliopsix furent projetés en arrière par une force invisible alors qu'un trou noir s'ouvrait dans le bois et que Trowa s'y engouffrait. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, le trou se referma sur l'adolescent.

Héliopsix se levant d'un coup : Trowa !

Mais rien n'y fit. Il ne restait aucunes traces du jeune homme et l'arbre refusait de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Vaisseau Sheka :

Réléna qui vérifiait le bon fonctionnement du vaisseau suspendit ses gestes quand une alarme se déclancha. Après avoir refermé le panneau de contrôle qu'elle examinait, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le poste de commandement. Elle y retrouva le gradé chargé du Sheka en l'absence d'Héliopsix.

Réléna : Shina, que se passe-t-il ?

La silhouette se retourna en sursautant, révélant des yeux d'un bleu profond et une magnifique chevelure ondulée.

Shina : Tu m'as fait peur Réléna. C'est un message qu'on vient de nous transmettre. Il s'agit de notre mystérieux informateur.

Réléna : Très bien… Envoi là A Héliopsix sur son digital comm.

Shina : C'est ce que je viens de faire.

Réléna : Nous verrons ce qu'il va nous ordonner de faire.

Quelque part :

Quand Trowa reprit connaissance, il était debout dans le noir. Seule un torche éclairait faiblement l'endroit d'un lueur pâle et jaunâtre.

Trowa : _Où suis-je ? J'étais avec Héliopsix puis… C'est le vide. Comment suis-je arrivé ici et où sont les autres ?_

L'ado fit quelques pas en avant, cherchant visiblement à se repérer mais il n'y avait rien devant lui. Pourtant, il sentait une présence, une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Quelque chose de rassurant, de puissant et de doux à la fois.

Alors qu'il tentait de trouver la provenance de ce sentiment, une forme brune se matérialisa face à lui. Trowa avança prudemment et finit par reconnaître la forme.

Trowa : _Un cerf ?_

En effet, un magnifique cerf au bois doré lui faisait face. Son pelage brun doré brillait dans le noir et ses deux pupilles vertes fixaient en silence le garçon. Le Cerf secoua sa tête, ébouriffant sa crinière puis fit un pas en avant, ses sabots couleur ambre martelant le sol. Trowa recula légèrement.

Trowa : Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce avec écho et le Cerf frappa de son sabot.

Cerf : Je suis Arthos, le Déité. Et toi, qui es-tu jeune homme pour venir à ma rencontre ?

Le ton de l'animal était doux et apaisant pourtant une force émanait de lui.

Trowa : Je m'appelle Trowa Barton.

Cerf : et que fais-tu ici, Trowa Barton ?

Trowa : Je suis à la recherche d'un Gundam.

Des torches s'allumèrent d'un coup quand le cerf donna un coup de sabot, éclairant entièrement la pièce ronde. Il s'approcha de Trowa avec lenteur.

Cerf : Et qui es-tu donc pour vouloir t'emparer d'un Gundam ?

Trowa : Je suis Adonis… Ou du moins sa réincarnation.

Le cerf qui faisait le tour du jeune homme s'arrêta puis brama violemment. Il revint devant lui l'air mauvais

Cerf : Tu dis être Adonis ? C'est ce que nous allons voir !

L'animal se cabra puis frappa brutalement le sol de ces sabots. Un trou se forma en dessous de ses pattes puis se glissa sous les pieds de Trowa. Le jeune homme tomba puis heurta le sol. Avant de voir le trou disparaître il entendit le Cerf.

Cerf : Si tu es Adonis comme tu le prétends, tu surmonteras cette épreuve… mais si c'est faux, c'est la mort qui t'attend.

Près de l'arbre :

Héliopsix tourna son poignet puis appuya sur le bouton de son digital comm. Une boule de lumière se dessina juste au dessus de l'appareil et des mots défilèrent. Au bout de 2 minutes, il poussa un jurons en se tourna vers sa compagne.

Nina : Quoi ?

Héliopsix : Un nouveau message. Plus grave cette fois ci.

Nina : Hein ? Raconte !

Héliopsix : En plus de l'unité d'extraction prévue, une petite armée va être aussi envoyé. D'après notre informateur, le seigneur Kou à décider de mettre toutes les chance de son côté. Ils vont envoyer toutes les unités 9 en réserve.

Nina étouffa son cri avec sa main blanche. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Héliopsix : Ca fait combien d'hommes ?

Nina : Environs 70… mais il faut savoir que les unité 9 sont les pires que le Seigneur ait… Cependant…

Héliopsix : Oui ?

Nina : Si ce sont des tueurs pro… ils sont aussi instables.

Héliopsix : Comment ça ?

Nina : Et bien… Ils ne répondent pas forcément au ordres donnés… ils se mutinent quoi. Nous avons perdus presque 2 unités entières la dernière fois… Et seulement parce qu'elles se sont révoltées !

Héliopsix : Mais c'est bien ça !

Nina : Ne te réjoui pas trop vite. Elles feront beaucoup de dégâts aussi… Mais si Kou les envoie, c'est qu'il est prêt à tout…

Ailleurs, quelque part :

Trowa voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds. Cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes qu'il marchait et pourtant il n'avait rien rencontrer. Soudai, son pied ne rencontra que le vide. Il bascula en avant mais se rattrapa à la dernière minute. Soudain un feu gigantesque s'alluma devant lui, lui révélant l'horreur qui l'attendait. A plusieurs mètres de lui, Quatre était suspendu dans une cage de fer. Le feu au dessous de lui grandissait de minutes en minutes et le fer chauffait, brûlant l'Arabe. Trowa voyait son amant en train de se débattre et de crier.

Trowa : Non ! Quatre ! Non…

Sans crier gare, la cage descendit d'un cran vers les flammes et Trowa n'avait aucuns moyens de s'approcher de son amant. Il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant. La voix frêle et apeurée de Quatre retentit alors.

Quatre : Trowa… Au secours… A l'aide… Trowaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le français ferma le syeux quand la cage tomba encore d'un cran. Le feu léchait presque le socle de la prison de fer de Quatre. Ce dernier se débattit encore plus violemment qu'avant.

Quatre : AaaAHhhhHhh ! A l'aide… Nonnnn… Trowaaaaaaaaaaa…

A Suivre…

Lou : Héhéhé… Povre Quatre !

Trowa : Tu peux le dire !

Lou : Il va garder des séquelles c'est obliger… avec le feu…

Trowa : Lou ! Comment tu peux, parler comme ça ! Tu es horrible !

Lou : et oui, je sais, je sais… mais bon… Attends la suite !

Trowa : J'espère pour toi que Quatre va s'en sortir.

Lou : là mon vieux, ça dépend pas de moi mais de toi ! C'est TON épreuve !

Aller, bisous la compagnie ! Et a !! Pour ceux et celle qui connaissent MKR des Clamp, vous y retrouverez une petite ressemblance !


	17. Victoire du jour

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Ils se sont séparés en 5 groupes afin de rechercher plus rapidement les 5 Gundams Mais voila qu'un nouveau message de l'inconnu arrive les mettant en garde. Un grand danger les menace ! ET de sont côté, Trowa et au prise avec un cerf qui semble avoir kidnapper Quatre et risque de le brûler vivant…

Chapitre 17: Victoire du jour

Le français ferma les eux quand la cage tomba encore d'un cran. Le feu léchait presque le socle de la prison de fer de Quatre. Ce dernier se débattit encore plus violemment qu'avant.

Quatre : AaaAHhhhHhh ! A l'aide… Nonnnn… Trowaaaaaaaaaaa…

Trowa : Mon Dieu… Quatre… Non, c'est impossible, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve…

Mais les cris de Quatre retentirent encore un peu plus. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de sa peau pâle. Soudain, un courant d'air balaya l'endroit où se trouvait Trowa. Une voix arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du français.

: En es-tu sûr ? Tenterais tu la vie de celui que tu aimes sur une impression ?

Trowa : Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Montre toi au lieu de te cacher !

Un rire machiavélique se fit entendre et la silhouette du cerf se dessina à quelques pas de lui.

Cerf : Vraiment ?

Trowa : Ca ne peut pas être Quatre ! Il est avec Kiria et d'autres soldats… Comment aurais tu pu l'enlever !

Cerf malicieusement : Mais et toi ? Comment ais-je fais pour te séparer du reste de ton groupe ?

Un cri aigu obligea Trowa à reporter son attention sur le feu et surtout sur Quatre.

Cerf : Je peux faire ce que bon me semble…

Trowa serra rageusement les poings. Il s'avança vers son amant mais la chaleur était telle qu'il du reculer. De plus, des langues de feu lui léchèrent le visage.

Trowa : Quatre… NoooooooOOoOOooooOOOooooooon….

Cerf : Pauvre garçon… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera mort avant d'être brûler… Ces poumons brûleront en premier. Asphyxie…

Trowa se retourna et se jeta sur l'animal, mais ce dernier, plus malin disparut à ce moment et réapparut à sa droite. Le français frappa violemment le sol de ses poings.

Cerf : Dépêche toi… Il va vraiment y laisser la vie si tu ne tentes pas quelque chose… Ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu étais Adonis ?

Des larmes s'écroulèrent sur le sol tandis que Trowa se relevait. D'un geste de la main, il essuya ses larmes et se planta devant l'animal. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux puis se mit à hurler en se ruant sur lui. Mais peine perdue, le cerf disparut à nouveau et réapparut à sa droite, l'air moqueur.

Cerf : Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre. Oh… Ton compagnon se rapproche encore de la mort…

Trowa se boucha les oreilles avec le s mains en entendant les hurlements de Quatre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le visage ravager par des larmes. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Soudain, il n'eut plus aucuns bruits. Trowa ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise quand il vit l'endroit où il se trouvait ; mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, une voix retentit derrière lui. Une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne.

: Oui, Tu es sur la Lune. Bienvenu Trowa.

Le français se releva difficilement. Il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Yeux verts, peau mate et cheveux châtain clair, on aurait dis son jumeau. Une boucle d'oreille en forme de griffe pendait à le même oreille que lui.

Trowa : Tu es…

: Adonis, oui.

Trowa : Comment est-ce possible ?

Adonis : Vous garder tous en vous notre mémoire et notre vie…

Trowa : Tu es mort.

Adonis : Oui et non… Après tout, tu es moi. Alors je suis en vie.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Adonis : Tu m'as appelé… Sans le vouloir bien sûr.

Le sélénite tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée et fixa la Terre, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

Adonis : Tu veux sauver Quatre n'est-ce pas. Mais tu ignores comme le faire.

Trowa se rappela soudainement ce qui se passait sous ses yeux il y à une fraction de seconde. Il serra la mâchoire et acquiesça.

Trowa : Oui… Mais comment puis-je faire alors que des flammes m'empêchent d'aller vers lui ?

Adonis tournant la tête : Tu as des pouvoirs, non ?

Trowa : Des pouvoirs ? Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir !

Adonis : Vraiment ? Alors je ne savais pas m'en servir non plus ?

Trowa : Mais toi c'est… toi !

Adonis : Toi, moi, nous… Ce n'est qu'un… ce que je sais faire, tu peux le faire aussi.

Trowa : Alors, apprends moi !

Adonis : Pas besoin. Tu sais déjà comment faire. Nos pouvoirs sont toujours là ! Il suffit juste de t'en servir…

Trowa : Mais comment ! Je ne connais pas de formules…

Adonis : Ton cœur lui, les connaît. Interroge le !

Trowa voulu continuer à lui poser des questions mais l'homme l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

Adonis : Tu dois y aller maintenant.

Tout devint flou autour du français et soudain, il sentit un vent frais glisser sur sa peau et les cris redoublèrent de plus belle. Le cerf, toujours immobile frotta ses sabots contre le sol en signe d'impatience.

Cerf : Je savais que tu n'étais pas Adonis… Tant pis pour vous…

Trowa : Je… je… je suis Adonis !

L'adolescent serra leva la main, bien ouverte, au dessus de lui. Aussitôt, les vents semblèrent se déchaîner. Quand il l'abattit, tranchant l'air, un lasso fila vers le Cerf et le frappa de plain fouet.

Trowa : JE SUIS ADONIS !

Le garçon se retourna et courut vers les flammes, à chaque geste de la main, elles semblaient se couper en deux pour lui faire un passage. Lorsqu'il fut en dessus de la cage, Trowa serra les poings. Une onde de choc se propagea tout autour de lui en cercle éteignant le feu sur son passage. Le français leva la tête puis, sans le moindre effort se propulsa dans les airs. Il allait toucher la cage quand tout disparut autour de lui et il se retrouva dans la première pièce avec les torches. Il remit pied à terre en jetant des coups d'œil surpris dans tous les sens. Il fit un bond en arrière quand le Cerf se dessina à côté de lui.

Trowa : Où est Quatre ?

Cerf : Je n'en sais rien.

Trowa : Hein ?

Le français marqua sa surprise puis finalement se détendit. De son côté, le Cerf s'inclina.

Cerf : Je suis ravi de te revoir enfin, Adonis. Sais tu qui je suis ?

Trowa ferma les yeux et calma les battements de son cœur. Il chercha au plus profond de soi l'information que lui demandait l'animal. Soudain, des images s'imposèrent à son esprit. Des images où il voyait Adonis en compagnie de ce Cerf. Poussant un soupire, Trowa ré ouvrit les yeux et s'approcha de l'animal.

Trowa : Tu mon animal esprit

Arthos : Oui, Adonis, c'est bien moi.

Sans aucune peur, Trowa posa une main sur la tête de Arthos et le caressa. Ce dernier sembla apprécié cers il tourna la tête sur le côté afin d'en avoir plus.

Arthos : Pardonne moi d'avoir du te faire subir cette épreuve mais je devais être sûr.

Trowa : Ce n'est rien… Maintenant que je sais que Quatre n'est pas menacé… Es-tu les Gundam ?

Arthos secoua la tête et se tourna pour faire face au mur. Il se cabra et donna deux coups de sabot sur le sol.

Arthos : Pose ta main sur la marque.

Pendant qu'il parlait, une marque ressemblant à un 4 se dessina sur la paroi et quand Trowa posa la main dessus, un vent violent souffla, emportant des bouts de mur. Au bout de quelques rafales, un immense robot se dévoila à leurs yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, une vague de bonheur envahit Trowa et le força à s'approcher du Gundam.

Trowa : Enfin… je t'ais retrouver Heavy Arms…

Dans l'espace :

Shô poussa un soupir quand il enclencha le pilote automatique. Il se retourna en voyant la silhouette de son ami apparaître sur la vitre.

Shô : Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Sei : Vraiment ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ?

Shô se rembrunît et se leva d'un coup, l'air mauvais.

Shô : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ?

Sei : Hey ! Je plaisantais ! Toi, t'es encore sur les nerfs !

Shô se gifla mentalement et prit un air dépité.

Shô : Excuse moi… C'est vrai que je suis un peu à cran. _Mais quel idiot… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il savait ce qu'on préparait…_

Sei : On est arrivé ?

Shô : Dans 10 minutes. Je viens d'enclencher le pilote et je suis passé en mode furtif afin que personne ne nous voie !

Shô leva le pouce et lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice.

Planète Terre :

Ils attendaient depuis plusieurs quand soudain le vent se leva et des nuages s'approprièrent le ciel. Tout les groupes s'étaient rejoint afin de chercher Trowa, mais en vain. Quatre était assit, appuyé contre l'arbre quand Duo accourut.

Duo : Quatre, ne reste pas là !

L'inquiétude de l'américain était tellement visible que son ami se leva et s'approcha de lui. Juste ç ce moment là, le tonner gronda et un éclaire s'abattit sur l'arbres. Une incroyable lumière aveugla tout le monde et quand elle disparut, l'arbre était brisé en deux. Et au milieu, il y avait un énorme robot de fer, assit, tel un roi. Personne n'eut le temps d'émettre le moindre son, le robot, dans un bruit métallique, se leva et enjamba les restes de l'arbre. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Quatre et un trappe s'ouvrit sur le devant, permettant à Trowa de sortir. Il sauta à terre, et prit Quatre dans ces bras. Derrière lui, un Cerf venait d'apparaître.

Trowa : Mon Dieu… Comme j'ai eut peur…

Le français embrassa fougueusement son amant et le serra encore plus.

Quatre : Euh… Tro… Trowa… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Héliopsix qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le robot versa une larme.

Héliopsix : Le Heavy Arms… Tu as réussi Trowa !

Duo : Euh... J'veux pas être méchant mais y'a un Cerf bizarre qui reste là sans bouger ! C'est plutôt inquiétant…

Duo sursauta quand le dit cerf fit des bons en sa direction. Heero voulu s'interposer mais l'animal fit un bond plus haut et passa au dessus de lui sans le moindre problème. Il se retrouva devant Duo, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Arthos : Bizarre dis-tu ? Je n'ais rien de bizarre…

Duo : Ah euh… En plus il parle…

Arthos : Bien sûr que je parle… Mokuren.

Duo ouvrit grand les yeux alors que l'animal faisait le tour de lui tout doucement. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Heero, immobile.

Duo : Tu… Tu sais qui je suis ?

Arthos : Disons que je le devine… C'est pas difficile, tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau… Et je le ressens même si il n'est pas éveillé.

Heero : De qui ?

Arthos : Es-tu sûr de vouloir que je te le dise, Shion ?

Trowa : Euh… ben, je vous présente Arthos, mon animal maître.

L'animal cessa de fixer Heero et s'éloigna de lui.

Arthos : Héliopsix…

Hélipsix : Bonjour Arthos…

Quatre : Dites… C'est normal qu'il parle ?

De nouveau, le Cerf se retourna et se dirigea vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il en fit le tour, tout comme Duo puis glissa son museau dans sa main.

Arthos : Tu ressembles tellement à Aster…mais tu ne portes pas son prénom. Tu es Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu lui ressembles… Pas étonnant que mon maître sois follement amoureux de toi.

La réflexion fit rougir Quatre jusqu'aux oreilles. Il caressa un peu l'animal.

Héliopsix : Oui, c'est normal, Quatre. Vos animaux maîtres sont très puissants… Euh… Arthos, c'est Adonis.

Arthos : Vraiment ? Mais dans ce cas, se nomme-t-il Quatre ?

Trowa : C'est un peu long à expliquer. Moi-même je ne m'appelle plus Adonis… Je suis Trowa.

Arthos : Tro… Wa…Très bien. Tu es Adonis mais on t'appelle Trowa…

Un bruit de moteur força tout le monde à lever les yeux au ciel. Ils virent un immense vaisseau se mettre en planeur au dessus d'eux. Un bip retentit alors.

Héliopsix : Oui, j'écoute.

Shina : Le vaisseau est prêt. Nous pouvons embarquer le Gundam.

Héliopsix : Parfait, allez y

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Zeck : On va simplement passer le Gundam à bord du vaisseau.

Heero : Mais et si quelqu'un voyait ça ?

Raven : impossible. Depuis qu'on en a parler l'autre jour, une équipe à été envoyé ici afin de protéger le site. Tous les humains qui viennent ici dans le but de se promener change soudain d'avis…

Duo : Wouaaa... Un peu comme dans Harry Potter lors du match de Qui…

Wufei : Duo !

Wufei recula soudainement en voyant Arthos s'avancer vers lui. L'animal salua Zeck puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

Arthos : Toi, tu dois être Silen… Quel est ton nom ?

Wufei : Euh… C'est... Wufei.

Duo : Ou Wuffy pour les intimes !

Arthos : Nous avons donc Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei… Et Shion ?

Zeck : C'est Heero. Quand à moi, c'est Zeck.

Arthos : Tu as aussi changé de prénom ?

Raven : Et oui.

Arthos : Toi aussi Petite Princesse ?

Raven : Ba non, pas moi !

Wufei à Zeck : pourquoi il l'appelle Petite Princesse ?

Arthos : Simplement par ce que tu en prenait tellement soin qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse.

Arthos passa devant lui avec un regard d'amusement puis retourna au près de son maître.

Zeck : Les animaux maîtres entendent très bien !

Wufei : Il se souvient de nous aussi…

Zeck : Quoi qui arrivent, ils gardent toujours leur mémoire.

Il ne fallut que 5 minutes pour monter le Gundam à bord. A peine avait-il posé un pied dedans qu'une nuée de techniciens et d'informaticiens se ruèrent vers lui afin de contrôler que tout allait bien. Soudain, une alarme retentit, forçant tout le groupe à aller à la salle de commande. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Héliopsix était déjà à son poste.

Héliopsix : Activation des boucliers thermo protecteur. Répartition normale.

Ulysse : Boucliers activés.

Héliopsix : Enclenchement du système de camouflage.

Ulysse : Camouflage activé. Disparition total du vaisseau.

Heero : Que se passe-t-il ?

Héliopsix fit pivoter son siège pour leur faire face. Il soupira.

Un vaisseau vient par là. Il sera sur cette zone dans 5 minutes. Ulysse, images.

Sur l'écran principal, une image du ciel apparut, montrant une vague forme transparente.

Duo : mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ? On voit rien !

Héliopsix : Attends ! Ulysse, filtrage aux ions.

L'image changea soudainement, révélant cette fois ci un masse sombre qui pouvait ressembler à un vaisseau.

Heero : Purée…

Zeck : Les Elenniens ont la même technologie que nous ou presque. Ils sont capables de faire disparaître leur vaisseau et aucun radar humain ne les détecte.

Nina : Ils sont arrivés plus vite que je ne le pensais… Sei doit être avec eux.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Nina : Sei est l'un des meilleurs pilotes qu'ait le seigneur Kou. Il est capable de piloter en vitesse maximum…

Héliopsix : Bon… pour le moment, on reste tranquille. Il ne semble pas avoir localisé notre position. Et puis, nous sommes épuisé, surtout Trowa si j'en crois Ulysse.

Trowa : Pardon ?

Kiria : Vous vous souvenez que quand vous êtes monté à bord, Réléna vous a injecté un sérum ?

Wufei : Oui et alors ?

Kiria : Ce sont de nano machines qu'elle vous a injecté… Ainsi, Ulysse peut suivre votre état de santé à tout moment et me prévenir si il y a le moindre problème. Or, la tension de Trowa est trop élevée, il faut qu'il se détende un peu…

Héliopsix : C'est déjà une bonne chose que l'on est un gardien.

Heero : Mais si on attend…

Héliopsix : Ils ne peuvent pas s'emparer de vos Gundam… Moi en attendant, je vais voir comment les occuper… J'ai plusieurs hommes rester au sol. Ils vont mettre des pièges histoire de les bloquer… Et puis, on est rester 5 h dehors à chercher Trowa… Et il faisait pas chaud !

Trowa s'étouffant : 5h ? Mais pour moi ça n'a pas duré autant de temps !

Arthos : Le temps s'écoule plus vite sur terre quand dans la dimension où nous étions…

Kiria : Bon, moi je vous laisse… Je vous conseille de vous mettre bien au chaud et de vous reposer. C'est aussi valable pour toi Héliopsix.

Vaisseau Odéon :

Sei regardait par la fenêtre le décor merveilleux tout en pilotant.

Sei : _Comme c'est une belle planète. Les terriens se rendent-ils compte de la chance qu'ils ont ?_ Shô.

Le deuxième homme s'approcha de son compagnon et siffla en découvrant le paysage. Il tendit un doigt vers la gauche.

Shô : Là ! Pas la peine d'atterrir, on laissera le vaisseau en planeur.

Sei : Shô, je sais que tu es pressé mais je peu pas me mettre ici ! La forêt est trop dense pour que nous puissions ensuite utilisé les ascenseurs… Regarde là bas.

Le garçon lui montrait un immense étendu d'eau.

Shô : C'est un peu loin tout de même.

Sei : C'est plus sûr d'amerrir ensuite nous pouvons utiliser nos deux petits transporteurs. Ils sont amphibies !

Shô : C'est à croire que tu veux nous retarder !

Sei : Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de nos hommes c'est tout !

Shô : Très bien… Tu as raison…

Sei lui fit un sourire puis changea légèrement les coordonnées.

Dans le Sherka :

: Qu'est-ce que…

: Kiria a dit qu'il fallait nous réchauffer…

: Quatre, tu interprète à ta sauce là ! Duo déteint sur toi !

Quatre : Tu n'aimes pas ?

Trowa : Non, non au contraire…

Trowa poussa un soupir puis resserra son étreinte sur le corps fragile de son amant. Il sentit ses petits doigts froids se glisser sous son t-shirt.

Trowa : T'es bien entreprenant…

Quatre : J'ai juste un peu froid…

Trowa : Vraiment ? Alors j'ai une très bonne solution.

Le français prit d'un coup son amant dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la salle de bain. Il le posa à terre puis fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Le temps qu'elle coule, il déshabilla lentement Quatre sans oublier e laisser ses mains se balader à souhait sur la peau velouté du petit blondinet. Quand le bain fut coulé que tout deux furent nus, ils se glissèrent dedans. Quatre se lovant dans les bras e son amant.

Quatre : Ah… Que c'est agréable. Je voudrais rester comme ça toute ma vie.

Trowa : Certainement pas… Maintenant que tu m'as bien fait comprendre ce que tu voulais…

Quatre : Quoi ? Mais non… Attends, Trowa…

Trowa : Tu veux pas ?

Quatre : Si mais…

Trowa : Mais quoi mon Amour ?

Quatre timidement : Ca va pas être facile dans une baignoire…

Trowa éclata de rire devant l'air gêner de son amant puis il l'entoura de ses bras et laissa ses mains glisser vers la virilité de Quatre. La réaction de Quatre ne se fi guère attendre. Il se laissa aller contre son compagnon, profitant pleinement des soins que lui prodiguait Trowa. Déjà, sa respiration était plus hésitante.

Trowa : T'inquiète ! Je gère…

A suivre…

Quatre : LOUUUUUUU !

Lou : Oui, c'est moi ?

Quatre : Mais... Mais… T méchante ! Moi qui rêvais d'avoir un limon !

Lou : Mais tu vois bien que tu vas en avoir un.

Quatre : Quoi ? T en train de me dire que tu repars delà pour ton prochain chap ?

Lou : Ba vi, comme d'hab !

Quatre : LOUUUU ! T encore plus sadique.

Lou : je sais, je sais… Mais je trouve ça drôle ! pi, c pa toi qui viens de te taper un liomn pour une autre fic ! j'ai plus d'idée moi

Quatre : Grrrrr…

Lou : tu veux qu'il soit sensuel et agréable comme moment, non ? Alors laisse moi le temps de récupéré !

Quatre : T'as tjrs les bons arguments pour t'en sortir toi…

Lou : Tjrs ! Mais t'inquiète, promis ça recommencera sur ton limon


	18. Première Confrontation

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Ils se sont séparés en 5 groupes afin de rechercher plus rapidement les 5 Gundams Mais voila qu'un nouveau message de l'inconnu arrive les mettant en garde. Un grand danger les menace ! Et de sont côté, Trowa et au prise avec un cerf qui semble avoir kidnapper Quatre et risque de le brûler vivant…

Chapitre 17: Première confrontation

Trowa éclata de rire devant l'air gêner de son amant puis il l'entoura de ses bras et laissa ses mains glisser vers la virilité de Quatre. La réaction du blondinet ne se fit guère attendre. Il se laissa aller contre son compagnon, profitant pleinement des soins que lui prodiguait Trowa. Déjà, sa respiration était plus hésitante.

Trowa : T'inquiète ! Je gère…

Le français faisait habillement glisser ses doigts tout en embrassant son compagnon dans le cou. Puis il libéra un des ses mains et s'amusa à titiller le téton de Quatre. Quand il sentit Quatre frissonner, il accéléra son mouvement de main. Quatre vira au rouge et se mit à haleter, accrochant ses mains aux rebords de la baignoire.

Quatre : Ah… Non.. Tro.. Trowa.. aaahh.. je vais…

Loind de s'arrêter, Trowa approfondit accéléra encore son geste. Lui-même ressentait les effets des gémissements de son amant. Soudain, Quatre se courba en arrière et poussa un cri de bonheur avant de jouir. L'Arabe tourna son visage, encore un peu essouffler, vers Trowa.

Quatre : Je t'aime.

Trowa : Et moi donc. Quatre, tu peux te tourner ?

Le garçon hocha le tête et se débrouilla pour se retourner. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur son compagnon, visage contre visage. Sur un geste de Trowa, il se releva légèrement, lui donnant accès à son intimité la plus profonde. Il grimaça légèrement et serra les dents. Aussitôt, Trowa l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa. Leur langue se cherchèrent et dansèrent ensemble.

Trowa : Ca va ?

Quatre : Hum, hum…

Après un dernier baiser fougueux et passionnel, Trowa glissa ses main jusqu'aux hanche de son compagnon.

Trowa : Quatre… Je ne peux rien faire tout seul…

Quatre : Je sais mais…

Trowa : Mais ?

Quatre : J'ai un peu honte…

Trowa : Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Quatre NON… Mais je… Je ne sais pas trop comment faire.

Trowa : Remue légèrement tes hanches pour commencer… Le reste viendra au fur et à mesure…

Quatre : D'accord.

Quatre le regarda puis ferma les yeux et commença à bouger ses hanches de l'avant vers l'arrière. Trowa qui sentant le plaisir l'envahir par vague aida son amant en le tenant par la taille. La respiration de Quatre se fit une nouvelle fois puis haletante et sensuelle alors que des petits gémissements érotiques franchissaient ses lèvres et que Trowa embrassait cette peau mouillée. Soudain, Quatre accentua sa chevauchée sauvage, approfondissant ses vas et viens. Le petit arabe ne se maîtrisait plus et quand Trowa entoura sa virilité de ses doigts fins, il poussa un cri de bonheur.

Quatre : AaaaAaaAaaahhhhhhhHHHhhhhh.. TroooOOooo… TrOooowaaaAaaa… AAAaaaAAHhhhh…

Trowa lui fit un sourire crispé alors que le plaisir devenait encore plus insoutenable. D'un coup, le français se colla à son amant, s'enfonçant un peu plus en lui. Quatre se courba, la tête en arrière et se libéra violemment. Trowa le suivit dans un dernier spasme. Leurs cris de jouissance se mêlèrent harmonieusement.

En dehors :

Non loin de là, le vent s'était levé et formait des vagues sur le lac. L'Odéon amorça sa descente puis se posa tout doucement sur la surface. Les moteurs étaient à peine coupés que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir trois espèces de bateau. Ils se dirigèrent plein nord, vers la montagne.

Sei ne quittait pas des yeux l'énorme montagne qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose émanait de ce mont et il remarqua très vite les vents contraires qui faisaient le tour de son sommet. Il se tourna et héla son compagnon.

Sei : Hey, Shô ! Regarde !

Il lui montra du doigt les gigantesques nuages qui tournoyaient autour du haut de la montagne.

Shô : Et bien quoi ?

Sei : Regarde bien ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Shô : Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sei : Tu vois ces gros nuages ? Ils vont à l'inverse du vent ! Comme si ils étaient animés d'une volonté !

Shô : Ah oui. C'est ce que les terriens appellent le nid des dragons !

Sei : Et c'est normal ?

Shô : Ca arrive parfois… Mais c'est tout de même étrange.

Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur la rive tout proche. Quand l'eau ne fut plus assez profonde, leur bateau passa sur des roue et continua son chemin. Puis tout le monde put débarquer sur la terre ferme.

Shô : Unité 8, 3 et 5, sécurisé les flan nord. 7 et 1, le flan ouest. Le reste des unité, occupez vous de l'est. Je veux un cordon de sécurité sur au moins 1 km !

Sei : C'est peut être un peu beaucoup, non ?

Shô : Je préfère être prudent. Les deux unité d'extraction, avec moi !

Toutes les unités se séparèrent et se rendirent à leur point alors que Shô et Sei commençaient à inspecter les alentour avec les unités d'extraction.

Shô : Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose…

Sei : Ce serait trop simple d'avoir une entré… C'est certainement camouflé !

Shô : Oui ! Sortez le matériel, on va commencer les recherches.

Les hommes en blouse vert se dirigèrent rapidement vers les bateaux alors que Shô et Sei fixait le mont en silence.

Sei : Dis moi, Shô… Tu ne me cache rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Shô surprit : Pardon ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sei : Je ne sais pas… Une impression… Depuis que t'as voulu me tuer, t'es plus le même !

Shô : Tu délire. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te cache ?

Sei : Je ne sais pas… tu es bizarre ce dernier temps.

Shô : J'ai été trahit pas ma femme et tu voudrais que tout aille bien ? je crois que j'ai le droit d'être déboussoler, non ?

Sei : Oui, pardon… Tu as raison… Ce sont toutes ces heures de vol qui me tapent sur le système… désolé.

Shô : Ba, c'est pas grave_… Hum… Il faut que je sois plus prudent à l'avenir… Sei se doute de quelque chose et il n'appréciera pas ce que je lui cache… Pour sûr, il aimera pas du tout. Je suis désolé Sei, mais je ne peux rien te dire, c'est comme ça…_

Vaisseau Sherka :

Héliopsix était encore à son poste quand une des équipes au sol le contacta. Il établit une connexion puis la passa sur l'écran du Sherka. Un visage d'homme se dessina dessus.

Héliopsix : Je vous écoute.

: Ici Haru, zone 3. J'ai en visuel deux équipe ennemies composer de 5 hommes chacune.

Héliopsix : Ulysse, scanne moi la zone 3

Ulysse : Tout de suite.

Le gigantesque écran se divisa en deux et une carte apparut soudainement. L'une des zone fut surligner de vert puis fut agrandit par les soins d'Ulysse. Après quelques secondes, l'image vira au noir et des formes de couleur rouge et jaune se dessinèrent.

Héliopsix : Je les ais en visu. Préparer des pièges et une embuscade. L'équipe de Fox n'est pas loin de vous, je vous l'envoie. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles surtout. Ces hommes sont très puissants.

Haru : Bien Mr.

Le visage sur l'écran disparut alors qu'Héliopsix tournait légèrement son fauteuil.

Héliopsix : Ulysse, contact l'unité de Fox.

Ulysse : Connexion en cours.

Fox : Ici, Fox, j'écoute ?

Héliopsix : Allez à la zone 3 pour rejoindre Haru. Ils ont 2 unités Eleniennes sur le dos. Utiliser vos détecteurs de chaleur, il commence à faire nuit.

Fox : Très bien.

De nouveau, la communication coupa et l'écran redevint normal.

Nina : Tu penses que ça ira ?

Héliopsix : Oui. J'ai bien prévenu mes hommes du danger qu'ils encouraient. Ils vont éviter de s'approcher.

Nina : Les unités 9 sont vraiment très bien formées et entraînées. Elles chercheront en premier à les encercler.

Héliopsix : Ne t'en fais pas.

Nina : Si… Ils ne tuerons pas tes hommes ! Ils vont les torturer pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent et crois moi, ils sont persuasifs…

Héliopsix : Je devrais envoyé une autre de mes unité ?

Nina : Non… je pensais plus à… à Trowa.

Héliopsix : Tu pense au Heavy ? Mais c'est un de nos atout majeur.

Nina : C'est une idée. Mais la vie de tes hommes est tout de même en danger.

Héliopsix : Je vais attendre un peu…

En attendant, dans la chambre de Heero et Duo :

Heero était appuyé contre le mur de la chambre et réfléchissait. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Duo sortir de la salle de bain, habillé, une serviette enroulant ces longs cheveux.

Duo : C'est libre Hee-chan. Hee-chan ? Youhou !

Le garçon se planta devant son amant et plaça son visage juste à niveau du sien si bien que Heero sursauta. Il se cogna dans le mur et poussa un grognement.

Duo : Ba alors Hee-chan ? Ca va pas ? Je t'ais fais peur ?

Heero : Ah désolé. J'étais ailleurs.

Duo : Tu es bien soucieux depuis qu'on est revenu… Quelque chose te gène ?

L'américain prit place contre le mur à côté de son compagnon et glissa la serviette sur ces épaules.

Duo : Arrête de faire cette tête, tu me rends triste. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero : C'est ce que Arthos a dit…

Duo : Ce qu'il à dis ?

Heero : Oui… Il a dit quelque chose du genre, « je le ressens même si il n'est pas éveillé. » Qu'est-ce qu'il voulais dire pas Il ? Surtout qu'après il m'a demander si je voulais vraiment le savoir.

Duo : J'en sais rien moi ! u devrais lui demander…

Heero : Mais oui ! Bien sûr, je vais aller enquiquiner Trowa et Quatre !

Duo : Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Arthos semble avoir une liberté de mouvement assez grande.

Heero : Donc je vais lui courir après, c'est ça ?

Duo : Mais arrête d'être aussi méchant ! Ulysse ?

Ulysse : Oui, Duo ?

Duo : sais-tu où se trouve Arthos ?

Ulysse : Hum… Il est dans la chambre de Raven.

Heero : Pardon ?

Ulysse : Arthos à connu Raven toute petite et s'en souvent occupé avant. Ils s'entendent très bien.

Duo : Je m'en souviens… Wufei était toujours angoisser de laisser sa sœur toute seule alors comme elle avait peur de nos autres animaux esprits, c'est Arthos qui s'y collait…

Heero : Ah… C'est bizarre, mais je me souviens pas de mon animal…

Duo : Moi c'était un loup… mais maintenant que tu m'en parle, je ne revois aucun des autres Esprit animaux.

Heero : Notre mémoire est encore très altéré.

Duo : Faut croire !

Soudainement, alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, un énorme bruit retentit et le sol trembla. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour ne voir qu'une nuée d'oiseaux s'envoler.

Heero : Par tous les Saints…

Duo : Ulysse, que se passe-t-il ?

Ulysse : Héliopsix vous demande d'urgence.

Les deux amants partirent en courant vers la salle de commande. Ils se heurtèrent à Wufei et Zeck. Devant leurs mines tout aussi déconfites, ils se dépêchèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'immense pièce, des soldats couraient partout. Allant d'un ordinateur à un autre.

Zeck : Que se passe-t-il ?

Avant que leur chef n'ait pu répondre, une seconde explosion retentit et sur l'écran, un nuage de fumée apparut. Héliopsix le visage ravager se tourna vers eux.

Héliopsix : Deux de nos unités se battre contre des Eléniens.

Heero : mais d'où viennent ces explosions ?

Nina : on ne sait pas pour le moment.

Duo : Vous croyez que…

Héliopsix : Mais non voyons…

Soudain, un crépitement se fit entendre suivit d'une voix couverte par des bruits de bataille.

: Ici Fox, vous m'entendez.

Héliopsix : Oui. Mais la réception est très mauvaise.

Fox : Nous sommes en mauvaise posture. Nos armes ne leur font rien et nous déplorons déjà des pertes.

: D'où viennent ses explosions ?

Heero se tourna pour voir un jeune homme s'avancer. Il le reconnu facilement à sa beauté. Zéna arriva lentement, l'air sévère et inquiet. Il ne fit même pas attention à Wufei.

Fox : Ce sont eux… Mais ce ne sont pas des explosifs qu'ils utilisent…

Nina : Des bombes à colorions certainement. En sois, ce n'est pas dangereux sauf qu'elles émette une très forte lumière. Mais sur terre, la composition de l'air n'est pas la même du coup, elles n'ont pas les mêmes effets.

Fox : Ca brouille nos émetteurs en tout cas…

Nina : C'est aussi leur but. Faites bien attention, si ils utilisent ce genre d'armes, c'est qu'ils comptent vous prendre par surprise. Pendant que vous vous concentrerez sur un groupe et que votre vue sera troublée, ils vous encercleront.

Héliopsix : Fox, Haru est-il avec toi ?

Fox : Je l'ai en visuel mais il ne m'entendrait pas.

Héliopsix : Combien d'hommes a-t-on perdu ?

Fox : Au moins 5…

Héliopsix : Il ne faut pas que vous restiez groupé… Essayé de couvrir le plus de terrain possible.

Un bruit de pas précipité interrompu le chef. Trowa et Quatre débouchèrent soudainement, essoufflés. Quelques secondes après, Raven entra à son tour, avec Arthos.

Héliopsix : Je vous envois du renfort.

Fox : Négatif. Ca ne servirait à rien sauf à mettre la vie d'autres hommes en danger.

Héliopsix : Je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir sous mes yeux !

Héliopsix tourant légèrement sa chaise pour atteindre une console et pianota dessus. Le visage d'une femme se dessina juste à côté de l'image flou de Fox.

Oui ?

Héliopsix : Sélénia, ou en est la vérification su Heavy ?

Derrière la jeune femme, on pouvait deviner une grande effervescence.

Sélénia : Nous avons pus vérifier ces niveaux d'énergie. Ils sont normaux. Aucuns dommages extérieur sur la coque ni intérieur d'ailleurs. Je n'ais pas encore eut le temps de vérifier l'état de tous les systèmes de contrôle.

Arthos : Le Heavy est en parfait santé.

Sélénia : Vu le temps qu'il est rester inactif,je préfèrerais faire un check up complet. Si jamais il y avait une pièce défaillante, ce serait la catastrophe.

De nouvelle fois, le vaisseau trembla et Sélénia du s'accrocher et presque crier pour qu'ils l'entende.

Sélénia : Dans ces conditions, il est hors de question de toucher à la mécanique du Heavy. On risquerait de faire plus de dégâts qu'autres choses. Et puis, avant que Adonis ne le reprenne il faudrait refaire les paramétrages de mouvement. La corpulence de Adonis à du changer, je ne suit pas sûre qu'il puisse le manipuler convenablement…

Trowa : Le Heavy est-il oui ou non en état de marche ?

Sélénia : Techniquement… Oui.

Trowa : Alors je dois y aller.

Héliopsix : Je suis d'accord.

Sélénia : Mais on ne sait pas…

Zeck : Sélénia,tu es notre meilleure mécanicien. Crois-tu que Trowa pourra le manœuvrer.

Il y eut un temps de silence alors que la jeune et jolie fille réfléchissait à toute allure.

Sélénia : Il y a peut être un moyen… Je vais modifier les paramètres d'équilibrage du Heavy et enclencher le système de contrôle inertiel partiel. Ainsi, il sera plus facile à Adonis de s'en servir. Mais il fatiguera vite à mon avis. Hors de question de faire des folie.

Héliopsix : Combien de temps il te faut ?

Sélénia : 5 minutes pour les premiers réglages. Ensuite, j'aurais besoin de faire des testes avec Adonis. Comptes 10 bonnes minutes en tout.

Héliopsix : T'en a 7 ! Trowa, tu veux bien aller retrouver Sélénia ?

Trowa : De suite !

Zena : Je vais t'y conduire.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éclipsèrent rapidement de la salle.

Zeck : Héliopsix, pourquoi ne pas préparer les exosquelettes ?

Héliopsix : Trop dangereux.

Raven : Mais on pourrait ainsi venir en aide à Fox et Haru.

Quatre : Et la magie ?

Raven : Il y a trop de monde et surtout pour la magie, il faut être assez prêt…

Quatre : Non, je voulais dire, pour vous protéger. Vous m'avez bien dit que vous pouviez manipuler votre élément…

Zeck : Oui, en effet.

Duo : Et bien… Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'air pour créer une sorte de bouclier ?

Raven : C'est beaucoup trop difficile à maintenir.

Heero : Et si on vous aidait ?

Héliopsix : Hors de question. Vous savez à peine vous servir de vos pouvoirs…

Heero : Et moi je ne vais pas rester là à regarder sans rien faire les bras croiser.

Le jeune japonais avait serrer les poings tellement fort que ces phalanges blanchissaient à vu d'œil.

Zeck : Héliopsix à raison.

Zeck fut foudroyé du regard par Heero. Mais d'un coup, l'air se figea une fraction de seconde puis se mit à vibrer imperceptiblement. Heero fut soulever légèrement de quelques centimètres du sol. Zeck vira au blanc d'un coup.

Zeck : Non ! Heero arrêtes !

Au moment où il voulut l'attraper, le jeune garçon disparut sous les yeux ébahit des ces compagnons.

Duo : He… Hee-chan…

Héliopsix pivota brusquement sur son siège.

Héliopsix : Zeck, Raven préparer vos armues… Emmener Zena avec vous. Ulysse, repère la déformation de l'espace.

Ulysse : Tout de suite.

Alors que Ulysse passa la zonne au piègne fin, Zeck et Raven s'en allèrent, laissant les trois garçons interloqués et sans réponse.

Ulysse : Je l'ai…

L'écran se brouilla légèrement et l'image de Heero se dessina dessus. Le jeuen homme semblait les regarder, une drôle de lueur dans le syeux. D'un coup, il quitta le champs de la caméra.

Duo : Mais… Comment…

Héliopsix se retourna et fit descendre son fauteuil.

Héliopsix : Heero c'est télé transporter. C'est un sorcier, ne l'oublions pas…

Quatre : Incroyable…

Wufei : C'est bien vrai…

Duo : je veux aller le rejoindre.

Héliopsix : Certainement pas.

Duo : SI !

La prunelle des yeux de Duo vira encore plus au rouge et Héliopsix se rapprocha de lui alors que Quatre grimaçait.

Héliopsix : J'ai dis non. Et pas de ça avec moi, Duo !

Quatre : Héliopsix... je crois que…

Héliopsix : Je sais. Duo, ne fais pas cette folie…

Duo : Je veux aller aider Heero.

Héliopsix : Mais Heero ne le permettrait pas. Et si il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

La phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet à l'américain qui se calma. Il ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire.

Duo : Mais et si…

Héliopsix : Heero ne risque rien… Inconsciemment, il manipule ses pouvoirs. Et puis, Zeck, Raven et Zena sont partit à sa recherche… reste ici Duo.

Dehors :

Heero courait rapidement. Soudain, il sentit une odeur de poudre et de sang. Au détour d'un arbre, il se retrouva sur le champ de bataille. Un sifflement l'obligea à lever la tête.

Heero : Et merde…

Un projectile aussi gros qu'un ballon de Rudby fonçait sur lui à une vitesse inimaginable. Il se trouvait pile au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

A suivre…

Lou : désolé pour ce retard. je n'ai pas toucher à mes fic depuis les vacances…

Duo : On commençait à se poser des questions….

Lou : Gnagnagnagna… Langue de vipère.

Heero : Pour une fois, il a raison.

Duo : Pour une fois ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

Heero : A ton avis ?

Duo : Si je te le demande.

Lou : Bon et ba, je vous laisse. Bisous.


	19. Le Heavy

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon voilà, mon petit prob est réglé… C'est juste que j'avais perdu le chap d'avant et par conséquent je savais pas ou repartir… En mettant Un ange dans ma vie, je suis aller le chercher ! Donc bonne lecture !

Ps : petit chap aussi !

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Ils se sont séparés en 5 groupes afin de rechercher plus rapidement les 5 Gundams Mais voila qu'un nouveau message de l'inconnu arrive les mettant en garde. Un grand danger les menace ! Et de sont côté, Trowa et au prise avec un cerf qui semble avoir kidnapper Quatre et risque de le brûler vivant…

Chapitre 19: Première confrontation

Heero courait rapidement. Soudain, il sentit une odeur de poudre et de sang. Au détour d'un arbre, il se retrouva sur le champ de bataille. Un sifflement l'obligea à lever la tête.

Heero : Et merde…

Un projectile aussi gros qu'un ballon de Rudby fonçait sur lui à une vitesse inimaginable. Il se trouvait pile au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le garçon eut un mouvement de recule mais il était bien de trop tard. De toute façon, en explosant le projectile le toucherait forcément. Soudain, L'obus s'aplatit sans aucune raison apparente Heero vit distinctement le bout profilé de l'objet s'écraser et se briser en petit bout. C'était comme si il avait rencontré un mur qui l'avait stoppé. La bombe n'éclata même pas. Ces morceaux tombèrent au sol avec un bruit de ferraille.

: Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Mini Shion, qu'est-ce que tu fais en plein milieu de la bataille ?

La voix masculine venait de la droite de Heero. Le jeune homme se retourna et vit trois personnes venir vers lui, armés d'énormes fusils. Celui qui avait parler avait l'air faussement fâcher. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Heero.

Heero : Je vous connais…

: Bien sûr que tu me connais… Tu m'as vu sur le vaisseau. Je suis fox.

Sans crier gare, Fox l'attrapa par le bras et le tira violemment. Il l'attira un peu plus loin sous couvert des quelques arbres qui restaient.

Heero : Que s'est-il passer ? Pourquoi l'obus n'a pas explosé ?

Fox : C'est parce que j'ai lever un bouclier et bloquer le mécanisme d'explosion. Tu as eut beaucoup de chance. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi ?

Heero : Je veux me battre !

Fox : Tu lui ressembles décidemment beaucoup. Mais navré de te le dire Mini Shion, mais tu n'es pas assez fort.

Heero : Quoi ?

Fox : Chut.. On a plus le temps…

Fox leva la main et tira un petit fils de sa montre. Il le passa derrière son oreille et tapota sur une des touches de son bracelet. Aussitôt, un micro et une oreillette apparurent. L'homme leva sa main bien haut, juste au niveau de son visage. Une voix connue se fit entendre.

Héliopsix : Fox ? On a un petit problème ?

Fox : Non ? Pas vrai.. Laissez moi deviner, Mini Shion s'est enfuis du vaisseau…

Héliopsix : Oui. Retrouve le et protège le…

Fox : Pas bien difficile.

Heero : Je n'ais pas besoin qu'on me protège.

Héliopsix : Heero ?

Heero : Oui.

Héliopsix : Mais par tous les saints, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça !

Fox : Héliopsix, on va essayé de te le ramener en vie.

Héliopsix : Non, restez à couvert… Zeck, Zena et Raven sont en chemin. Quelles sont tes coordonnées ?

Fox : Hum… 97 ° latitude Nord ; 10 ° longitude Ouest.

Héliopsix : Bien, je vais leur transmettre. Ne bougez pas.

Fox : Ok. Bon, Mini Shion.

Fox avait coupé la communication et s'était mit en face de Heero.

Heero : Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça… J'ai un prénom.

Fox : Ah ? Euh… Shion ?

Heero : Non… Yui, Heero Yui.

Fox. Ba, c'est compliquer tous ça. Mini Shion c'est mieux. Andy, Valence…

Les deux hommes qui étaient avec eux firent volte face. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux goutte d'eau sauf que l'un avait les cheveux longs et l'autre court. Mais surtout, c'était un homme et une femme.

Valence : Oui ?

Fox : Prévenez Haru qu'on est hors jeu pour le moment. Andy, installe le détecteur de mouvement, la nuit est vraiment de plus en plus sombre.

Andy : Très bien.

Les deux soldats s'exécutèrent dans la seconde et en silence.

Fox : Quant à toi, tu ne restes ici. Pas question de jouer au petit soldat pour le moment.

Dans le vaisseau :

: Bien… Prends place. On va tester le Heavy.

Trowa regarda Sélénia qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était penchée sur un tableau de contrôle et vérifiait certain point. D'un coup, la porte ventrale du Heavy s'ouvrit. Sélénia posa une main sur l'épaule de Trowa.

Sélénia : Aller, vas-y.

Trowa : Bien.

Avec souplesse et agilité, Trowa grimpa jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Il prit place sur le siège et se sangla puis passa ses mains dans les commandes des bras. Il glissa ses pieds sur les pédales qui occupaient le sol (j'espère pour vous que vous avez vu Vision d'escaflowne…). Avant que la porte ne se referme, il aperçut Arthos en bas. Puis il se retrouva dans le noir.

Trowa : _Ca commence bien…_

Il allait enlever son harnais quand des tonnes de petites lumières s'allumèrent devant lui. Un écran géant crépita puis il vit la salle. Sélénia se tenait juste devant lui, toute petite. Elle avait une sorte de boite ressemblant à un clavier dans la main. Trowa la vit se pencher dessus. Une petite image dans le coin gauche se dessina. Il s'agissait du visage de la jeune fille.

Sélénia : Trowa, tu m'entends ?

Trowa : Euh…

Sans vraiment savoir comment il savait ça, le pilote du Heavy enclencha un bouton.

Trowa : Oui. Je te reçois 5 sur 5 et je t'ai en visuel.

Sélénia : Parfait… Tu vas essayer de faire bouger les bras. Vas-y doucement.

Trowa : Oui…

Avec lenteur, Trowa tenta de faire mouvoir les appendices de fer mais il ne fit que les bouger de quelques centimètres.

Trowa : C'est impossible. C'est beaucoup trop lourd pour moi.

Sélénia : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et si j'augmente la force d'action des articulation et que je compense avec 22 de force inertielle..

La jeune fille tapota sur son clavier. Trowa qui la regardait sans rien faire sentit le Heavy partir en arrière. D'un geste sur et rapide, il enclencha différent bouton et poussa des manettes.

Trowa : Arrêtes Sélénia. L'équilibre du Heavy est totalement changé…

Sélénia : Quoi ? Zut…

Trowa : Attends… Je vais essayer quelque chose.

Avec tout autant de précision que la première fois, Trowa manipula les commandes du robot. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fit bouger avec une facilité déconcertante les bras.

Sélénia : Génial, tu y es arrivé…

Trowa : En augmentant le point de gravitation de 2 et en rééquilibrant le des bras de 70 à gauche et 30 à droite, j'ai pu retrouver l'équilibre du Heavy. Pour ce qui est de la lourdeur des bras, j'ai simplement dérivé la puissance des auxiliaires des jambes sur les bras en coupant le limitateur.

Sélénia : Mais tu risques de surchauffer le circuit principal de cette façon !

Trowa : pas si je passe en commande manuelle à 80

Sélénia : Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ca veut dire que tu vas manœuvrer la Heavy presque tout seul.

Trowa : Je vais me passer de l'assistance pour les jambes. Il faudra juste que j'évite de trop bouger.

Sélénia : Ca va te demander beaucoup d'énergie…

Trowa : On fera comme ça pour le moment… Ouvres la porte du vaisseau que je puisse sortir.

Sélénia : Très bien.

La blondinette se déplaça et alla abaisser la commande d'ouverture de la porte. Un vent effroyable tourbillonna dans la pièce en faisant voler dans tous les sens ses longs cheveux blonds. A cause du bruit, elle se contenta de lever un pouce à l'intention de Trowa. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et sauta. Quand la porte fut enfin refermée, Sélénia poussa un soupire.

Sélénia : Ulysse, connecte moi avec Héliopsix.

Ulysse : Avec plaisir.

Héliopsix : Oui Sélénia ?

Sélénia : C'est incroyable… Trowa est tout bonnement génialissime…

Héliopsix : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sélénia : il à régler tout seul le Heavy. Il vient juste de partir… cependant, je suis un peu inquiète. Le réglage est très primaire et si il force trop la Heavy risque de cramer…

Arthos : Ne t'inquiète pas… Trowa sait ce qu'il fait même si il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Héliopsix : De toute façon, il à juste pour mission de mettre en fuite les Elenniens…

Sélénia : Bien… Je ferais une vérification dès qu'il sera rentré dans ce cas.

Héliopsix : Très bien.

Tandis que Héliopsix et Sélénia discutaient, Trowa quant à lui avançait à grandes foulées. Il manipulait avec aisance le lourd robot mais ses jambes commençaient déjà à fatiguer. Un petit écran se dessina sur le coin gauche et Zeck apparut.

Zeck : Trowa, nous sommes à 965 mètres de toi plus au nord.

Trowa : J'arrive.

Zeck : Dépêches toi, nous sommes confronté aux Elenniens…

Trowa : Je suis là dans 2 minutes.

Zeck coup la communication juste à temps pour éviter un tir. Il fit un saut en arrière et retomba sur ses pieds un peu plus loin.

Raven : Zeck, ça va ?

La jeune fille fit pivoter son exosquelette et tira son laser, toujours à sa taille.

Zeck : Oui… Mon bouclier m'a protégé de la déflagration. Et Heero ?

Heero : Je suis là.

Le japonais se trouvait à côté de Zena, en compagnie de Fox et de ses hommes. Zena avait levé un bouclier des plus rudimentaire afin de les protéger des tirs Elenniens qui venaient de toutes part.

Zena : Nous sommes encerclés… On ne tiendra pas très longtemps.

Alors qu'il disait ça, une dizaine de silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre, les armes aux poings.

Zeck : Fais chier…

Le professeur arma son laser et mit en joug plusieurs ennemis. Il en toucha trois mais cinq prirent aussitôt sa place.

Fox : On y arrivera jamais.

Heero : Je vais pas me laisser mourir ici. C'est hors de question.

Le japonais serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire. De leur côté, les Elenniens avançaient petit à petit. Sur un ordre muet, il pointèrent leurs armes sur eux et enclenchèrent leur pistolet.

Zena : Oups… On est mort là…

Zeck : Oui, j'en ais peur…

Raven : On ne va pas se laisser capturer tout de même…

Zeck : Non.

L'homme changea son chargeur et attrapa son second pistolet. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre geste, Heero leva la main pour l'empêcher de tirer. Il tourna la tête sur le côté.

Heero : Attends…

Sa voix était froide et démunit de tous sentiment. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Zeck recula devant l'air de Heero.

Heero : Je m'en charge.

Le garçon fit deux pas en avant et jeta un regard haineux à ces ennemis. L'un d'eux eu la mauvaise idée d'avancer à son tour.

Elennien : Ah ah… Il nous envois des mioches maintenant. C'est quoi ton nom mon mignon ?

Heero : A quoi il te servirait, tu es déjà mort.

Elenniens : Quoi ?

Le vent se mit à souffler d'un coup et tourbillonna autour de Heero, emportant des feuilles mortes avec lui. Aussi étrange qu'il y paraisse, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit.

Elennien : Tu vas voir sale gamin…

L'ennemi se mit à courir en direction de Heero.Mais avant d'arriver à lui, il fut projeté violemment en arrière et s'écrasa par terre. Il glissa sur l'herbe quelques mètres et s'arrêta dans les jambes de ses compagnons. Heero le regarda avec un sourire méchant et fit un autre pas en avant. Mais un fracas énorme et deux petites lumières jaunes se dessinèrent au loin.

A suivre.

Lou : Hum... chui pas très contente de mon chapitre… A vrai dire, l'histoire avance pas beaucoup, surtout quand on pense qu'il reste 4 gundams à trouver… Je m'en excuse, je suis un peu en pane d'imagination ce dernier temps… Gomen nasai mina san.


	20. Les Ruines

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Heero s'est télé transporté en plein milieu de la bataille qui faisait rage si bien que Zeck, Raven et Zéna ont endosser leur exo squelette afin d'aller le chercher. De son côté, Trowa après avoir brillamment fait des réglage sur le Heavy sort avec et par dans leur direction.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero Shion Onia Métal Forme inconnue pour le moment

Duo Mokuren Lupus Feu Forme inconnue pour le moment

Trowa Adonis Arthos Bois Cerf

Quatre Aster Syla Eau Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei Silen Eolios Air Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix Arios Glace Loup Argenté

Raven : Inconnu

Zeck Nécro Inconnu

Zéna Inconnu

Sélénia Inconnu

Kiria Inconnu

Chapitre 19: Les Ruines

L'ennemi se mit à courir en direction de Heero. Mais avant d'arriver à lui, il fut projeté violemment en arrière et s'écrasa par terre. Il glissa sur l'herbe quelques mètres et s'arrêta dans les jambes de ses compagnons. Heero le regarda avec un sourire méchant et fit un autre pas en avant. Mais un fracas énorme et deux petites lumières jaunes se dessinèrent au loin. Heero et tout les autres tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement. Sous leurs pieds, le sol vibrait régulièrement comme si un géant courait. C'est un ami imprévu qui comprit qui avait parler. Heero fit un pas sur le côté en apercevant un magnifique cheval blanc à côté de lui.

Cheval : C'est Trowa et le Heavy !

Zeck : Oh, Nécro…

Nécro : Hello ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance Heero. C'est la première que tu me vois…

Heero : Euh oui... Enchanté. Donc c'est Le Gundam ?

Un murmure d'incompréhension et de peur parcourut le camp de l'ennemi. Ils se regardèrent tous en se jetant des regards apeurés. Maintenant, le gigantesque robot était parfaitement visible et en quelques bonds, il se plaça non loin des Eléniens. La vois si posée de Trowa brisa le silence.

Trowa : Ici Trowa, pilote du Gundam Heavy Arms. Veuillez lâcher vos armes.

Heero : Il en a mit du temps…

Zeck : C'est normal.

Le gundam fit un pas en avant. Son énorme pied s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit métallique et sourd qui résonna de longues secondes.

Trowa : Je répète, veuillez…

Elénien : Et puis quoi encore ! Tu rêves là !

L'Elénien qui avait parlé était celui qui avait aussi défié Heero. Il s'était relevé en grimaçant et jetait des regards furieux au grand robot. Heero poussa un soupire et se tourna légèrement vers Trowa. Il haussa le ton afin qu'il puisse l'entendre comme il fallait.

Heero : C'est un parfait emmerdeur celui là !

Zeck : Trowa, ils ne se rendront pas. Ca ne sert à rien.

Zeck avait ouvert son exo squelette et en était sortit. Il était en train de recharger son pistolet en munition. IL semblait porter une sorte d'armure très légère faite en partie de tissus mais aussi de pièces de cuivres.

Trowa : Très bien. Retourner au vaisseau, je me charge d'eux.

Zéna : et pour ce qui est de l'équipe de Haru ?

Valence : La dernière fois que j'ai eut un contact avec lui, ils fuyaient vers le nord afin de contourner les Eléniens

Raven : Dans ce cas, on peut partir à leur rencontre. Fox ramènera Heero en toute sécurité.

Heero : Certainement pas. Je ne veux pas me cacher comme une poule mouillée !

Zeck : Pas le choix. Tu n'as pas de protection de tout façon…

Avant que Zeck n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Heero fit un bon vers l'exo squelette du professeur et s'y glissa. Le plastron de fer se referma sur Heero tandis que ce dernier passait ses bras dans ceux du mini robot. Il bloqua ses pieds dans les lanières prévues à cet effet et fit se relever l'exo squelette sans la moindre difficulté.

Zeck : Heero ! Il n'est pas adapté pour toi !

Heero : Pour le moment il me convient parfaitement.

Trowa : Attention !

Heero eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir que les Eléniens fonçaient vers eux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu saisir son arme, un bruit de mitraillette lui brisa les tympans et un nuage de terre s'éleva du sol.

Trowa : Allez-y !

Zeck : Ok. Zéna, fais attention à Heero.

Alors que Zeck et le reste des militaires partaient vers le vaisseau, les exo squelette prirent une direction différente. Trowa s'interposa entre des ennemis qui avaient dans l'idée de les suivre. Des nombreuses explosions fusèrent de tous les côtés.

Près de la montagne :

Shô enrageait de plus en plus. Il tournait comme un lion en cage, faisant les 400 pas, autour des savants. Si Sei n'avait pas été là, il les aurait déjà tous étranglé de ces propres mains. Soudain il s'arrêta et hurla.

Shô : Allumez les projecteurs !

Aussitôt, des soldats partirent en courant vers les unités de transport rester au sol et des lumière s'allumèrent. Le pilote distingua la silhouette de son compagnon au bord de l'eau, comma absorber dans sa contemplation du lac. Shô se rapprocha de lui, la mine renfrogner et en grognant.

Shô : Ts… ces idiot son incapable de quoi que se soit.

Sei : C'est tout de même notre élite Shô.

L'homme ne s'était même pas donner la peine de se retourner. Il semblait plus que perdu dans ses pensées.

Shô : Tout de même. Ils sont toujours incapable de nous dire ce qu'il y a en sous sol, C'est pourtant pas si difficile.

Sei : Il faut croire que si.

Avec lenteur, Sei se tourna vers son ami. Il avait un visage aux traits tirés et las. Il leva la main, la porta à son oreille et tira sur le câble qui y était relié. Il fixa le pilote avec lassitude.

Sei : Nous venons de perdre 2 unités 9. D'après les rapports de Fenshi de l'unité 8, les unités 3 et 5 avaient engagés un combat. Il n'a plus eut de nouvelle depuis et les indicateurs combinaisons ne captent plus aucun signale.

Shô : Quoi ? Ca nous ferais 10 hommes de disparut ? C'est impossible.

Sei : Il semble qu'a moment ou un autre, les appareils aient enregistré des interférences énormes. Si on s'en tient à ce que Fenshi m'a dit, il s'agirait du bouclier de brouillage des Gundam.

Shô : Tu veux rire ? L'un d'eux serait déjà actif ?

Sei : C'est possible.

Shô : Merde !

Shô s'éloigna à grands pas de Sei. Ce dernier l'entendit hurler des ordres aux savants et les engueuler comme pas possible. Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention. Il reporta son regard sur les eaux calmes et translucides du lac. Il hocha la tête puis s'en détourna avec une sorte de sourire ironique.

Vaisseau Sherka :

La communication qu'avait reçu Héliopsix venait d'être coupé. Duo serra rageusement les poings alors que Quatre s'approchait de lui avec lenteur et douceur. Il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du nattée.

Quatre : Calme-toi.

Duo : et comment je pourrais être calme ? On vient de m'apprendre que Heero était partit à la recherche du groupe de Haru.

Wufei : Heero sais très bien ce qu'il fait.

Duo : Ca je le sais, merci. Mais il ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça me fait…

Héliopsix : Zeck nous a dis qu'il avait prit son exo. Donc il n'y à rien à craindre.

Duo : On verra bien. Mais je vous jure que quand il rentrera, je vais lui faire passer le goût de recommencer moi !

Quatre fit une petite moue alors que Héliopsix le regardait un peu surprit. Quand il éclata de rire, ce fut au tour de Duo de le fixer en silence sans comprendre.

Héliopsix : Mokuren était pareille ! Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour Shion ! Et elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire… Après tout, Heero ne l'a pas volé. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de lui faire la morale.

Wufei : Oh fait… Si on s'est écrasé après la bataille, pourquoi nos Gundams sont-il en bon état ?

Le visage d'Héliopsix redevint un peu plus sérieux. Il se frotta le menton avec deux doigts.

Héliopsix : Et bien… Les Gundams sont des robots un peu spéciaux… En réalité, ils se auto réparent tout seul. Il leur faut un certain temps mais les nano machine qui les composent comblent les manques…

Quatre : Ba, comment ? Ils doivent leur maquer les matiériaux…

Réléna : Oui en effet. Elles compensent le manque en cherchant le fer contenu dans la terre.

Duo : Réléna ? Tu m'as fais peur !

Réléna : Pardon. J'avais finit les vérification des systèmes informatique du vaisseau alors je suis revenue ici.

Wufei : Tu quoi ?

Héliopsix : Réléna est programmé pour réparer le vaisseau en cas de problème.

Réléna : À cause secousse de tout à l'heure, j'ai préférée tout contrôler.

Duo : Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas des Gundams alors ?

Réléna : Je ne suis pas assez performante pour cela. Mes systèmes grilleraient facilement.

Wufei : Ah bon ?

Héliopsix : Oui. Les ordinateurs que Sélénia utilise sont méga puissant.

Réléna : Il y a bien Isaka pour l'aider.

Quatre : Isaka ?

Héliopsix : Un androide dernière génération faite avec la même technologie que les Gundams. Mais elle a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie. Vous la verrez certainement plus tard.

Dehors :

Les trois exo squelettes avançaient à avec une rapidité incroyable. Ils avaient été vite rejoints par le Heavy Arms qui maintenant ouvrait la marche. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du groupe de Haru. Ils firent halte au détoure d'une petite forêt.

Heero : Ca va Trowa ? Pourquoi avoir voulu t'arrêter ?

Heero comme les deux autres sortaient de sa combinaison. Il était tellement trempé que ses vêtements se collaient à sa peau. Même ses cheveux, d'habitude toujours en bataille, étaient humides. D'un coup sec, il referma son robot et s'approcha du Heavy. Ce dernier avait un genoux à terre, une main dessus et l'autre plaquer au sol.

Heero : Trowa ?

Le japonais n'avait toujours pas eut de réponse de son compagnon. Alors qu'il commençait à vouloir grimper sur le genou du Gundam, le torse de celui-ci s'ouvrit et Trowa sauta au sol.

Raven : Ba alors…

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs suspendit sa phrase en voyant l'état de Trowa. Ce dernier venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, les fesses par terre et le dos appuyé contre le métal froid du robot. Il était encore plus trempé que les autres et il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ils s'approchèrent tous du garçon avec inquiétude.

Zéna : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Trowa ?

Trowa : Rien… Je… J'ai… Juste besoin de me reposer… un tout petit peu.

Raven : Très bien. Zéna, reste avec lui, moi je vais voir si on est tranquille ici.

Zéna : Attends !

L'androgyne Se releva et retourna à son exo. Il foula dans un des minuscules compartiments et en tira une petite montre qu'il lança à Raven. Celle ci l'attrapa au vol et la plaça sur son poignet.

Zéna : Ton frère ne me pardonnerait jamais si il t'arrivait malheur… Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il me déteste !

Heero : C'est quoi ?

Raven leva un sourcil et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

Raven : C'est micro récepteur. C'est le plus rudimentaire mais au moins, Zéna pourra être avertit si j'ai le moindre problème !

Heero : Je viens avec toi. Mieux vaut être 2 par 2

: Je vous accompagne aussi !

Décidément, c'était le jour de sortit des compagnon. Un chat argenté rayé de gris et de noir se frotta contre les tibias de Raven. De ses yeux dorés, il fixa Heero quelques secondes puis finalement zigzagua entre les pieds de sa maîtresse et s'avança en premier.

Heero : T'es qui toi ?

Raven : Voici Angel.

Heero : Mais il est tout petit !

Angel : Dis donc, avant de parler, regarde toi ! On dirait une copie miniature de Shion !

Raven : Angel !

Heero : Dis moi, tu me cherches là ?

Angel, C'est toi qui à commencer Heero.

Heero : Tu connais mon nom ?

Angel : Bien sûr. J'ai toujours été avec Raven. Mais tu ne me voyais pas !

Heero : Et puis zut ! Zéna, pendant que tu y es, tu ne veux pas qu'on voie le tiens comme ça se sera fait !

L'appelé leva un sourcil avec surprise puis haussa les épaules. Il fit un geste gracieux de la main gauche et un doberman apparut. Avec ses canines ressorties et ses oreilles bien droites, il était assez impressionnant.

Zéna : Tu es content ? C'est Moro.

Trowa : Plutôt impressionnant.

Moro : Les animaux esprits son en relation avec leur maître. Comme Raven n'aime pas beaucoup se battre, Angel n'est pas bien grand.

Ange : Hey !

Moro : Pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu es nul. Seulement, ton physique est plus… Mignon. Alors que Zéna est un combattant hors paire…

Heero : Génial. Alors Quatre et Duo ne doivent pas avoir des animaux très impressionnants !

Raven : Détrompes-toi. Vous aviez les animaux esprits les plus puissants. Tu vas avoir des surprises… Bon, on perd du temps là ! _Tu pourrais être surpris de voir ton esprit… C'est le seul que j'ai vu comme ça…_

Heero : Mouaip... On verra bien…

Zéna : Faites bien attention. Revenez d'ici 10 minutes grand max !

La jeune fille serra les pieds et fit un salut militaire très comique.

Raven avec un sourire : Bien mon Capitaine !

Après quoi, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la petite forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero s'arrêta et jeta de drôle de regards un peu partout. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Raven. Elle s'approcha de lui. Pour le moment, Angel avait disparut dans les fourrés.

Raven : Heero ? Tu sens des ennemis ?

Heero : Pas du tout. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu par ici. Viens…

Le garçon partit vers sa droit à grandes enjambées, ne laissant même pas le choix à sa compagne. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes comme ça.

Raven : Heero ! On va finir par se perdr…

La jeune fille qui courait presque pour pouvoir suivre Heero se heurta soudainement à lui et tomba par terre. Elle grogna en se frottant la tête puis soudainement ouvrit grand les yeux.

Raven : Mais qu'est-ce qu… ?

Angal : Y'a une atmosphère bizarre ici…

Devant les 2 ado et le chat Européen se dressait des magnifiques ruines. Il y avait eut autrefois une très grande ville et aujourd'hui il n'en restait plus que des bouts. Sans un mot, Heero s'avança dedans comme happé par l'atmosphère magique du lieu. Quand Raven le dépassa pour l'arrêter, elle remarqua seulement que le garçon avait des yeux très étranges. On aurait dit qu'il était envoûté. Elle le laissa faire et le suivit donc en silence. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant une maison qui était presque intacte. Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans le moindre problème et pénétra à l'intérieur. Quand Raven voulu lui emboîter le pas, elle se heurta à un mur invisible. La jeune fille vit Heero disparaître, envelopper par les ténèbres naissantes. Elle eut beau frappé avec ces points sur les murs, rien n'y fit et bientôt la silhouette de Heero ne fut plus visible.

Raven : Non ! Heero !

L'adolescente se laissa glisser sur le sol et tomba à genoux. Elle martelait toujours malgré elle la porte. Angel s'approcha de sa Maîtresse et tenta de la consoler en se frottant à elle.

Angel : Ne t'en fais pas. Heero est fort, il n'est pas Shion pour rien. Et puis…

A suivre…

Lou : Ah zut… j'me souviens plus ce que j'avais choisit comme gardien pour Heero… Va falloir que je recherche ça

Duo : Ba comment t'a fait pour le récap du début ?

Lou : J'ai retrouvé mes brouillons entre tps !

Duo : Ah…

Lou : Bon, j'espère que ce chap vous a plus, comme tjrs

Bye


	21. Le combat du siècle

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Héhéhé… Ceci est un chapitre presque réservé à Heero !

Duo : Comment ça ?

Lou : hé bien… On suit surtout son histoire.

Heero : Chic alors…

Lou : parle pas si vite, je crois que t'es pas en bonne posture !

Duo : Quoi ? Hee-chan en danger ?

Lou : Et oui ! N'oublions pas que vous avez des ennemis !

Heero : un peu d'action va me faire du bien.

Duo : Dis pas ça Heero, et si elle te tuait ?

Lou : Impossible… Capturer tout au plus, torturer certainement mais pas tuer !

Quatre : T'es vachement gaie Lou !

Lou : Je sais… Oh fait, vs allez encore dire que je suis sadique… Là, c'ets vrai vu la fin Héhéhéhé… Bonne lecture Melles !

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Après la bataille, Heero, Raven, Trowa et Zéna partent à la recherche du groupe de Haru. Mais comme Trowa se fatigue vite dans son gundam, ils font une pose et Heero et Raven décident d'aller voir au alentour. Ils découvrent les ruines d'une ville. Heero est alors attirer dans une maison alors que Raven reste coincée dehors.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero Shion Onia Métal Forme inconnue pour le moment

Duo Mokuren Lupus Feu Forme inconnue pour le moment

Trowa Adonis Arthos Bois Cerf

Quatre Aster Syla Eau Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei Silen Eolios Air Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix Arios Glace Loup Argenté

Raven : Angel Chat style Européen

Zeck Nécro Cheval blanc

Zéna Moro Doberman

Sélénia Inconnu

Kiria Inconnu

Chapitre 21 : Le combat du siècle

Heero marchait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il marchait comme ça parce qu'il le voulait. Mais sans aucun but. Il marchait simplement. Ses pas se suivaient lentement. Il ne se rendait même pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait ni que le sol avait été engloutit par le vide. Ses yeux cobalts étaient légèrement troubles et tous éclats de lumière en avaient pour le moment disparus. Pourquoi marchait-il ? Il l'ignorait totalement mais une force inconcevable l'attirait vers cet ailleurs dont il ne savait rien. Soudain, un courant d'air froid se glissa sur sa nuque et eut pour effet de le stopper. D'un coup, les prunelles du garçon reprirent leur teinte parfaitement naturelle. Heero cligna des yeux.

Heero : Où suis-je ?

: Tu es dans mon piège jeune humain…

La voix résonna tout autour de Heero, l'enveloppant de sa froideur. Une voix au timbre à nul autre pareil, une voix de gorge à peine voilée, plus douce que la caresse d'une plume et plus glaciale que le métal d'une dague. Incontestablement une voix féminine dépourvue de gentillesse. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la peau de Heero fut parcourut d'un frémissement et des picotements traversèrent son échine et parurent même hérisser ses cheveux bruns.

Heero : Qui êtes-vous ?

: Je ne suis que le messager de la mort.

Heero se retourna d'un coup alors qu'il sentait une présence derrière lui. Il avait bien fait. Une vague silhouette se dessinait dans l'obscurité environnante.

Heero : Montre toi donc que je puisse te voir…

: Comme tu veux. Mais tu risque de prendre peur petit homme…

L'inconnue bougea légèrement puis une toute petite flamme s'alluma. D'après ces gestes, il sembla à Heero qu'elle allumait quelque chose juste à côté d'elle. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un brasero s'alluma à sa droite puis elle en alluma une autre à sa gauche. Le cœur de Heero manqua un battement tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

Heero : Mais…Qui.. Qui es-tu… ?

: Je te l'ais déjà dis il me semble. La main de Shinigami, Un ange de la Mort.

Devant Heero se dressait, fière et belle, une silhouette au corps tout en longueur, élancer et drapée dans une longue cape noire à capuche. L'inconnue devait mesurer au moins 1 m 90. Des longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu sombre s'échappaient de l'ombre de sa capuche et tombaient jusqu'à ces chevilles, environs. Heero ne distinguait pas grand-chose d'autre puisque le visage de la femme était enfoncé dans les ténèbres de la capuche et que la cape, immobile, recouvrait absolument tout son corps.

Heero : Pourquoi suis-je là ? Et tout seul ?

Shinigami : Tu es là parce que tu t'es approché de mon domaine… Et seul parce que je ne combats que un par un…Le sort de ton amie viendra près…

Heero : Tu veux me tuer ?

Shinigami : Oui. C'est mon devoir…

Heero : _C'est un humain… Une femme de plus… Une Elénienne ? C'est fort probable…_

Shinigami : Bon… Es-tu prêt ?

Heero : Je n'ais guère le choix…

Un bras s'échappa de la cape, un bras svelte et musclé au bout du quel s'étirait de magnifique doigts fin et blancs. Heero remarqua les ongles longs et brillants de la jeune fille. Brillants comme des lames de rasoirs. La jeune femme fit un geste gracieux de la main et une énorme faux apparut juste devant ses doigts. Elle les referma dessus avec douceur. La tranchant de la lame aux couleurs métallisées renvoya un éclat de lui.

Shinigami : Alors prépare toi !

L'inconnue se courba, la faux devant elle puis se rua vers Heero. Devant la vitesse de son adversaire, Heero eut juste le choix de faire un salto arrière. Il retomba un peu plus loin, un genou et une main posée à terre. Il releva la tête à temps pour la voir de nouveau attaquer. Elle avait fait un bond, la faux en arrière prête à frapper. Cette fois ci, Heero fit une roulade sur le côté et se releva tout de suite pour esquiver. Il eut raison car la faux trancha l'air et s'abattit là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. L'ombre se redressa lentement et cala le manche de sa faux contre son épaule.

Shinigami : Tu es rapide… Mais l'esquive ne te servira pas à grand-chose… Et puis, tu finiras par fatiguer.

D'un seul coup, la silhouette disparue et Heero ne dû sa survie qu'un un simple instinct. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se baissa, une main au sol et tourna sur lui-même avec le pieds droit tendu. Le tranchant de la lame qui venait vers lui changea soudainement de direction alors que Heero se relevait après avoir sentit un choc. Il l'avait touché et visiblement déséquilibré. Mais avec le peu de lumière qui régnait dans la pièce, il ne la voyait pas.

Shinigami : Je suis impressionnée… Tu es l'un des premiers qui me résiste et qui arrive à me toucher… Puisque tu as réussis cet exploit, je vais te récompenser.

Un par un, des braseros s'allumèrent tout autour de Heero. Il vit son adversaire revenir vers le milieu de ce qui devait être l'arène. La femme passa sa main droite dans sa cape. Un bruissement de métal se fit entendre, comme si on dégainait une épée de son fourreau. Heero fit un pas en arrière, l'œil au aguets et les sens en alerte. La seconde d'après, la femme tira une magnifique épée qu'elle lança sans le moindre problème aux pieds de Heero.

Heero : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Shinigami : Prends là… Tu l'as mérité et puis tu m'amuseras plus longtemps…

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Heero s'en empara et posa ses deux mains dessus vu le poids qu'elle faisait.

Heero : _Plus aucun doute… Elle veut vraiment me tuer…_

Le garçon resta de marbre quand elle fit un pas, puis deux et trois vers lui. Elle arrivait en courant, sa faux bien en arrière, les deux mains sur le manche. Le japonais écarta ses pieds et leva son épée au dernier moment. Le choc qui ébranla le métal se répercuta dans ses bras, lui faisant serrer les dents. Un bruit sourd suivit de l'échos s'éleva dans l'air. Heero tentait vainement de tenir son arme bien haute mais la pression donnée par la jeune fille était puissante si bien que sa lame baissait millimètres par millimètres. De plus, malgré la position de ses pieds au sol, il reculait lentement, poussé par son adversaire. Dans un dernier effort, Heero rejeta la faux et donna un coup de pieds à l'inconnue avant de s'en écarter par un petit bond. Il atterrit un peu plus loin, l'épée toujours en garde. Mais des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front tandis qu'il respirait bruyamment.

Shinigami : Magnifique… Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien petit… je vais donc m'y mettre sérieusement…

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt :

Trowa s'était relevé et marchait de long en large afin de détendre ses muscles douloureux. Zéna s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une petite pilule.

Trowa : C'est quoi ?

Zéna : Un complément énergétique. Ca te fera du bien.

Trowa : Merci.

Le garçon attrapa la boule entre le pouce et l'index puis après l'avoir examiner et renifler, l'avala. A ce moment, des bruits de feuilles retentirent à leur gauche et Moro sauta près du buisson. Il se mit à aboyer furieusement puis tenta de mordre quelque chose. Un grognement s'éleva alors.

: Espèce d'idiot !

Moro : Pardon Angel. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi…

Angel : Stupide chien !

Zéna : Angel ! Où est Raven ?

Angel : Un peu plus loin à l'ouest. 700 m je dirais.

Trowa : Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Angel : Oui. Heero à disparut dans une maison…

Zéna sauta dans son exosquelette et le mit en marche. Il s'approcha d'Angel.

Zéna : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu par radio.

Angel : Il semble que les ondes soient brouillées…

Trowa : Les Eléniens ?

Angel : Possible… Suivez moi !

Ailleurs :

Heero ne fut pas assez rapide quand il tourna et la lame entailla son bras gauche. Il poussa un petit cri tout en lâchant l'arme. Elle tomba sur le sol alors qu'il posait sa main droite sur la plaie sanguinolente. Il avait déjà plusieurs blessures légères qui lui couvraient le visage et les bras. Devant lui, l'ombre s'était arrêtée. Malgré tous les coups qu'il lui avait porté, elle ne semblait absolument pas blessée. Elle se mouvait toujours avec la même élégance et rapidité qu'au début. Même la fatigue semblait l'éviter.

Heero : Bon sang…

Shinigami : C'est déjà fini ? Tu abandonnes ?

C'est ce moment que choisit Heero. Elle avait fait quelques pas vers lui et baisser très légèrement sa garde si bien qu'il lui fut facile de la toucher. Il attrapa son arme par terre avec une vitesse incroyable et se rua vers elle. Légèrement décontenancée, l'inconnue ne bougea qu'avec une fraction de seconde de retard. L'épée de Heero se ficha et traversa totalement l'épaule de cette dernière. Quand Heero releva la tête pour la regarder il faillit hurler de terreur. Ce n'était pas l'ombre qu'il avait blessé, mais Duo. Duo était là devant lui, l'épée dans l'épaule. Il le regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus, des yeux qui exprimaient la surprise et l'incompréhension. Heero relâcha son emprise sur le bout de métal et fit quelques pas chancelants en arrière. Il secoua la tête négativement comme si il refusait ce qu'il voyait. Quand il tomba à terre, sur les genoux, des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

Heero : Non… Non… C'est impossible… Il ne peut… pas.. il ne peut pas être là…

Hee-chan… Pourquoi t'as fais ça … ?

La voix était bien celle de Duo. Une voix enfantine aux tons chaleureux. Heero releva les yeux vers son bien aimé qui le fixait toujours avec douleur.

Heero : Non… Tu… Tu… TU N'ES PAS MON DUO ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Un vent violent se leva et tourbillonna autour de Heero avec violence alors qu'il se relevait, les yeux plus féroce et dur que d'ordinaire.

Vaisseau Sherka :

Arthos était revenu de la salle de préparation des gundams et parlait avec Quatre quand le drame arriva. Duo qui regardait en papillonnant tous les différents ordinateurs qui se trouvaient dans la salle de contrôle. Réléna lui expliquait patiemment chacune de leur fonction. Soudain, Duo devint pâle comme un mort et se crispa de tout son corps. Il posa une main sur un des ordinateurs pour ne pas tomber et courba la tête. Il avait bien du mal à respirer et essayait d'avaler de grandes goulées d'air.

Quatre : Duo ! Duo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Duo : C'est… C'est Heero…

L'arabe avait accourut vers son compagnon, imiter par Wufei. Réléna voulu aider le jeune américain mais une chose incroyable, effrayante se passa alors. Se fut au tour de Quatre d'avoir envi de s'évanouir avec ce qu'il voyait.

A Suivre…


	22. Heero Vs Onia

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Après la bataille, Heero, Raven, Trowa et Zéna partent à la recherche du groupe de Haru. Mais comme Trowa se fatigue vite dans son gundam, ils font une pose et Heero et Raven décident d'aller voir au alentour. Ils découvrent les ruines d'une ville. Heero est alors attirer dans une maison alors que Raven reste coincée dehors.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero Shion Onia Métal Forme inconnue pour le moment

Duo Mokuren Lupus Feu Forme inconnue pour le moment

Trowa Adonis Arthos Bois Cerf

Quatre Aster Syla Eau Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei Silen Eolios Air Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix Arios Glace Loup Argenté

Raven : Angel Chat style Européen

Zeck Nécro Cheval blanc

Zéna Moro Doberman

Sélénia Inconnu

Kiria Inconnu

Chapitre 22 : Heero Vs Onia

L'arabe avait accourut vers son compagnon, imiter par Wufei. Réléna voulu aider le jeune américain mais une chose incroyable, effrayante se passa alors. Se fut au tour de Quatre d'avoir envi de s'évanouir avec ce qu'il voyait. Lentement, les contours du corps de Duo disparaissaient et il devenait transparent au fil des secondes. Quatre qui paniquait essaya de toucher Duo, mais sa main passa eu travers du corps de son ami.

Quatre : Duo ! Mon dieu ! Duo…

Héliopsix : Calme toi Quatre ! Ce n'est rien…

Quatre furieux : Comment ça rien ?

Il ne restait presque plus rien de Duo. La garçon regarda ses mains puis l'arabe. Une expression d'incompréhension passa sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement. Quatre poussa un cri de surprise et tomba à genoux.

Wufei : Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Quelqu'un peu nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Duo ?

Réléna : Vu ce qui s'est passé, je dirais que Duo s'est télé transporté.

Quatre : Quoi ?

Héliopsix : Mais Duo n'en a pas la capacité… Autrement dit, il a été appeler par quelqu'un de puissant qui à réussit à le télé transporter à distance.

Arthos : Ca ne peut être que Heero.

Héliopsix : C'est ce que je pense aussi. Ulysse, recherche la variation de la télé transportation.

Ulysse : Recherche en cour…

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent puis l'ordinateur émit un bip peu encourageant. Sur l'écran, le paysage défila rapidement.

Ulysse : Désolé Héliopsix. Je ne capte aucune variation de l'espace.

Héliopsix : Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible voyons ! Ca reviendrait à dire que Duo est coincé quelque part dans une autre dimension ! C'est catastrophique !

Un semblant d'alarme se mit à sonner par intervalle régulier juste à ce moment, surprenant tout le petit groupe. Nina arriva à grandes foulées à ce moment précis.

Nina : L'équipe de Fox vient de revenir ! Ils n'ont plus aucune nouvelle de Zéna et les autres !

Ailleurs :

Heero serra rageusement les poings, les yeux furieusement noirs de colère. Il releva la tête avec une lenteur calculée et planta ses yeux dans ceux du pseudo Duo. Un léger rictus s'accrocha à ses lèvres alors qu'une lueur de malice brillait dans ses prunelles bleu cobalt.

Heero : Tu… N'est… Pas… DUO !

Un vent monstre se leva, tournoya autour de Heero puis une rafale partit en direction de l'image de Duo. Celui-ci leva les bras devant son visage afin de se protéger mais il fut happé par la violence du coup et recula de plusieurs centimètres, pousser par la pression de l'air. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent par endroit tandis que des coupures nettes se dessinaient sur sa peau. L'image vacilla et finalement laissa place à la silhouette drapée de noire. Les plaies sur sa peau se refermèrent à vue d'œil alors qu'un petit rire cristallin se répercutait dans l'air.

Shinigami : Tu es très intelligent et peu manipulable… C'est de plus en plus intéressant ! Je vais pou…

La jeune femme à la cape s'arrêta d'un coup et fit un pas en arrière, surprise. Un éclair déchira les ténèbres entre Heero et elle. L'air vibra d'un coup et une troisième silhouette fit son apparition.

Shinigami : Qu'est-ce que…

Heero regarda avec méfiance l'ombre se matérialisé. Il voyait la personne de dos pour le moment. Quand il vit une longue tresse fouetter l'air, son coeur s'arrêta un court instant. Cette allure, un corps tout en longueur, mince mais musclé et ce parfum. Même les yeux fermés, il aurait pu reconnaître cette personne. Duo. Il s'agissait de Duo, il en mettait sa main à couper et à en juger par la réaction de son adversaire, ce n'était pas une illusion de son fait.

Shinigami : Impossible ! Comment a-t-il pu passer au travers du keïkai !

Duo ouvrit les yeux et poussa un petit cri. Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, cherchant visiblement à savoir où il se trouvait. Il regarda ses mains et parut soulager en voyant qu'elles n'étaient plus transparentes.

Heero : Duo…

L'interpellé tourna sur lui-même, sans prêter gare à l'ombre devant lui. Quand il vit Heero, un large sourire illumina son visage et il lui sauta au coup, déstabilisant Heero.

Duo : Hee chan ! Je commençais à être inquiet !

Sans s'en rendre compte, le japonais serra fortement son amant dans ses bras. Mais quand la voix claire et féminine de la shinigami s'éleva dans l'air, il repoussa Duo derrière lui, le protégeant de son corps.

Shinigami : Très bien, j'en aurais 2 pour le prix d'un !

Heero : Reste là.

Duo : Mais…

Heero : Surtout ne bouge pas ! C'est un ordre. Je t'expliquerais plus tard !

Duo reporta son attention sur l'adversaire de Heero. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'était pas inquiet par cette présence pourtant impressionnante. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la cape de la femme et se fixèrent sur sa faux. Une sensation étrange l'envahit sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Duo : Euh… Heero, je…

Mais le japonais ne lui laissa pas ele temps de finir sa phrase. Il tendit le bras vers l'épée, encore par terre, et s'en saisit. Il serra les doigts sur le long manche de fer et sentit ses forces revenir. Il la leva au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit en diagonal avec force. Une onde argentée fila vers la shinigami qui l'évita d'un saut. Mais lorsqu'elle se releva, Heero était déjà sur elle. Elle para le coup avec sa faux mais sentit ses pieds glissés sur le sol tellement Heero poussait avec force. Elle eut un petit sourire puis disparut d'un coup aux yeux de Heero. Elle s'était baissée et lui asséna un coup de pied fouetté. Heero parvint à l'amortir avec le fer de son épée mais il fut tout de même projeté un peu plus loin. Une douleur sourde se fit sentir au niveau de son torse alors qu'il crachait un peu de sang.

Duo : Heero !

L'américain voulu rejoindre son amant mais ce dernier leva la main en signe de négation, obligeant Duo à freiner d'un coup. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur son épée.

Heero : reste en dehors de ça ! Elle est trop puissante pour toi !

Shinigami : Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

Heero : Merci.

Shinigami : Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu réussiras à me vaincre.

L'ombre vola vers Heero à une vitesse incroyable et le percuta. Cependant, Heero avait mit sa lame en travers et avait stopper celle de la femme. Prenant appuis sur son épée et sur le sol, il lança son pied au dessus des lames et frappa le Shinigami à l'épaule. Cette dernière tourna sur elle-même, diminuant l'intensité du coup et prit Heero par derrière. Elle tenta de glisser sa faux sur le cou de Heero mais il lui échappa et la fit tomber par terre avec un croche pied. La pointe de son épée vint caresser la peau blanche et tendre du coup de la Shinigami. De son côté, Duo n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais quelque chose dans son expression et dans ses prunelles avaient changées.

Heero : Tu as perdu.

Shinigami : Pas encore.

Heero comprit trop tard pourquoi la femme ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il sentit l'air changer radicalement alors que son corps se mit à flotter légèrement.

Heero : Non pas…

Il fut violemment projeté en l'air et heurta un mur invisible. Mais la Shinigami ne semblait pas en avoir finit avec lui. La force d'attraction s'exerça vers le bas. Heero ne dû son salut qu'a l'intervention de Duo. En effet, le jeune garçon était toujours dans son coin mais il était différent. Il avait les poings serrer et une expression de colère planait sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang et une aura virulente tourna autour de lui. Sa tresse et ses habits volaient au vent.

Duo avec une voix d'outre tombe : Ne le touche pas…

La Shinigami qui ne s'attendait pas à ça relâcha légèrement son attention en examinant Duo et Heero en profita. Il concentra toute ses forces et brisa la pression qui le maintenait en l'air. Il retomba très lentement vers le sol comme si il lévitait.

Heero : Tout va bien… Tout va bien Duo.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait dit ça et pourquoi l'état de Duo ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Toujours est-il que la phrase fit son effet et que l'aura violente qui émanait de Duo se calma. La lueur rouge dans ses yeux mourut et sa tresse reprit sa place habituelle, le long du corps du garçon. La Shinigami siffla entre ses dents.

Shinigami : Toi… Je comprends un peu mieux comment tu es entré…

Heero : Assez ! C'est moi ton adversaire !

La shinigami se tourna mais sentit une force incroyable broyé son corps. Ses bras se collèrent à son corps alors que ses pieds quittaient lentement le sol. Elle tenta vainement de se dégager mais rien n'y fit. Elle poussa un cri aigu quand la pression augmenta.

Duo : Heero, non !

Le cri de l'américain arrêta Heero en plain dans son attaque et la femme retomba par terre, une main sur le sol et un genou plié. Heero fixa Duo avec un peu de colère.

Heero : Duo bon sang, laisse moi faire !

Duo : Non attends… Je crois… Je crois bien que c'est Onia…

Heero : Pardon ? Mon animal esprit ? Tu trouves qu'elle ressemble à un animal toi !

Duo : Heero je t'en prie…

Le japonais regarda la femme se relever doucement. Il se mit en position d'attaque mais cette dernière ce contenta de frotter sa cape afin de faire disparaître les traces de poussières dessus. Elle releva la tête puis leva les bras vers sa capuche et l'abaissa lentement. Heero pu enfin voir son visage. Ce n'était pas une personne très âgée qu'il avait devant lui, bien au contraire. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine tout au plus. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et harmonieux. Elle avait une peau très pâle, que ses yeux rouges faisaient ressortirent. A cause de leur combat, des mèches rebelles bordaient son visage. Heero parut surprit sur le coup.

Heero : Tu… tu ne peux pas être…

Onia : Et pourquoi ?

Heero : Mais enfin… Je croyais que tous les animaux esprits étaient des animaux…

Onia : C'est le cas… Sauf rares exceptions. Comme moi.

La voix de la jeune fille était maintenant douce et agréable. Elle se retourna vers Duo et s'inclina furtivement.

Onia : Merci d'être venue à mon aide, Jeune Mokuren.

Duo : Euh… De rien.

Onia se tourna ensuite vers Heero et s'inclina encore plus profondément et plus longtemps. Elle mit ses mains devant elle, comme si elle faisait une prière.

Onia : Je suis contente de te revoir enfin, Shion… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à te battre et comment Mokuren est arrivé ici. Puisses-tu me pardonner pour mon comportement.

Heero : Alors tu es bien…

Onia : Oui. Je suis l'esprit animal attaché à toi. Onia est mon nom. J'appartenais au clan Shinigami avant d'être lié à toi.

Heero : Oui… Ca me revient…

Onia : Les souvenirs vont bientôt tous te revenir… Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais te remettre ce qui te revient de droit.

Heero : Euh… D'accord. Juste une petite question… Cette… Cette faux…

Onia : Oui ?

Heero : C'est étrange mais je croyais l'avoir vu dans mes rêves… Sur le gardien de Mokuren…

Onia : C'est exact. C'est un cadeau que tu lui as fait afin que même en ton absence, tu puisses la protéger en quelque sorte. Cependant, cette faux fait partit de moi. Elle se rattache au Death que lorsqu'il est activé.

Heero : Ah oui… Voilà, je comprends mieux.

Onia : Mokuren, désolée mais tu ne peux rester ici…

Avant que Duo n'ait pu protesté, il sentit son corps devenir aussi léger qu'une plume puis il lui sembla qu'il traversait de l'eau.

Heero : Tu l'as renvoyé dans l'autre dimension, n'est-ce pas ?

Onia : Oui.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, toujours face à Heero et les tendit devant elle. Avec grâce, elle les amena sur les côtés et claqua des doigts, laissant ses paumes vers le haut. Puis avec violence, elle claqua ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine, paume contre paume. Heero sentit une variation dans l'air puis une ombre gigantesque ses profila derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il tomba face à face avec un robot de fer argenté.

Onia : Je te rends ce qui t'appartient. Voici le Wing !

Heero le regarda avec admiration puis entreprit de l'escalader. Le cockpit s'ouvrit de lui-même à son approche et il se hissa sur le siège. Instinctivement, il se sangla et referma le torse en métal du robot. Il appuya sur différents boutons et une image apparut. Onia leva la tête vers lui puis la hocha. Elle leva les bras au ciel en récitant des phrases incompréhensibles. L'espace ténébreux dans le quel ils était vacilla et laissa place à une champs de ruine. Un nuage de poussière occulta le champ de vue de Heero quelques secondes puis continua sa course dans le vent. Heero remarqua aussitôt la présence d'être vivant au sol. Il baissa la tête du Wing et vit Zéna, Raven, Trowa et Duo au sol, comme si il s'était couché précipitamment. Angel et Moro étaient également là, mais le Wing ne captait pas leur chaleur. Heero fit un zoom sur Raven qui semblait tempêter contre lui, le poing lever en l'air. Il appuya machinalement sur un bouton et la voix de la jeune fille retentit dans le cockpit.

Raven : Bon sang Heero ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Préviens avant de ramener ton Gundam dans notre dimension ! On était près de la maison quand il est apparut ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça a fait ?

La jeune fille semblait vraiment en colère mais aussi inquiète. Malgré tout, un vague sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres roses. Après avoir sermonné Heero, elle fit un vague salut à Onia, debout aux pieds du Wing. Heero dévia légèrement la caméra et vit Duo, tout poussiéreux. Son amant ses passa une main dans les cheveux, les secoua puis en fit de même pour ses vêtement. Il releva ensuite la tête et lui fit un petit signe de la main comme pour la rassurer. Heero comprit rapidement. La maison étant trop petite pour le Gundam, elle avait dû s'écroulé de l'intérieur quand il était sortit. Il voulu répondre mais un petit écran se dessina à la droite avec écrit dessus « WARNING ». Des lumières s'allumière dans tous les sens, clignotants. Une voix mécanique se fit entendre.

Alerte… Alerte… Vaisseau Elennien détecté à moins de 200 mètres… Alerte… Alerte. Missiles à tête chercheuse an approchent. Danger… Impact imminant…

Heero leva les yeux et aperçut 4 points distincts qui filaient à travers l'air et venait dans leur direction. Visiblement, le système de défense du Wing fonctionnait très bien.

A suivre…

Lou : désolé, j'ai pas le tps de vous faire une petite note, je dois aller manger ! Bye !


	23. Colère

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Heero vient de retrouver son esprit animal et par la même occasion, son gundam, le Wing. Mais à peine a-t-il rejoins sa dimension, qu'un attaque des Elenniens se fait sentir.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero Shion Onia Métal Femme

Duo Mokuren Lupus Feu Forme inconnue pour le moment

Trowa Adonis Arthos Bois Cerf

Quatre Aster Syla Eau Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei Silen Eolios Air Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix Arios Glace Loup Argenté

Raven : Angel Chat style Européen

Zeck Nécro Cheval blanc

Zéna Moro Doberman

Sélénia Inconnu

Kiria Inconnu

Chapitre 23 : Colère

Alerte… Alerte… Vaisseau Elennien détecté à moins de 200 mètres… Alerte… Alerte. Missiles à tête chercheuse an approchent. Danger… Impact imminent…

Heero leva les yeux et aperçut 4 points distincts qui filaient à travers l'air et venait dans leur direction. Visiblement, le système de défense du Wing fonctionnait très bien. Actionnant le bouton du comminucateur du Wing, Heero fit pivoter son gundam afin de se placer devant ses amis.

Heero : Allez-vous en !

Duo : mais pourquoi ?

Heero : Tout de suite !

Mais le japonais savait parfaitement bien que même si ils partaient maintenant, la déflagration causé par les missiles les toucheraient de toute façon. A l'intérieur du gundam, l'alarme retentissait toujours, empêchant Heero de se concentré.

Heero : Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai compris !

Il tendit le bras pour appuyer sur divers boutons. D'un seul coup, une vibration se fit ressentir dans tout le gundam. Heero releva les yeux vers l'écran de contrôle et vit le Heavy s'approcher de lui. Un petit écran se dessina dans le coin supérieur gauche.

Trowa : Heero, me reçois-tu ?

Heero : Oui, parfaitement bien.

Trowa : Mon gundam est équiper d'armes à projectiles. Attrapes le reste de la troupe et protége les !

Heero : Reçu !

Le japonais pressa ses pieds sur les pédales et fit bouger son robot. Tendant les mains, il attrapa Raven, Zena et Duo juste au moment ou le Trowa fut obliger de tirer sur les missiles. Trois détonations se répercutèrent dans le ciel tandis que des gerbes jaunes orangés coloraient le ciel. Positionner de dos, le Wing protégea du mieux ses compagnons. Malheureusement, 2 missiles différés transpercèrent la barrière de tire de Trowa et éclatèrent tout près de Heero. Les deux gundam furent projeter au sol avec la violence du choc.

Un peu plus loin, aux pieds de la montagne :

Shô hurlait toujours comme un dément. Rien ne marchait comme il le voulait puisqu'au fur et à mesure, les machines qui servaient à creuser le sol tombaient mystérieusement en panne. Sei s'approcha de lui avec lenteur et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauté.

Sei : Arrêtes de leur crier dessus. Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien…

Le jeune homme le dépassa légèrement et se planta au milieu des ouvrier.

Sei : Stopper toutes les machines et passer en mode manuel ! maintenant !

Shô : Quoi ? mais t'es malade, ça va nous prendre des heures !

Sei : Pas le choix. Quelque chose interfère volontairement avec nos machines. Va donc te reposer un peu… Je te ferais appeler dès qu'on aura du nouveau.

Shô regarda avec surprise son compagnon puis hocha la tête.

Shô : oui, tu as raison. Je retourne au vaisseau.

Il s'éclipsa donc en silence, visiblement abattu par le manque de résultat qu'il y avait eut pour le moment. Quand il fut sur qu'il était partit, Sei s'approcha d'un des petit véhicule amphibie et héla un des hommes.

Sei : Prépares-moi un scaphandre… je vais descendre dans le lac.

Homme : Mais Mr…

Sei : Ne discute pas ! Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Homme : Très bien.

Un quart d'heures plus tard, alors que Sei supervisait le travail des ouvrier, l'homme s'approcha de lui à grands pas. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis s'en allèrent vers le lac.

Homme : Vote scaphandre est prêt. Vous aurez 2 heures d'autonomie. Il est équiper de propulseur afin de nager plus vite ainsi que de lampes et également d'un harpon. Le scaphandre est assez fort pour supporter la pression à 15 000 mètres.

Sei : Parfait.

Avec l'aide de l'homme, Sei se glissa dans son scaphandre et régla tous les paramètres nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement. Puis il s'engagea doucement dans l'eau clair pour finalement plonger et disparaître de la vue de ses hommes.

Ailleurs :

Heero battit des paupière puis releva la tête. Vu la position dans laquelle il était, c'est à dire, au dessus de l'écran, le Wing devait être coucher. L'écran général du robot était éteint et parcourut de lignes grises. Heero poussa un soupir et survola plusieurs boutons de ses doigts agiles. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'écran vira au bleu et une sorte de menu s'afficha. Heero se promena dedans tout naturellement puis attendit. Trois mots s'affichèrent en clignotant.

_Vérification en cours… vérification en cours…_

Puis soudain, l'écran se ralluma ainsi que les divers bouton du tableau de contrôle du Wing.

_Réactivation des systèmes principaux et auxiliaires en cours… Wing opérationnel._

Avec un sourire, Heero releva le géant de fer. Il aperçut la silhouette du Heavy accroupit à sa droite qui semblait également se relever. Soudai, Heero se rappela qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui. Mais comme une fumée noirâtre brouillait sa vue, il du enclencher son système de détecteur de chaleur. Une fois la zone balayé, l'image lui montra 3 corps allongé à environs 7 mètres de lui. Il se dirigea vers eux et fit s'accroupir le Wing afin de pouvoir les voir.

Heero : duo.. raven, Zéna, est-ce que ça va ?

Quelqu'un bougea et se retourna sur le ventre. Puis s'assit la tête dans les mains. Puis il regarda ses compagnons allonger à ses côté et les secoua.

Zéna : Tout va bien Heero. Pas de gros bobos…

Les deux autres évanouis bougèrent à leur tour. Mais alors que Raven et Zéna restèrent assis, Duo se leva.

Heero : Duo ; T'as mal nulle part ?

Heero tentait de voir les traits du visage de son amant, mais la fumée encore présente le gênait. Il plissa les yeux en voyant la silhouette droite de Duo. Le garçon avait l'air étrange. Mais soudainement, le vent se leva, balayant la fumée.

Heero : Duo ?

Le japonais fixa des ses yeux cobalts son amant. Il était étrangement droit comme un I et paraissait mystérieusement plus imposant. Soudain, Duo ferma les yeux et leva sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. D'un geste lent, il retira le sang qui coulait sur sa peau. Quand il ré ouvrit les yeux, Heero sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il était d'un rouge sang et exprimait tellement de dureté que le japonais en eut peur une fraction de seconde. Une nouvelle masse dans le champ de vision de Heero le força à détourner le regard. Il s'agissait de Onia, son esprit animal. Elle le regarda avec insistance.

Onia : Prends garde Heero ! C'est lui !

Heero ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Onia par « lui », mais lorsqu'un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres pâles de Duo, il eut la révélation du jour.

Heero : Shinigami… ?

Ce fut un Duo sûr de lui et froid qui lui répondit avec la douceur froide qui le caractérisait. Ses yeux ne reflétaient presque pas de sentiments sauf une sorte de méprit.

Duo : En personne. Pousses toi de mon chemin.

Trowa arriva derrière Heero, et le contacta.

Trowa : Heero, c'est quoi ce plan ?

Heero surprit : Tu ne te souviens pas de la vrai nature de Duo ?

Trowa : Je… je ne sais plus trop… Si, enfin… Non… C'est très vague.

Heero : Mokuren était un Berserk doté de la puissance d'un floralis. Dans cet état, il est plus dangereux et surtout plus puissant que moi ! Normalement, ces pouvoirs sont très limité mais…

Comme pour conforté les dires de Heero, les écrans de 2 gundams s'éteignirent après quelques crépitement. Une voix aussi tranchante que de l'acier s'infiltra dans la tête de Heero.

Duo : Je vous ais dis de ne pas vous mettre en travers de mon chemin… maintenant que j'ai le contrôle du corps de Duo, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés… Il va bien falloir que ceux qui me menace disparaissent… Est-ce que tu me menace Heero ?

Heero : No… Non, non bien sûr !

Duo : Parfait.

La présence écrasante de Shinigami s'évapora soudainement alors que l'écran du Wing se rallumait.

Raven : Heero, Trowa ? Tout va bien ?

Trowa fit s'avancer son gundam et se plaça aux côtés de Heero. Il posa sa main de fer sur l'épaule du robot et répondit à la jeune fille.

Trowa : Tout va bien… Où est Duo ?

Zena haussa les épaules dans un signe de négation.

Zéna : Aucune idée. Mais dans l'état où il était, il valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas près de nous.

Heero : Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ! Duo est…

Raven : Doucement Heero… Tu n'as pas compris Zéna… Duo aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à nous…

Heero : de toute façon il faut que j'aille le chercher.

Trowa : négatif. C'est trop dangereux.

Heero : justement. Tu crois que je vais le laisser courir un tel risque ?

Zéna : Heero. On retourne aux exosquelettes et on rentre… Ulysse pourra suivre le déplacement de Duo en suivant l'énergie que dégage Shinigami. Il devrait déjà pouvoir nous dire où duo s'est télé transporter ! mais pour le moment, tu ne pourras rien faire. Il massacrerait quiconque, même toi !

Heero : très bien. Mais si il arrive le moindre malheur à Duo, tu le paieras Zéna !

Heero coupa le microphone et mit son gundam en mouvement. Trowa resta immobile une fraction de seconde puis lui emboîta le pas. Il dirigea doucement son robot, n'oubliant pas qu'il n'était pas totalement régler pour lui.

Lac :

La vue qui s'offrait à Sei était superbe et irréelle. L'élennien se trouvait à environs 150 mètres de la surface et il y avait une luminosité incroyable. Des reflets bleus lagons s'accrochaient dans les quelques plantes qui ondulaient doucement dans l'eau. Mais le plus merveilleux était e qui se trouvait en contre bas. Sei n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sous lui s'étendait une sorte de dôme de verre qui protégeait des ruines.

Sei : Par tout les Dieux…

Battant légèrement des pieds, Sei s'approcha lentement de ce qu'il voyait. Mais plus il semblait aller vers le dôme plus celui-ci semblait s'éloigné. Et les courants devenaient de plus en plus puissant. A tel point qu'il fut soudainement happé par l'un d'eux et se retrouva coincé dans une sorte de tourbillon. L'élennien se débattit de toutes ses forces, cherchant à retourner vers le haut mais rien n'y fit. Il était invariablement attiré vers le bas.

Sei : Merde… J'aurais du me douter que quelque chose protégerait cet endroit !

En dernière ressource, Sei activa ses propulseurs au maximum de leur puissance. Il sentit l'attirance se défaire doucement puis d'un coup voltigea dans l'eau, comme si il avait été lâché soudainement. L'homme stabilisa son corps dans l'eau en jouant avec ses propulseurs et se retourna.

Sei : Qu'est-ce que… ?

L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir une silhouette se glisser derrière un rocher mais il mit ça sur le compte de la frayeur. Secouant la tête, il reprit le chemin vers la surface.

Vaisseau Sherka :

Heero et compagnie furent accueillis avec liesse. Après avoir rentrer le s2 gundam dans le hangar, Heero et Trowa retrouvèrent leur compagnon dans la salle de commandement. Vu la tête qu'affichait Héliopsix, Raven ou Zéna lui avait déjà expliquer ce qu'il était advenu de Duo. Nina, toujours avec Héliopsix vit le sgarçons en première et tourna la tête à leur arrivée.

Nina : Et vous, vous allez bien ?

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète de la situation des 2 pilotes si bien que Trowa lui fit un petit sourire.

Trowa : Tout va bien pour nous. Merci. Et Fox ?

Zeck : Sont équipe est rentrée il y a une dizaine de minutes… Ils sont partit se reposer.

Héliopsix : Heero, surtout ne t'en fais pas pour Duo…

Heero : Facile à dire.

: Allons, ne te met pas dans ces états, Heero…

Sans le moindre mal, Heero identifia la personne à qui appartenait cette fois si douce. Il se tourna doucement vers la nouvelle venue mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la regarder dans les yeux, une masse sombre lui sauta dessus et un rire éclata.

: Satan ! Doucement avec ce pauvre Heero !

Le japonais qui avait été déséquilibré par le poids de la bête s'était retrouver par terre, sur le dos. Une langue rappeuse tentait férocement de lui lécher le visage. Et même avec les 2 mains sur la gorge de l'animal, Heero avait bien du mal à l'en empêcher. De son côté, Quatre s'était réfugier derrière Trowa au moment ou la panthère avait sauter, étendant sa fine silhouette, sur Heero.

Heero : Kiria ! Rentiens la ! Elle va finir par m'étouffer !

Kiria : Mais non…

Soudain, Oni se dessina devant son maître. Sa capuche baissée révélait ses longue cheveux noirs luisant. Elle baissa la tête vers Heero puis frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, Satan cessa de mâchouillé Heero et s'enleva de lui, lui permettant de se relever, quelque peu baveux.

Heero : Merci…

Kiria : Tiens, bonjour Onia… T'as toujours autant d'autorité sur cette coquine de Satan !

L'esprit animal de Heero se tourna vers le médecin et s'inclina furtivement pendant que le japonais se relevait totalement.

Onia : Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait… Bonjour Docteur…

Quatre : Euh…

Quatre s'était détacher de son amant et regardait la scène d'un œil surprit. Il tira sur la manche de Trowa pour attirer son attention.

Quatre murmurant : Qui est-ce ? Une Elennienne ?

Le français secoua négativement la tête et glissa une main rassurante dans les cheveux blond de Quatre pour les ébouriffés.

Trowa : Non mon Ange. C'est l'esprit animal de Heero…

Onia s'était d'ailleurs retourner vers le blondinet et le regardait avec intensité, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Elle fit quelques pas gracieux vers Quatre et s'arrêta devant lui. Elle le dépassait de nombreuse tête.

Onia : Hum…

Elle mit sa tête quelque peu sur le côté, ne lâchant toujours pas Quatre des yeux. L'arabe avait l'impression que les 2 yeux noirs de la jeune fille le transperçaient de part en part, comme si il le mettaient à nu.

Onia : Je dirais que tu est... Aster ? Si je m'en remets à tes yeux bleus et à tes cheveux d'un blond si merveilleux… Quant à toi, tu es sans l'ombre d'un doute Adonis… Ce qui expliquerait votre comportement.

Quatre : Euh Oui… je suis bien Aster…

Onia : A part le fait que tu sois un homme, tu n'as pas si changer que ça… Tu diffuses toujours autour de toi cette douceur angélique et innocente… Quant à… Trowa ?

Trowa : C'est ça…

Onia : Bien… Tu ressembles comme 2 gouttes d'eau à Adonis !

Onia se désintéressa du couple et se dirigea vers quelqu'un d'autre. Après avoir saluer Héliopsix et Nina, elle s'approcha de Wufei à pas de loup. Le garçon se tenait dans son coin, muet comme un tombe. Il la regarda venir de ses petits yeux noirs. L'esprit animal glissa une main aux doigts fins sur le visage de Wufei qui ne broncha pas.

Onia : Toi, tu es Silen… oui, tu ressembles bien à ta sœur, comme avant… Cependant…

Elle fit le tour du garçon, sa longue robe noire volant à chacun de ses grands pas, et se planta derrière le garçon. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Wufei et s'approcha de son oreille.

Onia murmurant : Toi, tu ne vas pas bien du tout… Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Le chinois tourna sa tête brusquement vers elle, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le visage souriant de Onia. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Zeck poussa un grognement qui n'échappa pas à l'esprit animal. Elle détourna la tête et fixa l'amant envieux. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres roses.

Onia: Oh, oh… Shenyo est jaloux ?

Zeck virant au rose : Mais pas du tout. Et puis, c'est Zeck maintenant

Onia : Si, si… Tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin de ton compagnon, Zeck, il est malade…

Zeck : Quoi ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Wufei. Il est vrai que le chinois avait les yeux quelque peu brillant et la peau plus pâle que d'habitude mais rien d'inquiétant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment parlé depuis un bon petit bout de temps, se tenant à l'écart des autres.

Zeck : C'est vrai Wufei ?

Wufei : Mais non, pas du tout.

La femme se détacha de lui et le fixa d'un air inquisiteur.

Onia: Ts, ts… C'est pas bien de mentir comme ça… Wufei…

Elle continua à tourner autour de lui comme une féline, lui murmurant encore à l'oreille.

Onia : Allons… Dis leur…

Sur tous les visages des interlocuteurs, une surprise pouvait se lire.

A suivre…

Lou : Et voilà, après des semaines sans écrire, me revoilà avec un new chap de réincarnation… J'espère qu'il vous aura bien plus ! Bonne soirée ! Biz.


	24. Forces et Liens

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

**Petit mot (encore et oui !) :**

**Bon, ba pour bien commencé, je tenais, encore, à m'excuser pour le long temps d'écriture de ce chapitre ! Ou plutôt le temps de mise en ligne ! Je sis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désilée de vous avoir ainsi délaissé ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop tout de même ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ais écrit (pour celles qui lisent toutes mes fics, un chap de chaque pendant le weekend !)**

**Donc voilà, pour cette dernière fic à faire, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira ! J'avoue quze celle-ci me donne du fil à retordre fut qu'elle n'ets pas écrite sur brouillon comme les autres mais que je la fais au fur et à mesure ! Bisous**

Résumé : Heero vient de retrouver son esprit animal et par la même occasion, son gundam, le Wing. Mais voilà que Shinigami, le version Berserk de Duo fait des sienne et s'enfuit. Et Wufei qui semble être malade. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc

Zéna : Moro : Doberman

Sélénia Inconnu

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire

Chapitre 24 : Forces et Liens

Onia: Ts, ts… C'est pas bien de mentir comme ça… Wufei…

Elle continua à tourner autour de lui comme une féline, lui murmurant encore à l'oreille.

Onia : Allons… Dis leur…

Sur tous les visages des interlocuteurs, une surprise pouvait se lire. L'esprit animal continuait insolemment de tourner autour du garçon. Au bout d'un certain temps, Wufei poussa un soupire et sembla se résigna. Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

Wufei : Très bien très bien…

Zeck : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as mal quelque pas, t'es blessé, tu te sens pas bien ?

Wufei : Mais non… Enfin pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends.

Onia : Laisse le parler, Zeck…

Wufei : Je… Je sais pas ce que j'ai… J'ai juste une impression de poids sur la poitrine… Et une sorte de peur me broie le ventre… C'est désagréable plus que douloureux…

Kiria : C'est peut être du au stress ?

Le médecin regarda Zeck puis s'avança vers Wufei sous l'œil acéré du reste du groupe.

Onia : Ts, ts…C'est pas ça… Tu ne pourras rien faire…

Wufei : mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Onia lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'éloigna de lui d'une façon si rapide que le garçon doutait que les talons de la jeune fille touchaient vraiment le sol. Elle se planta aux côtés de Heero qui le regardait avec une sorte de curiosité. Elle fit une sorte de révérence qui fit glisser ses cheveux le long de sa cape noire.

Onia : Je vais vous le dire…

Relevant la tête avec noblesse, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

Onia : Je suis, Onia, fille de Lucifer et Shinigami de naissance. Mes pouvoirs sont donc par conséquents très puissant, autant que ceux de Heero.

Heero : Je m'en souviens…Tu es capable de ce que les autres ne peuvent…

Onia : Exact, car je ne suis pas a proprement parler un Esprit Animal… J'ai été lié à la naissance avec toi parce que ton véritable Animal Esprit est mort…

Heero : Oui, à cause de mon pouvoir trop écrasant pour lui… Bon et qu'a Wufei ?

Onia : Hum… Héliopsix, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un Esprit Animal est en danger ?

Héliopsix : Et bien… Hum… je crois que tu veux faire allusion aux liens qui nous unissent… Autrement dit, lors d'émotions trop fortes, le maître les ressent d'une certaine façon.

Les jeunes réincarnés ouvrir grand les yeux. Zeck claqua des doigts et s'approcha de son amant.

Onia : Voilà ! D'après la terreur que je perçois dans l'air, l'Esprit Animal de Wufei est en grand danger… Je pense donc que son malaise vient de là ! Il l'aurait vite comprit avant…

Wufei sentit les bras rassurants de Zeck s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, lui procurant une douce chaleur apaisante. Le chinois se calla contre lui en lui lançant un regard un peu perdu.

Zéna : Alors, même sans être vraiment… relié, Wufei sentirait Eolios ?

Onia : Wufei reste Silen… je vous rappel qu'ils avaient été choisis parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts. Leur lien avec leur Esprit Animal à toujours été d'une puissance incroyable… Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il le ressente malgré lui. Où et censé se trouver le Nataku ?

Quatre : Nataku ?

Heero : Je crois bien que c'est le nom que donnait Silen à son Gundam.

Trowa : C'est ça.

Silen : Il doit être près de la montagne…

Nina : Quoi ? Héliopsix, est-ce que ce n'est pas là que… ?

Onia à Heero tout bas : C'est qui elle, je ne crois pas la connaître ?

Heero : Euh… Une Elenienne…

Onia : Stchhhhhh…

Héliopsix : Ulysse, trouve la zone concernée et agrandit là !

Ailleurs : 

La silhouette de Duo se matérialisa devant une énorme grotte à la bouche béante. Un chemin s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, décourageant quiconque d'y entrer. Le garçon regarda un instant le trou de ses yeux rouges puis s'y enfonça sans la moindre hésitation. Aussitôt, l'obscurité l'envola de sa froideur.

Duo : Loup y es-tu ?

Tout en fredonnant l'antique chanson, Duo marchait d'un pas pressé mais néanmoins assuré, vers le fond de la grotte. Sa voix aux intonations arrogantes ricochait sur les parois humides et tapisser de mousse verte. Soudain, un souffle froid se leva et tenta de repousser le garçon, qui pourtant continua son chemin, sa tresse volant derrière lui. Un grondement s'éleva alors des entrailles de la grotte, arrachant un sourire à Shinigami.

Duo : Je t'ai trouvé…

Il avait dit ça d'une voix chantante, tout en appuyant sur chaque mot, son sourire s'élargissant encore. Quelque chose au timbre d'outre tombe lui répondu gravement.

Qui es-tu, pour oser troubler ainsi mon repos… ?

Duo : Le père Noël.

Shhhhh… Tu sembles bien sûr de toi… Mais tu es un peu trop arrogant…

Duo : Ah ? Montres toi donc, Lupus !

Tu connais mon Nom ? J'en suis flatté…

Duo hurlant : MONTRES-TOI CHIEN GALEUX !

Le garçon se campa sur ses pieds et frappa de son poing le mur situer à sa gauche. Un tremblement accueillit son geste et des pierres s'écroulèrent sur le sol avec un bruit mâte sans toutefois toucher Duo. Une flemme s'alluma devant le natté et une sorte d'énorme chien loup au pelage de feu se dessina dedans. Ses yeux mi rouge mi doré le fixa en silence.

Lupus : Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois… Shinigami.

Duo : Ahahaha… Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Où est le Death ?

Lupus : Ici, ailleurs, nulle part…

Le loup de se tenait toujours face au garçon et n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Il était parfaitement calme, par contre Duo commençait à s'agiter et à perdre patience visiblement.

Duo : Cesses des devinettes le Clébard !

D'un geste rapide de la main, Duo condensa l'air et l'envoya sous forme d'une lame sur Lupus. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce et l'attaque le toucha à l'épaule gauche. Duo eut un sourire qui se figea presque aussitôt. Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira l'épaule droite et du sang se mit à dégouliner de son bras. Il regarda avec une surprise non feinte l'apparition aux tons rouges.

Duo : Saloperie… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Lupus : Rien… C'est toi-même qui t'es infliger cette blessure…

Duo : Ne me prend pas pour un sot, stupide chien… Les liens qui unissent les Maîtres et leur animal ne sont pas si fort que ça !

Lupus : Sur Luna peut être… Mais là nous sommes sur la Terre !

Duo lui jeta un regard noir, tranchant comme le métal et renouvela son essai. Cette fois blessa légèrement Lupus au front, près de sa corne dorée. Immédiatement, un filet de sang ondula sur la peau du garçon, longeant l'œil pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cou.

Duo : Ahahahaha.. Bien joué…

Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur l'animal, qui l'évita d'un bond et se propulsa, grâce au mur, loin de lui. Duo s'arrêta et le regarda mi amusé mi déçu.

Duo : Un Esprit Animal ne peut être blessé que si son Maître l'est très gravement… Et non pas le contraire… Tu as évité mes 2 attaques tout en me montrant une sorte d'hologramme… C'est toi qui m'as blessé… J'avais oublié ta capacité à disparaître…

Lupus : En effet…

Duo : Pourquoi m'empêches-tu de passer ?

Lupus : Telle est ma mission… J e n'ais le droit que de laisser passer Mokuren… Et tu n'es pas elle !

Un torrent de flammes s'abattit sur Duo qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Les contours de son corps disparurent sous l'assaut du feu.

Près de la montagne : 

Sei ressortit de l'eau avec une certaine lassitude. Il se traîna dehors et se laissa presque tomber par terre pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait bien crut y laisser sa vie la dessous. Comme un homme venait vers lui, il activa la commande d'ouverture du scaphandre et s'en extirpa lentement.

Homme : Mr…

Sei : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Homme : Nous parvenons à creuser petit à petit, même si de fréquents tremblements rebouchent légèrement nos trous…

A cet instant, le sol s'ébroua sous leurs pieds et des ouvriers sortir en courant des tunnels, levant les bras au ciel.

Sei : Faites consolider les tunnels régulièrement sinon on risque de tout perdre. Quoiqu'il y ait là dedans, il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve !

Homme :Mr, les éboulements sont accidentels voyons ! C'est simplement que le vent s'engouffre trsè vite dans les trous et provoque des remous… Quand les pierres tombent, le sol…

Sei : Tremble et en fait tomber encore plus. Faites ce que je vous ais dis !

Homme : Bien Mr !

Il partit en courant afin de donner rapidement les nouveau ordre. Sei remarqua que le vent semblait se lever un peu trop rapidement ce qui n'était guère normal. Si ça continuait, il emporterait tout le campement.

Sei : Qu'on attache solidement le matériel aux arbres et à la terre ! Tout de suite !

Des hommes qui traînaient dans les parages hochèrent la tête et allèrent chercher des cordes afin d'exécuter les ordres au plus vite, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Soudain, Sei tourna la tête et fixa un point invisible dans le ciel nuageux et gris.

Vaisseau Sherka :

Pour pouvoir voir la zone demandée, Ulysse avait du envoyer un caméra espionne. Elle lui rapportait donc fidèlement ce qu'elle enregistrait, c'est-à-dire, une horde d'Elénniens qui s'activaient aux pieds de la montagne.

Rave : Bon sang… Pas étonnant que Eolios se sente menacé…

Nina : Ils doivent savoir qu'il y a un gardien là dedans !

Onia : Mais ce n'ets pas de cette façon qu'ils auront accès à lui… Mais s'ils y parviendront…

Wufei : Il faut y aller !

Zeck : mais t'as vu le nombre qu'ils sont ?

Nina : Ce sont les 2 unité d'extraction… Héliopsix, tu peux dévier ta caméra de quelques degrés ?

Héliopsix : Oui.

L'image bougea légèrement, se rapprochant un peu de la terre. Après une mise au point, tous purent regarder. Nina leva l'index.

Nina : Tenez, regardez ici…

Su un ordre d'Héliopsix, un zoom se fit et une dizaine de personne se dessina. Il était habillés de façon étrange mais on devinait facilement pourquoi en voyant leurs armes.

Nina : ce sont des soldats. Ils sont très dangereux… Et là… C'est Sei

La femme désignait un homme de carrure assez impressionnante avec un visage assez agréable malgré sa dureté. La caméra se tourna vers lui à l'instant même ou il leva la tête vers le ciel. Il sembla regarder le petit groupe au travers de la caméra comme s'il avait vu la petite caméra. Héliopsix la fit revenir vite fait.

Raven : Wouaa… il à un étrange regard… J'ai bien crut qu'il nous voyait…

Kiria : On aurait dit qu'il était malheureux… C'est étrange, mais son expression m'était familière…

Quatre : Nina… Il ressemble à Nina…

La phrase de Quatre fut accueillit par un silence de plomb.

Nina : C'est certainement parce que c'est un Elennien aussi !

Onia : Non, c'est plus que ça… Ulysse, as-tu garder en mémoire les images reçus ?

Ulysse : Bien sûr.

Onia : Alors, remet nous le portrait de ce sei et compare le avec celui de Nina, s'il te plais… Enfin, si Héliopsix le permet…

Héliopsix : Vas-y.

L'image de Sei se dessina sur l'écran et des petit point bleus apparurent sur son visage à des endroits stratégique, la même chose se fit sur une photo de Nina.

Ulysse : Ca va prendre du temps…

Heero : Dans ce cas peut être que quelqu'un va pourvoir me dire où est Duo ?

Dans une grotte :

Duo s'écrasa contre un mur et laissa échapper un faible cri alors qu'il crachait du sang. Il glissa à terre, sur les fesses.

Lupus : Laisses donc Mokuren revenir…

Duo : Héhé… Certai… Certainement pas !

Lupus : Tu veux vraiment que je te mette en pièce ?

Duo : Tu te blesserais toi-même !

Lupus : Mais je t'empêcherais d'avoir accès au Death ! Tu es trop dangereux Shinigami…

Mais le garçon n'écoutait pas le pseudo sermon que lui faisait l'animal. Il riait un peu, d'un rire grave et charger de haine. Une main sur le mur, il se releva lentement et fit quelques pas, chancelant vers le chien.

Duo : Maintenant… Ca... Ca suffit... Finit de jouer !

Il serra les poings, prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra. Son grognement s'élevant de sa gorge n'avait rien de rassurant.

Lupus : Arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça !

Mais déjà, l'air autour de Duo se modifiait et sa tresse volait furieusement dans le vent, fouettant méchamment l'air. L'air changea totalement de sens, arrachant des bouts de terre au sol pour les envoyés s'exploser contre le plafond. Le sang qui suintait des blessures de Duo formèrent des petites gouttes qui s'élevèrent dans l'air.

Lupus : Non… Shinigami stop !

A suivre…

Lou : Bon, pour la dernière phrase, là, juste au dessus, vous connaissez tous DBZ ? Ba c'est comme quand Sangoku se transforme… vous voyez à peut près ? Parce que à décrire, c'est pas forcément simple ! Enfin, sur ce je vous laisse et vais de ce pas mettre mes 5 chap sur le net ! Bisous !


	25. Gros problèmes

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Heero vient de retrouver son esprit animal et par la même occasion, son gundam, le Wing. Mais voilà que Shinigami, le version Berserk de Duo fait des sienne et s'enfuit. Et Wufei qui semble être malade. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Shinigami est en train de se battre avec l'animal esprit de Mokuren alors que Wufei apprend que son malaise est provoqué par son esprit animal, en danger.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc

Zéna : Moro : Doberman

Sélénia Inconnu

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Chapitre 26 : Gros problèmes

Lupus : Arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça !

Mais déjà, l'air autour de Duo se modifiait et sa tresse volait furieusement dans le vent, fouettant méchamment l'air. L'air changea totalement de sens, arrachant des bouts de terre au sol pour les envoyés s'exploser contre le plafond. Le sang qui suintait des blessures de Duo formèrent des petites gouttes qui s'élevèrent dans l'air.

Lupus : Non… Shinigami stop !

Mais il était trop tard et la fureur du garçon avait atteint son point culminant. Une aura noire entoura le corps de Duo tandis que ces yeux flamboyaient de milles feux. La roche de la caverne fut parcourue d'une puissante fêlure qui l'ébranla fortement. Même le sol se divisa en deux, laissant place à un gigantesque trou béant qui allait de Lupus à Duo. Ce dernier, enragé, souriait à pleine dent avec un air des plus carnassier sur le visage. Il serra rageusement les poings et la mâchoire, sans quitter des yeux son adversaire. Une onde aux teintes bleutées frappa d'ailleurs le chien, qui ne pu l'éviter. Il fut propulsé au loin et glissa violemment sur le sol de longs mètres. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre sur ses pattes Duo l'envoya valser dans un mur. Le chien s'y écrasa avec un bruit mate puis retomba sur le sol avec fracas, aider par Duo. Il n'eut que la force de relever la tête pour voir son bourreau avancer vers lui à pas lents et parfaitement calculés.

Lupus : Tu le regretteras…

Le museau du chien retomba sur le sol, inerte, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Duo émit un rire glauque mais s'arrêta soudainement. Devant lui, tout le décor ondulait.

Shinigami : Stupide chien, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

Le sol s'ouvrit sous lui alors qu'il fut comme heurté par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il fut irrévocablement attiré dans la faille, vers le noir froid et inhospitalier. Sans savoir pourquoi, une peur s'encra dans le cœur de Shinigami qui poussa un hurlement tandis que la terre se refermait sur lui. Puis il perdit connaissance au milieu des ténèbres envahissantes.

Vaisseau Sherka :

Heero : Alors, où est Duo ?

Peut content de répéter sa phrase, Heero leva ses yeux vers Héliopsix. Le japonais avait un regard tellement froid qu'il aurait pu transformer n'importe qui en statue de glace s'il avait pu.

Zeck : Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux s'occuper du problème de Wufei avant tout…

Heero : Certainement pas !

Faisant volte face, Heero jeta un regard de mépris à son aîné avant de serrer les poings.

Heero : Vous n'avez pas voulu que je le suive tout à l'heure alors on va s'en charger… MAINTENANT !!!!!

Zeck le fixa avec surprise puis mit un genoux à terre an grimaçant étrangement. Wufei se pencha pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais le visage livide de son amant le fit frissonner.

Kiria : Heero, arrêtes ! Tu vas le tuer !

Mais Heero était bien trop en colère pour entendre ce qu'on lui disait. Ce fut la main tiède et douce d'Onia se posant sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa transe.

Onia : Cela suffit… Il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions…

Héliopsix : Il n'est pas temps de se diviser. Heero, nous retrouverons Duo, rassures-toi. Mais pour le moment, le plus important est d'aller à la rescousse d'Eolios.

Heero qui allait rétorquer quelque chose stoppa sa phrase sur la pression de la main d'Onia. Elle n'avait qu'une seule main sur son épaule et pourtant, elle l'immobilisait sans le moindre problème.

Raven : Mais Héliopsix tu as bien vu le nombre d'Eléniens qu'il y près de la montagne. Tu veux qu'on fasse comment ?

Héliopsix : Et bien…

Zeck : Un petit groupe…

Le professeur qui se relevait fit un signe de tête à Onia pour la remercier puis prit appuis sur Wufei.

Zena : Explique.

Zeck : Si la montagne renferme bien un gundam, l'entrée n'est autre que la montagne elle-même… Hors les Elénien ne s'occupe que du versant ouest. Un petit groupe pourrait se rendre de l'autre côté.

Quatre : Mais si la porte est vraiment la montagne elle-même, pourquoi les Eléniens ne se sont pas fait happé à l'intérieur comme pour Trowa ?

Onia : Parce que les Eléniens ne sont pas de la race humaine… L'esprit d'Eolios ne les perçoit pas comme des prétendants. Cependant, ils pratiquent la magie et finiront bien par trouver le gundam…

Héliopsix : Bon, est-ce que l'idée de Zeck peut marché ?

Onia : Bien sûr. Mais on va avoir un autre probl…

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement et ouvrit grand les yeux avec surprise. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, chaque esprit animal des personnes présentent apparut. Angel se mit à cracher furieusement alors que Moro retroussait ses babine pour grogner. Arios poussa un hurlement tandis que Nécro hennit et frappa le sol de ses sabots avec nervosité, tout comme Arthos. Satan pour sa part avait le dos voûté et les poils hérissés Tout le monde fut surprit et le bruit produit était insupportable. De son côté, Onia broyait l'épaule de son maître sans s'en rendre compte.

Quatre haussant le ton : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir ainsi qu'à tout les autres. Une vague de magie importante et foudroyante déferla dans la pièce, les frappant violemment. Quatre tomba littéralement à genoux, plus sensible que les autres. Le tout ne dura qu'une petite seconde, mais chacun resta sur le carreau. C'est une sonnerie incessante qui força Héliopsix à bouger. Avec mal, il appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, la voix tremblante de Sélénia se fit entendre.

Sélénia : Héliopsix ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Héliopsix : Oui… Tout va bien.

Sélénia : Mais par tous les Dieux, qu'est-ce que s'était ?

Onia : Duo… Ca venait de lui… Ou plutôt de Shinigami. Il s'est passé quelque chose…

Héliopsix : Très bien… Wufei, Zeck, Raven et Trowa vous allez sortir Eolios de sa prison… Duo, Onia et Zéna, vous me chercher Duo pour savoir ce qui s'est passé !

Kiria : Mais c'est trop dangereux ! Ils sont tous épuisés !

Zeck : On a pas le choix…

Nina : Je vais avec Wufei… Peut être que je pourrais vous être utile !

Quatre : Et moi ?

Raven : Tu ne pourrais pas nous être utile, reste ici…

Heero : Non. Quatre, tu viens avec nous.

Trowa : Quoi ? Dans l'état où est Duo ? C'est hors de question !

Onia : Je suis de l'avis de Trowa…

Heero : Et moi je sais ce que je fais ! Duo est très proche de Quatre et Mokuren l'était d'Aster… C'est elle qui calmait Mokuren quand elle commençait à se mettre en colère.

Héliopsix : C'est exact. Bien, on fait comme ça. Kiria, va avec Heero, on ne sait jamais… Avec une telle vague de magie je ne suis pas sûr que Duo sois sain et sauf.

Kiria : D'accord

Onia : Très bien… Je peux savoir où est Duo.

Près de la montagne :

Le vent soufflait tellement forte que la cime des arbres se couchaient dangereusement près du sol. Le grondement sourd, du vent qui s'engouffrait dans le tunnel creusé par les Elenien augmentait en même temps que la violence des bourrasques. Tout les véhicules avaient été solidement harnacher et chaque hommes avaient du finalement se mettre à l'abris. Quelques uns, trop lents, avaient été happés et avaient disparus au loin, emportés par les rafales.

Ils avaient pour l'instant trouver dans les véhicules et attendaient que la tempête se calme.

Sei poussa un soupir et activa un bouton. Quelques minutes après, la voix faible de Shô se fit légèrement entendre.

Shô : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sei : On rencontre un GROS Problème…

Le commandant devait hausser fortement la voix afin de couvrir les mugissements incessant de vent.

Shô : J'ai vu ! Il a fallut que j'immerge le vaisseau sous risque d'avoir de sérieux dégâts… Sous l'eau, c'est beaucoup plus calme.

Sei sentit son estomac se nouer quand il comprit la phrase de son compagnon. Il laissa un blanc le temps de déglutir puis lui répondit.

Sei hurlant : Ici le vent souffle de plus en plus. Impossible de rapatrier les véhicules… le ciel est devenu presque noir, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon !

Shô : Je ne peux rien tenter… Le vaisseau serait balader par le vent.

Sei : Très bien… Restes où tu es. Dès que tu le peux, fais décoller le vaisseau. Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici !

Shô : Mais le gardien doit être là !

Sei : On ne peut pas passer par le sol… On va devoir tenter le sommet !!! Shô ? Shô ?

Constatant qu'il n'avait plus que des parasites sur la ligne, Sei flanqua un poing rageur sur l'intercom et maugréa entre ses dents. Il sentit la navette dans laquelle il était bouger sous l'assaut du vent.

Sei criant : Que tout le monde s'attaque ou s'accroche à quelque chose !

Ils étaient 5 en tout dans le grand véhicule. Heureusement pour eux, son poids, assez lourd allait momentanément bloquer l'action du vent. Mais à l'allure où les choses se déroulaient, ils finiraient par être emporter et les arbres qui maintenant la navette au sol aussi. Sur l'ordre de leur chef, les 4 autres gardes se ceinturèrent, une panique peinte sur le visage.

Homme :Mr, cet endroit est maudit ! Il ne faut pas rester ici !

Sei : Si tu te crois assez fort pour marcher dehors, alors prends tes jambes à ton cou !

Le commandant était de mauvaise humeur et la peur de ses subordonnés n'améliorait pas son état. Après avoir fusillé l'homme qui avait parler, il prit place sur un des siège et s'accrocha.

Sei : On a plus le choix. Le vent est trop fort pour pouvoir déplacer la navette et de toute façon, elle est solidement attachée aux arbres ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et prier !!! _Quelle ironie… Elen est une planète peut accueillante, mais jamais elle ne m'avait mis dans une telle situation. Il à fallut qu'on vienne sur Terre pour découvrir le sens du mot tempête…_

Ailleurs :

Tout son corps n'était que brûlures et douleurs. A partir du moment où il avait ouvert les yeux, une sensation de fatigue et de souffrances s'était encrée dans son crâne. Il était dans la pénombre et ne distinguait pas beaucoup de chose si ce n'est la parois de pierre humide et couverte de mousse qui l'entourait. Doucement, il bougea les doigts, provoquant une violente douleur le long de son bras qui se diffusa à son épaule puis son dos.

Duo : Au moins… je suis vivant…

Même parler lui était insupportable. Sa gorge sèche le brûlait atrocement et chaque muscles qu'il utilisait le lançait.

Duo : Mais pour combien de temps… ?

Avec un cri effroyable, Duo releva le buste et se débrouilla pour s'adosser au mur de la grotte. Il reprit bruyamment son souffle, tentant par la même occasion de diminuer la douleur. Sa vue était encore trouble et sa tête semblait battre au rythme de tambours. L'américain, au prix d'un effort surhumain, s'obligea à examiner du mieux qu'il pouvait son corps.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que…

Rien. IL n'avait rien, du moins, pas de sang ni de plaie béante qui expliquerait son était de nourrisson. Mais pourtant, il n'avait rien. Levant la tête, il distingua une vague forme rouge qui s'étalait sur le sol terreux un peu plus loin. Plissant les yeux, il avança légèrement la tête et reconnu la silhouette d'un chien.

Duo : Mais je suis où… ?

A quatre pattes, peinant à chaque fois que ses muscles se tendaient, il clopina, en se traînant presque, vers la forme inconnue. Alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'a quelques mètres de lui, il lui fallut bien 10 minutes pour y arriver il comprit que c'était un animal. L'américain soufflait comme un bœuf et respirait bruyamment.

Duo : C'est quoi ça ?

Il tendit la main, doucement, vers le corps quasi immobile. Alors que ses doigts allaient effleurer l'encolure de l'animal, ce dernier remua légèrement, faisant peur au jeune garçon.

Duo : Hey ! T'es vivant…

Il grimaça et finalement s'allongea près de l'animal.

Lupus : Bien sûr… Puisque tu l'es.

Duo : T'es mal en point.

Lupus : Parle pour toi…

Le chien était toujours sur le flanc, la langue pendante. Ses yeux étaient pourtant étrangement brillants. Quand à Duo, il reprenait des couleurs.

Lupus : Tu as passer le teste… Le death est à… toi…

Il leva le nez , comme pour humer l'air puis poussa une sorte de gémissement plaintif. Visiblement, l'effort lui coûtait beaucoup. Non loin d'eux, une lumière brilla faiblement puis beaucoup plus vivement. Des bruits retentirent et 4 ombres gigantesques apparurent.

: Il es là !

Une vois féminine, froide et pourtant réconfortante se fit entendre. Alors que la silhouette de grande taille s'approchait de lui à pas vif, le jeune américain ricana en s'installant près de Lupus. Derrière elle, trois petits monstres de fer se dessinèrent.

: Dans un piteux état…

La main fraîche de l'intruse procura à Duo un sentiment de bien être, il eut même un sourire niai. Quant au 3 autres silhouettes, elles venaient toutes de s'extirper de leur exosquelettes. Duo reconnut tout de suite Heero.

Duo : Hee-chan…

Heero : Oui… Ne bouge pas…

Le japonais qui s'était glisser jusqu'à son amant lui prit sa main sans le quitter des yeux tandis que Quatre et Kiria le rejoignait. Le médecin, qui avait prit sa trousse, s'agenouilla à ses côté avec un moue dépité.

Kiria : Regarde toi… Mais dans quelles situations tu te fourres ! Voyons ce que tu as…

Alors que la jeune fille l'examinait, Onia quand à elle avait reporter son attention sur le chien. Il avait reposé sa tête sur le sol, les yeux fermé et respirait lentement. Elle eut un petit sourire puis se pencha sur le loup sans plier les genoux. Ses longs cheveux ébène glissèrent sur le museau du chien et eurent pour effet de le faire éternuer.

Onia : Je savais bien que tu faisais le mort…

Lupus : T'aurais pu faire mine de tomber dans le panneau ! Verser quelques larmes, me serrer dans tes bras et me caresser !!!!

Onia : Vieille canaille !!! Je peux te porter si tu veux ?

Lupus : Non… Duo se remet vite.

Heero : En parlant de ça, quelqu'un m'explique ce qui est arrivé !?

Onia : J'aimerais bien savoir aussi…

Duo : Et moi de même ! Je ne me souviens que de choses flous…

Heero : Toi mon ange, tu es arrivé ici grâce à ton autre toi qui étais furieux…

Duo : Ah, ça explique tout !

Duo était lasse et visiblement, la réponse de son compagnon ne lui suffisait pas vraiment pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. De plus, Kiria n'avait de cesse de le maltraité en touchant inexorablement les endroits où il avait mal.

Lupus : Je vais vous dire…

Le loup-chien posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Onia qui s'était assise par terre. Instinctivement, elle glissa ses doigts dans le pelage de feu de l'esprit animal, sous les yeux médusés de Heero et Duo. Cependant, elle ne daigna pas répondre à leurs questions muettes qui se lisaient dans leurs yeux.

Lupus : J'ai sentit Shin venir de très loin aussi ais-je préparer un piège. Il n'a pas vraiment mit les pieds dans la grotte. En fait, je l'ai envoyé dans une sorte de rêve… Il ne s'en ait même pas rendu compte. Malheureusement, en attaquant ma représentation holographique, il a ébranler mes forces et avec son dernier coup, il à briser l'illusion dans lequel je le maintenais. Ca lui a demander beaucoup d'énergie si bien qu'il s'est réellement évanoui. Mokuren est donc naturellement revenue ! Voilà pourquoi elle a mal partout…

Duo : Comment elle ? Tu te fiches de moi là ?

Malgré ses douleur, Duo ficha un petit coup de coude dans le flanc de son animal esprit qui eut un petit rire amusé.

Lupus : Désolé, je n'ais pas vraiment fait attention. Et comme tu n'as pas changer d'un poils, je n'ais pas chercher plus loin… Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait…

Duo : Ah ah ah… Très drôle !

Quatre qui se tenait un peu en retrait passa dans le champs de vision du chien. Ce dernier le fixa d'un dôle d'air puis renifla l'air un grand coup.

Lupus : Aster ? Même si l'odeur n'est pas pareille, tu as toujours les cheveux aussi brillant et les yeux bleus limpides !

Quatre : Euh… Merci. Je me prénomme Quatre.

Heero : Bon, je ne veux pas être méchant mais il va falloir y aller.

Lupus : Une minute… Et le death ? Tu veux le laisser là ?

Le chien pointa le bout de son nez vers le reste du boyau de la grotte. Avec difficulté, il se leva et se dirigea vers les ténèbres.

Lupus : Mokuren, maintenant que tu es là, tu viens ?

Duo grognon : Duo… Pas Mokuren.

Le chien l'ignora superbement puis tout 2 clopinèrent vers l'endroit que était censé cacher le robot. Très vite, leur silhouette disparurent de la lumière des exosquelettes puis une exclamation se fit entendre. Su le coup, Heero voulut accourir vers son amant, mais Onia, qui se relevait, lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Onia : On sort.

Le ton était sans équivoque et tout le monde regagna son mini robot et dégagea vers la sortie. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Duo pour sortir son gundam à son tour, faisant s'écrouler quelques blocs de pierres au passage. L'américain grimaçait à chaque mouvement, mais il semblait apprécier la manœuvre.

Lupus : Tes douleurs ne sont dus qu'à une trop grande utilisation de magie… D'ici quelques heures, tu serras en pleine forme.

Duo chercha du regard l'animal mais il n'était pas en vue. Ni dans le cockpit ni dehors.

Lupus : Idiot. Tous esprit animal est lié à son maître. Nous pouvons parler par télépathie ! Mais si tu veux, je peux apparaître…

Duo : Ah… Non, ça va.

A l'extérieur, le petit groupe patientait. Grâce aux exosquelettes, ils avaient pu parcourir une grande distance sans se fatiguer et il leur fallait maintenant retourner au vaisseau sans encombre. Mais soudain, une transmission venu de l'extérieur s'afficha sur l'écran de Duo. Il manqua de faire un bond quand la voix de Trowa s'éleva à l'intérieur du robot.

Trowa : Ici… Tro…wa…

Le son était extrêmement mauvais ce qui inquiéta Duo. Le garçon tenta de le joindre mais visiblement, son message passait mal aussi.

Trowa : Avons… Aide… pète… Avons… besoin…de…

Le reste fut encore plus brouillé. Duo contacta ses collègues à ses pieds et leur fit par de ce qu'il avait reçut.

Heero : Ce n'est pas très rassurant !

Kiria : De toute façon, il est hors de question que tu ailles à leur rescousse Duo !

Quatre : Mais on ne va pas rester sans rien faire !!!!

Kiria : Non bien sûr… Hum... Heero, le Wing est en vérification ?

Heero : Oui. Sélénia s'en charge le plus vite qu'elle peut.

Kiria : Très bien. On retourne au vaisseau et tu partiras avec lui si tu es ok…

Heero : Ca marche !

Ailleurs tout près de la montagne :

Le gundam de Trowa était allongé sur le flanc, et avait plier ses genoux afin de ramener ses jambes de fer le plus près possible de son torse. El fait, il abritait les exosquelettes de ses amis, qui, sous la poussé du vent risquaient de finir contre un arbre. Le français ne pouvait donc guère bouger malgré le fait que Raven était dans un piteux état. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'éviter un tronc d'arbre qui l'avait percuté de face et même si Trowa l'en avait délivré, elle semblait souffrir d'une fracture au bras droit. Grâce au ciel, vu qu'il était près, les communications passaient presque bien.

Trowa : Je crois avoir eut Duo mais pas Héliopsix… S'il a bien eut mon message, ils viendront…

Wufei : il faut espéré… Sinon on est bon pour attendre la fin de la tempête !

Zeck : Quelle tempête ? Tu n'as pas compris que c'était un coup de ton animal esprit ?

Wufei : Quoi ?

Raven : Il a raison…

Wufai, Toi, ne parles pas !

Raven : Parce que tu crois que ça va faire empirer ma situation ?

La jeune fille faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas hurler sur son frère. Le problème venait du fait qu'au niveau de son bras, le métal de l'armure avait été enfoncé et il lui rentrait dans le bras.

Zeck : Bon, ça suffit… Mon chéri, l'air est l'élément d'Eolios. Il provoque certainement ça parce qu'il est paniqué… Ca pourrait durer des heures entières et à cette vitesse, Raven va se vider de son sang !

Trowa : On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

Zeck : Non… Le métal est trop déformé. Il va falloir un lapidaire ou une scie circulaire pour débloquer le bras de Raven…

Lorsque Trowa s'était couché pour leur faire un abri, Zeck avait bravé les rafales de vents, moins fortes, pour aller voir l'état de Raven. Il avait regarder attentivement puis était revenu dans son armure sous peine d'être éjecté.

Wufei : Combien de temps peut tenir ma sœur ?

Zeck : Franchement ? Je ne suis pas médecin, mais elle perd beaucoup de sang… je pense qu'il faudrait la soigner dans l'heure mais avec ce vent…

Trowa : Ils viendront à temps… Soyez-en sûr !

A suivre…

Lou : Et ba vous savez quoi ?

Heero : Non mais on va le savoir…

Lou : ben… J'me suis trompée de fic !! Avant celle là, normalement, c'est des Capes et d'épées !!!

Duo : Pas grave, celle là nous concerne tout de même !!!

Lou : Maieuh… Enfin, de toute façon, le prochain chap c'est celui de C et E !! A +

Ah, au fait, ma new clé marche très bien et j'y fait 20 fois plus attention Vous aurez aussi remarquer que ce chap est plus long que les autres ! Je l'ai travaillé à l'école…Bon weekend !


	26. De mal en pis

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bien… Etant en stage, je ne peux sortir mes brouillons pour copier ma fic. Aussi, aurez-vous un chap de réincarnation assez rapidement puisque c'est la seule pour laquelle je n'ais pas de brouillon papier. Bisous…

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Rien ne va plus, faites vos jeux… Duo est sain et sauf et bien redevenu lui-même. Il a récupéré son robot juste à temps pour recevoir ce qui semble être un message de détresse de la part de Trowa.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia Inconnu

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Chapitre 26 : De mal en pis

Lorsque Trowa s'était couché pour leur faire un abri, Zeck avait bravé les rafales de vents, moins fortes, pour aller voir l'état de Raven. Il avait regardé attentivement puis était revenu dans son armure sous peine d'être éjecté.

Wufei : Combien de temps peut tenir ma sœur ?

Zeck : Franchement ? Je ne suis pas médecin, mais elle perd beaucoup de sang… je pense qu'il faudrait la soigner dans l'heure mais avec ce vent…

Trowa : Ils viendront à temps… Soyez-en sûr !

Ailleurs :

Les 3 silhouettes des exosquelettes faisaient minuscules face au géant gundam, et quand lui faisait un pas, celles-ci devaient en faire 3 ou quatre si bien qu'en fait, elles couraient pour maintenir une allure normale. Quant à Duo, il récupérait à une vitesse incroyable et malgré que son gundam ne soit pas reprogrammer, il n'avait aucun problème pour le manipuler.

Quatre: Duo, ça va ?

Duo : Impec. Continuez, je vous rejoins…

Le garçon qui avait immobilisé son gundam eut un sourire que seul lui pouvait voir. Il activa divers boutons avec souplesse et ingéniosité.

Heero : Duo ?

Lupus : _A quoi tu joues ?_

Duo : _Tu devrais le savoir puisque t'es dans ma tête_. Ne t'en fais pas Heero, je vais bien…

Lupus : _C'est bien pour ça que je dis ça._

L'écran de Duo bipa puis une sorte de carte se dessina dans le coin inférieur droit. Puis un petit point clignotant en rouge apparut.

Kiria : Duo, tu fais quoi ?

Duo : J'me fais la belle !

Kiria et Heero : Hein ?

Les trois mini robots qui s'étaient à leur tour arrêter se retournèrent vers Duo juste à temps pour le voir partir en courant vers l'est. Heero voulu le suivre, mais le médecin le stoppa aussitôt, à son plus grand mécontentement.

Kiria : Ca ne sert à rien, il est beaucoup plus rapide…

Quatre : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ?

Onia : _A mon avis, il est aller voir ce qui se passait du côté de chez Trowa…_

Heero : A celui là… Il n'en fais qu'a sa tête ! Quel Baka !!!

Onia : _Dépêches-toi de rentrer au vaisseau pour prendre le Wing. Je sens que ça va encore être un bazar pas possible tout ça…_

Heero : Oui, t'as raison…

Heero s'élança donc à toute vitesse, suivit quelques secondes après par Quatre et Kiria. Mais très vite, il prit de l'avance sur eux.

Kiria : Heero ! Ne te fatigue pas inutilement ! Comment veux-tu piloter si tu n'as plus de souffle et de force ?

Le japonais fut forcer d'admettre qu'elle avait raison et il ralentit donc sa course pour permettre au moins à ses compagnons de ses mettre à sa hauteur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le vaisseau mère fut en vue.

Kiria : Ici l'équipe Alpha. Demande ouverture de la soute pour récupération.

Un grésillement se fit entendre puis la voix connue d'Héliopsix lui répondit.

Héliopsix : Requette acceptée. Passez par la soute du fond. Où est Duo ?

Heero : Partit jouer les chevaliers servants au près de Trowa…

Héliopsix : Vous aussi vous avez reçu un appel venant de lui ?

Quatre : Oui, mais la liaison était très mauvaise…

Héliopsix : Pareil… C'est certainement du à la tempête qui se prépare là bas…

Kiria : Une tempête ?

Héliopsix : Du jamais vu… Eolios se déchaine. Je vous attends dans la salle de commande.

Heero : Sans moi. Je pars directement avec le Wing.

Héliopsix : Hum… Très bien, je t'envois Sélénia.

La chef coupa la communication alors que les exosquelettes franchissaient la soupape du vaisseau pour se retrouver dans une sorte de grand hangard. De tout les côté, des exosquelettes et les combinaisons qui allaient avec était soigneusement rangées et attendaient leur propriétaires. Le temps qu'ils remettent leurs mini robot en place et qu'ils se changent, Sélénia arriva. Ses long cheveux châtain ondulaient à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant un air de princesse. Sur son épaule gauche, un petit écureuil au pelage auburn ou roux grignottait un fugace bout de pain qu'elle venait de lui donner. La jeune fille cessa de regarder son animal puis tourna sa tête vers Heero et cie.

Sélénia : Salut tout le monde…

Heero : C'est quoi ce truc là ?

Kiria : C'est Leila voyons ! Malgré sa petite taille, c'est une brillante élémentaire de la Terre !

Le médecin s'avança et gratta de son index le menton de l'animal minuscule qui sembla apprécier. Il avala le fin de son goûter puis changea d'épaule avec une dextérité incroyable et se mit à fixer Heero de ces yeux marron.

Sélénia : Depuis la vague de magie tout à l'heure, elle refuse de disparaître et j'ai un mal fou à la calmer… Bien, Heero, tu viens avec moi.

Heero : Tout de suite.

Le garçon déposa les bracelets de contrôle qui vont avec tout exosquelette puis la suivit d'un pas leste. Il laissa Quatre et Kiria rejoindre Héliopsix afin de lui donner toutes les informations complémentaires.

Près de la montagne :

Grâce son pisteur, Duo poursuivait son chemin à vitesse grand V. Soudain, le bip s'intensifia puis disparut totalement, ce qui affecta quelques secondes Duo. Mais rapidement, ce dernier remarqua aussitôt l'ombre qui était couchée à une centaine de mêtres de lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment ce qu'il cherchait vu qu'il faisait nuit noire et que le vent qui frappait furieursement son gundam l'obligeait à se concentrer entièrement sur le pilotage de son robot. A contre vent, forçant sur ses muscles, il grignotta mêtre par mêtre du terrain pour finalement se retrouver devant le petit groupe. Ils avaient l'air de poupée face à lui. L'américain fut surprit de voir un tel monstre de fer qu'était le Heavy, par terre. Protéger par son corps, les 2 exosquelettes s'étaient retournés et le mettaient visiblement en jou. Le troisième demeurait parfaitement immobile en position semi allongé, le dos contre le métal du Heavy.

Duo : SaaaaaaAAaAaaAalut la Compagnie !!!!

Trowa : D… Duo ?

Duo : Yep ! On a pas vraiment comprit ce tu disais alors me voilà…

Trowa : Tu m'as fais peur…

Wufei : Duo, tu me reçois ?

Duo : Vi mon grand… Mieux que tout à l'heure en tout cas… Ah… trentes seondes…

L'américain fut obliger de déplacer son gundam et l'obligea finalement à s'assoir afin de ne plus subir les poussées violentes du vent.

Duo : Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici… ?

Zeck : Raven est bléssée… Il faut la ramener d'urgence au vaisseau.

Wufei : Mais en même temps, je dois arrêter ça !

Duo : Très bien… Hum… Comment faire ?

Zeck : Les exo sont trops léger pour pouvoir supporter de telles rafales de vent et impossible d'y aller à pied…

Trowa : Je n'ais qu'a prendre Wufei et l'y porter ?

Duo : Mais les rafales sont déjà puissantes ici…

Zeck : Et Silen n'a jamais vraiment réussit à se servir de son pourvoir…

Wufei : Pas le choix. Peut être qu'Eolios me reconnaitra ?

Lupus : _Il ne faut pas rêver !_

Trowa et Wufei : Qui… Qui as dis ça ?

Duo : C'est mon animal…

Arthos : _Lupus à raison… Surtout qu'Eolios était très attaché à son maître mais aussi très borné !_

Soudain, le sol trembla légèrement et une ombre gigantesque déboula pécipitamment derrière eux. Deux petit lueurs vertes brillaient fortement.

Duo : Oups…

Heero : DuuUuuuuOOoooooOooooo !!!!

Le géant de fer se mit aux côtés de son homologue américain et s'apprêta à lever le poing puis lui flanquer un bon coup de poing, mais l'attitude de Raven attira l'attention du japonais.

Heero : Il se passe quoi ?

Zeck : Raven est blessée. Il faut la ramener qu'urgence au vaisseau.

Onia : _Vous devez tous retourner au vaisseau. Ici c'est beaucoup trop dangereux._

Wufei : Mais je…

Lupus : _Tu ne peux rien faire devant la peur d'Eolios… Mieux vaut attendre qu'il se calme._

Soudain, un sinistre grondement suivit d'un effroyable craquement retentit dans le ciel. Une bourrasque puis puissante manqua de mettre Heero et Duo à terre malgré leur robot. Les capteurs du Wing, du Death et du Heavy s'affolèrent en même temps, vrillant les oreilles de leur pilotes.

Duo : Tout le monde à terre !!!

Tout en hurlant, le jeune américain coucha son robot. Au même moment, ce qui semblaient être 2 voitures frolèrent leur tête puis roulèrent boulèrent sur le sol pour finir leur course dans un massif d'arbre.

Trowa : C'était quoi exactement ?

Heero : Je dirais des véhicules ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Malheureusement, le nuit tombée ne permettait pas au petit groupe d'en savoir plus. Duo se releva et, avec toutes les précausions du au fait que maintenant il avait le vent dans le dos, il se dirigea vers l'endroit de l'impacte d'un pas peu assuré. Afin d'avoir un peu de lumière, il sortit sa faux et l'activa. Puis il enclencha sa vision nocture. Le premier objet, plus petit que l'autre avait été arrêté par les premiers arbres, mais il était quasiment en pièce détachées. Le second par contre était moins abimé si bien que Duo s'en approcha. Activant ses capteurs de chaleur, Duo repéra une zone ou la températur était légèrement plus haute que la moyenne. Le garçon entreprit d'arracher la porte du véhicule et de sortir avec ses grosses mains, le source de chaleur.

Zeck : Alors Duo ?

Le professeur resté avec le reste du groupe semblait inquiet par ce que le pilote du death allait découvrir. Duo quant à lui s'évertua à arracher doucement les plaques de métals qui le génaient, découvrant au fur et à mesure des corps démembrés et sans vie. Cependant, l'un était encore solidement arnaché à l'un des sièges.

Duo : Je dirais que… C'est un de nos ennemis ! Mais les autres sont morts… _Etrange… Pourquoi seulement 1 était attaché ? Les autres n'auraient pas eut le temps nécessaire ?_

L'américain créa un trou pour pouvoir y glisser sa main et arracha le siège en entier sans trop de problème pui il fit demi tour, écratant le reste des arbres ou les piétinant et rejoignit le groupe, le corps de l'Elennien bien à l'abris entres ses mains. Les 3 exosquelettes, dépourvu de l'abri du Heavy tentaient de garder leur équilibres. Les bourasques étaient puissantes pour eux et ils avaient tendance à chanceler et à bouger tout seuls. Ils avaient tout de même eut l'intelligence de se protéger derrière les jambes des gundams pour éviter au maximum la poussée.

Heero : Tu ferais mieux de le tuer !

Duo : Mais il pourrait nous donner des information utiles !

Zeck : C'est vrai.

Wufei : Je voudrais pas me montrer méchant mais… MA SŒUR A PERDUE CONNAISANCE !

Le japonais avait amener son exo tout près de celui de sa sœur juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes. De ce fait, tentait de la tenir par les épaules, sans la secouer malgré le vent qui cognait contre son dos.

Onia : _Vous devez rentrer…_

Duo : A vos ordres chef !

D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, Duo attrapa Zeck qui luttait contre les rafales, accroché à l'une des jambes du Wing, pour rester debout puis dirigea ses pas vers le vaisseau. Heero quand à lui s'occupa de Raven, soutirant l'exosquelette à son frère avec une douceur incroyable. Il prit tout son temps afin d'installer convenablement le corps de la jeune fille entre ses mains pour ne pas aggraver son cas puis suivit Duo. Trowa quant à lui attrapa Wufei.

Un p'tit peu plus loin, un p'tit peu plus tard : (j'écoute trop Adprixtoxis)

C'est impossible !

La voix, quelque peu aïgue à son habitude, rebondit contre les mur du vaisseau alors que sa propriètaire marquait sa surprise en faisant un pas en arrière. Elle secoua énergiquement sa tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux rouges.

Allons, calmes-toi…

Le poste de commandement d'où supervisait Héliopsix descendit et l'homme sen extirpa pour aller entourer de son bras les épaules de sa compagne Elennienne. Derrière eux se tenait un jeune fille au longs cheveux brun et toute vêtue de rose. La tête bien haute, le dos bien droit, elle restait parfaitement immobile. Un peu plus, loin se trouvait Kiria. Quatre qui somnolait sur un siège un peu plus loin fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri de la jeune femme.

Réléna : Je trouve le même résultat qu'Ulysse, même en vérifiant plusieurs fois.

Nina : Non, je ne peux pas le croire. Vous devez faire erreur.

Réléna : C'est peu probable, je le crains.

Héliopsix : Peut-être que c'est un hasard ?

Nina : Je ne vois pas autre chose.

Kiria : Le hasard n'existe pas… Surtout en ce qui concerne la génétique.

Ulysse : La recherche lancée tend à prouver qu'il s'agirait d'un membre de votre famille extrêment proche… Et vu son âge, il ne pourrait s'agir que de votre frère.

Nina : Non !

La femme se cacha le visage dans les mains et se laissa choir contre Héliopsix qui ressera son étreinte sur elle avec la douceur d'un amant.

Héliopsix : Y a-t-il un moyen d'être sûr ?

Kiria : Une analyse ADN…

Héliopsix : Autre chose ?

Ulysse : Lui demander ?

Héliopsix : Très drôle…

Quatre baillant : Si je puis me permettre…

Héliopsix : T'es encore la Quatre ? Je croyais d'avoir dis d'aller manger puis de te coucher… !

Réléna : Vous l'avez fait.

Quatre : Je préfère attendre le retour des autres… Pour en revenir à cet homme, et si c'était de lui que vient le message qu'on vient de recevoir ?

Ulysse : Et les autres par conséquent.

Nina : Ce n'est pas le genre de Sei… Il est très droit et digne de confiance.

Kiria : Ce qui n'exclut pas que ça peut venir de lui. Ce sont des informations de haut niveau qu'on vient de recevoir. C'est donc forcément quelqu'un qui à un poste influant.

Nina : Ca pourrait aussi bien être Shô, mon mari.

Réléna : D'après les diverse informations que j'ai trouver sur l'amour et tout ce qui la concerne, 80 des hommes qui se font plaquer, laisse tomber ou bien se mettre dans une colère noire envers la femme. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cas où ce dernier vient en aide à son ex compagne si le besoin s'en fait ressentir.

Quatre : Mais où tu vas chercher tout ça ?

Nina : Mais ce sont des statistiques pour les humains !

Réléna à Quatre : Sur Internet. On y trouve tout ce qu'on veut…

Kiria : Réléna, d'après ce que tu dis, tu penses que c'est ce Sei qui nous aide… Pourquoi ?

Réléna : C'est juste mon opnion… Et parce que je suis programmer pour rechercher la possibilité la plus probable.

Héliopsix : Rah, elle parlait pas de ça ! Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

Ulysse : Plusieurs choix. D'après ce que Nina a dit, vous avez grandis ensembles et êtes de très bons amis…

Quatre : Donc, soit il est secrêtement amoureux de vous, soit il tient tellement à ses amis qu'il fait tout pour les aider…

Réléna : Il est peut être au courant de leur liens de parenté aussi…

Nina : Non, décidemment, je ne peux le croire !

Ulysse : Désolé de vous déranger, mais je viens de capter le signal d'une balise de secour de l'un des exosquelettes qui est partit. Il s'agit d'un cas d'urgence.

Héliopsix : Quoi ? Tente à nouveau d'établir une liaison avec Trowa ou même Duo.

A suivre…

Lou : Bien, je vais continuer d'écrire cette fic mais afin de ne pas casser le rytme, je vais le faire dans un autre chap ! Je vous dis donc à tout de suite !


	27. Moment de détente

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bien… Etant en stage, je ne peux sortir mes brouillons pour copier ma fic. Aussi, aurez-vous un chap de réincarnation assez rapidement puisque c'est la seule pour laquelle je n'ais pas de brouillon papier. Bisous…

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Alors que Duo et Heero venaient en aide à leurs compagnons et surtout à Raven blessée, une chose inattendue c'est produit. Le petit groupe regagne donc le vaisseau avec un Elenien encore en vie. Mais pendant ce temps, il s'en passe aussi des chose dans le vaisseau. Ainsi, Nina apprend que Sei pourrait être son frère ou du moins de sa famille et ils ont visiblement reçu un message important…

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila, Ecureuil, terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Chapitre 27 : Moment de détente

Ulysse : Désolé de vous déranger, mais je viens de capter le signal d'une balise de secours de l'un des exosquelettes qui est partit. Il s'agit d'un cas d'urgence.

Héliopsix : Quoi ? Tente à nouveau d'établir une liaison avec Trowa ou même Duo.

Quatre qui s'était levé, pâle comme un fantôme s'approcha de l'écran de contrôle et s'immobilisa juste au niveau d'Héliopsix, tout aussi tendu que lui. La fraction de seconde qui s'écoula leur sembla une éternité quand la voix de Duo se fit entendre.

: Ici Duo, on vous reçoit 5 sur 5.

Héliopsix : Duo, où es-tu ?

Duo : Bientôt à la maison. Avec un cadeau.

Quatre : Une balise de secours nous signal un problème avec l'un des exosquelettes, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Duo : Pas vraiment. Raven est salement touché.

Kiria : Que c'est-il passé ?

Duo : J'en sais rien. J'vous passe sur le Heavy.

Un temps de silence s'en suivit puis se fut au tour de Trowa d'être en ligne.

Trowa : Raven n'a pas pu éviter un arbre emporter par le vent et se l'est prit de plein fouet. D'après Zeck, l'exosquelette s'est enfoncé et lui a certainement brisé des côtes et entaillé le bras et le ventre. Elle perd beaucoup de sang.

Kiria : Ramenez là au plus vite !

Trowa : On sera bientôt là.

Quatre : Tu parles d'un cadeau comme dis Duo…

Trowa : Duo faisait plus allusion à l'Elénien qu'on a récupérer. Il aura aussi besoin de soin je pense.

Héliopsix : Bien. On vous attend. Fin de la communication.

Kiria : Je vais préparer une salle tout de suite !

Quatre : Besoin d'aide ?

Kiria : Non, c'est bon…

L'air inquiet de Quatre fit sourire la médecin qui se rapprocha de lui et glissa ses mains dans les siennes.

Kiria : Ne t'inquiète pas. Notre technologie est bien plus avancée que la votre, Raven sera guérit en moins d'une heure.

Quatre : Quoi ?

Kiria lui fit un clin d'œil puis devant le sourire du blondinet, elle le lâcha et partit d'un pas léger vers l'infirmerie. Le jeune Arabe resta un long moment sans bouger puis al voix d'Héliopsix le sortit de sa torpeur.

Héliopsix : Quatre, tu sais cuisiné ?

La question prit au dépourvu le petit blondinet qui resta surprit. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et cligna des yeux.

Quatre : Euh, pardon. Oui, pourquoi ?

Réléna : À cause de tout ce qui s'est passé, vous n'avez pas pu manger et à cette heure, le cuisinier est déjà couché.

Quatre : Mais… Mais quel heure est-il ?

Mu par une subite impulsion, le jeune garçon remonta sa manche et regarda les aiguilles de sa montre. Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Réléna : Et oui, il est plus de 2 h du matin. Depuis que Trowa à trouver son Gundam, les évènements se sont enchaîné sans vous laisser de répit… C'est pourquoi une fois qu'ils seront de retour, vus prendrez un copieux repas et irez vous reposer.

Quatre : Très bien.

Héliopsix : Réléna, donne lui un coup de main. Nina, tu devrais aller grignoter un morceau et te reposer aussi.

Nina : Euh… Oui, très bien.

Ailleurs :

Shô marchait tranquillement dans un des couloirs du vaisseau, un communicateur à la main quand une voix s'éleva dans le vaisseau.

Commandant, pourriez vous venir à la salle de contrôle…

Il poussa un soupir puis changea de direction. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour y arriver et y retrouver l'un de ses hommes. Grand, mince et le regard dur, l'homme s'inclina à son entrée.

Shô : Que se passe-t-il encore, Fane ?

Fane : Je ne sais pas si c'est du à la tempête au dessus de nous, mais plusieurs de nos indicateurs sont à zéro, Mr.

Shô : Combien ?

Fane : Plus d'une dizaine Mr.

Shô : Les indicateurs sont fiables, Fane, ça ne peut vouloir dire que simplement qu'une dizaine de nos hommes sont morts.

Les indicateurs sont en fait des lignes de vie et de santé des personnes, ils sont donnés grâce à un bracelet porté au poignet qui surveille en permanence l'état du sujet en prenant sa température, son pouls et d'autres variantes. Fiable à 100, il permet de connaître l'état de ses hommes et tous Elenien en porte un.

Fane : Je dois aussi vous dire que l'état du commandant Sei est préoccupant. Il n'est pas en danger, mais son rythme cardiaque est trop élevé et son flux sanguin trop irrégulier.

Shô : On ne peut rien faire tant que cette fichu tempête est là !

Fane : Il semblerait que le plus gros soit passé Mr.

Shô : Parfait, parfait… Nous attendrons le calme total pour refaire surface.

Fane : Mais Mr…

Shô : C'est ainsi !

Le commandant fit demi tour et partit en sifflotant un air léger.

Shô : _C'est bien… Désolé Sei, mais de cette façon, si tu meurs, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Tu es un peu trop curieux à mon goût et je ne doute pas que tu aurais découvert très rapidement le pot aux roses… Désolé mon vieux. Que veux-tu, les amis ce n'est plus ce que c'était…_

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres fines de Shô alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence presque machiavélique.

Vaisseau :

Une fois que Raven fut extirper de son exo, avec bien du mal puisqu'il fallut le découper en bout, et que l'Elenien fut placer dans un cellule après des soins rapides, le petit groupe composé de Zeck, Wufei, Heero et Trowa, rejoignit Quatre à la salle des repas. Duo quand à lui du rester avec Sélénia afin de faire de minuscules vérifications sur le Death. Tous se rendirent compte que leur ventre criait famine et qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils le remplissent et qu'ils aillent ensuite faire dodo. D'ailleurs la table était déjà mise et Réléna faisait des allées et retours entre la table et la cuisine, apportant des plats tantôt chaud, tantôt froid.

Zeck : Quatre, tu m'épateras toujours !

Quatre : Ah bon ?

Zeck : Oui, je savais que tu cuisinais bien mais là… Pfff. Ca donne envi de manger !

Réléna : Tu enfin pouvoir y goûter.

Trowa : Enfin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Zeck : Euh rien ! Rien du tout !

Heero : Il a du le voir cuisiner quand il nous espionnait, tout simplement.

Le japonais qui s'était assis à une table le fixait d'un regard assez étrange et froid, comme si il lui reprochait sa conduite. Zeck fronça les sourcils puis prit place en diagonale de lui, se parant d'un sourire narquois.

Zeck : Exact. J'ai vu ça, et d'autre chose aussi…

Son regard, toujours porter sur Heero, se fit plus malicieux. Si le pilote du Wing comprit de quoi il parlait, il le cacha bien, ce qu'en n'en douta pas Zeck vu son regard insistant. Etrangement, c'est Quatre qui poussa un petit cri alors que le rouge lui montait au joues.

Trowa : Ca ne va pas mon Chéri ?

Quatre : Si, si… Euh, Wufei, tu n'as pas faim ?

Wufei qui avait prit place à côté de Zeck regardait en silence ses compagnons se servir, l'œil un peu terne. D'ailleurs, il sursauta légèrement quand Quatre l'interpella.

Wufei : Euh… Si. Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

Zeck : Mon ange, Kiria t'as dis qu'elle allait vite se remettre !

Wufei : Je sais… C'est bizarre, je ne la connais réellement que depuis quelques jours seulement et je m'inquiète !

Zeck : Je vais être jaloux.

Wufei : Pardon.

D'un sourire désolé, le chinois lui fit comprendre un peu de sa tristesse. Le professeur attrapa une des entrées qui trônait au milieu de la table et servit généreusement son amant avec la ferme intention de la faire manger. Mais des bruits de pas précipités arrêtèrent sa première cuiller.

C'est moi !!!!!!! Wouaaaa, c'est un vrai festin qu'on à !

Duo fit, comme toujours, une entrée fracassante. Il s'installa en face de Heero puis se jeta littéralement sur tous les plats qui passaient à sa portée. A tel point que Heero du se mettre à jouer au policier et à soutirer la nourriture de l'espace de Duo. Etrangement, son arrivée et son comportement dégelèrent l'ambiance et le repas continua sur un ton beaucoup plus jovial. Même Wufei mangeait et participait à la conversation. Enfin, participer est un bien grand mot plus que la plus part du temps, il engueulait Duo qui n'avait de cesse de l'appeler Wuffy et de l'enquiquiner. A la fin du repas, alors qu'un autre bout de gâteau venait d'être engloutit (il n'y a que ce mot) par Duo, 3 invités surprises débarquèrent. Le premier fut Lupus qui, inquiet pour l'état de santé, tant mental que physique de son maître, se matérialisa. Quatre fit un bon énorme, en voyant les flammes qui dansaient sur l'animal.

Duo : Mais non, je te rassure, ça brûle pas. J'me souviens qu'Aster avait du mal à toucher Lupus…

Trowa : C'est parce qu'elle était du signe de l'eau… On se demande comment ça se fait que vous étiez si proche…

Lupus : Duo, lâches ce bout de gâteau, c'est le troisième…

Duo : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre… Hum… L'eau et le feu n'on jamais fait bon ménage pourtant.

Zeck : Tu sais, au début, Adonis avait un peu peur de toi.

Quatre : Ah bon ?

Lupus : Duo… C'est le quatrième. C'est pas bon pour toi.

Heero : Euh, Duo…

Duo : J'étais si impressionnante que ça ?

Zeck : Du tout. C'est simplement que Lupus était encore plus gros.

Wufei : Oui, on aurait dit une peluche plus que géante. Il t'arrivait presque au niveau de la poitrine.

Duo : Ah ?

Lupus : Duo… Reposes ça !

Trowa : C'est exact. Il pouvait même te porter.

Duo : Ah mais oui !!!!

Heero : Chéri…

Lupus : DUO !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir son énième morceau de gâteau à la pomme, Duo se rendit compte du grognement qui s'élevait juste à côté de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser que se bruit venait de son animal, celui-ci posa ses pattes avant sur ses cuisses et lui vola le morceau de gâteau avec une vitesse incroyable. Il s'empressa de l'avaler malgré les fausses larmes qui naissaient aux coins des yeux de Duo.

Duo : Oooouuuuiiiiinnnnnn !! C'était la dernière part !!!

Heero : J'ai essayé de te prévenir mon Amour…

Zeck : Toujours aussi vif le Lupus.

Quatre : Je peux peut être refaire un dessert si tu veux, Duo…

Lupus : Ca ira… Quatre. Sinon il risque encore de ce jeter dessus.

Duo : Maieuh…

Lupus : Pas de maieuh qui tienne, ça ne marchera pas ! Tu veux finir gras comme un loque ?

Heero : Je préférerais pas en ce qui me concerne…

Un rire franc empêcha Duo de répliquer quelque chose et tout le monde encra ses yeux sur la portes de la salle. Kiria s'y trouvait, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Raven. La jeune fille, bien que pâle avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Elles s'avancèrent doucement.

Kiria : Lupus a toujours veillé à ce que tu mangeais… Tu ne te souviens pas ? Mokuren était une grande gourmande, mais elle hurlait après à cause de son poids. Aussi Lupus avait-il prit l'habitude de la surveiller de très près.

Raven : Bonsoir tout le monde.

Zeck : Alors jeune fille, comment tu te sens ?

Raven : Un peu lasse. Kiria a dit qu'il me fallait du repos, mais connaissant mon frère, j'étais sûre qu'il se faisait du soucis… je me suis trompé on dirait…

Trowa : Non, tu as bien fait de venir. Duo à bien réussit à le mettre en colère une bonne dizaine de fois, mais il n'a pas cessé de se faire du mauvais sang. Il s'est retourner vers la porte au moins vingt fois durant le repas.

Zeck : Toi aussi t'as remarqué ? Je compte même pas pour lui.

Wufei : Mais si… Tu le sais bien… Simplement c'est…

Zeck :… Ta sœur. Je plaisantais chéri.

Kiria : Bien… je vous pique ça…

D'une main experte, elle attrapa une pomme qui traînait sur la table.

Quatre : En tout cas, je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien Raven.

Raven : Merci Quatre…

Kiria : Il n'empêche qu'il faut qu'elle aille au dodo, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang. Et c'est valable pour vous !

Duo : Shir, yesh Shir !

Duo qui avait attraper un reste de bout de tarte et qui l'avait avalé avant que Lupus, faillit s'étrangler. Mais la tape énergétique que lui asséna Heero, revenu à ses côtés le sauva de cette mort lente.

Lupus : Que ça te serve de leçon, jeune homme…

L'américain lui tira la langue puis aida ses compagnons à débarrasser la table. Son compagnon à quatre pattes ne le lâcha guère d'un semelle de peur qu'il ne cambriole la cuisine en entier. 10 minutes après, tout le monde regagna sa chambre et fut bien content de trouver son lit. Duo se laissa tomber dessus et s'endormit aussitôt, il fut rejoint par un Heero amusé alors que Lupus disparaissait. De son côté, Quatre se lova dans les bras de son amant et trouva aussi rapidement le sommeil alors que le français restait les yeux ouverts à le contempler dans le noir. Quand à Wufei, il resta encore de longues minutes à réfléchir, ce qui ne plus pas à son compagnon de chambre qui l'obligea à se coucher. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Morphée visita chacun d'eux dans la demie heure qui suivit.

Au dessus de leur tête, bien au dessus :

: A-t-on des nouvelles ?

Le seigneur Kou est quelqu'un de froid rien qu'en apparence. Austère à soin, il a un visage particulièrement anguleux, des petits yeux rouges, vicieux, surmontés de sourcil broussailleux et un teint mate. Son corps tout en longueur mais bien de trop maigre ce qui lui donne un air sec. C'est un homme imbu et autoritaire, qui n'apprécie pas le moindre manquements. Il s'avança dans la pièce avec son air toujours menaçant et se planta au côté d'un de ses soldats.

Homme : Non, Mon Seigneur. Rien depuis la demande d'unités supplémentaires il y a quelques heures. Et impossible de les contacter.

Kou : Et où en est le vaisseau ruche ?

Homme : Il a quitté l'orbite de Elen il y à 27 minutes avec à son bord 17 unités d'infanterie, 23 galons de paladins et 39 troupes de phalanges. Le tout sous la supervision de 12 hauts gradés de valeurs.

Kou : Qui s'est proposé ?

Homme : Le général Andem, Huges, Spinel, Clem, Maccartam, Refil, Pinaé, Enorio, Carcaseu, Himenr, Shina et Eray.

Kou : Hum… Beaucoup son des subordonnés de Sei.

Homme : C'est un excellent militaire, Mr. Ces hommes sont les meilleurs.

Kou : Je sais bien. C'est parfait. Chercher à avoir nos hommes sur terre et faites le moi savoir si vous avez des nouvelles !

Au pays des rêves :

Sentant une sensation de chaleur, Quatre ouvrit les yeux pour aussitôt se faire éblouir par une douce lumière pâle. Après un temps d'adaptation, le garçon distingua ce qui se tenait devant lui. Il était dans une ville tout en pierre. L'architecture laissant penser que c'était une cité grec ou romaine. L'arabe tourna sur lui-même afin de voir tout le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. C'était vraiment un endroit merveilleux qui étrangement respirait la paix et le calme. Alors qu'il étudiait le paysage, une femme sortit du temple qui se trouvait juste devant lui. De long cheveux châtain clair, maintenue en queue haute par un ruban blanc, une peau doré à peine caché par la tunique en lin qui entourait son corps. Elle avançait à pas souple et dansant. Sur son épaule, un petit dragon aux écailles bleus le fixait silencieusement.

Quatre : Où suis-je ?

Le femme s'arrêta juste en face de lui, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fit un mouvement ample de la main afin de désigner tout le décors.

Femme : Ceci est la cité d'Atlantide.

Quatre : La cité engloutit ? Mais et qui êtes-vous ?

Martel : Non, pas la vrai cité. Seulement un reproduction fait par l'empire romain et qui a aussi été dévorée par les eaux. IL semble que ce soit le destin de toutes les cités ayant pour nom Atlantide. Quant à moi, je suis seulement Martel, la Nymphe… Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

Quatre : Je vous connais ?

Elle eut un sourire puis glissa sa main sur la tête du dragon avec un petit rire.

Martel s'adressant au dragon : Oui, je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirais.

L'animal mythique battit des ailes et poussa un petit couinement avant détendre le cou en direction de Quatre. Ce dernier avait suivit l'échange avec un regard suspicieux.

Martel à Quatre : Oui vous me connaissez. Je suis votre familier.

Quatre : Ma quoi ?

Le petit blondinet regardait maintenant avec intérêt la jeune fille et son étrange animal. Bien qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu, il ignorait où et quand. Le garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Quatre : Je… Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! Et puis, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Martel : Vous rêvez Dame Aster…

La femme tendit doucement la main et l'apposa sur le front de Quatre. Une sensation de fraîcheur envahit la peau du jeune homme une fraction de seconde et le calma. Soudain, elle rapprocha son visage et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, l'embrassa.

A suivre…

Lou : Prochain chapitre : Songe d'une nuit ! Héhéhé.. À cette allure, il sera mit vite fait J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plait toujours… Je sais bien qu'avec ce chap, vous avez pas vraiment apprit gd chose mais il faut bien que les héros se reposent et mangent !!! Bisous à toutes !


	28. Songe d'une nuit

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bien… Etant en stage, je ne peux sortir mes brouillons pour copier ma fic. Aussi, aurez-vous un chap de réincarnation assez rapidement puisque c'est la seule pour laquelle je n'ais pas de brouillon papier. Bisous…

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Lou : Ouiiiiinnnnn ! OooOOoOuuUuuUUiiIIiiiiInNNnNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Pourquoi plus personne i lit ma fic ???????????

Duo : C'est dur ça.

Quatre : Oui…

Lou : C'est pô juste !

Heero : Sans vouloir être méchant…

Lou : Tu es toujours méchant Heero !

Heero : Très bien. Alors pourquoi tu continue c'te fic alors que ça fait 3 chap que t'as pas de review ?

Lou : Maieuh… je l'aime bien cette fic !

Trowa : Faut dire que ça avance pas beaucoup aussi !

Lou : Même pas vrai ! Na ! ca va venir vous en faites pas…

Résumé : Alors que Duo et Heero venaient en aide à leurs compagnons et surtout à Raven blessée, une chose inattendue c'est produit. Le petit groupe regagne donc le vaisseau avec un Elenien encore en vie. Mais pendant ce temps, il s'en passe aussi des chose dans le vaisseau. Ainsi, Nina apprend que Sei pourrait être son frère ou du moins de sa famille et ils ont visiblement reçu un message important…

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Chapitre 28 : Songe d'une nuit

La femme tendit doucement la main et l'apposa sur le front de Quatre. Une sensation de fraîcheur envahit la peau du jeune homme une fraction de seconde et le calma. Soudain, elle rapprocha son visage et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, l'embrassa. Quatre ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de la repousser de ses mains sans brusqueries, malheureusement, une pointe de douleur aiguë transperça son crâne et un multitude d'images s'imposèrent à l'esprit du garçon. Ce fut tellement violent, douloureux et bref que Quatre perdit connaissance un bref instant. Néanmoins, la jeune femme le rattrapa pour ne pas qu'il tombe et il réouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après. Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un geste vif puis plaqua une main sur ses yeux avec un air effrayé.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Martel : A toi de le découvrir… Rien d'important peut être…

Le lendemain matin, vers 11 h 30 :

Un coup frappé doucement à la porte le réveilla efficacement. Trowa ouvrit grands ses yeux, s'étira puis regarda à côté de lui. Personne. La place de Quatre était libre. Comme la personne qui frappait recommença, Trowa sortit du lit, enfila un t-shirt et alla ouvrit. Il se trouva face à face avec Zéna, frais et dispo.

Zéna : Salut Trowa.

Trowa : Bonjour.

Zéna : Bien dormit ?

Trowa : Trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zéna : Le chef vous attend à la cafet pour vous faire part de ce qu'il a apprit avec l'Elénien. Je viens de réveiller le reste de la troupe. Tu préviens Quatre, s'il te plais.

L'incrédulité dut se lire sur le visage du français car Zéna le dévisagea.

Trowa : Il n'est pas dans la chambre. Je pensais qu'il s'était déjà levé.

Zéna : Hum… Moi je ne l'ais pas vu en tout cas. Ulysse, tu sais où il se trouve ?

Ulysse : Il est sortit pour prendre l'air il y a plus d'une bonne heure.

Trowa : Quoi ? Tout seul, comme ça ?

Ulysse : Non, Réléna l'accompagne. Il voulait sortit seul pour ne pas la déranger, mais elle a insisté.

Zéna : Héliopsix est au courant ?

Ulysse : Non.

Trowa : Bien… je suppose que Quatre voulait se détendre un peu… Et comme il fait beau dehors, il doit traîner… J'indiquerais à Héliopsix qu'il n'ait pas là.

Zéna : Tu as raison. On se voit dans 10 minutes à la cafétéria.

L'homme, après un salut de la main disparut dans le dédale des couloirs, laissant Trowa faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Au moment ou le garçon sortit de sa chambre, Heero et Duo en faisait de même. Par contre son homologue américain semblait avoir bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Heero pour sa part était en pleine forme et parfaitement réveillé. Le français se doutait bien qu'il devait être debout depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.

Trowa : Hello. Vous avez vu Quatre ce matin ?

Duo : J'dormais ce matin avant que Heero et Zéna viennent me sortir du lit.

Heero : Non désolé. Pourtant je suis rester à la cafet un bon petit bout de temps.

Trowa : Etrange. Il serait sortit sans manger… Ba, il est assez grand pour sauter des repas s'il le veut.

Mettant ainsi fin à cette discussion, Trowa leur fit un petit sourire tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en papotant vers leur lieu de rendez-vous. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Héliopsix était assit à une table, une tasse de café devant lui et de profondes cernes sous les yeux. Il tourna sa tête vers eux et les apercevant, leur fit un signe pour qu'ils prennent place à ses côtés.

Trowa : Alors ?

Héliopsix : Hum… Nina est allé voir le prisonnier alors que vous preniez votre repas hier…

Heero : Et ?

Héliopsix : Il s'avère qu'il s'agit du fameux Sei… Or, d'après l'étude d'Ulysse… Mais attendez, Quatre n'a rien dit hier ? D'ailleurs où est-il ?

Trowa : Partit en ballade avec Réléna apparemment. Quant à hier, on a eut d'autre sujet de discussion. Alors qui est Sei ?

Héliopsix : Et bien… Partit se promener ?

En réponse à la question, Trowa hocha simplement la tête et attrapa un croisant qui traînait dans une petite corbeille sur la table puis croqua dedans à pleine dents.

Héliopsix : Ah… Etrange. Enfin, toujours est-il que Sei pourrait être le frère de Nina. Elle est revenu blanche comme une morte hier soir. On attend les analyse s sanguine de Kiria.

Heero : Vous n'avez rien appris de plus ?

Héliopsix : Je comptais l'interroger avec vous après votre repas.

Heero : Pourquoi pas. Duo, émerge s'il te plais !

Le natté avait laisser sa tête aller contre l'épaule de son amant et dormait maintenant à poing fermer. Cependant dans cette position, il empêchait Heero de faire des mouvement pour attraper la cafetière sur la table. Il grogna légèrement, se remit en place sur sa chaise, somnola quelques secondes puis retomba sur l'épaule de Heero.

Héliopsix : Pas du matin, hein ?

Heero : Du tout.

Alors qu'il le repoussait de sa main et qu'il tentait de faire en sorte que Duo tienne sur sa chaise, Zeck et Wufei arrivèrent à leur tour.

Zeck : Ah, vous voilà ! Alors Heero, t'as pas réussit à le réveillé ?

Il montra du menton Duo, recommençait à pencher dangereusement vers Heero, puis s'installa à table en repoussant toutefois la tasse qu'il avait devant lui.

Heero : Je te l'avais dis que ça allait être difficile.

Wufei : Comme toujours.

Le chinois s'étira puis tira la chaise à côté de son compagnon et s'assit lourdement dessus. Il récupéra la tasse délaisser par Zeck et se servit du café.

Héliopsix : Bien… Comme je le disais aux autres, j'aimerais voir l'Elenien avec vous. Je suis sûr qu'il se montrera bavard.

Heero : Où est Nina ?

Héliopsix surprit : Euh… Avec lui.

Trowa : Elle devrait rester aussi. Peut être qu'il lui dirait des choses…

Zéna : Je suis d'accord.

Ulysse : J'ai Réléna en ligne, Héliopsix.

Héliopsix : Passe la moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

Réléna : Quatre m'a semé. Il s'est débrouillé pour se mettre hors de porter de mes capteurs.

Trowa : Pardon ?

Le français s'était levé subitement, renversant sa chaise sur le sol avec un bruit qui résonna longtemps. Duo se réveilla ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et instinctivement se leva aussi.

Duo : Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero : Quatre à disparut…

Sous l'eau :

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La question fit sursauter le lieutenant qui avait le nez collé au radar du vaisseau. Il tourna sur lui-même pour voir que son Commandant, en l'occurrence Shô, se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres de lui et fixait également le radar. Dessus, un petit point rouge apparaissait régulièrement.

Fane : Je ne vous ais pas entendu venir, Mr…

Shô lui jeta un regard en coin, le sourcil levé comme si c'était fait exprès. Il reporta son attention sur le point clignotant.

Shô : J'ai vu. Alors, vous savez ce que c'est ?

Fane : Non, Mr. C'est apparut il y a juste quelques secondes.

Shô : A quel distance se trouve-t-il de nous ?

Fane : Il est à quelques mètres de la surface à environs 50 mètres de nous.

Shô : Une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

Fane : Aucune… Il ou cette chose n'émet qu'un faible écho, il est donc de petite taille.

Shô : Un gros poisson ?

Fane : Négatif. A moins qu'il pèse plus de 40 kg…

Shô : Faites déplacer le vaisseau en vitesse rapide de croisière vers le point indiqué.

Fane : Tout de suite.

Après avoir activé différents boutons, le vaisseau fendit l'eau à une vitesse incroyable. En quelques secondes, il arriva à bon port et diminua sa vitesse.

Shô : Merde…

Fane : C'est le cas de le dire ! Que fait-on ?

Shô : Rien pour le moment.

Sur le vaisseau :

Grâce aux indications données par Heero, Trowa passa sans difficultés son exosquelette. Il rejoignit Heero, Duo, Zéna, Wufei et Zeck qui l'attendaient devant la sortie.

Trowa : Où est Réléna ?

Zeck : Bien plus à l'est. Elle continue de chercher Quatre.

Heero : A l'est ?

Duo : Près de la montagne ? Se pourrait-il qu'il est été enlevé par les Eléniens ?

Zéna : Ce n'est pas à exclure en effet.

Trowa : Je ferais mieux de prendre le Heavy dans se cas.

Zeck : C'est trop voyant. Nous allons d'abord en reconnaissance après nous agirons.

Après avoir vérifié que ses armes étaient correctement chargés, Zeck prit la tête du groupe et ils partirent à petite foulées retrouver Réléna.

Au lac :

Quatre avait plongé dans l'immensité de l'eau sans réfléchir. Toutefois, il le regrettait quelque peu tandis qu'il tentait de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le lac. Ses chaussures l'empêchaient de nager correctement et ses vêtements limitaient quelque peu ses mouvements. Le garçon nageait donc difficilement mais continuait néanmoins sa descente. Malheureusement pour lui, tout être humain se doit de respirer et il commençait à ressentire le manque d'oxygène. Son cœur s'affolait et battait furieusement dans sa poitrine alors que sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Dans un sursaut de lucidité et de panique, il voulu retourner à la surface avec ces dernières forces, mais il fut prit dans un courant et fut incapable d'en sortir. La panique le gagna tandis qu'il agitait furieusement les bras pour se libérer. Mais rien n'y fit, le tourbillon continuait de l'attirer vers le fond.. En un éclaire, il repensa à Trowa puis soudain cessa lentement de bouger. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut une sorte de vaisseau stationner non loin de lui et une ombre noire passa dans son champs de vision. Puis se fut le noir total et le froid.

Sur la terre ferme :

Après avoir retrouver Réléna presque au pieds de la montagne. Ils s'étaient séparés pour faire des recherches plus approfondit, mais au bout de 10 minutes, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouver sauf des carcasses de véhicules Eléniens abandonnés lorsque la tempête s'était calmée dans la nuit. Mais pas l'ombre d'un de leur ennemi ni de Quatre d'ailleurs. Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour se consulter.

Trowa : J'ai rien trouvé, et vous ?

Zeck : Pas la moindre trace.

Heero : Nous si. Enfin une possible piste. Avec la pluie d'hier, le sol est devenu plus mou et on a repéré des traces de pas qui se dirigent vers la montagne Une seule sorte d'empreinte de petite taille.

Réléna : Pourquoi irait-il là bas et tout seul ?

Duo : J'en sais rien mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il doit avoir ses raisons. Dépêchons-nous de le suivre.

Sous l'eau :

Une sonnerie hurlante leur cassait les oreilles et les quelques Eléniens présents au poste de commandement couraient dans tous les sens avec un air affolé. Shô pour se part se tenait fermement à un siège en aboyant ses ordres d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme.

Shô : Activation des propulseurs arrières à 80 et ceux de devant à 45

Fane : Le moteur risque une surchauffe, Mr.

Shô : Dans ce cas, décrochez les caissons de stockage et dépressurisiez la chambre des sarcophages. Il nous faut gagner en légèreté !

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla la vaisseau, la faisant pencher dangereusement vers l'avant. Un tourbillon s'était apparemment formé tout autour de la coque et l'attirait vers le fond. Des craquement sinistres retentissaient par moment, se répercutant dans les couloirs vides. Mais soudain, le vaisseau se mit à reculer, doucement, gagnant millimètre par millimètre.

Shô : Poussez les réacteur gauche à 75 et couper les droits !

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, le vaisseau fit une embardé sur le côté se libérant de l'attraction de l'eau. Il repartit à vive allure vers la surface.

Fane : Et pour le garçon ?

Shô : Il est mort… Quels sont les dégâts ?

Fane : Hum… La salle des machines est en surchauffe et le propulseur 4 est HS. Il y a quelques avaries sur la coque mais rien de bien grave si ce n'est quelques voies d'eau.. Cependant, avec la dépressurisation nous allons manquer d'air.

Shô : Très bien. Ramenez le vaisseau à la surface, de toute façon la tempête est finit on ne risque plus rien à l'air libre. On en profitera pour réparer le vaisseaux et chercher nos survivants.

Fane : Bien Mr. Vous pensez que s'était quoi, cette… chose ?

Shô : Ce qui nous à attaqué ? Aucune idée. Certainement un race de poisson qu'ils ont sur terre.

Fane : C'était énorme tout de même et tout bleu !

Shô : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il s'en ait prit à nous ! Maintenant, remontez !

Fane : Oui Mr.

Sur terre :

: Venez, c'est par là !

Zeck leur fit un signe de la main pour attirer leur attention puis attendit le petit groupe. Il leur montra une trace au sol puis sans une parole repartit. Ils se glissèrent entre les arbres pour finalement arriver non loin du pied de la montagne. Mis à part le vent qui jouait avec les feuilles des arbres, tout était parfaitement calme. Le campement des Eléniens avait visiblement été abandonner et de toute façon, la tempête avait tout détruit.

Zeck : Les traces continues encore. Mais pas vers la montagne visiblement.

Réléna : C'est étrange…

Wufei : Il ne voulait donc pas aller là bas.

Trowa : Que vient-il faire ici dans ce cas ?

Zeck : Réléna, tu captes quelque chose ?

Réléna : Négatif.

Onia : Vous êtes bêtes et stupides ou les 2 à la fois ?

Duo qui s'était accroupit fit un énorme bon sur le côté en découvrant l'animal esprit de Heero à côté de lui, légèrement en retrait. Encapuchonnée, elle lui fit un sourire amusé, le toisant de son mètre 90 puis s'avança de quelques pas.

Réléna : Je ne suis ni bête ni stupide. Je ne fais que répondre à un programme…

Onia : Toi le tas de ferraille, ça compte pas !

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ?

Onia : Regardez autour de vous voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une forêt, une montagne et un lac… Lequel de ces 3 éléments représente Quatre ?

Duo joyeusement : L'eau !!! C'est l'eau.

Onia : Bingo…

Trowa : Tu veux dire qu'il…

Onia : C'est le seul point d'eau. Et où Quatre pense avoir caché son Gundam ?

Zeck : Sous l'eau… Bien sûr, mais il…

Trowa : Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir exactement où il est ! C'est de la folie, il ne va tout de même pas se jeter comme ça dans le lac !!!

Onia : Qui sais de quoi… Regardez !

De son doigt fin, la femme leur désigna un point du lac. Des remous de plus en plus fort venaient troubler la surface bleu et calme de l'eau. Une énorme bulle d'air perça le miroir d'eau et une coque métallique de couleur noir se découpa lentement au fur et à mesure que l'eau glissait sur ses tôles. En même temps, la petite troupe se laissa glisser au sol sans pour autant quitter des yeux le spectacle. Une fois que le vaisseau fut immobilisé, une trappe s'ouvrit sur le dessus et une dizaine de personnes sortirent rapidement de l'intérieur.

Zeck : Des Eléniens…

Son ton était venimeux à souhait et ses yeux se réduire à 2 fentes alors qu'il contemplait les ouvrier se mettre au travail sur la coque.

Onia : Ils ont du se cacher durant la tempête… Pas mal comme idée, mais apparemment, ils ont subit des dommages.

Wufei : On fait quoi nous ?

Heero : Des hommes viennent de partir au sol, on pourrait leur tendre un piège. Ils savent certainement où se trouve Quatre.

Zeck : Pas bête.

Trowa : Allons-y dans ce cas !

Ailleurs :

Il courait droit devant lui, dans une immense plaine ou poussait de-ci delà des brins fins aux fleurs semblable à la lavande mais de couleur rose. Il était heureux, riant, sautant dans l'espace protégé par mère nature. Soudain, il se retourna une énième fois, comme pour voir si la personne qui devait être avec lui l'était vraiment. Et oui, elle était là, toujours derrière lui avec son sourire chaleureux.

Aller, dépêches-toi Martel ! On va être en retard !

La petite voix enfantine et féminine avait des relents de bonheur si bien que l'autre personne eut un sourire encore plus grand et accéléra le pas. Elle devait avoir dans les 17 ou 18 ans tout au plus ce qui fit qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à rattraper l'enfant. Bien que le dépassant de plusieurs têtes et étant son aînée, celle-ci semblait obéir à la petite jeune fille blonde qui courait.

Dame Aster, faites attention ou vous aller encore vous blesser !

Avec souplesse, elle attrapa l'enfant sous les bras puis le déposa sur sa hanche avec un sourire. Soudain, un petit dragon apparut sur son épaule près de la tête de la gamine. L'animal sembla pousser des gémissements sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses babines. L'ado hocha la tête en riant et, croisant le regard bleu et curieux de la petite fille, lui fit un sourire.

: Elle dit que tu n'as pas besoin de courir vu que de toute façon, tu as une bonne dizaine de chrono d'avance !

: Mais je veux arrivée la première !

Une fois encore l'animal bougea, frottant son cou contre la peau tendre de l'ado au yeux verts.

: Oui, je sais… C'est l'exception qui confirme le dicton !

: Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

: Que les femmes n'ont pas pour habitude d'arriver en avance… Mais… Comment ça détesté ? Ah, je vois… Donc que les femmes se font plus souvent Désiré !

: Et bien, moi, j'aime pas !

: Ca, on le sait… Tenez, nous y sommes, Aster…

Soudain, la lumière du jour se fit pus aveuglante et le décors se fit plus flou. Au final, il ouvrit les yeux violemment et releva le buste d'un seul coup. Il en eut des vertiges et fut obliger de fermer les yeux pour se calmer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, remarquant qu'il était parfaitement sec.

Quatre : _Où suis-je… ?_

Il était allonger sur de la terre ou poussait avec bien du mal quelque brins d'herbes jaunis. Tout autour de lui s'élevaient des colonnes en pierre brisées et des bâtiments en ruine. Il cligna des yeux à cause de l'étrange lueur blanches qui éclairait le cité puis poussa un soupir.

Quatre : _C'est la même ville que dans mon rêve… Me serais-je endormis encore ? Martel !!!_

Quatre se leva soudainement et jeta un regard circulaire aux ruines devant lui. Il lui fallut du temps pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait. Il s'agissait du petit dragon qu'il avait vu se matin. L'animal était allonger sur une pierre, rouler en boule et le fixait silencieusement comme pour faire oublier sa présence.

: Tiens… Vous êtes réveillé Dame Adonis ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

La voix venant de derrière surprit Quatre qui fit volte face. Il vit Martel descendre les escaliers du temples et s'approcher de lui avec un sourire.

Quatre : Je suis encore en train de rêver ?

Martel : Vraiment ?

Elle s'immobilisa non loin de lui puis fit une profonde révérence. Mais des grattements l'obligèrent à se relever et à porter son attention sur le dragon qui lézardait à la lumière. Elle eut un sourire puis tendit la main et pinça l' Arabe au bras. Ce dernier grimaça puis se frotta énergiquement la peau.

Martel : Toujours aussi sûr que vous rêvez ?

Quatre : Je… Vous !

Il tendit le doigt ers elle avec une moue hébétée.

Quatre : C'est vous ! Je reconnais votre sourire !!!! J'ai rêvé de vous à l'instant ! J'y suis, vous êtes une sélénite comme moi et vous étiez proche d'Adonis avant !!!!!

Martel : Non, je ne suis pas une sélénite, mais une Nymphe. Je crois vous l'avoir déjà dis, dame Aster. Mais je vous connais en effet.

Quatre : Je… je ne… Suis pas une femme.

Martel : Ah ?

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux puis tourna autour de Quatre en l'examinant attentivement. En même temps, le dragon qui s'était assis, claquait de la langue.

Martel : Hum… C'est étrange mais vrai. C'est pour ça que Syla reste à l'écart. Elle ne sait comment se comporter.

Quatre : Syla… ?

Il se retourna et posa son regard sur la dragonne. Celle-ci le lui rendit avec douceur.

Martel : Oui c'est bien cela. Syla, tu n'as pas de raison d'être méfiante ! C'est bien elle !

Quatre : Euh… Salut Syla…

L'Arabe fit un petit pas en avant, sans brusquerie afin de ne pas surprendre l'animal puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, tourna son regard interrogateur sur Martel. Ce dernière, fort surprise le dévisagea.

Martel : Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? Syla n'est pas douée de parole. Du moins la votre.

Quatre : Je… J'ai du mal à me souvenir mais vous… Vous aviez quelque chose à voir avec ça, non ?

La Nymphe le gratifia d'un sourire et se déplaça pour prendre le petit animal dans ses mains. Elle l'approcha ensuite de Quatre, l'incitant à le toucher. Syla se laissa faire docilement avec un peu de réticence au début puis chigna d'eau caresses de son museau fin.

Martel : Je suis votre interprète en quelque sorte. Syla parle le langage de l'eau et moi aussi étant un Nymphe…

Syla qui mordillait maintenant le bout de la manche de Quatre poussa comme une sorte de soupir puis leva le museau et renifla l'air.

Martel : Bien… Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Dame…

Martel stoppa sa phrase et reconsidéra Quatre avec suspicion.

Martel : Maître Aster, Syla vous reconnaît en tant que son maître. Je vais donc vous remettre le Sandrock…

Quatre : Hein ? Comme ça, sans épreuve ?

Martel : Une épreuve ? Pourquoi faire ?

Quatre : Bien… Onia, Arthos et Lupus en ont fait passer une aux autres.

Martel : Forcément. Mais lié comme vous êtes avec Syla, il n'y en a pas besoin. C'est elle qui à su que vous étiez en train de vous noyez, vous savez… Elle avait sentit votre venue mais elle ne se doutait pas que vous feriez un geste aussi inconsidéré ! Surtout avec les vaisseau et cie qui traîne dans les parages.

Quatre : Le vaisseau ? Je crois l'avoir vu avant de perdre connaissance.

Martel : Bien sûr. Hier soir, un vaisseau à pénétré dans le lac. Quand vous vous êtes noyez, il était tout près de vous. Syla à du l'attaquer pendant que j'allais à votre rencontre.

Quatre : Ce petit bout de dragon qui s'en prend à un vaisseau… ?

Martel : Mais voyons, lorsqu'elle est dans l'eau, Syla est beaucoup plus… imposante !

Quatre : Ah…

Martel : Hum… Syla dit que vos souvenirs reviendront au fil du temps… maintenant, je dois vous remettre le Sandrock ! Venez.

Sur terre :

Les bruits de tir n'arrêtaient pas de briser le silence du lieux faisant fuir les oiseaux par nuée entière. Le groupe, séparé en 2, était couché sur le sol attendant la fin de l'attaque.

Heero : Qui aurait crut qu'ils étaient si bien armé ?

Zeck : En attendant c'est dangereux. Ils ont certainement du appeler des renfort ! On risque d'être prit au piège !

A Suivre…

Lou : Bon, vous avez remarquez comme je françaisise le contexte ! C'est des croisant qu'ils mangent le matin avec du café ! c'est typiquement japonais ça, non ?


	29. Syla, la Dragonne

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bien… Etant en stage, je ne peux sortir mes brouillons pour copier ma fic. Aussi, aurez-vous un chap de réincarnation assez rapidement puisque c'est la seule pour laquelle je n'ais pas de brouillon papier. Bisous…

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Alors que Duo et Heero venaient en aide à leurs compagnons et surtout à Raven blessée, une chose inattendue c'est produit. Le petit groupe regagne donc le vaisseau avec un Elenien encore en vie. Mais pendant ce temps, il s'en passe aussi des chose dans le vaisseau. Ainsi, Nina apprend que Sei pourrait être son frère ou du moins de sa famille et ils ont visiblement reçu un message important…

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Chapitre 29 : Syla, La dragonne.

Zeck : En attendant c'est dangereux. Ils ont certainement du appeler des renfort ! On risque d'être prit au piège !

Wufei : Surtout qu'ils ne semblent pas vouloir se laisser faire gentiment.

Réléna : Attention, ils se déploient en 2 groupes…

Trowa : Ils veulent nous prendre en pince… Il faut nous séparer !

Onia : C'est une bonne idée en soit mais je crains que seule la fuite puisse être envisagée. Contre 12 Eléniens, vous ne pouvez rien faire même avec vos exo.

Duo : Pff… Si Réléna nous avait prévenue que d'autres Eléniens se terraient dans les parages ce serait jamais arrivé !

Réléna : Vous ne m'avez rien demander sauf de retrouver Quatre ! C'était ma mission prioritaire.

Duo l'imitant : Gnagna… Mission prioritaire… Tu parles d'une IA !!

Réléna : Sans moi vous ne seriez plus en vie, figures-toi !

Duo méchant : Merci du cadeau ! On se retrouve avec le destin du monde entre les mains alors qu'on est même pas majeur ! Tu te rends compte de l'immense service que tu m'as rendu ?

Réléna : La vie est ce qu'il y a de plus important !

Duo : Dans ton programme peut être mais pas dans la réalité ! Moi je voulais une vie d'ado, normale sans guerre et bataille ! Y'a des points noirs dans la vie que tu m'as « offerte » !

Heero : Ca suffit tout les 2. Duo, calmes toi veux-tu… J'ai pas envi que ton double démoniaque revienne…

L'américain croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête avec dédain pour se mettre à bouder. Pour l'instant, les tirs avaient cesser mais leur ennemis les cherchaient au travers du feuillage.

Wufei : Il faudrait bouger là… Allons vers la montagne, j'ai des chance de trouver mon gundam.

Onia :Y'en à au moins un qui réfléchit.

La femme vêtue de noir eut un petit sourire puis se pencha vers Duo qui regardait obstinément un point fixe, le pif en l'air. Comme elle se penchait, ses cheveux glissèrent sur le dos de Duo alors qu'elle se mettait à hauteur de son oreille.

Onia murmurant : Vois le bon côté des choses… Tu n'aurais pas cette relation avec Heero.

Le natté fit bouger légèrement ses yeux afin de voir du coin de l'œil Onia. Le sourire de cette dernière était très mystérieux et étrangement, chaleureux.

Zeck : Aller, on bouge. Pendant que Wufei cherche son Gundam, on le protégera !

Sans faire trop de bruit, ils se relevèrent, restant tout de même à couvert sous la forêt puis se glissèrent sur la point des pieds loin des Eléniens.

Vaisseau Sherka :

Elle s'était assise tout près du lit et fixait le corps endormit en silence. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés prouvaient qu'elle avait longuement pleuré. Soudain, le prisonnier bougea puis ouvrit ses yeux avec douceur. Il fixa une fraction de seconde le plafond puis tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir la femme.

Sei : Nina…

Cette dernière ne pipa mot puis soudain hocha la tête. Leurs prunelles rouges s'encrèrent l'une dans l'autre alors qu'un voile de tristesse naissait sur les traits de la femme.

Sei : Où suis-je ?

Nina : Dans le Sherka.

Sa voix étranglée et faible ressemblait presque à un murmure tellement elle était fatiguée.

Sei : Le Sherka… Le vaisseau Royal donc... Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Nina : Tu ne te souviens pas de notre conversation d'hier ?

Sei : Non… Du tout.

Nina : Je vois… Ce sont les garçons qui t'on trouvé. Ton unité mobile s'est écrasé non loin d'eux et Duo t'as ramasser.

Sei : La tempête… C'est le vent qui à fait voler l'appareil.

Nina : Oui. Sei, pourquoi étais-tu le seul survivant ? Tout les autres passagers étaient morts !

Sei : Je sais… C'est moi qui les ais éliminé…

Sous l'eau :

Quatre était droit comme un piquet, les yeux brillants et grand ouvert. A ses côtés se trouvaient Martel et Syla. La dragonne se tenait toujours sur l'épaule de la Nymphe.

Martel : Syla dit que vous devriez être capable de le contrôler… Mais je pense qu'il va falloir un léger réglage. Aie… Syla !

La dragon rentra le cou pour éviter la petite tape de la main de Martel. Elle venait de la mordre gentiment pour exprimer son désaccord.

Martel : Hum… Il est tout de même plus jeune et de ce fait légèrement plus petit, Syla. Aster était tout de même plus grande. Certes, la force doit être équitable, mais il faudrait mieux vérifier… D'accord. Quatre, pouvez-vous monter dedans s'il vous plais.

Le garçon hocha la tête puis se dirigea ver s'immense silhouette de fer qui était adossé à un mur en pierre. Le gundam était assis, une jambe tendue et l'autre pliée pour supporter le poids du bras poser dessus. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à monter jusqu'au torse et à déclencher l'ouverture de la porte. Il resta de longues secondes a regarder l'intérieur puis se glissa dedans. Il venait de s'y asseoir quand il sentit une vague chaleur et un petit poids sur son épaule droite. En tournant la tête, il vit que Syla venait de le rejoindre.

Martel élevant la voix : Elle va vous guider… Refermez le cockpit maître Quatre.

Il hocha la tête, chercha du regard le bouton qui convenait puis, grâce à l'aide de Syla, s'enferma dans le robot. Le petit animal lui désigna du museau plusieurs bouton, qu'il s'empressa d'activés. Le large écran brilla de bleu un cour instant puis le décors extérieur se dessina.

Martel : Elle dit que c'est très bien. Comment vous sentez-vous à l'intérieur ?

Quatre : J'ai l'impression de retrouver une chose perdue… Et surtout de savoir comment m'en servir !

Martel : Bien, bien, c'est bien… Essayez de le faire bouger.

Quatre essaya aussitôt. Il eut malheureusement quelques petites difficultés et c'est encore une fois Syla qui lui vint en aide. Bizarrement, même si elle ne parlait pas tout le temps au travers de Martel, le garçon arrivait à la comprendre. Il modifia donc les paramètres de son Gundam et au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, parvint à la bouger sans problème.

Martel : Il est donc temps de sortir d'ici.

Quatre : Mais… Et vous… ?

Martel : Je suis une Nymphe, une fille de l'eau. Je n'éprouve aucun problème pour respirer dans l'eau et je nage très vite. Je vous suivrais !

Quatre : Très bien. Martel, encore une chose…

Martel : Oui ?

Quatre : Et bien… comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi en vie et… Ici ?

La jeune fille adressa un franc sourire à Quatre puis se rapprocha de lui de sa démarche coulante.

Martel : Et bien… je me trouvait avec vous sur la station, même si je ne pouvais guère bouger de ma salle de bain. L'eau n'existant pas ou très peu sur la lune, j'avais du mal à y vivre du coup je me promenait très peu, quoique la serre était un lieux bien humide et agréable, surtout que…

Quatre : Hum, hum…

Martel : Ah, pardon. Pour résumer, un esprit de la nature, que se soit une Sylphe ou une Nymphe, ne meurt jamais. Lorsque la station a été anéantit, j'ai reprit ma vrai forme, c'est-à-dire de l'eau. Rien qu'une petite goutte suffisait pour sauvegarder ma mémoire. Et par chance, j'ai pu me planquer dans les des gundams. Une fois sur terre, je n'ais eut aucun mal à me régénérer vu la quantité d'eau qu'il y a ici. Puis j'ai retrouver Syla.

Quatre : Alors, tu peux te changer en eau ?

Martel : A vrai dire, cela signifie abandonner mon corps et devoir m'en refaire un… C'est très long et je préfère ne pas le faire. Allons, Quatre, il faut y aller maintenant !

Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers ce qui semblait être un bouclier invisible. Elle passa au travers comme si de rien n'était et se retrouva nageant dans l'eau, ses cheveux ondulant avec lenteur. Quatre en fit de même, sauf qu'au moment ou son gundam traversa le kaikai, ce dernier disparut et la ville fut de nouveau engloutie. Il repéra Martel qui nageait incroyablement bien et vite puis s'obligea à remonter à la surface à son tour.

Près de la montagne :

Ils s'étaient de nouveau séparer en plusieurs groupe. Heero et Duo était rester au pied même de la montagne pour ralentir la progression des Eléniens. Leur animaux leur tenaient compagnie et se battait rudement bien aussi. D'un côté, Duo faisait diversion pour que Lupus puisse attaquer à coup de langue de feu, et de l'autre, Onia découpait avec sa faux quiconque tentait de s'approcher de Heero alors que lui utilisait avec un facilité déconcertante ses pouvoirs. La japonais n'avait aucun mal à expédier ses adversaires au tapis sans même les toucher. Pour le moment, la chance était de leur côté vu que les Eléniens arrivaient peu nombreux et qu'ils bénéficiaient de l'effet de surprise. Ils ne songeaient pas encore à utiliser leurs armes, mais quand ça viendrait, Heero et Duo auraient de gros problème.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la petite troupe montait soigneusement le flanc de la montagne. Trowa qui fermait la marche avait laisser Arthos accompagné de Nécro à quelques mètres de lui. Les animaux esprits pouvant se rendre invisible surveillaient ainsi leur arrière. Zeck et Wufei gravissaient avec lenteur la montagne, le tout en silence et sous couvert de la végétation haute qui y poussait. Heureusement qu'ils avait leur exosquelette car les grandes touffes d'herbes coupaient et ne se laissaient pas facilement pousser, on eut dit que la nature environnante veillait sur ce lieux. Réléna qui ouvrait la marche leur frayait néanmoins un passage. Soudain, Wufei s'arrêta et montra du doigt un gigantesque pierre dressée.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Zeck : Aucune idée… Allons voir.

Réléna : On dirait un Menhir…

Trowa se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Il arrivait à leur hauteur quand Nécro et Arthos apparurent près de lui. De quelques bons, le grand cerf le dépassa, aussitôt rattrapper par le cheval blanc. Le pilote du Heavy eut la nette impression qu'ils cherchaient à se faire valoir tout les 2.

Trowa : C'est pas le moment pour une course !

Arthos : Si justement. Vous feriez bien d'accélérer le pas.

Zeck : Un problème ?

Nécro : les Eléniens se sont divisé en plusieurs groupe aussi. Dont un qui est en train de grimper à son tour. Ils avanceront forcément plus vite que vous vu qu'il n'ont pas les herbes à pousser.

Réléna: Ils suivent le chemin que nous avons laisser dans les herbes…

Arthos : Bingo.

Allongeant leur pas, les trois compagnons finirent par faire des foulées beaucoup plus longue. Ils se frayèrent avec difficulté un chemin dans la végétation, qui, malgré l'appel d'Arthos, refusait de bouger. C'est en sueur et le souffle court qu'ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être un Menhir. Des dessins aux formes arrondit parcouraient la majeur partit de la pierre grise qui s'élevait vers le ciel. Trowa voulu poser sa main dessus pour caresser les dessins, mais un choc l'en empêcha et il se retrouva projeter sur le sol.

Vaisseau Sherka :

Nina : Tu as fait quoi ?

Sei : Tu as très bien compris, pas la peine de me le faire répéter…

L'homme détourna ses yeux du regard brûlant de la jeune femme et fixa l'un des mur de sa prison.

Nina : Pourquoi les avoir ainsi empoisonner ? Etait-ce nécessaire… ?

Sei : Oui. Ton mari…

Le raclement de gorge de Nina n'échappa pas à Sei qui suspendit sa phrase. Il eut un petit sourire puis reprit d'une voix plus claire.

Sei : Le commandant Shô ne me faisait pas confiance. J'ai découvert par hasard qu'il complotait derrière mon dos.

Le visage de l'Elénienne se fit tandis que son sang se glaçait.

Nina : Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sei : Allons, ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi… Tu es parfaitement au courant. Il ne jouait même pas franc jeu avec moi ! Et Kou n'on plus d'ailleurs. Ces 2 là se seraient bien débarrassé de moi…

Nina : Tu… Sei, est-ce que c'est… toi qui…

Sei : Qui quoi ? Vous informait de ce qui se tramait à bord du vaisseau ? Bien sûr que c'était moi.

Nina : Mais pourquoi ? Tu étais un soldat loyal et l'un de meilleur. Pourquoi avoir ainsi trahit Elen ?

Sei : Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur se vaisseau, ici, avec eux ? est-ce que je t'en poses des questions, moi ? J'avais mes raisons points final.

Le commandant la regardait intensément, toujours semi allongé sur son lit. Il ne pouvait guère bouger vu que ses poignets étaient maintenus au lit par un bracelet de tissu, limitant ses mouvements.

Nina : Non… C'est faux… Dis moi que c'est faux !!! Tu ne peux pas être mon frère !!!

Sei cessa de respirer, retenant sa respiration, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient au maximum. Il regarda la femme sans rien pouvoir dire, choqué. Puis il ferma lentement les yeux, inspira profondément.

Sei : Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Nina : NAN !

Elle se leva brusquement avec horreur, les yeux brillants. Puis sa main s'écrasa sur la joue de l'Elenien avec un bruit mate. Celui-ci resta sans broncher, la tête dévier par le coup. Une marque rose apparut à l'endroit ou elle l'avait giflé.

Nina : Menteur ! Tu m'as mentis pendant toutes ces années. Tu m'as laisser seule à la mort de nos parents, tu ne les a même pas pleuré. Toutes ses années, tu m'as regarder souffrir d'être seule, tu m'as abandonner à mon chagrin, moi qui n'avait plus de famille. Et tu n'as rien fais ! Tu n'as fais que jouer la comédie…

Sei : Arrêtes ! Tais toi ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis ! tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'enfer que j'ai vécut !

Nina : Tu n'avais qu'a me dire la vérité ! Si tu souffrais tans, pourquoi as-tu fais comme si de rien n'était ? C'est toi qui a choisit cette voix, pas moi qui te l'ais imposer ! si c'était si dur il fallait me dire tout !

Sei : Tu ne comprend pas ! Je n'ais pas agis comme ça de gaieté de cœur !!! C'est pour toi que je suis rester dans l'ombre, que j'ai toujours veiller ! Tu crois que je n'ais pas eut de mal à pleurer nos parents ? Je n'ais jamais pu montrer ma peine à personne ! J'aurais voulu me comporter comme un frère, tu réconforter quand tu étais triste, de serrer dans mes bras quand tu réussissais quelque chose ! Mais je n'ais jamais pu ! Nos parents avaient décider de cacher à tout le monde ma naissance et dès lors je suis revenu orphelin ! Cependant, lors de mes 4 ans, ils sont venus me voir, pour me dire la vérité. Tu sais qu'il est mal vu d'avoir plusieurs enfants sur Elen… Voilà pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas garder, mais ils sont choisis de me dire tout de même la vérité. Tu avais 2 alors… Même petit, je savais qu'il était difficile pour une fille de survivre sur Elen, j'ai donc décider de devenir ton ombre et de veiller sur toi. Et j'étais fière de ce que j'avais fait. Mais si quelqu'un venait à apprendre nos, liens, que se passerait-il ? Tu connais la cruauté de Kou… Si on avait prétendu au même poste, il nous aurait forcer à nous battre en duel, comme Ilan et Alec !

La triste de Nina s'assombrit encore alors que le regard colérique de Sei se posait sur elle.

Sei : Ils étaient jumeaux et voulaient out 2 devenir chef instructeur tir ! Regarde le résultat ! Alors que moi, j'avais la possibilité de t'aider par derrière, de manœuvrer en silence et dans l'ombre.

Nina : Mais moi je… Je… J'aurais préférer avoir un frère ! J'aurais été beaucoup plus heureuse ! Je… J'aurais eu une famille…

Des larmes coulaient maintenant des yeux de la femme et sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle hoquetait continuellement, les dos de la main se frottant les yeux.

Nina : Juste un frère… Ca m'aurais suffit…

: Ca suffit. Nina, il faut que tu te repose.

La voix profonde venant de derrière Nina obligea Sei à détourner les yeux de sa sœur. Il aurait aimer la calmer, mais attacher comme il était cela lui était impossible. Il regarda donc d'un air suppliant Héliopsix. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis se glissa au côté de sa compagne. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis l'attira contre lui avec douceur.

Héliopsix : Cesse de pleurer ma douce… Tu es fatigué et sur les nerfs… Chut… Kiria, tu veux bien la raccompagner à la chambre s'il te plais.

Le médecin ; toujours affublé de son écureuil se tenait sur le seuil de la porte sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle s'approcha du couple puis avec gentillesse, attrapa Nina et la mena vers la sortie. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans opposé la moindre résistance. Héliopsix attendit qu'elle soit partie pour faire face à son prisonnier.

Sei : Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas la faire pleuré.

Héliopsix : Il y a des vérité qui sont toujours dur à entendre…

Sei : Hum… Je le crains… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Si vous vous êtes déplacé c'est certainement pour une autre raison…

Héliopsix : Pas vraiment. Ulysse m'as simplement prévenu que Nina n'allait pas bien alors je suis venu… cependant…

Sei : Oui ?

Héliopsix : Votre dernier message est-il vrai ?

Sei : Celui qui vous indiquait que Shô a fait une demande d'aide ? Oui. Il a réussit à joindre la planète mère et des renforts arrivent. Kou a envoyé directement un vaisseau ruche.

Héliopsix : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Nina n'a pas voulu m'en parler…

Sei : C'est votre pire cauchemar, une arme à lui seul

…A Suivre…

Lou : Et voilà que le suspense i continu ! Que s'est-il passer pour Trowa ? aurait-il été toucher par une attaque Elénien ? Notre cher Quatre parviendra-t-il a temps pour les sauver ? Et qu'est-ce que cet étrange Menhir perdu en plein milieu de la montagne ? Duo et Heero vont-il s'en sortir indemne ? Et pour finir, qu'est-ce donc qu'un vaisseau ruche ? Que cache-t-il ? Vous saurez ça, dans le prochain épisode !!!!!!!!! (On vois que je m'ennui ferme sur mon lieu de stage ! j'ai que ça à faire…)


	30. Oups

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bien… Etant en stage, je ne peux sortir mes brouillons pour copier ma fic. Aussi, aurez-vous un chap de réincarnation assez rapidement puisque c'est la seule pour laquelle je n'ais pas de brouillon papier. Bisous…

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Résumé : Le groupe partit à la recherche de Quatre se retrouve donc finalement confronté au Eléniens et doit se séparer. Heero et Duo reste en contre bas pour ralentir la montée de leur ennemis pendant que le reste du groupe va à la rencontre de la montagne. Mais alors qu'ils parviennent près d'un Menhir, Trowa est violemment percuter par quelque chose. De son côté, Nina apprend que Sei est bien son frère que c'est lui qui leur faisait parvenir des information. Après lui avoir reprocher de lui avoir mentit, elle laisse la place à Héliopsix. Et pour Quatre, tout se passe pour le mieux. Ayant retrouver son gundam après avoir faillit mourir noyé, il décide de remonter à la surface.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Dragonne au écailles bleues

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Forme inconnue pour le moment

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

**Ps : Un petit, même grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewés, surtout à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre via ffnet ou Hotmail. Bisous et merci beaucoup !**

**Ps 2 : merci sempai de m'avoir fait remarquer que je n'avais mis que 10 hommes **

Chapitre 30 : Oups…

Héliopsix : Votre dernier message est-il vrai ?

Sei : Celui qui vous indiquait que Shô a fait une demande d'aide ? Oui. Il a réussit à joindre la planète mère et des renforts arrivent. Kou a envoyé directement un vaisseau ruche.

Héliopsix : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Nina n'a pas voulu m'en parler…

Sei : C'est votre pire cauchemar, une arme à lui seul.

Le ton grave de Sei et ses yeux sérieux firent légèrement vaciller Héliopsix qui déglutit avec peine. Il tira la chaise et s'installa à côté de Sei.

Héliopsix : Avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi nous avoir aider ?

L'Elénien le fixa en silence, immobile puis poussa un soupir.

Sei : C'est parce que j'adore ma sœur. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça alors quand elle a décidé de partir pour être plus heureuse, j'ai choisis de l'aider à concrétiser son rêve. J'ai toujours tous fait pour que les obstacles s'écartent d'elle, et je continuerais même si je dois trahir ma race… C'est ma sœur et c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour elle…

La réponse du convenir à Héliopsix car il hocha la tête puis sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche. Il appuya sur un bouton vert et un déclic se fit entendre dans la pièce. Les bracelets qui enserraient les poings du prisonnier se déverrouillèrent, libérant ses poignets.

Sei : Merci.

Héliopsix : Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce vaisseau ruche ?

Sei : Il y à 3 vaisseaux ruche en tout. Le Dark, Le Power et Le Firey… Ce sont d'immenses vaisseaux, pouvant accueillir en son bord une armée entière soit plus de 10 000 hommes. Ils sont équipés de nombreuses armes d'attaque et de défense. Un bouclier magnétique à électrons protège l'ensemble du gigantesque bâtiment ainsi que le générateur principal. Ils disposent de plus d'une centaines de canon laser petite portée pour la moitié en grande. Il y a aussi 2 canons dit « Lagua ». Ce sont des énormes canons à recharge électromagnétique. Tout est balayé sur une surface de 10 km avec un seul tir. Pour sa défense personnelle, le vaisseau ruche dispose de vaisseau de pourchasse et des pourfendeurs. En quantité suffisante pour défendre convenablement le vaisseau durant une attaque. Il y a aussi des armures mobiles, faites à partir de votre technologie. Si mes souvenirs sont bons et qu'il n'y a pas de changement, un vaisseau ruche peut transporter 40 Léo, 80 Ariès, 10 poissons et autant de Cancers. Les 2 dernier modèles sont plus destiner au combat sous l'eau.

Héliopsix : Parlez moi de ce bouclier.

Sei : Le bouclier est invisible. Il protège l'ensemble du vaisseau sur un diamètre de 10 mètres autour de la coque. Il fonctionne grâce à la chaleur fournit par les moteur du vaisseau. Autrement dit, plus le vaisseau fournit un effort considérable plus le bouclier est puissant. Cependant, il est complété par un champs électromagnétique à rayon gama.

Héliopsix : Un point faible ?

Sei : Plusieurs. S'il arrête tout ce qui est composé de fer, le bouclier laisser passer absolument tout ce qui n'est pas en fer. Il supporte très mal la chaleur également et plusieurs coup répéter d'un laser puissant finirait par affaiblir la bouclier et créer une brèche en bref instant. Cependant, une fois dans le périmètre de sécurité, tout les laser courte portée s'activent. Il faut s'identifier pour ne pas être pulvérisé.

Héliopsix : Et la magie dans tout ça ?

Sei : Même si nous connaissons son existence, nous ne sommes pas à même de l'utiliser. Il semble donc probable que se soit votre seule chance de contrer le vaisseau ruche. Je ne pense pas que notre technologie puisse empêcher la magie d'agir. Et après tout, la boule de grenat empêchait nos vaisseaux de pénétrer sur terre…

Héliopsix : Mais ça na pas empêcher la station lunaire d'être attaqué …

Sei : Je crains malheureusement de vous apporter une mauvaise nouvelle… Cette attaque a été mené par un de vos éléments… Il était gravement malade mais à pu permettre au vaisseaux de pénétré dans le champs protéger de la lune… Même surpuissants, les Gundam n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance…

Héliopsix : Je m'en doutais bien… Ashran… Il avait tenter un rébellion pour prendre le pouvoir sur Luna puis avait disparut.

Sei : Si cela peut vous rassurer, il est mort dans l'attaque. L'effort fournit devait être trop grand certainement… Mais pour en revenir à votre problème, il va falloir être très prudent…

Hélipsix : Oui… Mais nous avons ici les meilleurs sélénites qui soient… J'ai confiance, ils y arriveront. Bien, vous devez avoir faim… je vous accompagne au self puis après je vous laisserais à la charge de Raven et de Zéna. Vous comprendrez que je ne puisse vous laisser seul.

Montagne :

Trowa et ce qui restait du groupe était sortit de leur exo afin de respirer un peu. C'était certes dangereux, mais il était difficile de toujours supporter le poids de l'armature en fer et la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait. De plus, Réléna était redescendu un peu afin de surveiller l'avancer de leur ennemi. Pour le moment, Zeck était appuyé sur son armure, le yeux fixés vers le bas de la montagne tandis que Trowa se massait l'épaule en soupirant.

Arthos : Je suis vraiment désolé Trowa… Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Trowa : C'est rien… Un peu douloureux mais je survivrais…

Le garçon avait été violemment pousser par un coup de tête de l'animal au moment ou il avait tenter de toucher les dessins présents sur le menhir. Dans sa chute, son épaule avait heurté un rocher et malgré la présence de l'armature de l'exosquelette, il avait sentit le choc vriller son épaule. Mais elle n'était pas démise.

Zeck : Vous croyez qu'il va bien ?

Arthos : Ne t'inquiète pas Zeck, Eolios sera reconnaître son maître, tout comme nous l'avons fait…

En fait, si le cerf avait ainsi bondit sur son maître, c'était pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans le piège tendu par l'esprit animal de Wufei. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs disparut au moment même ou il avait posé la main su la pierre. Depuis, il attendait son retour.

Réléna : Il ne vont plus tarder… Vous feriez mieux de vous remettre à l'abris dans vos armures…

Trowa : Mouaip… _Et Quatre ? je suis inquiet pour lui…_

Au même moment un peu plus bas :

Duo recula d'un pas pour finalement se heurté à Heero qui avançait aussi à reculons. Les 2 garçons avaient lutté autant qu'il le pouvait mais maintenant, ils se trouvaient encerclé et Heero était épuisé. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs sans y être préparer avait affaiblit le japonais ainsi que Onia par la même occasion. Il avait toutefois réussit à éloigner le groupe d'Eléniens de la montagne, les entraînant vers le lac. Mais ils s'étaient ainsi fait piègé et se retrouvaient acculé.

Duo : Hee-chan… J'veux pas mourir…

Tandis que Onia tentait de reprendre son souffle, Lupus pour sa part était campé sur ses pattes, le dos courbé. Ses babines retroussées laissaient entrevoir de longs et puissants crocs blanc et ses flammes dansaient plus que jamais sur son dos. De ce fait, les Eléniens hésitaient tout de même a trop avancer. Surtout que la silhouette impossante d'Onia, toute drapée de noir, les effrayaient également.

Heero : Je te laisserais pas mourir un autre fois…

Le japonais serra rageusement les poings et se maudit pour sa faiblesse.

Duo : Et si je le laissais venir ?

Lupus : Non ! Tu es incapable de le contrôler, il pourrait aussi bien tuer Heero si l'envie lui prenait !

Heero : Il a raison mon Ange… J'aimerais bien mourir de tes mains, mais se sera pour une autre fois !

Le sourire qui était né sur les lèvres de Heero et son air malicieux surprirent Duo. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand soudain, la terre trembla. Une fois puis deux et trois. De petits tremblements certes, mais qui prirent les Eléniens au dépourvu. Et quand des cris s'élevèrent du lac, Duo daigna enfin tourner la tête. Le même sourire que celui de Heero s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Sur la rive du lac, un gundam se tenait debout, encore ruisselant. Visiblement il venait de sortir de l'eau. Sans le vouloir, il avait lever une vague qui avait frappé le vaisseau et des Eléniens étaient tombés à l'eau. Devant le spectacle de ce géant de fer, les ennemis se dépêchaient de regagner le vaisseau pour déguerpire en vitesse. Au pied du robot, une femme était en train d'égoutter ses cheveux. Quand elle releva la tête, il sembla un instant à Duo qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'elle le fixait mais cela devait être impossible car ils étaient tout de même à une bonne distance. Pourtant, d'un seul coup, elle se mit à faire des bons et à secouer la mains comme pour les saluer. L'américain et le japonais se regardèrent en silence.

Heero et Duo en même temps : Martel !

Quand le robot se mit à venir dans leur directions, les Eléniens qui les tenaient en joue et qui visiblement voulaient les ramener vivant prirent peur et s'enfuirent dans tous les sens, sans la moindre ordonnances. L'un d'eux resta toutefois.

Elénien pointant son arme sur Duo : Mieux vaut un sélénite mort qu'un vivant !

Il appuya sur la détente, dégageant une rafale d'énergie au couleur bleuté.

Ailleurs :

Wufei commençait à fatiguer. Depuis le début, le combat qu'il menait n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être. Mais la voix qui l'avait accueillit était plein de colère et son propriétaire ne lui avait guère laisser de temps. Il lui avait donner une arme, une sorte de katana qu'il allait parfaitement avec le style du chinois. Malgré tout, aucun des 2 adversaires ne parvenait à l'emporter sur l'autre. En fait, Wufei ne savait même pas contre qui ou quoi il se battait. Son adversaire, de sa taille à peu près, portait un masque représentant un oiseau.

Wufei : Ca suffit, arrêtes ! Tu vois bien que nous sommes à égalité !

Inconnu : Très bien… Alors passons à la seconde étapes…

Le chinois fut surprit du changement soudain. Il pensait devoir faire face à un refus catégorique de son adversaire pourtant il accepta sa proposition sans rechigner, comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Wufei soupirant : Qui est ?

Inconnu : Je suis aussi éphémère qu'un papillon et pourtant, lorsque je suis avec mes semblables, je suis plus puissante que tout et nul ne peu arrêter ma course… Qui suis ?

Wufei : C'est pas vrai… Fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Tu pouvais pas poser l'énigme du Sphinx tout simplement ? Chui mal barré…

Inconnu : Alors ?

Wufei : Minute papillon, je réfléchit.

Inconnu : Bonne réponse. Suivante : Tu me vois quotidiennement mais toujours différemment, et pourtant je ne change pas. Qui suis-je ?

Wufei : Hein ? Parce que j'ai répondu… ? Enfin passons… Je te vois donc tous les jours… Mais jamais de la même façon. C'est donc un truc que je croise souvent qui ne change pas mais que je vois autrement chaque jour… Voyons, voyons… Quelque chose que je vois absolument tous les jours sans exception… Hum… Je change au yeux de tous sans pour autant changer moi-même…

Inconnu : Tu ne trouves pas ?

Wufei : Olà, olà, je cherche mon grand.. c'est tellement biscornu et tarabiscoté ton truc…

Inconnu : C'est bien fait pour…

Une pointe d'amusement perçait dans la voix redevenu calme de l'inconnu. Wufei eut soudain l'impression qu'il était ravi de voir le jeune homme se creuser les méninges et tourner son énigme dans tous les sens. Ce qui, d'un certain côté, énervait Wufei.

Wufei : Très bien… Je suis la Lune… Je suis présente toutes les nuit mais à cause de ma rotation et de celle du soleil, on me voit différemment depuis la terre. Ca te va ?

Inconnu : Très bien. Voilà l'avant dernière : Je suis vivant pour les connaisseur et pourtant invisible pour tous. Je suis absolument partout, jusque dans ton corps et pourtant te ne me vois pas…Et sans moi nul ne demeure. Qui sui-je ?

Wufei exaspéré : Mais c'est quoi ces devinettes à la cons ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive si je trouve pas ?

Inconnu : Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions… Mais si jamais tu perds, je ne donne pas cher de ta vie. Mais sois confiant…

La dernière remarque imprima une étrange sensation chez Wufei. Pourquoi son questionneur lui avait-il dit ça ? Et sur un ton réjoui de surcroît.

Wufei : D'accord, d'accord… je suis partout…

Inconnu : Sauf à un endroit bien précis ou ne demeure que le vide…

Wufei : Tu m'aide maintenant ?

Inconnu : Ba, j'arrivais pas à caser cette phrase dans mon énigme alors je te la dit comme ça.

Wufei : Donc je suis partout sauf quelque part… Ca m'aide vachement !

Inconnu : C'est pourtant simple !

Wufei : Pour toi peut être mais pas pour moi… Je suis dans mon corps, commençons par là… Ca ne peut être le sang, ni les cellules… Y'a tellement de composant de le corps humain… Il ne faut pas oublier que sans moi, personne ne peut être sans moi…

La chinois fronça les sourcils puis soudain claqua des doigts.

Wufei : L'air ! Mais bien sur, ça ne peut être que l'air ! Il y en a tout autour de moi, jusque dans mes poumons… Mais il n'y en a pas dans l'espace… Ah mais attend…Que vient faire le je suis vivant ? Zut, c'était trop beau.

Inconnu : Non tu as bon. C'est bien l'air.

Wufei : En quoi l'air est vivant ? C'est faussés tes devinettes !

Inconnu : Pas du tout… Et les Sylphes, ce sont bien des esprits nés de l'air…

Wufei : C'est quoi une sylphe ?

Inconnu : Mais t'as pas bientôt finit de me poser des questions ? Aller, la dernière et dépêches toi d'y répondre, et correctement. Mon premier…

Wufei : Ah non, pas une charade !

Inconnu : Ba si ! Je reprend… Mon premier est un mot d'une syllabe et de 2 lettres que l'on prononce pour clouer gentiment le bec à quelqu'un…

Wufei : Mais c'est quoi cette phrase…

Inconnu : Hum, mon second est un pronom possessif féminin et mon troisième est une partie du corps située entre les épaules et la tête… Mon tout est un dieu chinois qui ne possédait pas d'âme et prenait uniquement forme humaine. Attention, mon tout ce prononce bien comme les trois premier mais ne s'écrit pas du tout de la même façon.

Wufei : HumMmmmm… C'est toi qu'invente c'est truc tordus ?

Inconnu : Je fais ce que je peux ! Alors ?

Wufei : Pour le pronom possessif, il n'y a que trois choix… Ma, ta et sa… La partie du corps doit certainement être le cou… Et…oh… Merci bien Duo, tu m'as donner la réponse au premier ! Na… Nataku !

Le mot sonna étrangement au oreilles de Wufei et se répercuta dans toute la pièce où il devait se trouver. Il sentit une chaleur se propager en lui alors que l'inconnu disparaissait cependant, la voix, chaude resta près de lui.

: Tu vois quand tu veux… J'ai bien crut que tu n'y parviendrais jamais… Tu es toujours aussi buté et il a fallut du temps pour que tu comprenne que tu n'aurais pas l'avantage en combat singulier. C'est sûr que quand on se bat contre soi, on ne risque pas de l'emporter !

Une lumière aux tons verts s'alluma soudainement dans un brasero à quelques pas de Wufei. Ce dernier était un peu surprit par ce que lui murmurait la voix aussi quand un battement d'ailes retentit près de lui, il ne réagit pas. Même quand un oiseau frôla sa tête et se posa juste devant lui. Il était de taille impressionnante pour un oiseau, arrivant environs à hauteur de la hanche du garçon. Ses plumes tantôt vertes tantôt dorées brillaient de milles feu alors que son bec complètement ambré s'allongeait avec douceur pour finir en pointe. Il fixait d'un air amusé se lisait dans ses grand yeux mordoré. S'il avait été doté d'une bouche, le chinois aurait pu jurer le voir sourire.

Wufei : Tu savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas gagner, Eolios ?

Eolios : Bien sûr… Comment voulais-tu l'emporter contre toi-même… Enfin, je savais pas vraiment que c'était toi, j'en étais presque sûr parce que tu n'as pas changer d'un pouce, mais il fallait le vérifier. Or, tu es le seul qui aurait autant persévérer pour finalement déclarer que le combat était inutile. Tout les autres abandonnent au bout de quelques minutes ou continu jusqu'à l'épuisement, ne voulant pas s'avouer perdant. Personne ne pense à l'inutilité du combat.

Wufei : Merci bien. En gros tu t'es jouer de moi… Pourquoi m'avoir poser ses questions ?

Eolios : Pour le plaisir de retrouver ta logique Tu es bien le seul à t'identifier à ce que tu cherche !

Wufei : Ne me dit pas que tu as fais ça juste pour le plaisir ! Ca fait 20 minutes que je tourne en rond avec tes devinettes sans queue ni tête alors que tu savais que j'étais Silen !

Eolios : Maieuh ! Ca fait des jours que je t'appel, j'avais tout de même le droit de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce !

Le chinois accusa le coup avec un grimace. Aussitôt, l'oiseau s'approcha doucement et glissa son bec dans la paume de main du garçon comme pour le réconforter.

Eolios : Excuses moi, je voulais pas me montrer méchant… Mais de toute façon, tout comme pour les autres, tu es obliger de prononcer un certain mot pour que le sceller sur ta mémoire se brise totalement…

Wufei : Hein ?

… A Suivre…

Lou : Allons-y gaiement ! je suis toute seule jusqu'à ce soir dans mon bureau alors comme j'ai rien à faire, vous allez en manger des chapitre de réincarnation ! Mais rassurez-vous, pour les demoiselle qui lise mes autres fics (un peu de pub fait jamais de mal !), je n'ai pas laisser de côté mes autres histoires ! Un chap d'un ange dans ma vie est en cour d'écriture. J'avoue avoir buté sur le limon… C'est que je suis plus habituée a en écrire… Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que mes autres fic continueront… D'ailleurs pour changer, je vais peut être écrire la suite de new menace vu que j'ai plus de brouillon pour celle là aussi ! Bisous…

Bien, pour finir comme la dernier… Que va-t-il encore se passer ? Duo est-il toujours vivant malgré que l'Elénien lui ait tiré dessus ? Et d'ailleurs l'a-t-il seulement toucher ? Et le vaisseau ruche qui vient, pourront-il le vaincre facilement ? J'en doute fort… Et pour finir, de quoi parle Eolios quand il dit qu'un sceller a été apposé sur la mémoire des garçons ? est-ce grave ? La suite auuuuuu, prochain épisode !

Kiss mina san.


	31. Souvenirs

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo recontre 3 autres ado. Ausitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : Tout les gundam sont enfin retrouvés. Wufei vient juste de récupérer le sien alors que Duo et Heero sont sauvés par Quatre et le Sandrock. De plus, l'espion qui se trouvait avec les Elenniens n'est autre que Sei, qui se révèle être le frère de la belle Nina. Pour le moment, il es retenu prisonner par Héliopsix. Malheureusement tout n'est pas rose, Shô est parvenu à envoyer un message à sa planète mère qui envoi des renforts. En même temps, un ennemi tire sur Duo malgré la présence de Quatre.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Dragonne au écailles bleues

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Oiseau

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Chapitre 31 : Souvenirs.

Eolios : Excuses moi, je voulais pas me montrer méchant… Mais de toute façon, tout comme pour les autres, tu es obliger de prononcer un certain mot pour que le sceller sur ta mémoire se brise totalement…

Wufei : Hein ?

Eolios : Comment ça Hein ? Ca ne se dit pas, jeune homme. Il vaut mieux dire, Pardon ?

Wufei : Très bien alors… Pardon ?

Le chinois avait volontairement adopter un ton légèrement plus aigu que la normale d'où perçait une pointe d'ironie.

Eolios : Bien… Lorsque vous êtes revenus à la vie, vos mémoires faisaient déjà partie de votre corps, mais comme elle risquait d'interféré sur votre santé mentale, vos anciennes personnalités l'ont plus ou moins scellé.

Wufei : Mais euh… Pour le moement, je me souviens de rien du tout.

Eolios : Je sais… D'une part parce que je ne t'ais pas remis le Nataku, d'autre part parce que tu te trouve toujours dans ma dimension… De plus, tu es le dernier à avoir trouver ton gundam.

Wufei : Et ?

Eolios : Et… Dès que tu auras franchis le seuil de ma dimension, tu risque d'avoir une surprise… Es-tu prêts à recevoir le Nataku ?

Wfei : Oui… Mes amis ont besoin de mon aide.

Eolios : Soit…

Ailleurs, près du lac :

Quand Duo était tombé, un petit nuage de feuilles mortes volèrent dans le vent. Heero qui criait toujours sauta sur l'Elennien avec une fureur incroyable alors que Lupus mordait l'ennemi au molet.

Heero : Espèce de sale enf…

Duo : Stop ! Pas de gros mots, Hee-chan…

Le japonais cessa de cogner sur le pauvre visage tuméfié de l'agresseur de Duo et tourna la tête pour voir son amant se relever, une main sur le haut du crâne. Lupus s'approcha de son, maître le renifla puis éternua soudainement.

Lupus : Tu sens la terre petit Maître… Pas de bobos ?

Duo : Presque pas… Sauf que mon T-shirt est fichu !

Heero : Duo, j'ai… J'ai cru qu'il…

Comme son prisonnier se débattait sous son poids, Heero se leva, attrapa l'Elennien par son col et l'envoya aux bons soins d'Onia. De son côté, il se rapprocha de Duo et le serra dans ses bras.

Heero : J'ai crus qu'il t'avais touché…

Duo : Mais il l'a fait… Regarde moi ça, c'est pas rattrapable du tout.

L'Américain avait glisser un doigt dans le trou et jouait avec le tissu brûler.

Lupus : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?

Duo : J'sais pas. La laser m'a à peine toucher.

Onia : Plus d'énergie tout simplement. Tu as eut beaucoup de chance cette fois. Quatre et martel arrive.

En effet, le grabd géant de fer s'éloignait du lac et venait vers eux en faisait trembler la terre à chacun de ses grands pas. Mais soudain il s'arrêta net et à la surprise de tous, s'écroula au sol. Au même instant, Duo et Heero poussèrent un cri à l'unisson. Le natté posa ses mains sur sa tête et tomba à genoux aussitôt suivit par Heero. Ils se tortillèrent un instant en poussant des ci, comme s'ils étaient électrocuter.

Sur la montagne :

Zeck les regardait gémir sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il avait d'abord état content de voir que Wufei allait parfaitement bien, mais lui et Trowa avaient ensuite été frapper d'incroyable douleurs à la tête visiblement. Il s'étaient maintenant évanouis tandis que leur corps restaient à nouveau immobile. Le Nataku était lui aussi à terre, Wufei ayant réussit à s'en soustraire. Cependant, Arthos restait tout aussi calme que son compère à plumes vertes.

Zeck paniqué : Eolios, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Eolios : Rien de bien méchant…

Zeck : On à une armée d'Eleniens qui monte vers nous, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Eolios : reste ici, je m'en charge.

De quelque battements gracieux des ailes, l'oiseau prit son envole. Il tourna un court instant au dessus des garçons puis piqua vers le pied de la montagne. Zeck ne sut pas ce qu'il faisait mais toujours est-il que Nécro, Réléna rappliquèrent à vitesse grand V.

Réléna : Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est pas vrai, que leur est-il arrivé ?

Zeck : Aucune idée…

A ce moment précis, Trowa ouvrir brutalement les yeux et fixa Zeck intensément.

Trowa : Aie… C'est que ça fait mal…

Wufei ouvrant un œil : Hum… Sympa comme surprise, Eolios… Je retiens.

Les 2 garçons se levèrent, quelque peu hagards puis enlevèrent les brins d'herbes collés à leur vêtements. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, Wufei s'arrêta longuement sur Zeck puis lui fit un sourire.

Zeck : Quoi… ?

Wufei : Je me souviens parfaitement de toi… Tu t'es couper les cheveux…

Zeck : hein ?

Wufei : On dit pardon. Adonis, t'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Trowa se tournant vers eux : Hum… Si. T'as raison.

Une cri d'oiseau attira leur attention soudainement. Eolios volait au dessus d'eux en décrivant des cercles.

Eolios : Le chemin est libre, dépêchez-vous de redescendre.

Wufei : Si votre Majesté l'ordonne…

Zeck resta le souffle coupé si bien que Wufei du aller le secouer plusieurs fois pour qu'il réagissent.

Wufei : Aller Shenyo… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ?

Zeck pâle : Tu… Tu… Tu parles comme Silen… Même vocabulaire, même intonation… C'est.. Bluffant.

Wufei : Mais mon ange, je suis Silen !

Tirer par son amant, Zeck se laissa entraîner. Il remarqua le regard que lui portait Eolios.

Zeck : _Pourquoi ça t'amuse ?_

Eolios _: Tu es si perturbé… C'est rare. Ne t'en fais pas, pour leur moment, ils sont submergé par leurs souvenirs, dès qu'ils se seront reposé, ils retrouveront leur esprits et cesseront de se prendre pour leur ancienne personnalité._

Zeck poussa un soupir et allongea le pas pour retourner auprès de son compagnon qui avait revêtu le Nataku. Réléna quant à elle avait du enfiler l'exosquelette de Wufei et ouvrait la marche en compagnie d'Arthos quisurveillait du coin de l'œil son maître, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne refasse un malaise. Pourtant, Trowa marchait tranquillement, d'une démarche beaucoup plus souple qu'a son habitude. Très vite, ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne et, guidé par Eolios, prirent la direction du lac afin de retrouver leur compagnons.

« Tout va bien mon chéri, je t'assure… »

« Laisse moi regarder. »

« Shion, je t'ais dis que tout aillait bien… Les plantes ont amortis ma chute alors calmes toi. Allons plutôt voir Aster.»

A l'entente des éclats de voix, le petit groupe descendu de la montagne accéléra le pas et écarta la végétation pour parvenir jusqu'aux autres réincarnés. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Quatre était en train de sortir de son robot, relevé. Le petit arabe était encore pâle mais malgré tout, il n'eut aucun mal à sortir du Sandrock et à sauter agilement au sol. Une quatrième personne attendait sagement à côté du géant de fer, un mini dragon sur l'épaule. Wufei stoppa son robot et en sortit.

Quatre : Comme toujours, Syla préfère se perché sur toi… »

La voix du blondinet était étrangement mélodieuse et encore plus douce qu'a l'accoutumée. D'ailleurs dans chacun de ses gestes transparaissaient l'attitude purement féminine d'Aster.

Martel : C'est parce que je suis une Nymphe… Tiens, nous avons de la compagnie.

Pour appuyer ses dire, Martel tourna la tête vers les nouveau venu et fit un grand sourire.

Quatre : Adonis ! Tu es sain et sauf !

Le garçon se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son amant, glissant ses mains derrière son cou pour le serrer le plus fort possible. Tout aussi étrangement, Trowa l'enlaça aussi, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du blondinet.

Trowa : Aster, j'ai eut si peur ! Pourquoi as-tu disparue comme ça ?

Heero : Hum… Hum… Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi tout le monde utilise nos anciens prénom ?

Le japonais s'était rapprocher du groupe arrivant et interrogeait Zeck du regard. Puis Eolios arriva et se posa non loin d'eux ce qui empêcha quelqu'un de donner réponse à l'ex Shion.

Eolios : Un groupe d'Eléniens armé à fond se dirige vers vous. Ils viennent du sud.

Réléna : Combien ?

Arthos : Trop… Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour les affronter.

Heero : On a 2 gundam !

A ce moment, Onia sortit des fourrée et s'engagea vers Heero avec une inquiétude peinte sur le visage.

Onia : J'avais raison, nos fuyards ont retrouver les survivants et se dirigent par là. Tiens, bonjour Eolios. Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu.

L'esprit animal de Heero était partit sécurisé le périmètre et vérifier ce qu'il en était advenu des Eléniens qui avaient pris la fuite.

Trowa : Pourquoi ne pas nous battre ?

Arthos : Or de question.

Duo : Mais…

Lupus : Pas de mais !

Duo : Dis donc boule de poils…

Comme chacun tentait de discuter les ordres de son animal esprit, une joyeuse cacophonie régnait dans ce bout de forêt. Soudain, Zeck éleva la voix.

Zeck : CA SUFFIT ! On renter point final. Il reste quelque chose à faire avant que vous ne soyez prêt à 100 . Réléna, laisse l'exo pour Duo comme ça Heero ne s'inquiétera pas pour lui. Duo, pas de mais, tu connais Shion, il serait capable de nous découper en rondelles grâce à ces pouvoirs s'il t'arrivait malheur. Je veux que tous les animaux esprits disparaissent également !

Comme les indications de Zeck étaient dites sur un ton passablement autoritaire, tout le monde obéit sans broncher.

Zeck : Réléna, tu ouvres la marche suivit de Wufei. Quatre et Trowa, vous la fermerez. Duo tu reste près de moi surtout.

Duo : Pourquoi on me materne tellement ? Je ne suis pas en sucre tout de même !

Quatre : Je crois que c'est un peu avant tout à cause de Shion et puis, comme moi tu n'as jamais aimé te battre… Sans oublier le risque de voir resurgir ton autre toi, Mokuren.

Duo : C'est vraiment très gentil de prendre ainsi soin de moi.

Zeck : Mais de rien Duo.

Duo : Mokuren…

Zeck : Non, Duo. Tu es Duo et tu resteras Duo.

Heero : Pourquoi je suis le seul à me souvenir de qui je suis ?

Réléna : Certainement parce que tu es celui dont la magie est la plus forte. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils retrouveront leur esprits.

Heero : J'espère bien, voir Duo parler et se comporter comme une femme me fait froid dans le dos. Franchement, regarde le avec ces gestes doux et gracieux… Même au travers de l'exo squelette, on sent que Mokuren déteint sur lui.

Zeck : Aller, on avance et on se dépêche !

Réléna partit d'un bon pas, aussitôt suivit par Heero, Duo et Zeck. Quatre, Martel Trowa cheminèrent côté à côté, le Français surveillant son compagnon pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Aucun des animaux esprits n'osa rompre l'ordre donné par le professeur et le retour se fit donc en silence ou presque. C'est avec joie qu'ils furent accueillit par Héliopsix quand ils passèrent les portes du Sherka.

Héliopsix : Ainsi, ils sont tous regroupés… Bonjour Martel, tu es ici aussi ?

Martel : Oui, seigneur Héliopsix. Ravie de vous revoir sain et sauf.

Héliopsix : De même. Comment va la tête vous autres ?

Zeck : Comme prévu.

Duo : Héliopsix, pourrions nous prendre un peu de repos ?

Le chef leva un sourcil devant la politesse de Duo. Il hocha néanmoins la tête.

Héliopsix : Vous allez en avoir besoin. Kiria vous examinera d'ici un heure, juste avant le déjeuné. Profitez-en car vous aller avoir du boulot. Martel, Ulysse va t'attribuer une chambre si tu veux te reposer aussi.

Martel : Merci beaucoup.

Duo eut une mine sombre et grave puis partit vers sa chambre, suivit par Heero et les autres. Mais alors que Zeck restait, Heero revint sur ses pas.

Zeck : Un problème ?

Heero : On peut dire ça… Vous nous cacher quelque chose, je le sais… Tu as un regard foncé, Zeck, et je le reconnais. Vous voulez faire la cérémonie n'est-ce pas ?

Héliopsix : Tu t'en souviens ?

Heero : Oui. Après réflexion je me suis dis que ça ne pouvait être que ça… Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que normalement cette cérémonie se fait à la naissance et pas à l'age de l'adolescence… C'est très risqué.

Zeck : Mais de cette façon, vous serez de nouveau réunit et vos pouvoirs émergeront totalement.

Heero : Je m'en doute bien, mais ça reste risqué, surtout que nos corps ne sont plus ceux de Sélénites…

Héliopsix : J'en ais déjà parler avec Kiria. Elle pense que ça ne changera rien.

Heero : Je vois. Quand ?

Héliopsix : Dans l'après midi. Reposes toi avant cette épreuve. En attendant, Sélénia va vérifier tout les gundams et f aire ce qui doit enfin être fait.

Heero : Héliopsix, aucun de nous n'es stupide, les autres comprendront vite tu ferais mieux de leur dire.

Zeck : Lors du repas, un fois qu'ils seront reposer. De plus, votre mémoire risque encore de faire des siennes pendant quelques heures. Il ne faudrait pas que ça interfère pendant la cérémonie.

Heero : Quand cesseront-ils de se prendre pour leur ancienne personnalité ?

Héliopsix : Je pense qu'après une bonne sieste ça ira.

Heero : Et pour moi, quand compter vous leur dire ?

Héliopsix le regarda intensément puis poussa un soupir puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage. Zeck le regarda avec surprise tandis qu'il détournait les yeux.

Héliopsix : Tu te souviens ?

Heero : Bien sûr.

Héliopsix : Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils soient au courant maintenant.

Zeck : Au courant de quoi ?

Heero : Que je ne suis pas seulement sélénite…

Le professeur accusa le choc et ouvrir grands les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Héliopsix : Ne leur dit rien. Ils n'ont jamais sut et je pense que ça ne leur servirait à rien de le savoir.

Heero : Shion était contre cette idée mais là, c'est hors de questions. Ce sont mes amis, je dois leur dire.

Zeck : Mais… Je… Comment ?

Héliopsix : Très bien… De toute façon, ils s'en apercevront pendant la cérémonie. Tu pourras leur dire à ce moment si tu y tiens tant. Zeck, pas un mot à quiconque.

Zeck : Mais enfin, je… J'ai peut-être le droit à une explication ?

Héliopsix : En même temps que les autres, lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation à Luna…

Ailleurs, au dessus, bien au dessus :

L'énorme vaisseau avançait lentement dans l'espace infinie et noir. Soudain, une distorsion apparut devant lui, ouvrant comme un tunnel. L'homme au regard d'acier et au port noble se retourna vers son second en chef.

Préparez trois sauts successifs. Je veux qu'on soit arrivé sur La Terre lorsque la nuit tombera là bas. C'est-à-dire d'ici une dizaine d'heures.

: Bien mon commandant.

Aussitôt, le petit homme pianota sur la panneau de contrôle et une voix métallique se fit entendre dans tout le vaisseau.

Attention, attention, que tous le personnel se prépare à un saut. Attention, attention, que tous le personnel se prépare à un saut…

Le vaisseau effectua quelques manœuvres pour se positionner comme il le fallait devant le trou puis s'avança lentement vers lui. Il elentit à quelque centimètre alors que d'immenses coques de fers tombaient comme des rideau sur les parties vitrés de l'appareil. Puis il entra dans me tunnel. Il fut aussitôt engloutit alors que l'espace se refermait sur lui.

… A suivre…

Lou : Bon, voilà mesdemoiselles, un petit chapitre de plus. J'espère qu'il soulèvera tous plein de questions Bisous tous pleins. Lou 999


	32. Lourd secret

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ado. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : Tout les gundam sont enfin récupérés, mais avant de pouvoir se lancer dans la grande bataille contre les envahisseurs, les garçon sont ramener au vaisseau par Zeck pour une raison qu'ils ignorent. Sauf que Heero a parfaitement comprit la situation et qu'il sait que leur chef leur réserve une certaine cérémonie. Mais le pire, c'est que ayant retrouvé la mémoire, Heero se souvient d'un secret le concernant dont personne à part Héliopsix était au courant.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Dragonne au écailles bleues

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Oiseau

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Lou : Ah, j'adore les cours d'info du jeudi… 6 h à rien foutre, c super, non ???? Aum moins j'ai le temps de copier mes fic, st que les prof s'occupent pas vraiment de nous ! Là, y'en a aucun !!! C pour vous dire !

Chapitre 32 :

Attention, attention, que tous le personnel se prépare à un saut. Attention, attention, que tous le personnel se prépare à un saut…

Le vaisseau effectua quelques manœuvres pour se positionner comme il le fallait devant le trou puis s'avança lentement vers lui. Il ralentit à quelque centimètre alors que d'immenses coques de fers tombaient comme des rideau sur les parties vitrés de l'appareil. Puis il entra dans me tunnel. Il fut aussitôt engloutit alors que l'espace se refermait sur lui.

Sur terre ou plutôt sous l'eau :

: Comment ça ils vous on échappé ???? Bande d'incapable, vus êtes une troupe d'élite pourtant !

La voix fit presque trembler les murs du vaisseau alors que son propriétaire faisait le cent pas ,tournant en rond. D'un coup, il braqua son regard sur l'homme au dos courbé qui gardait les yeux fixement au sol puis s'approcha de lui l'air menaçant.

: Alors, j'attends des explications !

Il se planta devant lui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard mauvais.

: Et bien commandant Shô… En fait…

: Oui ?

Le haut gradé tapait maintenant du pied, le buste complètement rigide et les yeux brillants de colère.

C'est à dire qu'ils… Ils n'étaient pas seuls, Mr.

Continues avant que je m'énerve Iriel !

Oui Mr ! Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils étaient 7 personnes et se sont ensuite divisé lorsqu'ils ont comprit notre manœuvre. Le premier groupe composer de 3 personnes est resté en bas pour nous retenir alors que le second continuait son ascension.

Trois personnes contre 12 ?

Plus une sorte de Loup, Mr… Mais il y avait ce jeune garçon et cette femme immense. Leurs pouvoir est puissant et nous n'avons jamais réussit à les touché si bien que nous avons aussi diviser notre groupe et envoyé l'autre partie monter par ailleurs.

Ca fait donc 6 contre trois, vous étiez toujours en surnombre.

Mais eux ils ont des pouvoirs ! Il y avait bien cette personne avec la tresse, mais elle était constamment protéger par son loup et par l'autre garçon.

Une fille ?

Je ne pense pas Mr… Mais toujours est-il que le premier, brun au yeux bleus possède une force incroyable.

Une force immense, hein… ?

Hum… On sait qu'ils pilotes les gundams donc ils ont un rapport avec ceux qui étaient sur la lune. Des descendants ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi leur ressemblent-ils autant ? Bref, on s'en fiche, ce qui est important c'est de les avoir dans nos pattes. Tu dis qu'il était brun au yeux bleus ?

Oui, Mr…

Shion… Si je me souviens bien, c'est lui qui avait le plus de pouvoir. Même chez nous on en entendait parler… Une rumeur s'était d'ailleurs rependu à l'époque de la grande guerre, avant qu'il ne parte pour la Lune…

Je suis trop jeune pour le savoir, Mr.

Bien. Immergez le vaisseau d'encore 50 mètres et réduisez la consommation d'énergie. On ne bouge plus tant que les renforts ne sont pas là !

Et pour le Commandant Sei, Mr ?

Ce n'est plus notre problème !

Le ton était d'une froideur à geler sur place un pingouin. Même les yeux du gradé avait soudainement prit une teinte plus métallisé. D'une geste brusque de la main, Shô convia son subordonné.

Shô faiblement : Il ne fait plus partit de notre équipage…

Vaisseau Sélénite :

N'arrivant pas à s'assoupir, Heero s'était légèrement relever sur le coude et regardait Duo, profondément endormit à côté de lui. Malgré les quelques grimaces qu'il faisait de temps à autre, il dormait comme un ange. Comme toujours, l'américain dormait à poings fermés et plus ou moins recroquevillé sur lui. Heero glissa sa mains sur le front du garçon afin d'enlever une mèche rebelle puis reprit sa position de statue.

Est-ce que ça sert vraiment si je leur dit ? Après tout, je suis humain maintenant, plus rien à voir…

_**Heero…**_

_**Hum ? Onia ?**_

_**Tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien jeune magicien. Aujourd'hui, que tu sois mi sélénite mi Elénnien n'a presque plus d'importance, surtout pour tes compagnons.**_

_**Mais ils pourraient m'en vouloir de leur avoir mentit par le passé.**_

Non. Même si vos caractères restent presque identique, il y a de légères différences. Ils ne t'en tiendront pas rigueur, surtout Duo.

_**Je dois donc leur dire ?**_

_**Quand la cérémonie commencera, ils verront bien que quelque chose ne va pas… Il n'ont encore jamais chercher à savoir pourquoi ton animal esprit était mort et pourquoi c'est moi qui avait prit sa place, mais peut être que maintenant, il serait temps de tout leur révélé. Ton existence représente beaucoup pour les sélénites comme pour les Elenniens.**_

_**Mais si jamais je leur dis la vérité et qu'ils prenne mal le fait que ma mère était Elénienne… Tu imagines, Ils pourraient ne plus me parler du tout.**_

_**Heero… Là tu raison un peu trop comme Shion ! Lui aussi n'avait qu'une peur, celle qu'on découvre son secret…**_

_**Je sais. **_

_**Mais aujourd'hui, le con,texte n'est plus le même… **_

_**Pourtant la haine des uns vis à vis des autres est toujours aussi forte ! Qui dis que Zeck et les autres ne me rejetterons pas.**_

_**Et même si s'était le cas, il te resterait Duo et cie… Et puis, Héliopsix à créer une brèche avec l'arrivée de Nina. Elle n'est pas moins dangereuse que toi et pourtant, tout le monde semble l'avoir accepter parmi l'équipage.**_

_**Tu oublies de dire que Nina n'a aucun pouvoirs… Moi si, et assez puissant pour détruire une civilisation.**_

_**Mais tu n'en a jamais fais usage, même en tant que Shion… A part Héliopsix, personne n'a jamais vu de quoi tu es réellement capable, ce qui prouve bien que Sion à réussit à résister à la tentation d'utiliser pleinement ses pouvoir. On n'a jamais su pourquoi ton côté Sélénite était aussi puissant, mais Héliopsix pense que c'est à cause de ton sang Elénien. Maintenant, vois le chose sous un autre angle… Tu es le seul qui puisse stopper l'invasion de ta planète et peut être faire cesser cette guère.**_

_**J'aurais du le faire avant.**_

_**Tu ne pouvais pas même si tes pouvoirs te le permettaient. Cette stupide guerre en est arrivée à un stade ou les 2 peuples ne savent même plus vraiment pourquoi ils se battent. Le mouvement s'essouffle et toi, tu es le pont qui permettra de relier les 2. Si tu avais tenter de le faire en tant que Shion, tu te serais fais tuer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.**_

_**Onia… Tu sais comme moi que les Eleniens ont des pouvoirs aussi puissants que ceux des Sélénites.. Seulement ils sont latents.**_

_**Oui c'est vrai. Je suis bien placé pour la savoir… Vous, les sélénites, et les Eléniens êtes tous issu de la même branche… Héliopsix ignore ce fait…**_

_**Nous sommes frères… **_

_**Et toi, tu es la clé de tout, le maillon manquant, celui qui connais la vérité de A à Z… Tu es celui qui est né pour recoller les morceaux. ET je suis là pour t'y aider. Même si aujourd'hui ton corps n'est ni Sélénite ni Elénien, il n'en reste pas moins que ton esprit est la fusion des 2. Et il est peut être temps de confier à quelqu'un se lourd secret que tu cache depuis si longtemps au fond de toi ! Maintenant, dors !**_

_**Je ne peux pas…**_

_**Pas de mais, dors.**_

_**Onia ?**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Tu seras toujours avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Bien sûr… Mais ce n'est pas à moi qui tu devrais dire de telle chose. Maintenant que tout es lancé, il va falloir cesser de t'appuyer et de te confier seulement à moi. C'est Shion qui faisait cela, et je ne veux pas que tu sois aussi triste qu'il l'était. Tu es Heero, tu as des amis, une personne que tu aimes, alors ne te replis pas sur toi même sous prétexte de garder un secret. Il est temps que tu vive pour de vrai… Et ça commence pour un peu de repos.**_

_**Hum… Merci. **_

Heero ferma les yeux puis se rallongea, le corps le long de celui de son amant, attendant sagement que le sommeil lui fasse l'honneur de venir.

Beaucoup plus haut dans l'espace :

Le vaisseau émergea de l'hyper espace aux alentours d'une petite planète aux teintes violacés. Il réduisit son allure pour passer en vitesse de croisière alors que ses panneaux de fer se repliaient. Dans le poste de commande, l'homme qui se tenait debout, le dos bien droit fit quelques pas.

Où sommes nous ?

A quelques minutes de la galaxie Terrienne.

Je vois. Passez un pilotages automatique et enclenchez le brouilleur radar. Dès qu'on aura Pluton en vue, on passera en mode invisible le temps que l'énergie nécessaire au prochain saut soit atteinte. Tout le monde peux quitter son poste sauf le guetteur de veille.

Bien mon commandant.

L'homme au cheveux blond, presque blanc dans la nuit de l'espace, s'approcha du panneau de contrôle et enclencha un bouton alors que la majeur partie du personnel sortait du poste.

Ici le commandant… Le prochain saut sera effectué dans un peu plus de 5 heures. Tous les majors sont priés de bien vouloir se rendre dans la salle de repos du niveau 4.immédiatement Je répète, tous les Majors sont priés de se rendrent dans la salle de repos du niveau 4 immédiatement.

Il relâcha le bouton puis s'étira. Son visage se détendit alors qu'il se retournait vers le jeune homme qui pilotait.

Irine, tu peux aller te reposer un peu, tu dois être fatigué.

Merci c'est très gentil. Pourrais-je te parler après ta réunion avec les majors ?

Hein ?

Le commandant parut surprit par la demande de son subordonné.

Oui, bien sûr… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça aussi formellement ? A part Lace, il ne reste plus personne ici.

Comme pour appuyé ce qu'il disait, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, s'arrêtant juste une fraction de seconde sur la silhouette d'une jeune fille assise dans un fauteuil et qui semblait dormir.

Tu sais que j'ai une total confiance en elle, non ?

Oui… Désolé, c'est par habitude.

Ecoute, dès que j'en aurais finis avec les majors, je passe te voir dans ta chambre, ce serra plus simple.

Oui !

Le jeune homme au cheveux brun en bataille lui fit un sourire puis faisant pivoté son fauteuil, se leva et s'en alla. Le commandant le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce que les portes de la pièce se referme puis s'avança vers la femme.

Lace ?

Oui Mon commandant ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête afin de le voir. C'était une fille d'à peine 30 ans avec de longs cheveux violets,. Ses grand yeux rouges étaient légèrement brillants.

Tout va bien ?

Oui. Aucun disfonctionnement au niveau des machines et la coque n'a subit aucun dommage durant le saut.

Il fit une moue dubitative puis eut un petit rire amusé.

Je parlait de ta santé ! Ca ne te fais pas trop mal ?

Il désigna les nombreux fils qui partait du plafond et se connectaient à sa combinaison.

Ah ? Veuillez m'excuser. Non, ça va si je ne bouge pas trop.

E n fait, les fils était directement connecté au nerfs de la jeune filles grâce à des aiguilles piquées dans ses bras, son cou et sa nuque. Ce système permettait à la personne d'avoir accès très rapidement à tout le vaisseau et de changer certain paramètre si besoin. Malheureusement, peu de personne arrive à supporter le flux continuer d'électricité qui se décharge dans le corps. Voilà pourquoi il y a peu de guetteur.

Déconnecte toi des panneaux auxiliaire si tu veux, tant qu'on vogue à petite vitesse, il n'y a rien à craindre.

D'accord.

Elle ferma les yeux et leva la main pour arracher les implant dans ses bras et son cou. Elle n'en garda finalement que 3 au niveau de la nuque.

Ca va aller ?

Oui. Vous pouvez aller voir les majors.

Tu es sûre ? Je peux affecté quelqu'un ici pour ne pas que tu te sente seule.

Merci bien mais ça ira. De toute façon, je n'aime pas beaucoup la compagnie.

Ok… Préviens moi s'il y a le moindre problème. Je reviens le plus vite.

Mr ?

Oui ?

Faites attention à Irine… Certain complote contre lui parce qu'il est.. enfin.. vous comprenez.

Parce que c'est mon compagnon ? Je vois… C'est à cause de sa promotion… je n'y suis pour rien en plus !

Mais certains attendaient une promotion depuis longtemps et sont donc jaloux… Si il est vrai que vous avez la confiance des hommes de votre équipe, ce n'est pas le cas pour tous.

Hum… merci de me prévenir.

Encore une chose.

Oui ?

Quand nos serons sur terre, j'aimerais que vous affectiez l'autre guetteur à mon poste.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'aime pas les guères…

Sur ce, elle referma les yeux, replongeant dans l'univers de la machine. Le commandant la regarda avec tristesse puis se déplaça.

Moi non plus Lace, mais là j'ai une bonne raison… Ces terriens ont tué Shei…

Vaisseau Sherka :

C'est un doux frottement sur sa joue qui réveilla Heero de la façon la plus tendre qu'il soit. Il plongea immédiatement dans un regard améthyste.

Bonjour Hee-chan.

J'ai dormis ?

Un peu oui…

Duo lui fit un sourire puis posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il faut te lever maintenant…

J'arrive. Euh.. Duo ?

Oui ?

L'américain se retourna et cessa de refaire sa tresse. Il fixa Heero intensément.

Je… Je dois…

Mais encore ?

C'est un peu dur à dire mais je… je voulais que tu le sache le premier… Je ne… Je ne…

Tu ne quoi, Hee-chan ?

La voix du natté avait quelque chose de doux et calme comme s'il savait ce que voulais li dire son compagnon et qu'il l'encourageait sans le pressé. Heero détourna la tête et crispa des mâchoires.

En fait tu sais moi je ne… suis…

Pas…

Oui, c'est ça pas… Je ne suis pas…

Sé… Aller, Hee-chan, Sé… Sélé…

Sélénite…

Le ton était aussi faible qu'un murmure malgré tout duo lui fit un sourire plein de chaleur alors que Heero tordait le drap entre ses doigts.

C'est bien, tu as réussis à le dire ! C'est un bon début mon Amour.

Heero se laissa prendre dans les bras, ne sachant pas pourquoi il se sentait un peu idiot. Puis soudainement, il poussa un hoquet de surprise, se détacha de Duo, toujours souriant, puis l'interrogea du regard.

Minute… Comme savais-tu ce que je voulais te dire ?

…A suivre…

Lou : Prochain chapitre, La cérémonie !!!! Vous avez hâte de savoir ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? Mais oui, je vais bien finir par vous le dire et oh !! Vous avez vu, j'ai encore rajouter des perso histoire de compliquer l'histoire… Alors, c'est qui se mystérieux commandant dont on ne sait pas le prénom ? Il fait pas si méchant que ça en prime… Enfin vous savez déjà qu'il connais Sei. Va-t-il jouer un rôle important ? Sans doute… Mais primordial ? Peut-être ! Et Dudule, comment il était au courant lui ? Gnégnégné… Je vais en faire une fic de 300 chap à cette allure !

Bisou tout le monde… je vous adore toutes !


	33. La Cérémonie

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ado. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : Tout les gundam sont enfin récupérés, mais avant de pouvoir se lancer dans la grande bataille contre les envahisseurs, les garçon sont ramener au vaisseau par Zeck pour une raison qu'ils ignorent. Sauf que Heero a parfaitement comprit la situation et qu'il sait que leur chef leur réserve une certaine cérémonie. Mais le pire, c'est que ayant retrouvé la mémoire, Heero se souvient d'un secret le concernant dont personne à part Héliopsix était au courant. ET pendant se temps, un mystérieux général arrive, armé jusqu'au dents. Il semble connaître Sei et pense qu'il est mort…

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Dragonne au écailles bleues

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Oiseau

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Lou : Be, aujourd'hui, nous sommes lundi et c'est encore en cours d'info que je tape mes fics (oh la vilaine, c'est pas bien !.. maieuh, j'ai rien à faire… Mais c'est pas bien tout de même !)

Heero : Lou, arrêtes se dialogue entre… toi !

Lou : Bon, en tout cas, ne faites stt pas attention aux fotes d'ortho. Pour ne pas que le prof voit se que je fais, je suis obliger de mettre la page en zoom 50 ça fait petit, petit

Chapitre 33 : La Cérémonie

Heero se laissa prendre dans les bras, ne sachant pas pourquoi il se sentait un peu idiot. Puis soudainement, il poussa un hoquet de surprise, se détacha de Duo, toujours souriant, puis l'interrogea du regard.

Minute… Comme savais-tu ce que je voulais te dire ?

Son compagnon fit une moue boudeuse lorsqu'il se sépara de lui puis lui fit un sourire des plus malicieux.

Duo : J'sais pas…

Heero : Ce n'est pas drôle !

Duo : Bon d'accord… P't'être bien que j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Onia… Sans le vouloir bien sûr.

Heero : Impossible. Tu n'es pas télépathe et Onia n'a pas parler à voix haute !

Duo : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'ai entendu c'est tout ! peut être que c'est Quatre qui sans le vouloir nous à mit en relation, j'en sais rien !

Conscient qu'il avait hausser le ton de façon brusque, Heero inspira profondément et secoua la tête.

Heero : Excuses moi… Je ne voulais pas être méchant. C'est juste que ça m'a surprit…

Duo : C'est pas grave. Mais tu sais, moi même si ton ancien toi était pas Sélénite, ba je t'aimerais toujours autant.

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

L'américain se retrouva entourer par 2 bras puissants qui l'écrasèrent contre son amant.

Heero : Merci.

: Heero, Duo, il est temps d'y aller, tout est prêt et Héliopsix demande votre présence.

La voix métallique d'Ulysse brisa l'instant magique et Heero relâcha son amant avec douceur. Il attrapa le reste de la tresse que Duo avait commencer à faire avec ses cheveux et entreprit de la finir.

Heero : Une longue fin de journée nous attend…

Duo : Tu sais ce qu'Héliopsix veut faire ?

Heero : Oh que oui… La cérémonie de naissance, d'intronisation… La cérémonie de l'arbre de vie…

Duo : Sainte mère de Dieu… Mais il est complètement fou, c'est risqué !

Heero : C'est ce que je lui ais dis…

Duo : Allons prévenir les autres !

Une fois que l'élastique fut dûment attaché au bout de la tresse, Duo sauta du lit, attrapa son compagnon et ils sortirent en quatrième vitesse de leur chambre.

Sur terre mais sous l'eau :

Shô faisait les 400 pas, tournant dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Les mains derrière le dos, la tête pointer vers le sol et le regard perdu, il allait et venait nerveusement. Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans sa cabine et lui demanda de se rendre sur le pont de commandement afin de prendre la communication. Il sortit de sa chambre, avala le couloir par grandes enjambées et arriva comme une tornade au poste de contrôle. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce, droit comme un I.

Shô : Ici le Commandant Shô.

Il y eut un grésillement puis une voix lointaine suivit par son écho se propagea dans les enceinte du vaisseau.

Commandant Shô… C'est le Général Alexiel qui vous parle.

Shô fit taire le murmure qui s'élevait dans la pièce d'un signe sec de la main.

Alexiel : Je suis aux commande du vaisseau ruche Dark, contenant plus de 35 escouades et 8000 hommes… Nos venons de pénétrer dans la galaxie terrienne et nous nous préparons pour un saut. Nous serons sur terre d'ici 3 heures, pourrez-vous tenir ?

Shô : Oui. J'ai été obliger d'immerger le vaisseau afin d'éviter toute attaque de Gundam. Mais pour le moment, les rebelles semblent être calme.

Alexiel : Est-il vrai que le Commandant Sei est porter disparut ?

Shô hésita avant de répondre. Il se racla la gorge, prit une inspiration et lâcha sa phrases toute écrite.

Shô : c'est exact, Mr. Il a été tuer par nos ennemis lors d'un raid.

Le silence lui répondit. Comme il s'éternisait, Shô pensa bon de redonner ses informations.

Shô : Je suis sincèrement navré Mr… Mais comme les 5 gundams sont…

Alexiel : Je sais, merci. Restez à l'écart jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Et avant que le Commandant n'ait pu ajouter autre chose, la communication fut couper, laissant perplexe tous les militaire qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. L'un d'eux prit néanmoins la parole.

Homme : Pourquoi avoir mentit ?

Shô : Vous voulez peut être que je lui dise comme vous avez lâchement abandonner Sei alors qu'il était en danger ?

Homme : Mais Mr, c'est vous qui…

Shô : Silence ! Luci, veillez menez ce lieutenant dans une chambre et l'y enfermer… Vous êtes relever de vos fonction , Lieutenant Val.

De nouveau, un murmure s'éleva parmi les militaire énervant encore plus Shô.

Shô : Y'en a qui veulent lui tenir compagnie ?

Vaisseau Sherka :

C'est perplexe et hésitant que le 5 garçon pointèrent le bout de leur nez dans la cafèt. Mais ils eurent bien du mal à la reconnaître tellement tout y avait été modifier. De longs panneaux de tissus rouge avait été glissé sur les fenêtres et ne laissait plus passer qu'une pâle lueur aux relents rougeâtres. Ainsi plongée dans la pénombre et vidé de ces meubles, la salle paraissait énorme aux garçons. En plein milieu, des dessins avait été tracé à même le sol, il s'agissait d'un entrelacement de traits qui formait une sorte de nœud mythologique, le tout maintenu par un cercle de craie rouge comme le sang. 5 spirales de toute petite taille occupait le périmètre du cercle et se terminait dans un dessins étrange. Un carré, des vagues, une autre spirale, une feuille ou encore une flamme. Par delà le second cercle tracer à la craie bleu, de nouvelles inscriptions luisaient à même le sol et pour finir, un cercle vert englobait la totalité de l'incantation. Des objets avaient également trouver place dans ce lieu maintenant devenu insolite. Des choses, une plume posé par là, une sorte de dague à leur droite. Enfin bref, un nombre incalculable de choses étaient au rendez-vous.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce briqua braque ?

Quatre : Aucune idée, mais ça à l'air d'être précieux…

Duo : On se croira dans l'antre d'un chaman ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Soyez respectueux… A part les prêtres et moi même, aucun adultes ou adolescents n'avais le droit de voir ce que vous voyez… Ceci est le cercle du souffle… Il est essentiel à la vie. Celui-ci est le cercle de l'eau, car sans elle nulle n'existe et celui-ci est le cercle de la vie…

A chaque énumération, Héliopsix avait désigné un des rond de craie qui courait sur le sol. Puis il montra du regard l'entrelacement de traits blancs au milieu.

Quand à ce dessin, il s'agit de l'Arbre de vie… Indispensable à notre survie, il maintient l'équilibre du corps et de l'esprit.

Duo : Un arbre, ça ? C'est même pas vivant.

Heero : Duo, non…

Mais étrangement, au lieu de mettre en colère leur chef, la réflexion le fit sourire et il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit paquet de cuir.

Héliopsix : Tu as raison… Ce dessin n'est pas vivant, seulement magique… Mais j'en ais besoin…

Il enjamba le premier cercle, puis le second et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du dernier. Il se pencha lentement et déposa le sac en plain milieu de nœud.

Hélipsix : Il est temps de commencer. Quatre, vas t'assoires là bas s'il te plaît. Duo, ici et Trowa là. Wufei toi, tu te mets par la et Heero… A cet endroit.

Il leur avait désigné les places sans hésité une seule seconde et chacun des ado se plaça devant le signe qu'on lui avait attribué. Le carré fut pour Heero, la flamme, vous vous en doutez, pour Duo. Quatre eut les vague, Trowa la feuille et Wufei le tourbillon.

Héliopsix : Dès maintenant, écouter et ne pensez plus… Laissez vous guider, car vos n'êtes pas de simples enfants…

Le chef de Sélénite commença à tourner autour du plus grand cercle.

Héliopsix : Il y longtemps de cela, un chef avait prédit que la guerre éclaterait entre Sélénite et Elennien. Mais personne ne prit en compte ses recommandations et il mourut, seul, éloigné des autres. Et quelques temps après, l'ultime guerre débuta… Les sages furent bien peiné de ne pas avoir écouter leur chef et ils se rendirent au pieds de la tour des prières pour invoquer son esprit…

Héliopsix continuait de tourner, sa voix prenant des accents doux et mélodieux, comme un chant mythique. Quatre avait fermer les yeux ainsi que Duo et se concentrait sur la voix et l'histoire compter. Trowa ne bougeai pas d'un pouce ainsi que Wufei. Quand à Heero, c'était le moins à l'aise des 5, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait.

Héliopsix : Malheureusement, la tristesse du mort l'empêcha de se matérialisé correctement et il ne peut que délivrer une partie de son message. Lors que le temps viendra, 5 enfants naîtront, la même année, le même mois, le même jour à la même heure… ce sont eux qui finaliseront la grande guerre… et effectivement, un jour, 5 enfants virent le jour… Exactement en même temps. L'un était du signe de l'eau, le seconde du métal, un troisième du feu, un quatrième du bois et le cinquième… de l'air.

A ce moment, une lueur brilla dans le petit sac en cuir poser à même le sol. Obéissant à leur instinct, les trois garçons fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent envelopper par la douce chaleur de la pièce.

Héliopsix : Chacun de ces garçons était né avec un animal esprit, ce qui était normal. Mais ces gardiens se matérialisèrent à la seconde ou les enfants se mirent à pleurer, comme pour les calmer… Là où ils touchèrent leur maître, une marques s'imprima sur leur peau.

Une petit pousse verte s'échappa du sac, toujours lumineux et commença à grandir, germant et allongeant ses petite tiges dans tous les sens.

Héliopsix : Mais l'un d'eux mourut avant d'avoir toucher l'enfant et celui-ci se mit à hurler…

Heero ressentit soudainement un tristesse infinie dans le ventre et l'arbre qui commençait à grandir de plus en plus s'arrêta et frémit. Il sembla à Duo que l'espace d'un instant, l'arbre pleurait.

Héliopsix : Les sages femmes tentèrent pourtant de le calmer mais rien n'y fit et il continua à crier. Cependant, au bout de longues secondes, les 5 infirmières présentent tombèrent étrangement malade et l'une après l'autre, tombèrent, mortes… Une des mères perdit aussi la vie, rendant son dernier souffle dans un murmure.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus une impression, l'arbre tremblait ben de tout ses membres. Il avait comme stopper sa croissance et même si Duo avait les yeux, il pouvait le voir bouger de peur.

Héliopsix : Avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui arrivait, un ombre se profila dans un coin de la pièce et s'avança vers moi et les enfants.

Alors qu'il disait cela, l'arbre gémit et se replia sur lui même, comme si la vie s'écoulait de lui à présent. Et derrière Heero, l'ombre d'Onia se matérialisa. Héliopsix la regarda avec nostalgie puis reprit son chemin.

Héliopsix : Je ne peut rien faire, la silhouette drapée de noir s'empara de l'enfant et ses cris cessèrent à l'instant même ou elle le toucha.

Oni posa la main sur l'épaule de Heero qui ressentit une chaleur naître au creux de son ventre et se répandre en lui.

Onia : Cet enfant est maudit, je m'occuperais donc de lui, en tant qu'animal Esprit… Moi, Onia, Fille de Lucifer, je le protégerais… Car sa destinée est sans nulle précédent.

Héliopsix : Qui que tu sois, je te remercie. Ici et maintenant, tu seras donc liée à ce jeune enfant…

A ce moment, Onia s'entailla très légèrement le doigt avec la dague qui était posée non loin de son maître. Elle dessina gauchement un pentagramme sur le front du garçon à l'aide de son sang et une lumière semblable à celle qui brillait dans le sac de cuir, égailla le sang. Celui-ci fut comme aspirer par la peau de Heero et toute marque disparut. Des feuilles apparurent soudain sur les quelques branches de l'arbre de vie, des feuilles vertes vif, fraîches comme la rosée et douces comme les plumes. Obéissant à envie, l'arbre reprit sa croissant, allongeant ses branches vers le haut.

Héliopsix : Ainsi la cérémonie peut débuter…

Il cessa de marcher en rond puis leva les bras et la tête.

Héliopsix : Arbres de vie, puissance de Luna, entend mon appel ! Moi Héliopsix, actuel chef des Sélénites, je te demande ton aide. Protège et bénit ces enfants issu de ta terre, veille sur eux et offre leur le souffle de ta vie.

Dès lors, ce ne fut plus qu'un charabia pour les garçons car Héliopsix se mit à parler dans une langue étrangère au accent latin. L'arbre s'illumina des raine jusqu'aux feuilles et multiplia ses branches. Il ressemblait désormais à un arbre puissant, débordant de vie. Quand il cessa de rayonner, il était couvert de feuilles et 5 de ces branches étaient beaucoup plus basse,. Elle était stopper à hauteur des poitrine des adolescents. Soudain, les branches recommencèrent à pousser et elles s'enroulèrent autour du corps de 5 réincarnés. Wufei ouvrir brusquement les yeux en sentant la pression exercer par le bois sur sa poitrine et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Héliopsix : Restez calme et tout ira bien…

Vu de l'extérieur, il n'y avait que Wufei qui semblait avoir peur, mais en réalité, Heero luttait contre son envie de se sortir de cette étreinte et Quatre essayait de garder son calme pour respirer normalement. Trowa se fiait naturellement à l'arbre, même s'il aurait préférer être ailleurs et pour Duo… Et bien, pour ne fois, c'était le plus calme des 5. Il semblait être en transe, comme s'il se concentrait pour écouter la voix de l'arbre.

Héliopsix : Tout se passera bien…

Mais à peine avait-il dit ses mots que l'arbre poussa un gémissement en resserrant son étreinte sur les 5 corps, leur coupant le souffle et commençant à exercer un pression beaucoup trop forte.

Dans le Dark :

Après le briff ( ?) des majors, Alexiel remonta directement dans le quartier des chambre et rejoignit celle de Irine. Il frappa doucement puis entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Visiblement le garçon devait être occupé car il sortait de l'autre pièce quand le Général arriva.

Alexiel : Me voilà ! Tu n'as pas trop attendu ?

Irine : Non ça va. De toute façon, il fallait que je finisse mon étude sur la terre.

Le général fit un sourire au garçon et allait le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait combien son compagnon trouvait la terre belle et intéressante et il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre parler.

Alexiel : Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Irine : Rien de bien spécial, je m'inquiète c'est tout…

Alexiel : Ah bon pourquoi ?

Irine : Je sais que tu considérais le Commandant Sei comme ton propre frère alors…

Alexiel : C'est ça qui te cause du soucis ? Ne t'en fais pas, je vengerais Sei…

Irine : C'est justement ça qui me fais peur. Je ne veux pas que tu fonce la tête baisser simplement parce que tu ais de la rancœur pour ces Sélénites ;

Alexiel : Ce sont nos ennemis, Irine…

Le général obligea son amant à se retourner et à lui faire face pour encrer ses yeux dans les siens.

Irine : Oui, oui, je sais mais…

Alexiel : Mais ?

Irine : Depuis combien de temps les combattons-nous ? Malgré qu'ils n'aient plus de planète, ils continus de survivre, c'est honorable tout de même.

Alexiel : je ne dis pas qu'ils sont sans foi ni loi, mais simplement que nous nous affrontons. Ca ne me plais pas de faire la guerre simplement parce qu'il faut se débarrasser d'eux… mais comme Luna est finalement morte, nous avons besoin d'une autre planète…

Irine : La solution ne se trouve peut être pas dans l'annexion de planète mais dans la magie. Partout où notre peuple passe, la vie trépasse…

Alexiel : Tu fais des rimes maintenant ?

Irine : Ne te moque pas… Admet au moins que chacune des planète que l'on à conquit à finir pour mourir et devenir comme Elen, aride, sans plante et presque invivable… C'est aussi ce qui arrivera à la terre si on s'en empare ! Combien de temps pourrons vivre sur sa surface ?

Alexiel : Tu sais que je pourrais te faire arrêter avec de tels propos ?

Irine : Et bien vas-y fais le !

Le jeune garçon semblait soudainement en colère.

Alexiel : Irine, je plaisantais voyons… je comprend où tu veux en venir, mais même si c'est 100 ans, c'est déjà beaucoup pour nous. Mais il faut d'abord se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Irine : Justement, je la sens pas cette histoire… Je t'en pries, avant de les attaquer, essayes au moi de parler avec eux ! Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, je le ressens. C'est comme si mon instinct me prévenait d'un danger.

Alexiel : Ils ont tuer Sei !

Irine : Je sais, et s'en est d'autant plus effrayant ! C'était un maître en stratégie et un très on soldat… je ne veux pas te perdre !

L'aîné eut une moue triste et se dégagea pour aller se planter devant l'immense vitre qui donnait sur le vide de l'espace. Il eut n soupir et se retourna.

Alexiel : Je crains que se ne soit pas si simple. Premièrement, j'ai eut pour mission de les détruire, ordre express de Kou et ensuite… Il semblerait que certain homme ne m'accorde pas leur confiance.

Irine : Tes hommes ne mettraient jamais ton autorité en doute ! Ils donneraient leur vie pour toi !

Alexiel : Mes hommes oui, mais pas ceux qui dépendaient d'un autre général. J'ai 35 escouades, dont 1 sous mon commandement, et 3 qui me font entièrement confiance. Si j'ajoute à cela les hommes que j'ai former quand il étaient jeunes, cela équivaut à 1000 hommes environs. Les 7000 autres ne me suivront pas tête baissée et je risque le rébellion si je tente de parlementer. De plus, j'ai déjà assez affaire avec ton problème.

Irine : Mon problème ?

Alexiel : Lace m'a prévenu. Tu es sur la liste noire de certaine personne. Alors non, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de discuter gentiment avec les Sélénites. Dès que le Dark aura atteint la terre, l'offensive débutera.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Bon, c'est un chap un peu long mais bon, il fo que je plante le décros et l'ambiance avec ce new général… Il à pas l'air si méchant finalement, si on oublie qu'il veut réduire en bouillit les g boys !!! Aller, c'est partit pour les question

Que se passe-t-il donc dans la cérémonie ? Et pourquoi Heero est-il maudit ? Et Shô, à quoi lui a servit son mensonge, que veut-il faire exactement ? L'attque aura-t-elle vraiment lieu ? Les G-Boys devront-ils vraiment se battre à mort contre un ennemi sur puissant ? t que leur apportera exactement la cérémonie, si elle marche ? Peut être qu'elle va rater et créera quelque chose d'autre ? Avec l'esprit tordu que j'ai, c'est possible ! Aller, gros bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine.


	34. Danger !

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ado. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : Tout les gundam sont enfin récupérés et la cérémonie commence. Malheureusement, un problème survient en plein milieu, compromettant le vie des garçons. DE son côté, Shô reste dans son coin attendant le venue du vaisseau Ruche, Le Dark, dirigé par Alexiel, un bon ami de Sei. Celui-ci le croyant mort, décide d'anéantir les résistant Sélénites sans discuter…

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Dragonne au écailles bleues

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Oiseau

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Lou : Bien le bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez toutes bien Voici un nouveau chapitre de Réincarnation. Gros bisous.

Chapitre 34 : Danger !

Alexiel : Lace m'a prévenu. Tu es sur la liste noire de certaine personne. Alors non, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de discuter gentiment avec les Sélénites. Dès que le Dark aura atteint la terre, l'offensive débutera.

Irine ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

Irine : Comme tu veux, c'est toi le commandant suprême du Dark…

Alexiel : Irine, ne m'en veux pas…

Irine : De toute façon, je n'ais pas le choix.

Le garçon tourna les talons et rejoignit son bureau sous le regard triste de son supérieur.

Sur Terre :

Mis à part Duo, les 4 garçons avaient tous ouvert les yeux. Heero et Wufei tentait de se débattre et de sortir de cette étreinte qui les étouffait de plus en plus. Trowa pour sa part tentait de se calmer et de calmer Quatre, pâle comme un mort ; Le petit blondinet respirait avec beaucoup de mal et ses yeux commençaient à être laiteux.

Héliopsix : Arbre de Vie, puissance de Luna, je t'en prie, arrêtes ! Ne fais pas de mal à ceux qui furent choisit…

Le chef jeta un regard inquiet à Onia qui ne semblait nullement inquiète. Elle fixait obstinément le tronc de l'arbre qui brillait de plus en plus. L'esprit animal de Heero semblait plus énervé et impatiente qu'autre chose. Elle poussa un soupire et ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux.

Onia : Cesse cela, Astrée. Sinon tu vas les tuer.

Hélipsix la regarda avec surprise et indignation en même temps. Mais la luminosité qui s'accentua au niveau de la base de l'arbre augmenta, l'empêcha de poser sa question. Etrangement, les branches de l'arbre cessèrent de se resserrer et une silhouette se dessina dans la lumière. Duo ouvrit les yeux et les la forme. Il s'agissait maintenant d'une jeune fille au teint d'albâtre. Ses cheveux composés de lumière volait dans l'air alors qu'on robe blanche toutes simple cachait ses formes.

Héliopsis : Qu'est-ce que…

L'apparition ouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire doux à Onia.

Astrée : Et bien, est-ce une façon de parler à ça demi-sœur, Onia ?

La voix était merveilleusement superbe et d'une douceur incroyable. Impossible de ne pas se douter que l'apparition était sans nul doute une déesse.

Onia ironiquement : Bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, comment vas-tu ?

Astrée : Je vois que tu ais toujours aussi agréable. Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à me montrer ?

Onia : Tu allais finir par les tuer.

Astrée : Je suis une déesse, non ? Je fais comme bon me semble.

Onia : Sombre idiote ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ton rôle ! Bon sang, pourquoi je n'ais pas le droit de prendre ton rôle, ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

Astrée : Ma pauvre, ton côté démoniaque n'est pas viable avec le statu de Déesse !

Heero : Démon… ?

La déesse sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence des 5 garçons. Elle baissa les yeux sur Heero et le fixa intensément. Puis elle eut un rictus de dédain.

Astrée : Tu voudrais que je lui offre ma bénédiction. A cet être impur, de sang mêlé ?

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

La Déesse tourna légèrement sur elle même afin de voir qui avait parlé. Elle regarda l'Arabe étrangement puis eut un sourire.

Astrée : Hum… Toi, tu es spécial… Je t'ais attribué une Nymphe… Tu peux avoir ma bénédiction…

Elle étendit son corps puis déposa un léger baiser sur le front du garçon. Aussitôt, une petite trace s'incrusta un instant dans sa peau et il fut envahit par une chaleur. La branche qui le maintenant se démêla de son corps et recula. Le blondinet poussa un soupire en reprenant son souffle.

Astrée : Tu as un grand pouvoir alors fais-y attention.

Duo : Vous n'avez pas répondu à sa question.

Encore une fois, elle se tourna et se rapprocha du natté. Il était parfaitement calme et la fixait aussi.

Astrée : Toi…

Elle fit légèrement bouger son regard vers Onia puis le reporta sur lui.

Astrée : Hum… Toi… Tu n'es pas inconnu au démon.

Heero : Comment ?

Astrée : Tu en portes un en toi, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je le sens, mais il est scellé par quelque chose…

Elle ferma les yeux et se recula légèrement comme si elle réfléchissait.

Astrée : C'est à cause de ta mère… Je vois, elle à donner sa vie pour que le démon soit endormit. Mais avec le temps, le bridé c'est légèrement affaiblit et le pouvoir de celui ressort parfois. Vrai ?

Duo : Oui.

Astrée : Mais… Tu es celui qui comprend la nature si je ne m'abuse… Etrangement tu aurais du être du signe du bois mais tu es du feu… C'est l'héritage du démon… Un caractère et une force puissante et dangereuse comme le feu… Malgré tout, tu es digne d'avoir ma bénédiction. Après tout, tu es le seul qui n'ait pas paniqué et qui à sût ne pas se débattre.

Tout comme pour Quatre elle, l'embrassa sur le front et la branche se retira d'elle même.

Onia : Si tu pouvais faire plus vite, ça nous arrangerait !

Héliopsix : Onia !

Astrée : Ce n'est pas grave… Je suis désolée Petite sœur, mais je ne peux faire n'importe quoi…

Onia : Et pour Heero ?

Astrée : Je verrais en dernier. Au signe du bois pour le moment…

Elle fit volte face et regarda Trowa qui lui rendit son regard.

Astrée : Pour toi, c'est vite choisit… Tu as voulu protéger la personne qui t'étais chère avant de penser à toi, c'est une noble action… cela n'est pas étonnant de la part du détenteur de pouvoir du bois… Mais sache que ton pouvoir est aléatoire. Parce que le bois est quelque de vivant et qu'il vit et meurt… Mais je vois qu'on s'est déjà occupé de se problème…

Elle glissa jusqu'à lui, et attrapa sa boucle d'oreille d'une main douce. Comme un murmure, elle déposa un baiser dessus puis s'éloigna.

Astrée : Voilà pour toi. Cela t'évitera de nombreux problème… Il ne me reste plus que l'air… Et c'est toi… Ne me regarde pas avec te tels yeux, je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Tu es celui qui ne possède aucun pouvoir… Et tu n'en aura jamais, ce serait trop risqué vu ta puissance… Je vais donc te faire un cadeau aussi…

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui attrapa les mains et déposa un baiser dans chacune de ses paumes. Le petit dessin représentant une sorte d'épée s'incrusta dans la peau et disparut.

Wufei : J'ai une question.

Astrée : Je t'écoute.

Wufei : Pourquoi avez-vous dis que Heero était de sang mêlé ?

Tout en se massant ses épaules douloureuses, le chinois jeta un regard à Heero, toujours prisonnier de la branche ; Ce dernier baissa honteusement la tête alors qu'Astrée revenait vers lui et Onia.

Astrée : Pourquoi ? Ne savent-ils donc pas ? Quelle honte de ne pas leur avoir dit…

Onia : Il avait ses raisons !

Astrée : Mais cela reste un pieux mensonge… Et tu voudrais que je l'aide ?

Duo : Heero vient tout juste de s'en souvenir… ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour les fautes que Shion à faites !!!!!!!!

La Déesse sembla surprise parce qu'elle tourna lentement sa tête vers Duo.

Astrée : Tu es au courant Petit Démon ?

Duo : Je ne suis pas un démon !! Je suis DUO !!!!

Astrée avec un sourire : Belle force de caractère…

Trowa : Au courant de quoi ?

Heero : Que mon père était en fait un Elénien… Je suis seulement de moitié Sélénite.

Le révélation fut comme un coup de fouet. Etrangement, même la Déesse garda le silence tout en tourna sa tête vers lui.

Quatre : Impossible… Tu…

Héliopsix : Il dit vrai… C'est de là que viennent ses incroyables pouvoirs…

Trowa : Pourquoi… Vous 2 étiez au courant, avant ?

Astrée : Forcément, il y avait déjà eut des problèmes lors de la cérémonie… Mais cette fois, il n'y en aura pas, je ne vais pas le laisser vivre. Je lui avais accordé ma confiance mais il n'a fait que fuir et se comporter comme un lâche…

La Déesse leva un bras vers Heero et ferma subitement les doigts. Aussitôt, la branche de l'arbre se resserra. Heero poussa un cri en bougeant dans tous les sens. Même Onia serra les dent et posa un genoux tellement le douleur était forte.

Duo : Non !!!!!

Plusieurs lumières s'allumèrent dans la pièce et des silhouettes apparurent. Mais soudain, un choc violent fit trembler le vaisseau tout entier et une alarme stridente leur brisa les oreilles.

Ulysse : Alerte, alerte…

Héliopsix : Que se passe-t-il ?

Ulysse : Un vaisseau Elénien vient juste d'apparaître sur mes radars et bombarde le sol. Si nous ne réagissons pas, le vaisseau risque d'être toucher.

Héliopsix : Et merde…

Le chef tourna le tête vers l'arbre et fut surprit de trouver Astrée entourer par plusieurs animaux esprits. La Déesse semblait totalement perdue et ne faisait pas un mouvement. Duo se leva, les yeux tournant au rouge.

Duo : Si tu touche à Heero, Déesse ou pas, je te tue…

Astrée effrayée: Comment ? Non, vous… Vous ne pouvez pas !!!! Je vous l'interdis.

Onia : Echec et mate grande sœur… Tu leur a confier une partie de tes pouvoirs, à eux 4, ils sont aussi puissant que toi !

Astrée : Non… Je vous faisais confiance… Pourquoi voulez-vous d'un semi Elénien dans votre groupe ! Il ne fera que le mal autour de lui !!!

Duo : Tais toi !!! Heero n'es pas Shion ! Humain, Sélénite, Elénien… Ca m'importe peu ! Je suis sûr qu'il fera tout pour protéger cette planète, quoique vous en pensiez… Heero n'ets pas le monstre que vous croyez.

Trowa : il a raison. Même si Shion nous à cacher sa descendance, Heero viens de nous le dire, non ? Il a fait ce que Shion n'osait… Ce veut bien dire qu'ils sont différents.

Une autre secousse ébranla le vaisseau et l'alarme continua de rugir.

Onia : S'il te plais, Astrée… Je suis certes un démon, mais je suis aussi de moitié une Déesse… Je ne fais pas que le mal. Fais confiance à Heero…

Lupus : Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va être mort avant d'avoir pu faire quelque chose…

Astrée fixa son prisonnier. Il la regardait avec des yeux plein de sûreté et détermination, même si la douleur transparaissait dans ses prunelles bleus.

Astrée : Très bien… Mais vous serez les seuls responsables de la catastrophe…

Quatre : Il n'y aura pas de catastrophe. Heero est notre ami, nous pouvons compter sur lui…

La Déesse eut un sourire mi amusé mi ironique. Elle s'approcha de Duo et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Astrée : Soit… Toi, être imparfait, je t'offre ma bénédiction. A partir de maintenant et cela pour toujours, vous seriez relier car 5 vous êtes, 5 vous serez… Unissez vous pouvoir e alors seulement vous pourrez vaincre…

Une lumière enroba chaque garçon et un trait forma un cercle, allant de l'un à l'autre.

Astrée : Tout comme avant, vous ne ferez plus qu'un…

Quand la lumière disparut, la Déesse avait également disparue et l'arbre revenait dans le petit sachet de cuir. Juste à ce moment, le vaisseau fut percuté de plein fouet, jetant tout le monde à terre.

Ulysse : Impossible de maintenir le bouclier d'invisibilité. Perte d'énergie au point Alfa 3 et Alfa 5. Bouclier de protection réduit à 25

Héliopsix : le prochain coup nous sera fatal… Que tout le personnel se prépare à l'évacuation.

Heero : Allons-y !!!

Hélipsix : Heero ! Pensez à vous protéger avant tout…

Ulysse : Alerte, vaisseau Elénien en faction au dessus de nous… Alerte, Vaisseau Elénien en faction au dessus de nous. Préparer vous à subir un choc…

Le bruit caractéristique du laser qui se cherche se fit entendre puis le tir fut lancer. Tout le monde ferma les yeux et se prépara à la destruction de la coque mais il n'y eut juste qu'une secousse. Quand ils ré ouvrirent les yeux, Heero avait disparut.

… A Suivre…

Lou : ET vilà, il ne reste plus qu'a mettre Shô et Sei en action et tout le monde sera présent… Alors, vous croyez que ça ira ? Le Dark est visiblement très puissant, beaucoup plus que l'Odysséus… Les gundam pourront-il venir à bout de ce monstre ? Bisous Mina…


	35. Attaque

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ado. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : La cérémonie s'est finalement finit malgré l'apparition d'une étrange Déesse. Mais à peine venait-elle de donner sa bénédiction à tous les garçons que le vaisseau ruche Le Dark attaque la planète et finit par endommager le système de camouflage du vaisseau. Il s'apprête alors à tirer un second coup, mais il n'a aucun effet ou presque…

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Dragonne au écailles bleues

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Oiseau

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Lou : Boueeee.. je m'ennuis toujours autant en cours d'info La c lundi et j'ai tjrs rien à faire !!!! Et là, on est mardi

Chapitre 35 : Attaque

Ulysse : Alerte, vaisseau Elénien en faction au dessus de nous… Alerte, Vaisseau Elénien en faction au dessus de nous. Préparer vous à subir un choc…

Le bruit caractéristique du laser qui se charge se fit entendre puis le tir fut lancé. Tout le monde ferma les yeux et se prépara à la destruction de la coque mais il n'y eut juste qu'une secousse. Quand ils ré ouvrirent les yeux, Heero avait disparut. Duo tourna et retourna sur lui pour essayé de voir son amant mais il ne subsistait aucun trace du japonais.

Duo : Quelqu'un sait où est Heero ?

Mais a peine Duo avait-il posé cette question qu'il trouva tout seul la réponse. Il partit en courant vers le couloir, sortant à toute allure de la pièce. Lupus apparut non loin d'où le garçon se trouvait quelque secondes plutôt et fixa Héliopsix.

Lupus : Sortez les gundam, je vais empêcher Duo de changer radicalement.

Qautre : Heero est sur…

Lupus : Je sais… Mais il est blessé. Dépêchez-vous d'intervenir, il ne sera pas capable de stopper une nouvelle fois un tir.

Le chien disparut, les laissant seuls. Les 3 garçons restant se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.

Quatre : Dites à tout le monde de se mettre à l'abris. On va retenir le vaisseau le temps que vous partiez.

Hélipsix : Très bien. Je me rend au poste de contrôle, Ulysse, Préviens Sélénia que les garçons arrivent. Faites bien attention.

Au dessus :

Alexiel se trouvait de nouveau dans le poste de contrôle, une nuée de soldat grouillant dans l'immense pièce. Le visage sombre, bien droit près de l'écran, il donnait ses ordres avec une froideur incroyable et un calme olympien.

Alexiel : Iron, où en sont les capteurs ?

Le commandant s'était retourner vers le siège ou trônait quelques temps auparavant, Lace, la jeune guetteur. Suivant ce qu'elle lui avait demander, il l'avait fait remplacer par Iron, un tout jeune garçon d'à peine 16 ans. Il secoua légèrement la tête et fixa son chef.

Iron : Il y a un incompatibilité avec les lasers Lagun et ils montrent des signes d'échauffement. Nous pouvons encore effectuer un tir à puissance limité. Visiblement, l'air de cette planète augmente la surchauffe des machine.

Alexiel : Tant pis, un seul tir devrait suffire, notre invité surprise ne devrait pas pouvoir recommencer ce qu'il à fait. Qu'on charge les Laguns à 75 et qu'on se prépare à un nouveau tir.

Iron : Mr, je détecte une avarie dans le système de recharge du Lagun 5 et 7.

Alexiel : Opérateur, vous confirmez ?

Opérateur : Oui. Disfonctionnement dans les secteur 19 B, 14 C et 9 B. D'après les techniciens, rien de bien grave, il faut juste laisser les canons refroidir.

Alexiel : Pas le temps. Peut-on charger les Laguns à 50 ?

Iron : Oui, mais nous risquons de les perdre totalement.

Alexiel : Fais chier. Alors activez les à 30 et enclenchez les catalins 2, 4, 7 et 9 au calibre maximum.

Opérateur : Tout de suite !

Iron : Mr, je détecte une nouvelle personne sur le coque du vaisseau.

Comme il parlait, l'image sur l'écran s'agrandit, comme si la caméra zoomait et 2 garçons apparurent sur le moniteur.

Alexiel : Encore un enfant… Commencez par ces 2 là, utilisez le laser à rayons Gama. Iron, je te laisse le soin de viser, sans bavure q'il te plais.

Iron : Mais Mr…

Alexiel : Ne discute pas. Il vaut mieux qu'ils meurent rapidement. Prévenez aussi Shô de notre présence, qu'il refasse surface et nous rejoigne.

Opérateur : Bien Mr.

Vaisseau Sélénites :

Duo arriva juste à temps pour rattraper son compagnon qui allait tomber au sol. Le garçon était pâle comme un fantôme mais il ne semblait pas blessé. A côté de lui, Onia avait posé un genoux à terre et gardait la tête basse comme si elle avait du mal à supporter son poids. Duo fit lentement tourner le japonais et le maintint contre son corps.

Duo : Heero ! Heero !!!!!!!! Aller Heero !!!!

Lupus se dessina juste à côté de lui et après avoir jeter un regard sur le vaisseau Elénien, s'approcha de Heero et de Duo.

Lupus : Il ne faut pas rester là ! Duo ; il va bien, tu m'entends, il va bien c'et tjuste une petite baisse de fatigue.

Mais l'américain continuait de serrer son compagnon contre lui en hurlant son prénom, des larmes de colère ou de tristesse glissant sur ses joues. Lupus le laissa pour aller voir Onia qui commençait à respirer plus facilement.

Lupus : Onia, est-ce que ça va ?

Onia : je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Le bouclier que Heero à lever demandait une force incroyable… Mis il a bien tenu. Mais avec la télé transportation, ça fait beaucoup même pour lui.

Lupus : Tu peux bouger ? Il vaudrais mieux se mettre à l'abris.

Onia : Oui, ça devait aller.

Soudain, les 2 animaux esprit furent frapper par quelque chose et ils se retournèrent d'un seul coup vers Duo, qui hurlait toujours. Ce dernier leva les yeux et jeta un regard noir sur le vaisseau. Ses pupilles se voilèrent soudainement de pourpre alors qu'une haine infinie se peignait sur le visage du jeune garçon.

Lupus : Oups…

Sans se lever, Duo crispa les poings et la mâchoire alors qu'un grognement sinistre s'échappaient de ses lèvres retroussées.

Duo : Toi… Tu vas… Mourir…

Il plissa les yeux alors que le vent se mettait à tournoyer autour de lui et que des flemmes commençaient à les envelopper dangereusement. Mais soudain, Heero tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux avec un tremblement et posa son regard vague sur Duo.

: Hum… C'est quoi… Tout ce… Boucan… On peut plus… Dormir tranquillement…

Aussitôt, Duo tourna la tête vers lui alors que les flemmes disparaissaient toutes seules et que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur naturelles progressivement.

Duo : Heero ! Je t'ais crus… Enfin je pensais que…

Heero : Nh… ? C'est toi… qui hurle comme ça ? Et c'est quoi ces yeux … Bordeaux.

Duo : Hee-chan, j'ai eut si peur.

Heero : Je vois ça… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de revivre…

Lupus : Vous êtes liés et de ce fait, vous partager votre force… La proximité de Duo fait que tu puises dans son énergie pour te remettre à flot. Et grâce à Shinigami, Duo à une puissance incroyable.

Dans le vaisseau :

Quatre passa ses bras dans les sangles et commanda la fermeture de son cockpit. Il alluma son écran et avisa Martel un peu plus bas. A côté de lui, les 2 autres robots commençaient à se mouvoir aussi.

Sélénia : Faites bien attention, à vous. Je pense que grâce à la cérémonie, vous forces sont revenues et vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à les bouger.

Martel : Cependant, prenez garde aux armes du Dark… Vos robots ne sont pas fais pour résister à de tel armes.

Trowa : T'inquiète, on trouvera bien une stratégie pour se débarrasser du Dark. Mais l'important pour le moment, c'est de sauver Heero et Duo.

Wufei : Allons-y ! On a perdu assez de temps. Eolios, fais un vol de repérage.

Un petit peu plus loin :

: Tu crois que ça va aller ?

La voix surprit Héliopsix qui fit pivoter son siège de commandement pour découvrir Nina, souriante, accompagnée de son frère.

Héliopsix : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'avais ordonner à tous le personnel d'évacuer le vaisseau.

Sei : Mais nous ne sommes pas du personnel.

Héliopsix : je ne veux pas le savoir, ce vaisseau risque de devenir un tombeau d'ici peu de temps !!!!

Nina : Je ne partirais pas sans toi.

Sei : Et moi sans ma sœur.

Héliopsix : Je compte pas rester ici mais je dois faire quelques petits trucs avant, si jamais le vaisseau tombait entre les mains de vos compatriotes, ce serait la catastrophe ! Allez-vous en, je vous rejoins.

Nina : Non, je reste.

Vaisseau Elénien :

Alexiel : Impossible !

Irine : Puisque je te le dis !

Le jeune garçon venait de rejoindre son supérieur dans la salle principale, accompagné par Lace. Ils avaient décidés de rester en dehors du combat jusqu'au dernier moment mais lorsqu'ils avaient aperçus Heero puis Duo, ils étaient descendus à la vitesse de la lumière.

Lace : Je suis de son avis. Ils sont plus jeunes certes, mais leur caractéristiques ressembles à celle des 5 gardien de la Lune… Qui plus est, nous savons qu'ils sont là…

Irine : Il faudrait voir qui se trouve dans les robots, mais je te paries que ce sont aussi des adolescents !

Alexiel : Zut de zut !!!!

Iron : Mr si vous permettez, je vous conseil de détruire en premier le vaisseau. Les Gundam s'écarteront pour ne pas être blessé et s'en sera finit de l'Odysséus.

Irini : Non !

Le garçon plaqua une main contre sa bouche et jeta des regards autour de lui alors que des murmures s'élevaient dans la pièce. Il eut le droit à un regard froid de la part de son amant.

Alexiel : Que tous ceux qui ne sont pas indispensable reste ici. Shou, tu passe au poste d'opérateur, Kana, occupes toi de l'armement, Yumi tu passes poste de contrôle. Maintenant, tout le monde sort !

De nouveau, un murmure s'éleva avec des protestations, mais le commandant fit taire les responsable en leur jetant un regard noir. Il laissa la salle se vider puis une fois seul, poussa un soupir.

Alexiel : Kana, charges les Laguns à 35 . Iron, centre la cible…

Puis il se tourna vers Irine et le regarda avec une certaine tristesse et une lassitude sans fin.

Alexiel : Fais attention à ce que tu dis… Je ne pourrais pas te protéger si on te métait en cause pour trahison.

Irine : Mais tu ne peux pas attaquer le vaisseau !

Lace : De plus, Nina est très certainement dedans.

Alexiel : Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je serais seul, ok, mais j'ai des tonnes d'hommes qui n'attendent que de pouvoir aller se battre ! Et tous ne sont pas sous mon contrôle.

Irine : Alors tout est finit pour eux ?

Alexiel : Nina à fait son choix… Elle s'avait à quoi elle s'exposait et bien que…

L'homme baissa le ton.

Alexiel : Et bien que je comprenne son choix, je ne peux plus rien y faire. De plus, je dois venger Sei…

Irine : Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

La réponse sur un ton venimeux surprit Alexiel qui fit un pas en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Son compagnon le regardait avec colère, les poings serrés.

Alexiel : Irine… Tu…

Irine : Ce sont des enfants, qui ne savent peut être même pas pourquoi ils se battent réellement. C'est un peuple à part entière et toi, tu veux le massacrer…

Alexiel : Irine, ça suffit !

Irine : Non ! Je ne te regarderais pas faire en gardant les bras croisés !!!

Alexiel : Très bien…

Il fit un temps de pause, prit une profonde inspiration et reprit sa stature, le dos bien droit et la tête haute. C'est d'une voix vibrante et forte qu'il s'adressa à Irine.

Alexiel : Officier Irine Lesta, je vous démet de vos fonctions pour avoir tenu tête à votre supérieur. En attendant le jugement par le conseil de guerre d'Elen, vous serez enfermé dans vos quartiers. Officier Lace, veuillez l'escorter jusqu'à sa prison s'il vous plais.

Mais à ce moment, un bip attira l'attention du commandant et Yumi tourna son visage vers lui.

Yumi : Mr, le détecteur nous indique que le vaisseau du Général Shô se trouve à notre verticale.

Alexiel : Amarrez-le et que Shô vienne tout de suite ici.

En dessous :

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei se tenait non loin du vaisseau et avaient couvert Heero et compagnie le temps qu'il descendent dans le hangar. Quelques minutes après, les 2 dernier Gundam en sortir.

Duo : Ici Duo, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Les 4 garçon lui répondrent par l'affirmative, affichant leur tête au bas de l'écran.

Quatre : Vous allez bien ?

Duo : Oui. Vous êtes arrivez au bon moment. Quelqu'un à une petite idée ?

Trowa : L'important pour le moment, c'est d'attirer l'attention du Dark sur nous pour laisser le temps au reste du personnel de sortir.

Wufei : Sauf que pour l'instant, il semble plus se soucier du vaisseau. Heero ?

Heero : J'ai vu… Il prépare un tir aussi… Wufei et Trowa, vous aller vider vos munition sur le Dark.

Trowa : mais il doit avoir un bouclier.

Heero : Surement mais ça l'obligera à faire attention à nous. Pendant ce temps, je me débrouillerais pour me poser sur sa coque.

Duo : Tout seul ?

Heero : D'après ce qu'a dit Sélénia, je suis le seul à avoir un gundam qui peut voler.

Wufei : C'est trop dangereux, même si tu pénètres le bouclier, tu te retrouvera en solo en haut et je doute qu'ils restent sans rien faire.

Heero : Onia va me donner un petit coup de main…

Quatre : Et nous ?

Heero : je vais chercher à toucher les propulseur de façon à ce que le vaisseau se casse la tronche, vous interviendriez à ce moment. Ca vous va ?

Duo : J'ai vu mieux comme plan.

Wufei : T'en as un autre peut être ?

Quatre : Heero, comment comptes-tu passer au travers du champ de force ?

Heero : Je trouverais bien… Prêts ?

Dans le vaisseau Sélénites :

Sei : Laissez-moi essayer au moins !

Héliopsix : Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Sei : Je suis sûr que je pourrais arriver à stopper l'attaque du vaisseau ruche !

Héliopsix : En jouant des claquettes ? Ne soyez pas stupide, ils sont décider à le réduire en miette.

Nina : Mais on ne sait jamais, il s'agit de Sei tout de même !

Héliopsix : J'ai beaucoup trop de données à effacer pour pourvoir perdre du temps inutilement.

Sei : Je vous en pries. Suivant qui dirige le vaisseau, il y à une petite chance. On le saura vite fais si mon idée ne marche pas.

Héliopsix avec un soupire : Très bien… Ulysse, recherche du canal de transmission et activation de la caméra…

Vaisseau Elénien :

Irine : Tu ne peux pas !!!!

Le garçon se débattait comme un beau diable entre les bras de Lace qui tentait de le maintenir éloigné d'Alexiel. Quand la porte coulissa et que Shô apparut, Irine se calma et le regarda minutieusement.

Alexiel : Général Shô… Bienvenu.

Shô : Merci beaucoup. Je suis rassurez de voir un si bon Commandant. Y a-t-il un problème ?

Il désigna Irine du menton alors que la porte se refermait doucement.

Alexiel : Rien de bien grave. Dites moi plutôt comment c'est arrivé.

Shô : Vous voulez dire… Pour Sei ?

Alexiel : Oui…

Shô : Il a absolument tenu à se rendre sur le terrain lors d'une bataille et je n'ais rien pu faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Après ça capture, j'ai bien tenter d'envoyer des hommes mais aucuns ne sont revenus… et puis nous avons retrouver son corps, torturé…

Alexiel : Sei… Que lui ont-il fait ?

Shô : certainement un interrogatoire musclé. Je suis désolé, pour des raison de sécurité, nous n'avons pu garder son corps…

Alors qu'il parlait, un bruit désagréable de grésillements s'éleva dans la pièce et Alexiel se retourna vers Yumi.

Alexiel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Yumi : On dirait que les sélénites essayent d'émettre.

Iron : le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils tentent d'utiliser notre canal.

Alexiel : Quoi ?

Il se retourna totalement et se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle.

Alexiel : Débrouillez vous pour vous mettre sur la fréquence du message. Ils veulent peut être se rendre.

Shô : Se rendre ? Vous n'y pensez pas, ce n'est pas leur genre ! C'est certainement un piège.

Alexiel : Silence ! Les Sélénites ne sont pas aussi fourbes ! S'ils veulent se rendre, il est hors de question que je les massacre pour le plaisir.

Irine : Alexiel… Tu…

Alexiel : je te l'ais déjà dis, non ? Bon, ça donne quoi Yumi ?

La jeune fille activait ses doigts sur les nombreuses touches, faisant entendre des bout de phrases et soudain, une image se projeta sur l'écran, sans son. Elle tremblait et disparaissait de temps à autre mais malgré tout, Alexiel puis reconnaître le visage.

Yumi : J'y suis presque… Voilà ça devrait…

La voix fraîche et forte d'une homme s'éleva enfin dans l'air tandis que l'image se stabilisait.

… Cevez-vous ? Ici le Général Sei, me recevez-vous ?

Une plainte força le Commandant à se retourner. Il fixa Shô, qui reculait, avec une expression de haine accrochée au visage.

Alexiel : Mort, hien ?

Shô : Je… je… Je comprends vraiment pas… Il…

Tout en reculant, il glissa un main dans son dans et attrapa son arme cachée et le brandit en direction d'Alexiel. Cependant, vif comme l'éclair, Irine se libéra de l'emprise molle de Lace et s'interposa avec un cri.

Irine : NooOOoOOoooNnNnnnNN !!!!!!

… A Suivre…

Lou : Bon, voilà un autre chap de finit. Ca va commencer à se mettre plus qu'en place. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que chez les Elenien, tout ne va pas bien. Ils sont pas très fidèle ni digne de confiance visiblement… Alors, que va-t-il se passer ?


	36. Rébellion

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ado. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : La cérémonie s'est finalement finit malgré l'apparition d'une étrange Déesse. Mais à peine venait-elle de donner sa bénédiction à tous les garçons que le vaisseau ruche Le Dark attaque la planète et finit par endommager le système de camouflage du vaisseau. Cepdant, grâce à l'intervention de Heero, le tir ne touche psa le vaisseau et Alexiel soit retrouve à devoir tirer une autre fois malgré les défaillances des ses canons. Le général va être obliger de faire arrêter Irine, son amant et discute avec Shô quand soudain un message en provenance de l'odyséus suspend l'attaque. C'est Sei qu se présente à eux. Concsient de sa fin, Shô tente le tout pour le tout et s'apprête à se débarrasser de son supérieur, mais Irine s'interpose.

**NB Important !**

**Il semblerait qu'il y ait eut un petit prob avec le chapitre précédent, autrement dit le 35… Vous n'aviez pas la fin du tout alors je vous l'ais remit. Je vous conseille donc de relire la fin sous risque de ne pas tout comprendre. Je vous fais mes plus plates excuses… Pour info, le chap s'arrêtait au moment ou Nina et Sei disait à Héliopsix qu'ils ne faisaient pas partit du personnel.**

Encore désolée…

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Dragonne au écailles bleues

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Oiseau

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Lou : Sbif, sniffff… Je vous préviens que pendant les vac qui arrive, je ne suis pas du tout là alors je ne pourrais absolument pas avancer les fics… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas… Si seulement j'avais un ordi portable… Je lance un appel, si pour noel ou mon anniversaire quelqu'un veut me faire un cado, je vois bien un ordi portable Ba quoi, on peut toujours demander, non ?

Chapitre 36 : Rébéllion

Tout en reculant, il glissa un main dans son dans et attrapa son arme cachée et le brandit en direction d'Alexiel. Cependant, vif comme l'éclair, Irine se libéra de l'emprise molle de Lace et s'interposa avec un cri.

Irine : NooOOoOOoooNnNnnnNN !!!!!!

Mais Alexiel avait lui aussi dégainé son arme et tira le premier. Le minuscule trait de lumière bleu sortit de son canon d'arme avant qu'il n'ait pu réellement comprendre que son bien aimé se trouvai en travers de son chemin et même le cri qu'il poussa ne fut pas assez pour arrêter le laser. Mais heureusement, le trait lumineux et incandescent frôla seulement l'épaule du garçon, arrachant le tissu et brûlant que légèrement la peau. Le projectile termina sa course dans l'épaule de Shô qui poussa un hurlement en tombant au sol.

Shô : AaAaaaarrRGGggggg ! Sale traitreeeeee !!!!!!

Mais Alexiel ne lui prêta aucune attention, il se rua vers Irine et l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Alex : Irine ! Irine, est-ce que tout va bien ? Réponds moi !!!!!

Le garçon tourna lentement la tête, des larmes dévalant ses joues blanches.

Irine : Je… Je… J'ai eut si peur pour toi… Alex !!!!

Sous le yeux médusés de tous, Irine se retourna complètement et se jeta dans les bras de son amant pour le serrer fortement contre lui et cacher son visage dans ses vêtements.

Irine : Si peur…

Profitant de ce moment où personne ne semblait lui accordé d'attention, Shô se releva et affermit sa prise sur son arme. Mais au moment où il allait tirer, la voix étrangement froide de Lace lui parvint au oreille et quand il se retourna il tomba face à un regard rouge lumineux avec un éclat meurtrier. Jamais il n'avait vu de pareil regard et il recula d'un pas. La jeune fille le menaçait d'une arme lourde qui ne lui laisserait aucune chance à portée

Alexiel : Lace, occupes toi de Shô. Yumi, stabilise le message de Sei et branche le micro que je puisse lui parler.

Le Général avait donner ses ordres avec rapidité et il se tourna vers l'écran, tenant toujours Irine contre lui.

Yumi : C'est Bon Mr…

S'éclaircissant la voix, Alexiel prit une profonde inspiration mais il surprit tout le monde.

Alex : Sei mon vieux, t'es en vie ! Tu peux pas savoir la peur que tu m'as fait.

Sei : Alex ? C'est bien toi ?

Alex : Et qui veux-tu que se soit ? Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? Tu as profiter de l'assaut pour t'enfuir ?

Sei : Ca va très bien. Mais je ne me suis pas enfuis… Alex , méfies-toi de Shô, il est dangereux !

Alex : T'inquiète, il est sous contrôle. Dis moi ce qui se passe par chez toi ?

: Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ? Mais vous êtes en train de canarder mon vaisseau !!!!!

Le général poussa un cri de surprise en entendant cette voix inconnue et il regarda l'écran. Il n'y avait toujours que le visage de son compagnon. Soudain, une autre voix plus féminine se fit entendre.

: Hélios (1) ! Ca suffit ! Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Excuses le Alexiel, il es un peu nerveux et en colère.

Alex : Nina ?

Sei : Oui c'est elle. Ecoute Alex, les sélénites ne sont pas si mauvais que le prétend notre seigneur. Il faut que tu stop t'attaque !

Alex : Hein ? Mais tu s perdu la tête !

Sei : Pas du tout. Mais sache qui si tu continu, te me trouveras sur ton chemin. J'en ais mare de me faire manipuler par notre soi-disant maître et j'ai choisi ma voix. Je resterais avec ma sœur quoiqu'il arrive !

L'ensemble de l'assemblée qui se trouvait dans le poste de contrôle du Dark poussa un murmure de surprise, sauf Alexiel.

Alex : Mais tu es vraiment fou ! Nina à fais son choix, pourquoi veux-tu te sacrifier pour elle ????

Sei : Tu ne comprends rien ! Les Sélénites sont capable de tellement de chose, bien plus que nous. Ils créer alors que nous, nous détruisons. Ils pensent d'abord aux autres alors que nous nous pensons qu'a nous !!!!! Cette guerre ne sert à rien et même si je dois me retourner contre ma patrie, je le ferais, parce que je pense que les Sélénites sont capable de nous apprendre à vivre en paix et a préserver notre planète !

Alex : C'est toi qui ne comprend rien… je sais tout cela, je sais combien cette guerre est atroce et stupide ! Mais j'ai plus de 10000 hommes sous mon commandement et crois bien que tous ne m'obéissent pas ! Je ne pourrais pas les retenir !

A ce moment, le vaisseau fut parcourut de tremblement et un choc violent manqua de faire tomber Irine au sol.

Sei : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Yumi : Nous sommes attaquer Mr ! L'un des gundam tente de forcer notre bouclier.

Alex : Désolé Sei, je ne peux rien faire pour arrêter cette guerre.

Sei : Mais tu n'es pas obliger d'y prendre par !!! Alex, sauve toi d'ici ! J'ai vu la force des gardien et je peux te dire que le vaisseau ne les arrêteras pas cette fois ! Je t'en pries, rejoins nous !!!!

Irine : Alex ! S'il te plaît…

Alex : Non ! Non ! Comment pouvez vous tournez aussi facilement le dos à votre planète d'origine ???

Lace : Elen est une planète barbare et son maître plus encore. J'ai vu ma mère mourir, exploitée dans le but de créer des guetteurs plus puissants. J'ai vu mon frère jumeau être tué parce que ses pouvoirs étaient inférieurs au mien et on m'a retiré ma fille alors qu'elle venait de naître !!! La doctrine de Elen n'apporte que la mort, ce n'est pas vivre !

Irine : Elle a raison. Mais je pense que c'est juste notre seigneur le coupable. Alex, je ne veux pas te perdre et je resterais avec toi quoique tu choisisses mais tu seras peut être obliger de me tuer si tu décide de rester ici…

Shô : Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Les Eleniens sont des guerriers, des tueurs ! On prend ce qu'on veut quand on veut, voilà notre réalité et notre pouvoir.

Sei : Toi, je te conseil de ne pas la ramener ! Alex, réfléchis 2 minutes… Pourquoi nous battons nous ? Parce que c'est tout ce qu'on nous apprend et qu'on nous le demande. Rien de plus, nous ne sommes que des animaux qui agissent sans choisir.

De nouveau, une secousse plus violent fit vibrer tout le vaisseau entier, projetant Lace et Irine au sol. Alex eut le temps de se rattraper à un fauteuil mais quand il se retourna, la porte de la salle se refermait et Shô prenait ses jambes à son cou.

Ailleurs dans le vaisseau :

Plusieurs des gradés étaient dans la salle de repos quand la première secousse ébranla le vaisseau et à la seconde, ils furent rejoints par le reste des majors, inquiets.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aucune idée mais on dirait bien que le Dark a cessé tous tirs.

Mais pourquoi ? Avec notre puissance, nous sommes sûr de pouvoir écraser les rebelles !

Au milieu du brouhaha causer par les questionnements divers, un groupe de 5 personnes s'étaient isolés un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres et discutaient à voix basse.

Il doit y avoir une raison…

Certainement mais laquelle ? Alex n'est pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir.

Justement, c'est bien le problème. Et les autres zigotos commencent à s'énervés. On ferait peut être bien d'aller le voir avant qu'il n'y ais des débordements…

Soudain, une sorte d'onde de choc percuta le vaisseau qui pencha légèrement et une sonnerie stridente se mit à raisonner dans le vaisseau entier. Tous les majors levèrent la tête vers les fenêtres pour voir en même temps ce qui se passait.

Dehors :

Trowa : Pourquoi ne réagissent-ils pas ?

Le Haevy s'était éloigné du groupe et canardait comme prévu le bouclier du vaisseau avec ses projectiles. Il ne tarderait pas à être en panne quand un trou se forma soudainement à l'endroit précis où Heero essayait de rentrer et le gundam continua sa course en voltigeant soudainement vers le vaisseau. Mais il se stabilisa quelques seconde après et reprit sa course.

Duo : Hee-chan, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Heero : Je m'en suis rendu compte. Ils ont totalement arrêter les tirs.

A ce moment précis, une communication de mauvaise qualité grésilla dans le wing et il fallut plusieurs essais à Heero pour enfin se caser sur la fréquence. Il fut quelque peu surprit d'entre la voix d'Héliopsix.

Heero : Héliopsix ? Pourquoi avoir changer de fréquence ?

Hélios : … Trop… D'inter…férences à cause des… tirs… Faut… cessiez l'attaque… tre le Dark…

Heero : Quoi ?

Hélios : Cessez l'attaque contre le D…k

La communication se brouilla définitivement et malgré tous les efforts de Heero, ne pu être remise en route. Pour l'instant, il s'était stabiliser non loin de la coque mais n'attaquait plus.

Wufei : Heero, tu as entendu le message ?

Heero : En partie oui. Quelqu'un sait se qui se passe ?

Duo : Nous

Faisant pivoter son gundam, Heero jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour remarquer que Quatre et Duo avait été rejoint par une petite forme, sans doute un exosquelette.

Quatre : IL faut arrêter l'attaque contre le Dark, Heero. Visiblement, Héliopsix est en train de parlementer avec le capitaine du vaisseau.

Trowa : Une reddition ?

Duo : Non. C'est un ami de l'Elenien et il tente de l'obliger à saboter le Dark.

Heero : Intéressant… Mais tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, je continuerais d'attaquer !

Quatre : C'est dangereux ! Pour le moment, le Dark reste sans réagir, mais que se passera-t-il change de stratégie ?

Heero : raison de plus pour le détruire avant.

Duo : Hee-chan !

Heero : Fin de la transmission.

Coupant la discussion, Heero poussa un soupir puis refit à nouveau face à l'immense bâtiment de guerre.

Onia : _Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Duo ne va pas être content…_

Heero : Je sais. Mais si le sabotage échoue, je serais là.

Vaisseau Dark :

Alexiel ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Tous ses subordonnés haïssaient Elen au plus au point mais il n'imaginait pas leur haine aussi forte. Certes, c'est en partie pour leur esprit de rébellion et d'indépendance qu'il les avait choisit, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à un tel retournement de situation. En fait, tout ses hommes partageaient son point de vue et ils essayaient de faire changer Elen de l'intérieur. Mais voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait face à eux.

Irine : Alex, c'est toi qui nous a toujours dis que Elen gangrené de l'intérieur et qu'il fallait y remédier avant sa destruction.

Alex : Oui, oui, j'ai dis ça ! Et je le pense !! Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginer que vous puissiez ainsi trahir votre planète.

Lace : Notre planète nous a trahi depuis longtemps, elle.

La phrase jeta un froid dans la salle et un silence pesant s'installa. Puis la voix de Sei brisa ce moment lourd de questions et de reproches.

Sei : Alex, écoute moi bien…Elen se sert de toi, de tes capacité mais tu ne représente qu'une fourmis parmi des milliers. Prend mon cas, pour une raison peu agréable, notre seigneur m'a envoyé ici… Avec Shô…

Alex : Comment ça ?

Sei : Disons que j'ai mis mon nez là où il ne fallait pas. Je suis aller voir le seigneur avec un rapport lui indiquant qu'en formant un peu plus nos hommes et qu'en annexant les planètes avec plus de douceurs, nous aurions moins de pertes. Et il m'a répondu que ça ne changeait rien et que de toutes façon, nos soldats n'étaient que de la viande… Alex, il ne te considère pas comme important ! Après cette histoire, j'ai un peu trop été insolant et je pense qu'il aurait aimer que je meure ici.

Lace : En fait, il n'a jamais considéré personne comme important. Même nous, guetteurs. Nous sommes bon pour passer le temps et l'amuser un peu. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la majeure partie des Elenniens ont une puce dans la tête qui les empêche de se révolter !

Alex : Non, c'est faux !

Lace : C'est la pure vérité ! Nous autre les guetteurs avons un contrôle dessus… Depuis quelques années, les Elenniens se rebellant de plus en plus, il a été décider de leur injecter un puce dès qu'ils entraient à l'armée. Aujourd'hui, 70 des soldats en sont équipé et ce n'est pas une rumeur… Vos hommes, Alexiels en ont tous sauf vos tous premiers subalternes.

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant la jeune fille dans ce qui s'annonçait être un monologue et 5 personnes entrèrent dans la pièce en courant, des armes à la main. L'espace d'un instant, Alexiel crut que s'en était finit mais la porte se referma.

Alexiel : Alan, Alec, Tristan, Léa et Tima, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Alan : On était inquiet. Il faut que vous partiez.

Alexiel : Pardon ?

Léa : Shô est venu voir les majors et leur raconte que vous avez fais alliance avec les Sélénites.

Sei : Le traître. Décidément, il n'en ratte pas une.

Alex : Mais c'est faux !

Alec : Trop tard… Il a créer un vent de folie et les majors veulent vous destituer de votre commandement. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

Le regard que lui lança Alec était sans équivoque. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à son commandant et pour ça il serait près à tout.

Irine, S'il te plais, Alex !!!

Le tenant par le bras, Irine essayait de le faire bouger, sans y parvenir. Son amant semblait totalement obsédé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et réfléchissait visiblement à une solution qui permettrait de satisfaire tout le monde en même temps. Finalement, il s'extirpa de la poigne de son compagnon et se dirigea droit sur les écran de contrôle du vaisseau.

Alex : Que tout le monde quitte son poste.

Irine : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Alex : C'est un ordre !

Les derniers hommes qui étaient en charge des panneaux de contrôle se levèrent de leur siège et s'écartèrent avec prudence. Le Général plus pace et se mit à entrer différents code sur l'écran de contrôle.

Alex : Iron, si tu ne veux pas y laisser ta vie, déconnectes toi immédiatement.

Le garçon le regarda avec une surprise non feinte puis s'exécuta, ordonnant une totale déconnections du système principal de l'ordinateur. Lace vint à son secours et lui retira le dernier câble qui s'encrait à la basse de sa boîte crânienne.

Lace : Que tentez-vous ?

Alex : Je ne tente rien… je fais !

Ses doigts continuaient de parcourir à une vitesse quasi incroyable le clavier et chiffre et des lettres défilaient sur l'écran principal.

Alex : Sei, je te déconnecte aussi sinon tu risque d'infecter le vaisseau Sélénites.

La communication fut donc rompu et quelques secondes après, les lumières du vaisseaux s'éteignirent et une veilleuse rouge prit le relais. Tout les écrans de protections se baissèrent sur les fenêtres et une alarmes se mit à sonner, sans gêner le moins du monde le général qui continuait sa manœuvre. Puis une voix métallique retentit, faisait sursauter bon nombre de personnes présentes dans le cockpit.

Attention, attention… Tentative d'intrusion dans le système principal…tentative d'intrusion dans le système principal…

Alexiel eut un petit sourire puis se déplaça sur une autre commande et recommença son petit manège sous les yeux amusé d'Alan et D'Alec.

Lace : Je peux vous aider. En me branchant je…

Alex : Non. Si tu te branche maintenant sur la matrice, tu ne pourrais plus te déconnecter et qui sait ce que le nouveau programme que j'installe pourrait te causer…

Mise en quarantaine activé ; Tout le personnel du vaisseau est prier de ne plus circuler dans les couloir d'ici 10 minutes. Un agent pathogène vient d'être repérer… Verrouillage des hangars principaux et désactivation de tous les robots… Autodestructions programmer dans 15 minutes… Désactivation du bouclier de protection…

Il y eut un bruit puis l'ordinateur se mit à faire défiler n'importe quoi sur tout les écran comme s'il devenait fou. Content de lui, Alex se leva et fit un signe à ses compagnons.

Alex : Puisqu'ils le prennent t de la sorte, je ne vais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement ! Dépêchons nous de quitter le vaisseau, avant qu'ils ne viennent nous chercher !

Irine : Mas comment ?

Alan : Le sas d'éjection… C'est notre seule chance.

Kana : A cette hauteur ?

Alex : Les capsules sont résistantes.

Irine : Tu compte vraiment faire sauter le vaisseau ?

Alex : Pas du tout. C'est simplement pour les occuper. Le temps qu'ils cherchent à anuler l'autodestruction et à remettre l(ordinateur en mode normal, nous seront tranquille. Mais de toute façon, j'ai détruit le système de contrôle des armes… C'est déjà ça.

Lace : Génial !

Alex : Allons retrouver Sei. J'espère que les Sélénites sont comme il me l'a dit !

… A Suivre…

Lou : Bonjour tout le monde, et oui, voilà un autre chap qu'en avez vous penser ? Comme je le disais c'est vraiment la fin maintenant ! Je vous ferais un épilogue en beauté qd il sera l'heure ! sur ce, bisous à tout le monde et à la prochaine !!

(1) Hélios est le diminutif de Héliopsix


	37. Echappatoire

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ado. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : En rapido… Les 5 garçons ont leur gundam et défendent le vaisseau contre les éléniens. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'à l'intérieur même du vaisseau, des conflits naissent et que Alexiel décide de trahir les siens et de rejoindre son compagnon, Sei.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Dragonne au écailles bleues

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Oiseau

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Lou : Bien, comme d'hab, je suis oh combien désolé de na pas répondre à vos reviews, je suis une mauvaise auteur ! Mais sachez qu'elles me font énormément plaisir et que je vous en remercie. J'espère que ce chapitre sera bien vu le temps long que j'ai mis pour vous le mettre sur le net. Encore merci de lire cette fic et bonne lecture.

**Nb : Comme vous avez remarquer, y'a bcp de perso… Ne faites pas attention à tous, retenez juste Alex dans les éléniens, c'est le plus important. Et ne faite spas attention à Isaka.**

Chapitre 37 : Echappatoire

Alex : Pas du tout. C'est simplement pour les occuper. Le temps qu'ils cherchent à annler l'autodestruction et à remettre l'ordinateur en mode normal, nous seront tranquille. Mais de toute façon, j'ai détruit le système de contrôle des armes… C'est déjà ça.

Lace : Génial !

Alex : Allons retrouver Sei. J'espère que les Sélénites sont comme il me l'a dit !

Attrapant la main de Irine, le commandant l'obligea à le suivre et toute la petite troupe sortit de la salle de contrôle. Lace s'arrêta un instant, tira son arme et mit hors d'état le système d'ouverture de la porte. Elle rejoignit ensuite à grandes foulées ses compagnons. Mais déjà, des pas et des cris retentissaient à l'autre bout du couloir, menaçant leur progression.

Irine : Oh non…

Alex : Par ici.

Tournant à droite, il les entraîna dans un autre boyaux du vaisseau, cherchant à contourner l'obstacle. Il accéléra le pas, le cœur battant furieusement contre sa poitrine et les oreilles vrillées par l'alarme du vaisseau. Mais il se rendit bien compte qu'une autre troupe venait dans leur direction, bloquant totalement leur option de retrait. En guise de salut, il fit entrer sa petite troupe dans la première pièce venue, qui se trouvait être une simple petite salle de repos.

Lace : Impossible de passer…

Alex : Sauf s'ils se contentent d'aller vers la salle de contrôle. Ils ne fouilleront peut être pas toutes les pièces.

Iron : Ils comprendront vite que nous ne sommes plus à l'intérieur et on va rencontrer d'autres soldats. C'est risqué.

Irine : Et alors ? Vous préférez ne rien tenter ?

Iron : Je ne dis pas ça… Mais…

Alex : On trouvera une solution !

Au dehors :

Heero qui avait poser son gundam sur la coque extérieur étudiait au maximum le vaisseau afin de savoir ce qui se passait. Il était en train de scanner sa zone, lorsque Héliopsix le contacta.

Hélios : Heero, j'ai besoin de toi !

Heero ironique : Vraiment ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douter…

Helios : Tu va devoir entrer dans le vaisseau même.

Heero : Pardon ?

Helios : Ecoute, tu as pu remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec le vaisseau.

Heero : Exact. Plus de bouclier, baisse d'énergie dans certains secteur… Il semble que se soit la folie là dedans. D'ailleurs, Duo et comp devraient en profiter…

Hélios : Négatif. Avant de tenter la destruction du vaisseau, tu vas aller chercher quelqu'un…

Heero : Quoi ? Mais comment ça ?

Hélios : On nous a aider Heero ! De l'intérieur ! tu es charger de trouver la commandant Alexiel.

Heero : Et puis quoi encore ?

Soudain, la voix de Duo brisa le face à face des 2 hommes.

Duo : Viens me chercher, j'y vais !

Heero : Hors de question.

Duo : Seul ce serait trop long.

Hélipsix : C'est vrai.

Heero : Je ne risquerais pas nos vies pour ça !

Duo : Tu n'as pas le choix, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je trouverais bien un moyen pour venir ! Compris ?

Heero : Rah, tête de mule ! Soit, je vais y aller.

Duo : Avec moi !

Heero : D'accord, d'accord.

Hélios : Je t'envois une image du commandant Alexiel. Fais vite.

Heero maugréa dans son coin tout en coupant la communication. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la photo envoyé par son chef et reprit sa recherche, pour trouver un endroit moins blinder et perforer la coque. Il trouva un sas et s'y dirigea facilement. Se servant de son laser, il découpa la porte, encra son gundam puis ouvrit son cockpit et sauta au sol.

Heero : Et bien…

Il jeta un regard circulaire, découvrant un salle remplit d'armes mobiles différentes de son gundam. Il enclencha son émetteur et s'avança prudemment.

Heero : C'est un vrai arsenal ici…

Trowa : Combien de robots ?

Heero : J'en sais rien mais bien 30 rien que dans cette pièce.

Wufei : Dangereuse ?

Heero : Oui. Je vais poser des bombes…

Duo : Hee-chan…

La voix avait quelque chose d'effrayant et de menaçant à tel point que Heero stoppa tout mouvements. Il sentait comme une onde de colère autour de lui.

Duo furieux : Tu es entré sans moi Hee-chan…

Heero : Euh…

Duo : Hee-chan…

Heero : Très bien, très bien, arrêtes ! Je vais te faire venir.

La japonais poussa un soupir en sentant la menace pesante s'évaporer et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Vaisseau Sélénite :

Héliopsix allait et venait, volant d'une console à une autre. A sa droite, réléna était afférée à remettre le système de protection en marche alors que Nina et Sei suivaient ses indication concernant le panneau de contrôle de l'énergie.

Nina : Nana, attends, il a dit le câble rouge !

Sur la remarque de sa sœur, Sei lâcha la fils dénudé qu'il tenait et repassa sa tête sous la table pour rechercher le bon. Il était allonger sur le dos, les épaules et la tête enfoncés dans le bas du panneau de contrôle.

Sei : Ah, je l'ais !

Après quelques secondes, un crépitement se fit entendre et les lumière vacillèrent avant que le bruit des ventilateurs des ordinateur ne se remette en route. Héliopsix poussa un cri de joie et se dirigea vers un des ordinateur.

Helios : Génial, l'énergie dérivée va nous permettre de voir les avaries. Réléna, branche toi et fais un contrôle total.

Réléna : Oui.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et en tira un câble qu'elle connecta sur l'un des ordinateurs. Aussitôt, ses yeux perdirent leur éclats et des suite de 0 et de 1 défilèrent dans ses prunelles marrons. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle ouvrit la bouche.

Réléna : Le générateur 1 a surchauffé et est hors service. Le 2 fournit un minimum d'énergie afin de maintenir l'essentiel des ordinateurs du bloc médical alors que le 3 reste pour le moment totalement déconnecté. Nous souffrons de grave avaries au niveau de la coque, qui a provoqué des cours circuit dans la zone 2 C ; je ferme les cloison de sécurité afin d'étouffer le feu naissant. Le hangar principal n'est plus du tout fournit en énergie et il faudra faire des réparation d'urgence en salle des machine. Il y a un connecteur de grillé, 3 répartiteurs en mauvais état et 2 turbines qui ne fonctionnent presque plus.

Hélios : Hum…Comment est la cellule d'énergie ?

Réléna : Aucune avarie, elle fonctionne parfaitement.

Hélios : ok. Alors dérive 25 de sa puissance sur le générateur 2 et le reste sur le générateur 3.

Réléna : Impossible. La liaison entre le générateur 3 est rompue, je ne peux rien faire.

Hélios : Fais chi… ! Et Isaka ?

Réléna : Toujours sous tension dans sa capsule.

Hélios : Active là.

Réléna : Cela va demander bcp d'énergie.

Hélios : tant pis, c'est notre seul robot mécanicien. Tu n'as cas dévier l'énergie qui sert pour la lumière et les caméra.

Réléna : je risque de faire surchauffer le générateur 2. Mieux vaudrait remettre en route le 3 avant de réveiller Isaka.

Sei : Je vais y aller, vous n'aurez qu'a me transmettre les instructions.

Hélios : D'accord. Réléna, informe le personnel qu'il peut revenir à leur poste, on va avoir besoin d'eux.

Réléna : Très bien. Dois-je faire revenir les gundam ?

Le chef ferma les yeux pour réfléchir puis secoua la tête.

Réléna : Non. Tu n'as cas leur dire de faire un périmètre de sécurité autour du vaisseau le temps que Heero revienne. Tu n'as cas continuer d'évaluer les problèmes

Au dessus : 

Alexiel et sa troupe progressait avec énormément de difficulté. Il n'avait cesse de rencontrer des troupes qui parcouraient les couloirs. L'ordre étant donné de fouiller chaque pièce, il se retrouverait bientôt acculé. Pour la énième fois, ils entrèrent dans une pièce alors que des pas retentissaient dans le couloir en face d'eux.

Iron : Impossible de sa cacher plus, il va falloir combattre.

Alex : Si au moins on pouvait atteindre l'armurerie !

Lace : Elle doit être étroitement surveillée.

Irine : Chut !

Sur la demande du jeune garçon, ils furent silence et constatèrent que les pas, qui s'étaient rapprochés, venant maintenant de s'arrêter devant leur salle. Lace leva son arme, prête à l'utiliser en cas de besoin. Derrière la panneau de fer, des voix s'élevèrent.

Ici ?

Oui…

Tu es sûr ?

Je ne sais pas. J'ai un pressentiment… Tiens toi sur tes gardes, je vais ouvrir.

A l'entende de cette phrase, Alexiel bloqua son souffle et fixa l'entrée comme s'il allait empêcher son ouverture. Mais le déclique typique de l'ouverture se fit entendre et la porte coulissa d'un seul coup, illuminant la pièce de lumière. Lace aperçut les silhouettes et fit feu instinctivement. Juste après elle fut projeter contre le mur avec violence alors que 2 formes se détachaient totalement de la lumière.

Quel accueil ! Tu n'as rien Hee-chan ?

C'était une voix joyeuse et fraîche, ce qui surprit la petite troupe d'Elénien masser au fond de la salle.

Heero : Non. Je vous préviens, le premier qui bouge, je le démembre…

Cette voix là était beaucoup plus froide et la menace non voilée fit frissonner Alexiel.

Duo : Hee-chan ! On dirait un tueur sanguinaire ! Dis le autrement sinon tu vas leur faire peur ! Excusez le, il voulait simplement vous dire de ne pas nous attaquer sous risque de précipité votre mort…

Heero suspicieux : Tu trouves que c'est mieux ?

Duo : Ba euh… Un peu, non ?

Heero : pfff… Bon, commandant Alexiel je présume ?

L'Elénien hocha la tête, se demandant qui étaient ces 2 garçon et ce qu'il lui voulait. Derrière lui, personne ne bougeait, de peur de subir le même traitement que Lace.

Duo : Yearh ! T'es vachement bon Hee-chan ! Tu t'es servit de tes pourvoirs ?

Heero : Non. Ta télé transportation m'a prit assez d'énergie. J'ai juste eut une intuition. Commandant, suivez-nous.

Alex sur la défensive : Pourquoi ?

Heero : Parce que !

Duo : Du calme Heero.

Heero : Non, je tiens pas à m'attarder ici. On a déjà eut assez de mal à venir sans se faire tuer.

Duo : Mouaip, c'est bien vrai… Ca pullule d'ennemis ici. Alors commandant, vous compter prendre racine ici et mourir ? On nous a charger de venir vous chercher.

Irine : Qui « on » ?

Duo : Ba, Héliopsix pardis !

Alex : Quoi ?

Heero : Aller, dépêchez-vous de nous suivre.

Alex : Je ne suis pas seul.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que j'en ais a faire ? On m'a demander de vous ramener, personne d'autre.

Duo : Heero ! On peut bien tous les amener…

Heero : Quoi ? Je trouve déjà dangereux d'en ramener mais là c'est tout une troupe !

Duo : Mais on ne va tout de même pas les abandonner à leur sort !

Irine : Si je puis me permettre…

Le pilote du Wing braqua son regard cobalt et froid sur le jeune garçon, qui ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en reculant légèrement. Mais le visage de Duo s'imposa soudain à lui, cachant celui de son compagnon d'arme.

Duo : Vi ? T'as une idée mon P'tit gars ?

Irine : Et bien… Nous voulions aller vers les capsules d'éjection, peut être pourriez-vous simplement nous ouvrir le chemin…

Le garçon triturait nerveusement un bout de son vêtement. Il n'osait plus regarder Duo dans les yeux et fixait obstinément le sol. Soudain, un murmure le força à relever les yeux et il sursauta en voyant une grande silhouette drapée de noir. L'américain suivit son regard et poussa un soupir.

Duo : Onia… Tu fais vraiment peur comme ça !

Onia : Désolée.

Elle rabaissa sa capuche, révélant son visage.

Heero : Alors ?

Onia : Ils viennent de pénétrer dans la salle des commandes et tente de remettre l'ordinateur en marche. Les groupes de recherche se compose maintenant de 3 membres et fouillent systématiquement chaque pièce. Il y en a partout. 3 viennent de droite dont une qui serait bientôt là, et 2 de gauche. Nous devrions y aller rapidement.

Heero : Je ne peux pas transporter autant de personnes, même avec le wing !

Duo : No prob Lupus ?

L'air vibra soudainement et se réchauffa juste avant qu'une petite flamme n'apparaisse. Sous les yeux ébahis des Eleniens, un chien de feu apparut.

Lupus : Oui ?

Duo : Tu peux les accompagner jusqu'où ils veulent se rendre ?

Lupus : je le peux.

Duo levant un sourcil : Mais tu ne le veux pas ?

Lupus : C'est vrai…

Duo : Hum… Ces personnes ont trahis leur pays, leur sang ! C'est un premier pas tu ne trouves pas ? Si on ne les accepte pas il n'y aura jamais de paix possible.

Le chien loup semblait réfléchir profondément car il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il hocha la tête.

Lupus : Tu as sans doute raison…

Duo : Tu es capable de les défendre ?

Lupus : Oui, je pense… Je représente le feu, ne l'oubli pas…

Duo fit volte face et se dirigea vers son amant avec un sourire.

Heero : Toi alors…

Duo : Maintenant, allons-y. Commandant Alexiel, suivez-nous.

Alexiel : Irine vient avec nous.

Heero : Mais quel enquiquineur celui là ! On vient le sauver et il est pas encore content !

Duo : Pas de prob, n'est-ce pas Hee-chan… Et la demoiselle que t'as envoyer bouler contre un mur vient aussi.

Heero : Non, elle nous ralentirait !

Onia : Je l'aiderais…

Devant l'alliance de son amant et de son animal maître, Heero poussa un soupir et se résigna une bonne fois pour toute. Quand aux Eléniens, malgré leur évidente surprise, ils acceptèrent l'aide qu'on leur proposait.

Vaisseau Sélénite :

Sei évoluait lentement dans le couloir, évitant les nombreux débris qui jonchaient le sol ainsi que les fils qui tombaient du plafond. Il régnait une chaleur presque infernal dans cette partie du vaisseau, l'alimentation des ventilateur étant coupés et l'air non renouvelé. La fumée de l'incendie maîtrisé embrumait encore un peu l'endroit mais il n'y faisait presque plus attention.

: Il doit y avoir une porte à ta gauche maintenant…

le son lui parvint directement dans l'oreille grâce à l'oreillette qu'il portait. Il se tourna donc dans la direction indiquée et trouva effectivement ce qu'on lui avait indiquer. Il posa les mains sur le panneau de fer, grinçant des dents car il était encore chaud et parvint au prix de nombreux effort à l'ouvrir suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se faufiler. Alors qu'il finissait d'entrer dans la pièce, un mouvement furtif sur sa droite l'obligea à se retourner. Il fit un pas de recule.

Sei : Qui êtes vous ?

Devant lui, une silhouette, noire, plus grande que la moyenne se dessinait dans l'écran de fumée.

… A suivre…

Lou : Oulà là, je commence à imaginer la conclusion dans ma petite tête !!! Maintenant que le Dark est plus ou moins hors d'état de nuire, ça va aller vite !!! Et bientôt, vous pourrez découvrir, la remplaçante de cette fic, j'ai nommé : Petit meurtre en cuisine Je vus fais plein de bisous.


	38. C'est la Cata !

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ado. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : Heero et Duo sont en route pour sauver Alexiel. De leur côté, Nina, Héliopsix et Sei tentent de réparer le vaisseau. Mais ce dernier se retrouve soudain en présence de quelqu'un qui semble ne pas être spécialement humain.

Rappel (pour vous y retrouver avec les animaux esprits et cie !)

Heero : Shion : Onia : Métal : Femme

Duo : Mokuren : Lupus : Feu : Chien/loup

Trowa : Adonis : Arthos : Bois : Cerf

Quatre : Aster : Syla : Eau : Dragonne au écailles bleues

Wufei : Silen : Eolios : Air : Oiseau

Héliopsix : Arios : Glace : Loup : Argenté

Raven : Angel : Chat style Européen : Glace

Zeck : Nécro : Cheval blanc : Terre

Zéna : Moro : Doberman : Feu

Sélénia : Leila : Ecureuil : terre

Kiria : Satan : Panthère noire : Métal

Lou : Bien, comme d'hab, je suis oh combien désolé de na pas répondre à vos reviews, je suis une mauvaise auteur ! Mais sachez qu'elles me font énormément plaisir et que je vous en remercie. J'espère que ce chapitre sera bien vu le temps long que j'ai mis pour vous le mettre sur le net. Encore merci de lire cette fic et bonne lecture.

**Nb : Comme vous avez remarquer, y'a bcp de perso… Ne faites pas attention à tous, retenez juste Alex dans les éléniens, c'est le plus important. Et ne faites pas attention à Isaka.**

Chapitre 38 : C'est la cata !

Alors qu'il finissait d'entrer dans la pièce, un mouvement furtif sur sa droite l'obligea à se retourner. Il fit un pas de recule.

Sei : Qui êtes vous ?

Devant lui, une silhouette, noire, plus grande que la moyenne se dessinait dans l'écran de fumée. Sei eut un mouvement de recule au moment même ou une main sortait de la fumée dans sa direction. Instinctivement, il l'attrapa au niveau du poignet et tira afin de faire basculer son adversaire. Mais la froideur de la peau ainsi que le poids de l'ennemi le surprirent et il ne parvint pas à bouger l'intrus du moindre millimètre. La seconde d'après, la silhouette devenait plus visible alors que l'écran de fumée se déplaçait. Il avait affaire à une femme d'une vingtaine d'année mesure bien 1 m 90. Elle avait l'épiderme aussi blanche et froide que de la neige mais son regard vert pétillait d'une lueur étrange. Son corps tout en longueur était coulé dans une tenue moulante de couleur grise et noire. Elle avait des cheveux longs maintenu en queue haute qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos.

« Il ne faut pas rester ici. »

La voix n'avait rien de chaleureuse. En fait, aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient dans le ton parfaitement platonique de la femme.

Sei : Euh…

« Sei ? Y a t-il un problème ? »

La phrase de Réléna le ramena à la réalité et il lâcha la jeune fille.

Sei : Ben euh… Disons que j'ai une femme devant moi…

« Je n'ais rien sur l'écran. Les détecteurs de chaleur sont affolés à cause du feu. Ca doit être l'un des membres de l'équipages, personne n'ait rentrer dans le vaisseau. »

Sei : Un membre de l'équipage, ça ? Elle est lus grand que moi et semble dépourvu de la moindre émotion… Elle fais froid dans le dos !

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

Tout en la décrivant à Réléna, Sei ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le femme était immobile, toujours devant lui. Elle n'avait pas ré ouvert la bouche depuis le début.

« Impossible ! D'après la description que vous me faites, il s'agit d'Isaac ! Mais sa capsule indique toujours qu'elle est sous tension !!! »

Sei : Ba, elle à l'air bien activée… Je fais quoi ?

« Expliquez lui ce que vous veniez faire et revenez ici. Je vais tenter de me connecter à son système afin de lui parler. Isaac va se charger de réparer ce qu'il faut. »

L'Elénien hocha la tête puis s'approcha encore un peu plus de la fille. Cette dernière le fixa, les yeux toujours étincelants mais vide de toute vie.

Vaisseau Dark : 

Les groupes s'étaient séparer à la sortie de la salle. Heero, Duo, Alex, Irine et Lace aider par Onia allant vers la droite afin de rejoindre le Wing. Le reste du groupe orientant Lupus vers les capsules d'éjections. Mais la mission pour les 2 réincarnés fut d'autant plus dure qu'ils ne cessèrent de tomber sur des escouades d'Eléniens. La première et la seconde fois, ce ne fut guère difficile, mais la troisième s'avéra plus laborieuse car Heero commençait sérieusement à se fatiguer. Il fut même blessé par le tir d'un des gardes ( petit coucou à Yami Rose Aka ) qui le toucha à la cuisse gauche. Sans l'intervention de son amant, il n'aurait sûrement pas réussit à s'en sortir. En réalité, Duo s'était comme à son habitude énervé aussitôt que celui qui occupait son cœur était en danger. Les Eléniens n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait et il furent projetés dans un mur, assommés par la violence du choc. Du coup, après avoir soigné Heero, l'américain l'aida à marcher mais cela ralentissait leur progression. Enfin, tout allait tout de même bien jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à destination. La porte du hangar par lequel Heero s'était faufilé était en vue et aucuns gardes n'étaient dans les parages.

Duo : Yep ! Nous y sommes !

: Tout c'est bien passé ?

Heero : Ca a été. Trowa, où ça en ait dehors ?

: Aucune évolution pour l'instant. Mais faites vite.

Le natté appuya sur la commande d'ouverture de la porte et quelques secondes après, il regretta son geste. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter les rafales de tir et se mettre à l'abri.

Alex : On dirait que vous avez été devancer.

Heero : Merci, on le voit bien.

Le japonais comme tout les autres étaient collé contre le mu afin de ne pas se faire tirer comme un lapin. Il avisa le pistolet qu'avait Alex.

Alex : Plus assez d'énergie.

Onia : Faudrait trouver quelque chose rapidement. Ils viennent.

L'animal esprit de Heero avait déposée doucement son fardeau à savoir, Lace, sur le sol et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Onia : Zut, ils s'intéresse à ton Gundam…

Duo : Attendez, j'men vais m'en occuper moi !

Le natté se releva et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte. Heureusement pour lui, Onia l'en empêcha le tira de nouveau à couvert an lu jetant un regard dur.

Onia : Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! Soit tu te fais tuer par des lasers soit tu massacres tout le monde ! On va éviter le bain de sang !!!!

La garçon lui jeta un regard d'excuse puis se réinstalla. Pour le moment, les Eléniens préféraient défendre la pièce sans tenter de sortir. Ils s'assuraient ainsi une tranquillité pour étudier le Wing.

Duo : Mais on ne va pas rester là !

Heero : De toute façon, ils ne pourrons se servirent du Wing.

Irine : peut être mais il serait capable de le démonter entièrement…

La phrase du garçon laissa perplexe Heero qui lui jeta un regard de surprise. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, une sirène se fit entendre dans tous les couloirs et une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

Attention, attention, ouverture de tous les sas des hangars. Que tous les pilotes rejoignent leur armures pour une sortie…

Alex : Non ! Ils ont réussit à désactivé le système de protection des armures… Ils faut se dépêcher.

Heero : Très bien… On va voir ce qu'on va voir…

Le garçon avait un sourire carnassier, presque cruel. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un petit objet que son amant reconnu aussitôt.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? Heero, tu ne vas pas.

Heero : Oh que si. Préparez vous à une violente secousse.

Il appuya sur le petit bouton rouge et après quelques fractions de seconde, un énorme BOOM brisa le refrain de l'alarme. Un déflagration se fit entendre et secoua le vaisseau de part en part. Les garçons furent littéralement projeter contre le mur d'en face, celui où ils étaient adosser volant presque en éclat. Au loin, une autre détonation de fit ressentire, puis une autre et ainsi de suite.

Alex : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !?

L'Elénien hurlait presque afin de couvrir le vacarme incessant des alarmes et des détonations.

Heero : J'ai placer des charges explosives un peu partout où nous sommes passé.

« Heero, Duo, vous aller bien ? »

Duo : Pas de problème, Quatre. C'est Hee-chan qui joue au apprentie artificier. Faies attention, des armes devraient venir vous rendre visite.

« C'est déjà le cas… »

« Et vous ne serriez pas de trop ! »

Pour la première fois, il s'agissait de Wufei. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore daigner se montrer mais visiblement, là, il y avait une bonne raison.

Duo : On arrive. Faites attention au Death ! Ah et, une capsule devrait s'éjecter du vaisseau avant nous. L'un de vous pourrait amortir sa chute s'vous plait.

« Je m'en charge, je n'ais presque plus de munitions. »

Duo eut un sourire et enleva sa main de son oreillette juste à temps pour voir Heero s'élancer dans la pièce enfumée et brûlante.

Duo : Restez ici. Onia tu viens ?

Avec la shinigami, il s'élança sur les traces de son compagnon, arrivant dans un vrai bazar. Il y avait des bout d'armure un peu partout et des flammèches grillaient tout sur leurs passages à divers endroit. Des corps jonchaient le sol, le nappant de rouge.

Duo _: Il nous ressemble au moins par ce côté, ils ont le sang de la même couleur que nous…_

Sans avouer sa macabre découverte, Duo s'enfonça un peu plus dans la fumée, devinant que son amant avait du se diriger directement vers son Gundam. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux embrumés.

Duo : Hee-chan ? Hee-chan, t'es où ?

Onia : Il n'est pas loin. Bon sang, cette fumée nous empêche vraiment de voir quelque chose.

Duo : Oui, et ça pique les yeux…

Alors qu'il avançait, il remarqua enfin une silhouette de petite taille, sûrement celle de son compagnon aussi s'empressa-t-il de le rejoindre. Mais quand il ne fut plus qu'a quelques pas, quelque chose l'alerta. Heero était parfaitement immobile.

Duo : Heero !

L'interpellé se retourna puis apercevant certainement quelque chose, se jeta devant Duo, levant un bouclier de protection avec un cri. Mais sa puissance magique devait être bien de trop affaiblit car le rayon bleuté du laser le traversa et s'enfonça au niveau de son cœur. Le temps sembla ralentir pour Duo. Celui-ci vit un gerbe de sang jaillir et Heero être propulser contre lui. Il le rattrapa et heurta le sol pour y glisser quelques mètres.

Duo : Heero ! Heero ! HEERO !!!

Il le tenait fermement dans ses bras, l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Le japonais murmura quelque chose qui obligea le natté à détacher les yeux de lui et à fixer la fumée. Il y avait un ennemi quelque part la dedans qui se cachait à ses yeux et attendait le meilleur moment pour faire feu. Duo confia son amant à Onia et se releva souplement afin d'essayer de trouver la présence de l'Elénien.

Duo coléreux : Ca… C'était un très… mauvaise idée !

Ses prunelles se teintèrent de pourpre puis de rouge comme à chaque fois qu'il laissait son côté démoniaque s'emparer de lui. Un vent se leva soudainement dans la pièce balayant totalement la fumée et dévoilant celui qui avait tirer. Il s'agissait d'un homme apparemment âgé et très probablement expérimenté car il ne resta pas longtemps à découvert. Ou du moins tenta-t-il de se mettre à l'abri. Malheureusement, la fureur de Duo était bien trop forte et il se retrouva en face, non plus du natté, mais d'un tueur sanguinaire.

Vaisseau Sélénites : 

Sei était revenu et se laissait soigner par sa sœur quand Héliposix poussa un cri à faire peur à un mort. Le chef du vaisseau sauta sur un des siège de contrôle et se connecta au pilotes des Gundams rester au sol. Bien que ceux-ci étaient occupés à repousser les assauts constant des armures des Eléniens, il obtint une réponse assez rapidement.

Quatre : Il a du arriver quelque chose en haut.

Héliopsix : Personne ne peut aller voir ?

Quatre : Im…possible. Ils doivent se débrouiller tous seuls, aucun de nos gundam ne peut voler.

Trowa : Nous avons trop à faire ici de toute façon. Il faut attendre.

Hélios : Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que ç peut donner. Si personne n'arrête Duo, ce sera même plus une guerre mais une tuerie !

… A suivre…

Lou : Voilà un chap de finit… je vais dans ce cas m'atteler o prochain : SDD Bonne fin de journée.


	39. La Puissance du Démon

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ado. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : Alors qu'ils étaient en mission de sauvetage dans le vaisseau même de leur ennemis, Heero est gravement blessé et Duo devient fou furieux. Héliopsix qui ressent le changement, cherche un moyen de stopper le jeune homme, mais aucune solution ne semble envisageable...

Chapitre 39 : La puissance d'un Démon.

Hélios : Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que ç peut donner. Si personne n'arrête Duo, ce sera même plus une guerre mais une tuerie !

Sei et Nina se regardèrent avec empressement. Certes, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire avec les leur, mais ils étaient tout de même de leur nation. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qu'ils connaissant dans se vaisseau.

Héliopsix : Réléna, peut-on faire décoller le vaisseau ?

Réléna : Négatif. Même si Issac travaille bien, le vaisseau est bien trop abîmé. La coque risquerait de se brisée.

La jeune fille robot était toujours connecté au ordinateur et n'avait cessé de faire de nombreuses vérifications.

Héliopsix : Merde !!!!!

Sei : Ce... Ce garçon est-il si... dangereux à lui seul ?

Heliopsix : Oui... Je le crains.

Le chef des Sélénites baissa la tête avec résignation. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il fallait attendre. Avec un tout petit peu de chance, il serait stopper mais par qui ? S'il était en fureur, c'est certainement que Heero avait un problème...

Au dessus :

Lupus se jeta de tout son poids contre son ennemi, le percutant violemment et le projetant à terre. Il fut écrasé par le poids de l'animal qui veilla bien à rester sur lui le temps qu'il perde connaissance. C'était déjà la 3ème fois qu'ils croisaient des groupes armés. heureusement pour eux, la sécurité n'était pas top haute dans ce coin et Lupus parvenait à se débarrasser des Eléniens sans trop de problème. Ils arrivaient visiblement aux capsules au moment même ou le chien loup se mit à grogner férocement, faisant peur à ses protégés.

Lupus : Débrouillez-vous seuls maintenant, mon maître à un problème.

Les Eléniens se jetèrent des regards de surprise et poussèrent un cri quand l'animal disparut mystérieusement dans une flamme. Pour sa part, Lupus avait bien entendu sentit le changement de caractère de son jeune maître. Il réapparut à ses côté, dans un chaos incroyable. Duo était tranquillement en train de jouer au chat et à la souris avec un Eléniens, visiblement à demi mort et terrorisé. Le garçon avait du lui infliger de nombreuses attaques cruelles et douloureuses car le militaire était couvert de sang et se traînait par terre, s'aidant de ses seuls mains pour échapper à "Duo". Un peu plus loin, Onia était au près de son maître, mais elle semblait mal en point et ne pouvait guère faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle l'avait simplement allongé sur le sol et comprimait certainement ce qui devait être une blessure. Un hurlement força le Loup de feu à détacher ses yeux du japonais pour voir ce que Duo faisait. Il avait soulevé l'Elénien à l'aide de sa télékinésie et l'écartelait carrément. Lupus en eut un frisson de peur en le voyant agir ainsi.

Lupus : Arrêtes ! Duo, reprends-toi !

Il vit le regard rouge de Duo se tourner vers lui avec lenteur juste avant qu'il ne soit propulser dans les airs avec violence. Il heurta le sol quelque mètres plus loin et glissa sur le sol, heurtant le reste du mur qui le ralentit avec un grand bruit alors qu'il le traversait.

Duo : Ne te mêle pas de ça...

L'animal esprit poussa un jappement en se relevant. Il se trouvait maintenant auprès du reste du groupe, qui le regardait avec effarement. Lui même était surprit. Il faut dire que jamais encore Duo s'était autant énervé.

Lupus : ne vous approchez sous aucun prétexte !

Alex : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Tous avaient sûrement entendu les cris d'agonie de la proie du garçon, mais aucun ne parvenait à jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle.

Lupus : Ne bougez pas, c'est tout.

L'animal s'élança dans la pièce alors que Duo s'amusait à infliger des coupure tout le long de la peau de son ennemi. Le chien se campa sur ses pattes et sauta de toutes ses forces vers son maître mais ce dernier le balaya d'un coup de vent avant qu'il ne le touche. Lupus retomba sur ses coussinets derrière le garçon et se mit à grogner avant de vouloir attaquer à nouveau. Mais Duo anticipa l'action de l'animal et le cloua au sol avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger la moindres griffes.

Duo : Pas bouger toutou...

Il se remit à dépecer son Elénien qui hurla de plus bel avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience. Duo eut une moue attristé puis lui broya la tête d'un seul coup, sanas même la toucher. Le sang gicla un peu partout alors que le corps retombait, inerte sur le sol. Puis Duo poussa un cri de douleur terrible, qui résonna dans tout le vaisseau. Il serra les poings et s'avança vers le trou qu'avait fait le Wing.

Lupus : Du.. Duo... Ne fais... Pas.. ça...

La pression sur le corps de l'animal s'intensifia, l'obligeant à se coucher au sol. De son côté, Duo jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Plusieurs armes mobiles étaient en train de livrer un combat féroce contre les gundam. Il eut un sourire carnassier puis leva une main, désignant du doigt l'une des armures mobiles ennemies.

Duo : Boom...

Comme si le mot qu'il prononçait avait atteint l'armure, celle ci s'arrêta brusquement d'attaquer le Nataku puis quelques secondes après, exposait, projetant Wufei plus loin. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser, toutes les autres armures s'immobilisèrent une par une avant d'exploser, couvrant la plaine de sang rouge et de morceau de corps et de fer. Duo eut un rire hystérique, comme s'il était devenu fou. Il s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé puis se tourna vers Heero, inconscient. Son regard se fit aussi dure que de la pierre, froid comme la glace. Il crispa les poings alors qu'une énergie négative s'échappait de son corps, faisant flotter ses vêtements et sa longue tresse. Lupus qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il faisait tenter une dernière fois de le raisonner, mais en vain. L'animal fut de nouveau projeter dans un mur sans pour autant que Duo ressente la moindre douleur.

Duo : Ils vont tous payer...

L'énergie s'intensifia, soulevant les objets les plus petits dans la pièce. Au loins, des cris se firent entendre, entrant en résonance avec les grincements du vaisseau agonisant. Alex qui était toujours immobile se rendit compte que tous les Eléniens présents dans le vaisseau Dark était en train de mourir. D'où les plaintes. D'"une façon ou d'une autre, Duo se débrouillait pour les supprimer sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Le garçon était vraiment devenu incontrôlable.

Alex :_ Il va nous tuer aussi... Et peut être même ses amis... Je dois intervenir..._

Tout en ordonnant à ses compagnons de ne pas bouger, il se leva, jeta un regard dans la pièce. Le natté était devant lui, presque au milieu de la pièce la tête levée vers le haut. Il semblait comme hypnotiser par ce qu'il faisait. Croyant que c'était là sa seule chance, Il s'élança vers l'américain, sous le regard de Lupus. Mais à l'instant où il pénétrait dans le champs d'énergie, son corps se souleva lui aussi et Duo baissa ses yeux sur lui avec un rictus mauvais. Alex en eut le souffle coupé et ne poussa même pas un cri.

Duo : Toi aussi...

La pression sur le corps de l'Elénien se fit plus forte. Il tenta d'étouffer ses cris, ce qui donna de faibles gémissements et sembla plaira à Duo car il esquissa un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait lui laisser la vie sauve et Alex le comprit en voyant cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Duo leva la main dans sa direction et s'apprêtait à la refermer quand un éclaire blond apparut dans son champs de vision.

NON !!!! Alexiel ! Je t'en prie, laisse le !!!!

Irine regardait dans les yeux Duo. Rouges contre bleus. Il s'avança doucement, des larmes coulant des ses belles prunelles.

Irine : S'il te plais... Ne lui fais pas de mal. Pitié... Pas Alexiel.

Le prénomé ainsi tourna difficilement la tête vers son compagnon et articula avec difficulté quelques mots lui ordonnant de partir; Mais Irine était bien décidé et s'avança encore. Tout comme son aimé, son corps se souleva au grand dam d'Alexiel.

Alex : Irine, non !!!! Non...

Il se mit à se débattre autant qu'il le pouvait comme s'il pouvait se libéré de l'influence de Duo. Mais s'était peine perdue, la force du démon était bien trop puissante.

Duo : Comme s'est mignon... Bien, vous aller mourir ensemble... Remerciez moi...

Il commença à refermer ses doigts, la main toujours tendue, arrachant des cris aux 2 Eléniens. Mais soudainement, ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir et une voix se fit entendre.

_Arrêtes ! Laisses les c'est une ordre !!!!!!_

Non ! Ces sont des Eléniens, ils ont blessé Heero !

_Ca suffit !!!! C'EST MON CORPS !!!!!!_

Une violente douleur transperça le crâne du garçon qui se plia en 2, relâchant son sort et ses 2 prisonniers par la même occasion. Posant un genoux et une main à terre, Duo ouvrir grand la bouche, respirant visiblement difficilement.

Duoooo... Va-ten... Non...

Un sursaut secoua le natté qui poussa un cri de douleur et se mit soudainement à hoqueter, comme s'il voulait recracher quelque chose. La minute d'après, il fut prit de vomissement qui l'épuisèrent physiquement. Autour de lui, personne ne bougeait, trop étonné par ce qui se passait devant eux. Quand Duo parvint finalement à se lever, Alexiel eut un mouvement de recule en découvrant 2 prunelles toujours rouge sang. Lupus qui les aperçut aussi fit un bon vers son maître, voulant profiter de sa faiblesse, mais il fut arrêter en plein vol.

Duo : Ca va... C'est finit...

Le chien retrouva le sol avec douceur, déposé par le garçon qui tentait toujours de récupérer une respiration normale. Il se tourna vers Heero et s'approcha de lui pour se laisser tomber à ses côté en pleurant. Il glissa un main dans les cheveux du japonais et les lui caressa.

Duo : Tient bon mon Ange... Je vais te ramener...

Il glissa un main sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux puis le souleva sans aucun problème, profitant très certainement des pouvoirs du Shinigami en lui. Il se dirigea vers le Wing, grimpa dedans comme il le pouvait et y installa Heero du mieux qu'il put. Avant de refermer la porte de fer, il héla Onia.

Duo : Retrouve nous en bas... Lupus, aide le reste du groupe à venir par ici je vais les prendre.

Le Luop chien sembla hocher la tête et se tourna vers Irine et Alexiel. Ils semblaient bouleversés mais en bonne santé. L'animal alla chercher Lace pour l'aider à venir près du gundam tandis que Duo activait le Wing.

Duo : Désolé Hee-chan... Je sais que t'aimes pas qu'on utilise ton Gundam, mais j'ai pas le choix... Voyant sur l'écran que ses trois protégés étaient là, il déplaça la main du géant de fer, ouvrant la paume vers le ciel.

Duo : Montez...

Les 3 Eléniens hésitèrent puis finalement grimpèrent dans la main de fer. L'autre main se refermait sur eux au moment ou les Wing se projetait en arrière. En bas, les 3 autres gundam le regardèrent et Duo reçut rapidement une communication de la part de Quatre.

Quatre : Heer... Duo ? Mais tes yeux !

Duo : Pas de problème... Et la capsule ?

Trowa : Récupérée. Ses occupant sont dans le vaisseau.

Le Wing toucha le sol alors que les garçons continuaient de parler. Duo fit entrer le gundam dans le hall puis déposa son fardeau et ouvrit le cockpit pour sortir Heero. Il mettait pied à terre après milles difficultés quand Héliopsix et compagnie accoururent.

Duo : Le bloc médical est ok ?

Héliopsix : Oui. Il fonctionne sur un autre générateur.

Le déplaçant sans leur donner plus d'explication, Duo s'y dirigea directement et se retrouva face avec Isaac. L'androïde s'occupa de placer Heero dans un caisson et enclencha l'ordinateur.

Heliopsix : Il va s'en sortir ?

Issac : Impossible à savoir...

C'est tout ce qu'elle lui dit avant de se brancher sur l'ordinateur et de se mettre en réseau avec lui pour surveiller l'évolution de l'état du garçon. De son côté, Duo eut de nouveau un haut le coeur et alla vomir dans l'évier un peu plus loin.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Combien de personne ais-je tuer ? Mon Dieu...

Hélipsix le regarda avec compassion, comprenant ce qui hantait le garçon puis se tourna et sortit de la pièce pour retrouver Nina, Sei et bien entendu les nouveaux venus.

Nina : Alors ?

Héliopsix : Etat critique. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il survive et dans ce cas... Duo sera un danger... Il faudra s'en occuper.

Il ferma les yeux en pensant de la sorte. Quatre et les reste de ses amis qui venaient d'arriver lui jetèrent un regard de surprise qu'il évita en tournant la tête.

Hélipsix : Sans Heero, il deviendra Shinigami à part entière. On aura pas le choix.

Tous savait bien que s'était effectivement se qui arriverait si la pilote du WIng mourrait. mais ce que chacun ignorait, c'est qu'un dénommé Duo les observait et les écoutait, dans le couloir d'à côté et qu'il avait tout comprit. Il repartit ensuite vers l'infirmerie.

Héliopsix : Bon... Attendons de voir comment l'état de Heero va évoluer, ensuite nous verrons... Bienvenue à bord de L'Odysséus.

Il pouvait se permettre de souhaiter la bienvenue car Duo s'était débarrassé de toutes les armures mobiles sorties et visiblement, les Eléniens encore vivant hésitaient à attaquer de nouveau. En bref, avec le carnage qu'il avait fait, Duo avait créé un accalmie, durable espérait Héliopsix.

.. A Suivre...

Lou : Oulà, ça bouge un peu.. enfin disons que c'est un peu plus sanglant... J'espère que vous ne vous aura pas fait trop peur... Aller, je vous laisse, gros bisous et merci encore.


	40. La Fin du Cauchemar

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ados. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : Notre petit Dudule a fait un superbe carton auprès des Eléniens mais finalement, il a réussit à reprendre le contrôle pour ramener toute sa petite troupe, saine et sauve tout de même, sur le vaisseau Sélénite. Mais il n'arrive pas à se pardonner la mort de tous ces Eléniens, causé par sa seule main et s'inquiète pour Heero. Surtout que visiblement, s'il meurt, Héliopsix a pour projet de tuer Duo pour ne pas revoir Shinigami. Mais en attendant un calme provisoire s'est installé sur le champ de bataille. Peut être le temps de penser ses blessures…

Chapitre 40 : La fin du cauchemar

Malgré les dommages du vaisseau, Héliopsix s'était débrouillé pour trouver une salle ou installer les nombreux Eléniens qui se trouvaient maintenant sur le Sherka. Ceux qui en avaient besoin avaient été soignés par Kiria, revenue comme le reste de l'équipage. Sélénia s'occupait avec son équipe des Gundam, tous réunis alors que Réléna et le reste de ordinateur dont Isaac réparait ce qu'ils pouvaient. Le calme était revenu depuis plus de 5 heures maintenant et les pilotes des gundam se reposaient dans la chambre, tous sauf bien sûr Duo. Ce dernier se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie, immobile sur une chaise devant le caisson ou était Heero. L'américain ne distinguait que son visage, livide comme un mort, mais il ne décollait pas ses yeux de son amant. Par 3 fois déjà, Kiria était passé voir si tout allait bien mais elle ne restait jamais, soit parce qu'elle fuyait Duo, soit parce qu'elle préférait le laisser seul avec le pilote du Wing. Même Lupus ne montrait pas son museau, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Ce qui n'était pas forcément bien. Il n'avait cesse de ressasser ce qui s'était passer et ce qui pouvait advenir.

Cesses donc de te torturer comme ça…

La voix venant de derrière lui le prit de court et il sursauta violemment sur sa chaise. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour découvrir une grande silhouette drapée de noir. Onia fit tomber sa capuche avec ses main puis lui fit un faible sourire. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Onia : Je vois que tes yeux commencent à reprendre leur couleur naturelle… C'est bien.

Duo résigné : Mais pour combien de temps ?

Onia : Rassures-toi, Heero survivras. Kiria ne te l'a pas dis ?

Duo : Si…

Le garçon avait toujours l'air aussi abattu et triste. Sa peine le rongeait vraiment et même cette nouvelle ne lui avait guère redonné le sourire. Onia poussa un petit soupir et fit un pas vers le caisson. Elle posa sa paume sur le verre et regarda Heero.

Onia : C'est dur de vivre avec des morts sur la conscience, mais c'est le mieux à faire… Si tu veux vivre en paix, il te faut les accepter et porter leur deuil toute la vie. C'est douloureux mais ainsi, tu suivras le chemin du pardon… Si tu décides de mourir, ce sera encore pire. Tu ne seras qu'un lâche qui a préféré la fuite plutôt que de faire face…

Duo : J'aurais pu tous les tuer…

Onia : Mais tu ne l'as pas fais. Finalement, tu t'es opposé à ton côté obscure. C'est bien la preuve que tu n'es pas responsable.

Duo : J'ai aperçu Nina tout à l'heure… Elle semblait abattue… Et Sei aussi… Tous avaient des mines si tristes…

Onia : Forcément… Nina pleure certainement son mari… Car même si tu ne l'as pas tué, elle ne le verra sûrement plus du tout. Et le reste des Eléniens sont sous le choc… Tous s'est passé très vite, ils ont déserté et plusieurs des leurs son mort maintenant… Laisses leur un peu de temps.

Duo : Du temps… En ais-je seulement… ?

Onia : Oui, et beaucoup. Libre à toi de l'utiliser comme il faut. Mais tu ne peux pas rester à te remémorer le passé. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Point final. Maintenant… Tu dois aller manger.

Duo : Tu as peut être raison…

Onia : Pas peut être… Je suis un démon, et je sais ce que c'est d'avoir du sang sur les mains… Aller, viens.

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui tendre une main blanche. Duo s'en servit pour se relever puis ils partirent ensemble en quête de quelque chose à grignoter. A côté de l'esprit démon, Duo avait l'air petit et si fragile pourtant, il semblait la dominer par son pas étrangement léger.

Onia : Un jour, tu me laisseras te coiffer ?

Duo : Certainement pas. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des couettes…

Il lui fit un petit sourire ou malgré tout, toute trace de tristesse n'avait pas disparu mais chaleureux tout de même.

Poste de commandement du même vaisseau : 

Peut-on enfin établir une liaison durable ?

Héliopsix s'était retourné vers la jeune robot vêtue de rose qui s'activait sur un ordinateur. Elle détacha son câble et se rendit à un autre dispositif électronique.

Une petite seconde…

Elle se brancha sur un nouveau réseau et alors chercha la meilleure solution. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et elle braqua son regard sur celui d'Héliopsix.

J'ai confirmation de la remise en état d'Ulysse. Dois-je le brancher ?

Le regard d'Héliopsix brilla. Avec tout ça, il avait totalement oublié que l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau avec subit de gros dommage et s'était désactivée automatiquement afin de protéger ses programmes. Mais s'il était maintenant en état de marche, ça allait faciliter les choses. Certes, Réléna était pratique, mais son enveloppe l'empêchait vraiment d'avoir une puissance informatique énorme. Ulysse pourrait gérer bien plus rapidement les nombreux problèmes, et tous en même temps. De plus, il était raccorder à absolument tout dans le vaisseau.

Hélios : Oui, vas-y…

Il n'y rien pendant quelques secondes puis soudainement, les derniers tableau de commande encore éteint s'allumèrent. Les écrans se voilèrent de bleus alors que des lettres se dessinaient dessus.

_Réinitialisation du système de gestion total du vaisseau… Veuillez patienter… Activation de système holographique… Activation du programme de recherche des dégâts… 2 d'information ont été perdues… Activation du programme de personnalité…_

Pendant encore un court instant, l'écran afficha l'avancement de l'activation d'Ulysse. Puis l'écran redevint noir et une voix métallique, légèrement modifiée par rapport à l'habituelle se fit entendre.

IA « Ulysse » opérationnelle… 

Le chef des Sélénite eut enfin un franc sourire. Y'avait une bonne nouvelle pour une fois.

Hélios : Ulysse, content de te revoir.

_J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez grandement besoin de moi…_

Hélios : Oui… Je te laisse remettre en état le vaisseau s'il te plaît. Tu peux utiliser toutes les ressources dont tu as besoin. Mais j'aimerais que tu me créer une liaison correcte avec le Dark.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… 

Il y eut un petit silence puis un petit carré s'alluma sur l'écran.

_Voilà. Le Dark est assez près pour utiliser une liaison à courte distance. J'ai branché la vidéo sur un canal extérieur, tu devrais pouvoir l'utiliser ainsi que le son. Je suis prêt à transmettre._

Hélios : Parfais. Alors tente de contacter le vaisseau.

L'homme jeta un regard à Nina, assise devant une table de commande et lui fit un sourire. Elle avait l'air ravagée mais visiblement ravie elle aussi de pouvoir établir la connexion.

_Communication établie. Je te passe le Major Artoff._

Hélios : Merci. Major Artoff, ici Héliopsix, Chef des Sélénites… Comment me recevez-vous ?

Une voix étrangement féminine se entendre, au loin, dans les hauts parleurs. Elle ne semblait pas ravie de cette communication mais malgré tout, le ton restait neutre et militaire.

Artoff : Très bien. Que nous voulez-vous ?

Hélios : Il faut arrêter ce masacre.

Artoff ironiquement : L'arrêter ? C'est déjà fais je crois. Votre tueur à balayer plus de 30 ù de notre équipage… Encore heureux qu'il se soit stopper…

Hélios : Au nom de Duo, je me permets de vous présenter toutes nos condoléances.

Artoff amère : Merci.

Nina : Artoff… Ca ne sert plus à rien d'être acerbe. Nous devons avancer sinon ce carnage n'aura servit à rien.

Il y eut un vent puis une image apparue sur l'écran, montrant une jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille qui se battaient sur son front. Son regard bordeaux avait quelque chose de mélancolique. La femme ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans mais elle paraissait fatiguée.

Artoff : Commandant Nina… Vous et le reste des fugitifs avec donc bien trouver refuge dans le vaisseau ennemi… je me dois de vous démettre de vos fonctions ainsi que le reste de l'équipage.

Nina : Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ça ? Arrête, Ménialis !

Artoff : comparé à toi, je reste fidèle à notre planète, Nina.

Nina : Je ne t'obliges pas à te ranger de mon côté. Je dis seulement qu'on à d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de le démettre de mes fonctions ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Artoff : Rien. Je ne suis pas habilité à prendre des décisions concernant le Dark… C'est le commandant Shô qui s'en chargera.

Le visage de Nina perdit toutes ses couleurs alors qu'elle restait muette de stupeur.

Nina : Il… Il… Est en vie ?

Artoff : Parfaitement. Pour le moment, il est dans un sarcophage médical.

L'Elénienne aux cheveux rouges poussa un grognement de mécontentement, non pas parce qu'elle souhaitait sa mort, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

Nina : Ne fais pas l'idiote, Ménialis. Si Shô prend le commandement, il va tous vous faire tuer en continuant de nous attaquer…

Artoff : Je n'ais pas le choix. La prise de commandement est un délit très grave.

Pourtant, ce serait mieux que la mort, non ?

La nouvelle voix força Héliopsix et Nina à se retourner vers la porte d'entrée. Duo s'avança dans la pièce afin de rentrer dans le champ d'action de la caméra. Il vit distinctement la jeune femme l'étudier, cherchant visiblement à savoir qui il était.

Duo : Je te préviens… Si jamais le Dark ou ses occupants venaient à nous attaquer de nouveau, je serais obliger d'intervenir. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas 30 d'Elenniens qui mourront mais tous…

Son regard, encore très légèrement tinter de rouge se fit profondément dur et froid, mettant en garde la jeune femme. Il ne plaisantait apparemment pas.

Duo : C'est moi qui suis responsable de ce massacre mais saches qui pour protéger mes amis et ma planète, je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer… Et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

Un silence très lourd accueillit sa déclaration, pourtant ni Nina ni Héliopsix l'empêchèrent de continuer.

Duo : Je suis trop puissant pour vous, et si Heero se joignait à moi, il ne faudrait guère de temps pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Vous avez perdu… Abandonner.

Artoff : Tu crois que c'est si simple, gamin ? On va rentrer gentiment chez nous avec autant de mort et pas de victoire ?

Duo : Qui vous à dis de rentrer chez vous ?

Nina : Duo : Beaucoup de ces militaires ont un conjoint ou une conjointe…

Duo se tournant vers elle : D'après ce que j'ai compris, votre système n'est pas le top… Si on m'obligeais à me battre en menaçant la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, tu crois vraiment que je me laisserais faire ?

Artoff : On ne peut rien faire. Si on désobéit…

Nina : Ils seront tués. Des mesures ont été prises avec recrues de moins de 25 ans…

Hélios : Et les reste ?

Nina fermant les yeux : Il reste très peu de personne de plus de 28 ans…Juste les meilleurs dons notre chef ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Duo effaré : Tu veux dire qu'ils…

Artoff : Assassiner, oui. Et moi, comme 90 des militaires du Dark, disposons d'un système explosif installé dans notre tête…

Hélios : Mais c'est… Horrible.

Nina : Débarrasses toi de Shô !!! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis sûr que le reste de l'équipage réfléchira à la meilleure manière de s'en sortir.

Réléna : Si je puis me permettre…

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers le robot demeuré immobile et silencieux.

Réléna : J'ai vérifier les testes médicaux qui ont été fais à tous les Eléniens accueillis à bord du Sherka, Sei et Nina compris, et… Il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque dispositif explosif dans leur boîte crânienne…

Nina : Normal, tous ces hommes appartenait au bataillon d'Alex. La rumeur courait que seul les militaires des bataillons inférieurs en étaient équipés.

Duo suspicieux : Rumeur ? Aucune preuve ?

Artoff : Euh… Non.

Hélios : Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vérifier ?

Nina : Bien sur que non… La majeure partie des Eléniens ne penserait même pas à se rebeller. C'est ce que je vous dis depuis le début ! On nous manipule !

Duo : Bon, ça commence à bien faire. Puisque vous hésitez tant, je vais vous donner une bonne raison de quitter ma planète sur le champ !

Le garçon tourna le dos à la caméra et partit en direction de la porte de sortie. Il fut arrêté par la voix de son Chef.

Hélios : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Duo : Sortir de Death… et attaquer pendant qu'on le peut encore !

Il fit encore un pas dans la direction de la porte mais le cri de l'Eliénienne l'arrêta d'un seul coup. C'était un cri perçant de douleur et de peur.

Artoff : NoooOOooOOoonnnNNnnnn !!!!!! Pitié !!!!!!

L'Américain fit volte face et planta ses yeux dans les siens, conscient qu'il était encore dans le champ d'action de la caméra.

Artoff : Laissez moi quelques minutes, il faut que e parle avec les autres majors…

Duo : Ca me va…

Sans autre mot, il disparut, laissant le reste de l'équipe sans voix. Pour sa part, il regagna l'infirmerie et eut la bonne surprise de voir une tête blonde près du caisson de Heero.

Duo : Salut Quatre…

Le blondinet fit un énorme bond, ce qui fit rire son homologue américain.

Quatre : Duo ! J'étais inquiet ! Où étais-tu ?

Duo malicieusement : Pas en train de devenir Shinigami si ça peut te rassurer. Je suis passer manger puis j'ai fais un détour par le poste de pilotage.

Quatre : Ca à l'air d'aller mieux.

Duo : Effectivement. Onia sait se montrer persuasive.

Quatre : Bon, je suis contente de voir que tu as retrouvé un peu le sourire. Tu m'inquiétais depuis le retour…

Duo : Merci Quatre.

Quatre : Pourquoi ?

Duo : De te faire de soucis pour moi et… De ne pas me haïr pour ce que j'ai fais…

Quatre : Et bien… Je t'avoue que j'ai bien cru tourner de l'œil lorsque les armes mobiles ont commencer à exploser mais bon… Ce n'était pas vraiment toi…

Duo tristement : Pas vraiment, non… Mais moi tout de même. Bien, je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu… Ulysse, préviens moi si Heero se réveille.

Puis il disparut de nouveau. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, il était moins… moins gamin. Quatre trouvait ça un peu triste mais certainement que l'absence de Heero lui pesait sur le cœur. L'Arabe reporta son attention sur Heero, toujours endormit.

Quatre : _Reviens nous vite, Heero…_

Pendant que les Sélénites vaquaient à leurs différentes occupations, tentant d'oublier les atrocités de leur guerre, quelque chose se préparait au dessus de leur tête. Quelque chose d'énorme que personne ne soupçonnait et n'aurait pu prévoir. Le vaisseau Dark était plongé dans une effervescence sans précédent. Et quand le projet fut enfin lancé, Duo se tenait devant son gundam, le regardant avec mélancolie. Cela faisait plus de 2 heures qu'il avait prévenu Artoff de son intention de se battre et il attendait la réponse. Elle se fit attendre certes, mais elle arriva.

_Duo, tu devrais te rendre immédiatement en salle de contrôle._

La voix froide glissa sur lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Le moment de vérité était donc arrivé.

Duo : Tu ne pourrais pas me retransmettre la conversation ici ?

Je dois pouvoir faire ça… Un seconde… 

Il y eut un grésillement puis Duo entendit la voix d'Héliopsix.

…_**nouvelles…**_

_**Oui… J'ai parlé avec mes collègues des choix qui s'offraient à nous… Et nous en avons profité pour faire une petite vérification… Aucune trace d'un quelconque dispositif dans nos tête…**_

Duo puis entendre parfaitement un soupir, de soulagement sans aucun doute.

_**La solution que nous avons choisit à été expliquer à tout les survivants. Par chance, à par Shô qui a été éviter, votre Duo à visiblement, tuer les Eléniens les plus agressifs. Nous en sommes venu à la conclusion suivante… Nous ne sommes plus en état de nous battre et le Dark est trop abîmé pour continuer le combat… Nous avons par conséquent décidé de quitter cette planète. Nous avons suffisamment de puissance pour retourner sur Helfen 0093X98.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

_**Il s'agit d'une planète que notre planète avait assujettie. Mais nous avons du l'abandonner malgré sa richesse. Les habitants se sont rebellés**_.

Duo comprit que c'était Nina qui avait répondu.

_**Pourquoi retourner là bas ?**_

_**Nous y serons en sécurité je pense. Si nous remettons les pieds sur Elen, c'est la mort… **_

_**Et Shô ?**_

_**Il a été mis au arrêt… Enfin, son caisson a été mis en stase partielle.**_

_**C'est donc la fin des combats ?**_

_**Oui. Du moindre de notre part… On ne veut pas perdre à nouveau autant de personne à cause d'un seul garçon qui peut balayer la vie d'une respiration… Mais ne croyez pas que Kou va en rester là.**_

_**Ne vous en faites pas… Dès que vous serez repartit, je pense que l'Orbe de Grenat sera réactivé… **_

_**Sage décision.**_

_**Ménialis attends ! Je…**_

_**Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Nina… Malgré le fait que nous acceptons la défaite, nous ne pouvons pardonner… Passe mon adieu à mon commandant.**_

Et la communication coupa, faisant retomber le silence. Duo qui était immobile jusque là, essuya ses yeux avec sa manche car des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à couler. Il serra les point tentait de retenir ses sanglots qui se faisaient plus violent mais finalement, il se laissa tomber par terre. Lupus apparut aussitôt pour le consoler. Le garçon cacha son visage dans sa longue fourrure.

Duo : C'est finit… Finit, finit…

… A Suivre…

Lou : Enfin, à suivre est un bien grand mot… Disons qu'il vous reste le petit chap de fin… Le fameux épilogue… J'espère que vous le lirez tout de même Je vous dis au prochain chap.


	41. Epilogue : Retour à la vie normale

Titre : Réincarnation

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2, 3x4 et 5xZeck

Lou : Bon et bien, pour ne pas changer, c'est cette fic qui va avancé. Je voulais vous faire un chap de Cape et d'Epées, mais j'ai mis les brouillons dans la voiture de ma mère ce midi… Et comme j'ai rien à foutre en cours d'informatique (y'avait 3 heures, sauf que moi, ba, j'ai déjà fais les dossiers !)

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Le jour de leur rentrée scolaire, Heero et Duo rencontrent 3 autres ados. Aussitôt, ils sympathisent. Mais des événements pour le moins étrange commencent à leur arrivée et des rêves inquiétants les éveillent la nuit. Le pire, c'est que tous rêve plus ou moins de la même chose…

Résumé : Ah, la paix semble enfin être sur le point de s'installer. En fait, après réflexion et devant le carnage que Duo à fait, les Eléniens ont réfléchit. Enfermant Shô, ils se sont mis d'accord et décident d'abandonner leur combat. Ils comptent repartir, qui sait pour faire quoi ? Ayant appris que visiblement, leur Seigneur ne les manipules qu'avec de fausses informations, ils vont peut être décidé d'attaquer leur planète et de provoquer un rébellion. Enfin, toujours est-il que pour la terre, s'en est bel et bien finit !!! Enfin

Chapitre 41 : Epilogue, retour à une vie normale

C'est la lumière qui filtrait au travers de ses paupières qui le réveilla. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, serein et tranquille. Comme si le cauchemar qu'il avait vécut jusque lors n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve maintenant lointaine et oublié de tous. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ressentait et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il pensa que cette paix, cette quiétude n'était que chimère. Pourtant, elle était toujours là. Par la fenêtre, il distinguait vaguement un coin de jardin ensoleillé et le rayon chaud qui pénétrait dans sa chambre illuminait de joie la pièce aux murs gris comme l'acier. Il émit un faible gémissement en tournant légèrement la tête.

Hey ! Salut la belle aux bois dormant !

Cette voix… Il la connaissait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Elle appartenait à la personne qui faisait battre son cœur, celle qu'il aimait de tout son être. Il tourna donc entièrement la tête vers la gauche et aperçut Duo. Ce sourire chaleureux, ces yeux envoûtant, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau.

D… Duo… Pour… Pourquoi t'es… coiffé comme… ça ?

En effet, l'américain n'avait pas comme à son habitude une longue natte mais il arborait, pas fièrement vu sa tête, une multitude de petites tresses indiennes. Elles partaient du dessus de son front et épousaient la courbe de son crâne, se terminant à la base de se nuque pour continuer en tresses normales mais petites. Le garçon eut une moue résignée et poussa un soupir.

Tu remercieras Onia…

Onni…a ?

Mouaip. J'ai eut l'erreur de dire quelque chose et elle en a profité.

Quoi… donc ?

Ba, elle n'arrêtait pas de me harceler alors je lui ais dis qu'elle pourrait me coiffer le jour où elle parviendrait à défaire ma tresse… mauvaise idée… Cette canaille a profitée de mon sommeil pour mettre son plan à exécution… Après je n'ais pas eut d'autre choix que de me laisser faire !

Le japonais ne pu s'empêcher de rire faiblement. Il adressa un sourire à son compagnon puis ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

Et… les combats… ? Où en… est-on ?

Hein ? Alors là mon ange, t'as plusieurs trains de retard !!! Ca fait plus de 5 jours que le Dark à quitter la terre.

Comment ?

Le garçon voulu se relever d'un seul coup mais il n'y parvint pas et se contenta de redresser le buste avec lenteur, y arrivant tout de même.

Oulà ! Doucement, Kiria ne va pas être contente sinon…

Je suis resté… inconscient combien… de temps ?

Héhéhé… 1 semaine et demi mon grand ! Je t'avoue que je suis content de voir enfin tes jolies prunelles bleues !

Tant que ça ?

Oui ! Il a fallut te laisser dans un caisson pendant 3 jours. Tu as été touché très près du cœur et tu perdais beaucoup de sang. En plus, c'est passer non loin de ta colonne... Mais dans les conditions actuelles, on ne pouvait pas t'opérer… Il a donc fallut utiliser l'électronique… J'ai bien crut que tu allais y passer…

Et les Eléniens ?

Ba, ils ont eut peur de moi…

L'espace d'un instant, le visage de Duo se fit plus sombre, inquiétant légèrement son compagnon. Mais cela ne dura guère et Duo retrouva le sourire.

On les a aidé à réparer le Dark un tant soit peu puis ils ont filé sans demander leurs restes.

S… Shô ?

Mis aux arrêts pas les survivants de l'équipage.

D.. Duo… Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ont-ils eut… si peur de… toi ?

De nouveau, Heero aperçut un voile de tristesse obscurcir la mine joyeuse de son ami. Il voulu lui répondre, mais c'est une autre voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce, forçant Heero à détourner son regard de son amant.

Qui n'aurait pas peur de Duo ? Nan mais, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il s'empiffre comme un goinfre et ne prend même pas un gramme ! Salut Heero !

Zeck lui adressa un sourire. A ses côtés, il y avait tout le reste de l'équipage qu'il connaissait ou presque. Héliopsix, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei… etc. Tout se beau monde entra dans la pièce avec un air réjouit empêchant Duo de profiter pleinement de son amant.

Onia : Sois le bienvenu dans le monde des vivant

Heero : Ah ? Alors c'est toi qui as affublé Duo de la sorte ?

Le japonais se redressa convenablement, se servant de son oreille pour s'adosser. Son animal esprit lui adressa un franc sourire, amusé et mystérieux en même temps.

Onia : Et ouais !

Raven (c'est la sœur de Wufei ) : T'aurais vu ça Trop marrant à voir ! Il lui a fallut pas moins de 5 heures pour réussir à le coiffer !

Duo : Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Quatre : Oui, moi je te plains.

Wufei : Une promesse est une promesse. La prochaine fois, n'en fait pas en l'air.

Duo : Maieuh !!!

Trowa : Dis moi Heero, comment te sens-tu ?

Le pilote du Wing qui examinait tout ses compagnons se tourna vers Trowa. Il se tenait juste derrière Quatre, non loin de la fenêtre.

Heero : Ca va… je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va.

Kiria : Normal ! D'ici quelques jours, tu serras en pleine forme ! C'est déjà un miracle que tu ne garde aucunes séquelles.

Heero : Ah…Duo m'a dit que les Eléniens étaient partis…

Zeck : Oui. Quelques uns sont resté avec nous… Comme Alexiel, Nina et Sei… Et le reste.

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Raven : Ba, ils voulaient vivrent sur Terre.

Heero : Non… Pourquoi un départ aussi brutal ?

La phrase fit l'effet d'un courant d'air glacé et personne ne répondit pendant de longues secondes. Puis le natté (il l'est encore ) poussa un soupire.

Duo : Ca, c'est de ma faute… Quand tu as été blessé, j'ai perdu le contrôle et Shinigami a fait son apparition…

Heero : Je vois…

Trowa : Qu'importe maintenant. Grâce à cela, la paix est revenue…

Duo tristement : Mais à quel prix ?

Wufei : On ne fait pas une guerre sans verser du sang, Duo. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

Quatre : Parfaitement ! Et l'important, c'est que tu ais pu reprendre le contrôle de toi-même !

Zeck : Oui. Là on aurait vraiment eut un problème…

Heero : Tu t'es calmé tout seul ? Sans mon aide ?

Duo : Euh… Plus ou moins…

Heero souriant : C'est bien !

Le sourire du garçon surprit l'américain qui resta sans voix. Le reste des ses compagnons eurent aussi un sourire. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils s'inquiétaient un peu pour Duo. Le garçon semblait avoir du mal à se remettre, mais maintenant que Heero était réveillé, peut être qu'il irait mieux.

Heero : Je le pense sincèrement Duo…

Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue de son amant, fixant ses yeux aux siens.

Heero : C'est une grande force de courage et de volonté. Je suis contente que tu y sois arrivé. Je m'inquiéterais moins maintenant.

Duo : Hee-chan… Merci !

Quatre : Ah ! C'est vrai que Mokuren n'a jamais été capable de contrôler son autre côté ! Il fallait intervenir tout de suite !

Onia : Exact. Voilà bien la preuve que même si vous êtes leurs réincarnations, vous restez vous-même.

Duo heureux : Oui !!

Ils discutèrent durant une bonne heure puis, Heero se sentant fatigué, ils le laissèrent tranquille, même Duo. Le japonais eut tout de même la visite d'Héliopsix en fin de journée, ainsi que de Nina et de Sei. Il allait maintenant pouvoir retourner à leur vie d'adolescent, même si leur cœur demeurait inexorablement changé à jamais… La guerre laisse de profondes traces…

Quelques mois plus tard :

Duo !!! Duo !!! DuooOOooooOoo !!!

L'interpellé ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva d'un seul coup, tombant de son lit. Il y eut un gros boom puis il poussa un soupire et se releva légèrement afin de poser ses bras sur la lit pour prendre appuis.

OuiiiiIIiii !!!! _Ca va, j'ai entendu… Hum…_

Il se leva, se débattant dans la couverture. Bien qu'il soit amant, Heero se montrait rarement doux à le sortir de ses rêves. Du moins, en semaine. En général, il se contentait de hurler son prénom de puis le bas des escaliers. Il bailla puis jeta un coup d'œil au réveil.

KyyyyyyYYyYYaaaAaAAAaaaa !!!!!

Son hurlement habituel se répercuta dans toute la maison. Il ôta son T-shirt et son caleçon en vitesse et passa tout aussi rapidement une tenue propre. Et c'est 4 à 4 qu'il descendit les escaliers, manquant comme toujours de manquer une marche. Quelque fois, il finissait sa descente sur les fesses, mais cela restait encore assez rare.

Duo : Hee-chan !!! T'aurais pu me secouer avant !

Comme à chaque fois, il entra dans la cuisine pour y trouver Quatre, serein à son habitude. Ce dernier lui tendit un café avec amusement et le regarda s'activer dans tous les sens afin d'avaler café, tartine et jus d'orange en même temps. Et comme toujours, il s'étouffa mais parvint a ne pas tout recraché. Heero qui revenait de la salle du bain du bas le regarda avec lassitude.

Heero : Ca fait 5 fois que je te réveille…

Duo : Hum ? Ché vrai cha ?

Quatre : Je le crains.

Le naté eut une moue boudeuse alors que Heero levait les yeux au ciel. Il était courant que Duo se rendorme pas aussi n'était-il pas surprit outre mesure que le garçon ne garde pas en mémoire les 4 autres réveil.

Duo : Maieuh… Ché pas de ma fauteuh… Chaime bien dormir…

Heero : Ca, c'est sur.

L'Américain engouffra sa dernière tartine à la vitesse de l'éclair et fila comme une flèche dans la salle de bain. Au passage, il croisa Wufei qui descendait les escaliers. Ce dernier entra dans la cuisine avec une moue lasse.

Wufai : C'est chaque jour la même chose. Heero, tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelque chose pour éviter ça ?

Heero : Hum ? Y'a bien que le seau d'eau glacé que j'ai pas essayé. J'ai beau lui retirer la couette, ouvrir la fenêtre, le secouer, rien n'y fait…

Laisse moi faire la prochaine fois…

La voix fit sursauter les 3 adolescents retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Lupus à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

Heero : Hum… ? T'es sûr d'y arriver ?

Lupus : Onia arrive bien à le faire travailler… Je devrais pouvoir faire ça !

Quelques cris se firent encore entendre, signe que Duo était certainement tomber en s'énervant dans tous les sens. Trowa qui arrivait à son tour eut un petit rire.

Trowa : Tu peux toujours le laisser tenter l'expérience…

Heero : Mouais…

Le garçon se retourna, s'avança quelque peu dans le salon.

Heero : DuooOOoooo ! On va partir sans toi !!!!

Aussitôt, il y eut des plaintes et comme à chaque fois, Heero monta pour aider son amant. Tout en faisant rapidement le cartable de ce dernier, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé quelques mois avant. Lorsqu'il avait été en état de se mettre debout, il avait été décodé qu'il était temps qu'il retourne à leur vie d'adolescent. Grâce à Héliopsix, qui les avait fait remplacer par des androïdes pendant toute leur absence, ils avaient pu reprendre les cours sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Zeck pour sa part avait également reprit ses fonctions de professeur, sauf que sa jeune sœur n'était plus élève. Le reste était assez simple à deviner… Les garçons et Zeck avaient définitivement aménagé chez Quatre. La paix étant revenue, les gundams avaient été placé dans le Sherka, sous le contrôle de Sélénia qui les maintenant en état. Héliopsix s'était installé non loin de chez quatre, avec Nina. En fait, tout ce petit monde avait trouvé refuge dans les environs, même Raven, Sei et Alexiel. La tranquillité que accompagnaient désormais les garçons s'était installée depuis plus de 7 mois. Et pour cause, Héliopsix s'était débrouillé pour replacer une sorte d'Orbe de Grenat. Aucune chance que les Eléniens reviennent. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles des étoiles. Nina en était quelque peu triste mais elle se faisait à la vie sur la terre. Mais qui sait, un jour peut être aurait-il des informations venant d'Elen…

FIN

Lou : Bon et bien voilà ! Je suis très heureuse et honorée de vous avoir retrouvé tout au long de ces 41 chapitres. Merci à vous toutes pour votre soutient ! J'espère que cette fin vous convient et vous apporte toutes les réponses qu'il faut ; Merci encore infiniment pour votre fidélité ! Avec toute mon amitié. Lou 999


End file.
